The Past Returns
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Sequel to “Unexpected Love”. An old enemy of the Ox King returns to settle the score by seeking revenge on his family.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Here we go again. This story genre should be labeled Drama/Romance/Action-Adventure because there will be some fighting in it. For the naming of my characters I'll be using some from Greek mythology. I'll be using names like Ares--God of War and Apollo--son of Zeus, but I'll be changing things around for the purpose of this story. In Greek mythology, Ares and Apollo are both the sons of Zeus, but I like the name Ares better than the name Zeus so Ares is the father of Apollo in my story. I'll be bringing in Medusa. In Greek mythology she turns anyone who looks at her ugly face into stone, but she's also going to be a sorceress like Hagar from Voltron. Anyone remember that show? She's ugly too and reminds me of her. I'll also be throwing Zodiacs constellations into this. Kiro and Kira (not Greek names) are twins based on the Zodiac Gemini. That's how certain names will go around in this story. 

This is the sequel to "Unexpected Love". If you haven't read that story, read it now otherwise you will not understand what's happening in part two of this story. If you're a Bulma and/or Bulma/Vegeta fan then DON'T read that story or this sequel. Get out of here now!! Don't say I didn't warn you. Enough with my talking, onto the sequel.

The Past Returns

Part One

A young Ox King waved his ax violently at his opponent. This opponent wasn't like any other as Ox King fought him ruthlessly. Besides his unfathomable strength, he wasn't an Earthling. Ox King had just terrorized a village nearby and had taken a break by a river to drink some water to replenish his body. That was when he took notice of a strange object in the sky. He followed it as it got closer and realized it was a spacecraft landing. Ox King looked on in curiosity. He had never seen a spacecraft like this before. From the sleek, sophisticated design, it didn't look like it came from Earth so it had to be an alien. Funny, he never thought such beings exist. 

The spacecraft landed less than five yards from where the Ox King was. Curious, Ox King went to investigate. The ship opened and a man stepped out. From his athletic and muscular build, he looked to be a warrior experienced in fighting. He looked on as if he was superior and everything around him was beneath him. He commented how the life force on the planet was inferior, weak and easy to conquer. Feeling insulted, Ox King stepped up and challenged Ares to a battle. After a few exchanged of words, the two battled each other.

So far they prove to be evenly matched. Ares was stunned to find that another being was as strong as him. He raised his sword to block the attack of Ox King's ax, but he wasn't quick to avoid one of Ox King's strong kicks in the stomach. Ares was slammed into the tree, breaking it in half with his back. Slowly, Ares rose to his feet.

"I will not let an inferior being defeat me." 

"Deal with it," Ox King said delivering a fatal blow to Ares left side with his ax. 

Ares cried out in pain, fell to his knees and clutched his left side with both hands. Blood spilled out of his side onto his hands and clothes as he tried to stop the bleeding. Ares looked up at Ox King with a dark stare. "Finish me now or I'll come back to haunt you."

Ox King laughed. "That was a fatal blow I delivered to you, Ares. You won't be the same again. You won't be a threat to me anymore. That should teach you to think Earthlings as inferior." Ox King laughed as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"I will make you pay for this, Ox King. I swear." Ares winced in pain and rose. He stumbled in his ship to the bridge, hit the auto pilot and flew off to his home at lightening speed. He held his left side tightly, wincing in pain of the bleeding. He rose from his seat, blood dripping from his body onto the floor as he went to another room of the ship where he patched himself up. He did all he could do and the bleeding had stopped but ten minutes later, blood was seeping out from the side again.

"I can't stop the bleeding and with home so far away…I'm not going to make it," he said in a grave voice. He became angry again. He, Ares, warrior, conqueror and ruler of five planets defeated by an Earthling. 'Maybe I should've brought reinforcements with me. The planet was so far off and alone, I didn't think any strong beings would be here.' 

Ares slammed a heavy hand against the wall. "I swear to make the Ox King pay for this."

Ares held the wound tightly for as long as he could, constantly changing the bandages of his wound, fighting the will to not submit to unconsciousness at least until he was back home. The loss of blood was making him weak, seeing double and nearly blacking out. With his fast ship, it took him half a day to get back to his home planet--Olympus. 

When he stepped out of his ship, Ares collapsed. His servants quickly took him to the sickbay. The best doctors on the planet worked on him, but they knew they couldn't save him. He lost too much blood and would soon past away.

Ares' son at nine years old, Apollo entered the room as soon he was allowed to. The doctors already told him it wasn't good news. Apollo saw his father lying in bed with machines attached to him and the monitors beeping slowly. It didn't look good. He rushed to his father's bedside. "Father."

Ares opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his son. "You must… get the man… who did this to me. Avenge… my death."

Apollo's eyes grew firm and determined. "I will, father. Tell me his name and I promise to carry out your wish. No one hurts our family and gets away with it."

Ares knew this was it for him. He had been holding on so he could see his son and passed this final message to him. His heartbeat was slowing as well as his breathing and his vision was going in and out. With his last breath, he spoke the name of the man that caused his death. "He calls… himself Ox King. Avenge… my death…son." His eyes closed, accepting death.

"Father!" Apollo called out. The monitors flat lined. Apollo shook his father trying to wake him up but he knew his father was gone. Soon, doctors rushed into the room. Apollo stepped aside and walked out the room. He clenched his fist in anger. "Don't worry, father. I'll avenge your death. I'll train to be the best fighter in the universe and get the Ox King for this. I promised."

****

For the next twenty years, Apollo trained his body, pushing it to the limits. He would fight with his soldiers and other warriors from other planets. When he defeated all the warriors on his planet, Apollo went out into space, challenging other warriors from other planets. Sometimes he would be victorious and at other times he would return home in defeat. It angered him when he lost but it pushed him further along to continue his training. His father was very strong and for him to lose to the Ox King meant that the Ox King was very powerful. He had to be ten times better to defeat him.

After one of his intense training sessions, Apollo went to see his witch, Medusa, a master in the dark magic. She created and saw many things with her sorcery. Medusa was in the middle of reading her book of spells and magic when Apollo entered the room.

"Medusa!"

Medusa stopped what she was doing and faced Apollo. Since her hideous face and head full of snakes instead of hair turned anyone who saw her into stone, Medusa was forced to wear a mask over her face. "Yes, your highness?"

"Use your magic to bring up an image of Earth. I want to see what this Ox King has been up, too. Maybe I'm strong enough to kill him now."

"Yes, my king," Medusa said. The two walked to the center of the room where a giant sphere was standing on an axis like a globe. Her hand glowed as she touched the magic sphere, sparking the sphere to ignite its power. It spun on it's axis as Medusa said an incantation. Once the sphere stopped moving, an image was projected and Apollo saw a giant man wearing a helmet with horns attached to it.

"That man is a giant. He must be the Ox King," Apollo thought.

There was someone else with him. It was a young woman with long, dark hair and she was fighting the Ox King. 

"Who is that?" Apollo asked. He watched on to see Ox King battle the woman and noticed how well she was doing against him. "She's handling herself well against the Ox King."

"Patience, young King. You'll know soon enough who she is," Medusa advised.

Apollo folded his arms and continued to watch the picture. The woman was putting up a strong fight against the Ox King. With an amazing kick to the Ox King's chest, he was sent to the ground. Apollo was shocked by that. A woman defeating the Ox King--the man who killed his father? 

Chi-Chi walked over to help her father up. "How was that, Dad?"

"Dad?" Apollo sputtered surprised.

Ox King laughed joyfully. "That was very good, Chi-Chi. You are definitely a fighter." He winced a little as he clutched his chest in pain. 

Chi-Chi became concerned. "Are you all right, Dad? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Just a little bruise. You certainly inherited my strength. I'll get one of the servant women to fix this wound. Don't worry."

Chi-Chi watched her father walk away. She turned away and threw some kicks and punches in the air, practicing martial arts by herself. She looked upward to the sky and smiled. "I haven't forgotten about you, Goku. If I don't see you soon, I'll be sure to see you at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. You'll see me and remember your promise to marry me."

"Marry at her age?" Medusa said in disgust. "That's sick."

"What are you whining about? You'll never get married. A man would have to be blind and desperate to marry you." He looked on at the picture of Chi-Chi in the sphere. "But I agree; she does look young. How old is she?" Apollo asked.

"From what I can tell, she appears to be seventeen."

"Seventeen?" He spoke in surprised and looked back at Chi-Chi. "Such strength at that age. Amazing. She has beauty, too. I'll take her as my bride. What perfect revenge that would be for the Ox King--that I take his daughter for my wife and force her to have my children. That should be enough to kill the Ox King's heart before I take it myself with my bare hands." He then frowned thinking about what he said. "But she's still young. She's not ready for me. I need a woman of strength, beauty, youth as well as wisdom. I'll take her when the time is right. I'm not ready to take a wife just yet anyhow. I have kingdoms and planets to conquer, not to mention more training and that will take time, years. By that time, I should be ready to marry."

"Didn't this woman speak of a fiancé--Goku?" Medusa asked.

Apollo scoffed. "So? I'll have him killed and take Chi-Chi. He's not as strong as me. Besides, I always get what I want." 

"Your mother won't like it," Medusa spoke. "She doesn't want you trying to conquer planets like your father. That is how he got killed. She'd certainly be against you taking a woman that's already promised to another man."

"As if I care what that wench thinks. She wasn't mournful enough when my father died. I'm King of this planet. I have been since my father died so I have more power than her. The only reason she's still around is because she's my mother. Otherwise, I would've killed that nagging shrew a long time ago." He told Medusa and looked back at the picture of Chi-Chi. "In a few more decades, we'll be ready for each other." 

****

Over the next thirty seven years, Apollo increased his strength and skills with training until he felt he was the strongest being in the universe. He defeated killed the men and women who defeated him years ago. Apollo used his strength to expand his empire of one planet to ten planets. Some were planets that his father had once ruled. When Ares was in control, five planets were under his reign, but because of Ares death and since Apollo was so young when he took control, the people of the other planets rebelled from Apollo as the new ruler. He was only a child at nine then and pose no threat to them as his father did. 

Now, Apollo ruled those planets with an iron fist, making the people tremble in fear of him. Now that he had conquered many planets and made his place in the universe, he was ready to make Chi-Chi his wife.

Upon receiving his call, Kiro and Kira entered Apollo's throne room. The brother and sister team who were better known as the Gemini Twins and were one of Apollo's strongest warriors. Their carefree, youthful attitude left them with no worries on missions and quick wit, cunning and fighting prowess with agility lead them to victories in a battle. The two also had the symbol 'II' on their foreheads. 

"You called for us?" Kiro said.

Apollo sheathed his silver sword he was fiddling with as he waited for the twins' arrival. "I have a simple mission for you." He snapped his finger and a servant who stood in attendance by Apollo walked to Kiro and Kira. She handed a photo to Kiro.

Kiro looked at the photo of Chi-Chi at 28. "Who's the hot chic?"

Apollo's lips curled in disgust. "That 'hot chic' is my future bride and you will never speak so vulgarly about my future wife again."

Kiro cringed. He didn't want his King angry at him, especially since Apollo was so much stronger than him. "Forgive me."

Kira smirked at her brother's embarrassment. She looked at the picture of Chi-Chi. "You never mentioned you were engaged."

"I picked her out thirty-seven years ago. She was too young to marry me then but she is ready for me now. She's on a planet called Earth."

"Earth?" Kiro said confused. "I never heard of that planet. Where exactly is it?"

"You never studied history did you, brother? Earth is a planet millions of light years away. There isn't much known about the planet, but the last king--King Apollo's father was killed by an Earthling. Am I not correct?" Kira asked Apollo.

"As always."

"Suck up," Kiro muttered under his breath. Kira stuck her tongue out at him.

Apollo rolled his eyes. Kiro and Kira were grown adults and at times acted like kids. He snapped his fingers again and the servant handed a piece of paper to Kira. "Her name is Chi-Chi and when I checked on her whereabouts twenty-six years ago, she was last located at these coordinates. My spy told me she was widowed with one child and pregnant with another."

"What if her children are there when we get her?" Kira asked. "Should we bring them too or kill them?"

"I don't care about her children. She'll forget them soon enough when I have her." 

Kiro took the paper that was in his sister's hand and read over it. "We'll get right on it as soon as possible."

"This isn't a two person mission. I advise you to take some of my soldiers with you. You might have a fight on your hands. After all, one of those Earthlings killed my father and you know how strong he was."

Kiro smirked. "As if those puny Earthlings can stop us. Come on, sis. Let's work on a plan of attack."

Once Kiro and Kira had left the room, Iris marched in upset. Apollo groaned when he saw Iris entering the room. The two siblings never got along. Iris was his younger half-sister. His _very much _younger half-sister who annoyed him for the past twenty-three years of his life. Iris hated him ever since she was five when she learned that he killed their mother just after her birth. 

Apollo never liked his mother since his father's death and despised her when he learned that she didn't remain faithful to his father in death and fell in love with another man and gave birth to Iris. When Apollo learned of his mother's pregnancy, he had her lover killed and killed his mother not long after Iris' birth. 

He tried to get Iris under his control but Iris found out what he did and forever hated him. If they weren't related by blood and if she wasn't so strong then he would've killed her already.

"I can't believe you! How dare you?!"  


"How dare I what?" Apollo asked.

"You know what! How could you order Kiro and Kira to take this Chi-Chi from her family! The woman is a widow for a crying out loud! Why are you going to take her anyway? Isn't it her father you want this revenge one which I think is stupid since it's been over fifty years?"

"I am getting revenge for my father's death, by taking the Ox King's daughter. She is strong and will provide me with strong children for my vast empire. It's time for me to retire and provide heirs for my kingdom. After Chi-Chi has my children and the Ox King realizes he's helpless to stop me, I'll just kill him."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh, goodness. If I have to hear your stupid plans again…I think I'll kill myself."

"Go ahead. It'll save me the trouble later."

Iris folded her arms and glared at him. "As if the kingdom would accept that. I heard about the uproar of the planet when mother was killed. Besides, I'm the only heir left. You can't kill me."

"You'll be easily disposed of once Chi-Chi has my children and I won't show any mercy to you. You have been a pain since the day you were born."

"The feeling's mutual. I won't let you kill me. I would've long since fled this planet before that happens. As I said before, what you're doing is wrong. What makes you think Chi-Chi would want you anyway?"

"She'll accept me and if she doesn't, I'll just have to make her won't I?"

"That's disgusting. You will not get away with this," Iris threatened.

"You just try to stop me and I'll have you killed. Accidents do happen."

Iris turned on her heals and stormed out of the room. Apollo watched his sister with disgust. "I won't let anyone get in the way of what I want." 

To Be Continued 


	2. Part Two

The Past Returns

Part Two

Chi-Chi looked at herself in the mirror as she ran a brush gently through her dark hair. She had thought about cutting it a while back but Goku told her he liked her hair long, so she left it at that. She had stopped putting her hair up in a bun, leaving it down and pulled back in a simple barrette. Goku seemed to like it that way a lot more, too. Chi-Chi also admitted that it made her look younger to when she was a teenager engaged to Goku. But staring in the mirror wasn't a young teen, full of innocence and love, but an older woman full of experience and wisdom with a little of that innocent love that she hadn't forgotten over the years. How could she, considering the person she was married to.

She was gracefully getting old from the few wrinkles and lines around her eyes and mouth to the tiny gray hairs that like to sneak up on her. She quickly pulled those out as soon as she saw them. Looking in the mirror, she saw Goku watching her with a peculiar look in his eyes that made her blush. She thought it was amazing at how young Goku still looked and how much older she looked now compared to him and yet Goku still desired her. It really boosted her confidence around him intimately whenever she thought of the matter of how she was aging and he wasn't.

Chi-Chi left the dresser and got in bed with Goku. Grabbing her pillow, she lightly slapped him across his face. "I hate you."

Goku blinked confused. "You do? Why?"

Chi-Chi put her pillow behind her and looked at her husband. "Because I'm a fifty-four year old woman and I look like I'm fifty-four, whereas you are a fifty-four year old man who looks like he's thirty."

"Oh, well, I'm a Saiyan," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi ran a hand through his spiky hair. "That's for sure. Maybe I should ask Shenron to make me younger so I can age as you." 

"Aw, Chi-Chi, you shouldn't worry about aging. You're always going to look pretty to me."

"Really?" Chi-Chi spoke hopefully. 

"Of course. I'm always going to think you're pretty. I'm always going to think you're the best cook, too."

Chi-Chi laughed and hugged her husband. "Admit it. You all will be lost without me cooking your food, cleaning your clothes and keeping house."

Goku murmured something in agreement as he stroked Chi-Chi's back slowly. He blinked when he didn't feel anything but her smooth back through the thin gown. That was unlike Chi-Chi to wear nothing under her clothing. He felt Chi-Chi caressing the smooth muscles on his back, knowing how it affected him. His breath quickened and he heard a low chuckle from his wife.

Goku responded by placing a kiss on a sensitive spot on Chi-Chi's neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head to allow him better access. "I'm always going to find you pretty and attractive, Chi-Chi. So, don't worry about aging," Goku whispered in her ear. 

He kissed her on the lips, softly and passionately. Chi-Chi wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down on the bed with her. Her hands spread all over his body, touching and caressing all the chiseled muscles on her husband's body within her grasp. Goku pushed her gown up her body with his hands and only pulled away from Chi-Chi's lips to remove her gown. When his lips met hers again, their kisses grew more heavy and passionate until Goku pulled back suddenly, leaving his breathing just as ragged and heavy as hers. 

With an idea, Goku rolled on his side never taking his eyes off Chi-Chi. She gave him a perplexed looked, wondering why he stopped but look on entranced at his left hand as Goku watched it with intense concentration. Soon his hand illuminated in a light yellow glow. He smirked at Chi-Chi mischievously.

Chi-Chi returned the smirk, knowing what was to come. They've done this many times before. Goku would light his hand using the right amount of ki and gently touch her from her breasts down to her waist and stomach to her lower regions sending Chi-Chi over the edge every time. Just thinking about what happens when Goku does this got Chi-Chi excited. Plus, with their sons out of the house, Chi-Chi didn't feel the need to hold anything back.

Goku's left hand hovered above Chi-Chi's right breast teasingly slow as he descended on her. He smirked at Chi-Chi who looked breathless and impatient at him for just teasing her like this. 

"I'm going to make you pay for this," Chi-Chi said in a heavy breath.

Goku grinned wickedly as he lowered his hand closer to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was starting to feel the slow warmth of Goku's hand as it neared her. She felt herself shuddering at the upcoming pleasure and was about to moan loudly as he was about to touch her until…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The room fell silent as Chi-Chi and Goku stopped what they were doing. Chi-Chi looked in the direction of the door and then back at Goku. "Did you hear something?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," Goku said.

"Hmp," Chi-Chi wondered and looked at Goku. "Don't stop," she said. Goku was about to touch her when they heard the knocking again, louder this time. Goku diminished the ki in his hands, putting an end to their night of pleasure…for now. Chi-Chi groaned in annoyance already upset at whoever it was at the door. "Who is it?" she called out at the door.

"It's Gogeta. I saw a light on and I thought I'd let you know I was back from the festival. You guys missed a great fireworks show."

Goku and Chi-Chi attended the festival in the mountain village with their surrounding neighbors earlier that night. The festival was a gathering of neighbors in the forty mile radius. With the residence in these areas living so far apart, the festival was held every few years. It was like a block party where neighbors brought their food for the festival, participated in fun activities, and talked to each other like relatives at a family reunion. The festival always ends with a large firework display. Goku and Chi-Chi decided to leave early before the fireworks, leaving Goten, Marron and Gogeta at the festival.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." There was a pause. "Did I come back at a bad time?" Gogeta asked through the door. Laughter could be heard in the back of his voice. "Dad's ki is a little higher than usual."

"No," Chi-Chi said too quickly, looking around for her gown. "Goku, help me find my gown," she whispered to him. When she found it on the floor, she threw it on herself sloppily. "You can come in, son."

"Chi-Chi, it's on backwards and inside out," Goku said just as the door opened and Gogeta entered the room.

At nearly eighteen years old, Gogeta looked like a young Vegito, matching the build and hairstyle. His father was looking cheerful as usual but when he saw the flushed look on his mother's face, not to mention the way her nightgown was on and the untidiness of her hair, he smirked. He was old enough to know what was going on and it didn't bother him that his parents were still like that. He grew up in a happy and loving home.

"I'll make this quick. You missed a great fireworks show. Better than the one five years ago."

"Is Goten home?" Goku asked.

"No, he went to take Marron home." Gogeta folded his arms with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure the fireworks show will be nothing compared to what's going to happen tomorrow, seeing it as a special day and all."

"Your birthday tomorrow will be the same as last year--a party with your family," Chi-Chi said.

Gogeta smiled smugly. "Eighteen is a special birthday for a young man. I know you guys are planning something big, but I'll wait since it is tomorrow. In fact, I'll go to bed now so tomorrow can come sooner. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some sleep," he grinned, causing a blush to rise on his mother's cheek. "Good night, Mom, Dad." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Chi-Chi sighed and laid back on the bed, a worried look on her delicate face. "I hope tomorrow does go well. It's not everyday you tell your son he has two fathers and a brother he thought of as a friend."

"Gogeta has been around Vegeta and Trunks all his life. He thinks of them as family already. I think he'll be fine with it," Goku said confidently.

Chi-Chi looked over to the chest and stared at the box on top. The box was wrapped in dark blue wrappings and an orange bow. In that box contained a uniform once worn by Vegito with pictures and unseen videos of Vegeta and Trunks with Gogeta as a baby before he could remember. 

"I hope you're right."

****

Kiro and Kira walked onto the bridge of the ship. They looked out the window once their ship past the clouds to see more of the planet they were on. They saw tall buildings lacking the fine architecture designs of their home planet, air cars in traffic jams, people walking down the street at their leisure in various types of clothing. The whole area looked ancient compared to their home on Olympus.

Kira sat in a chair. "Such primitive surroundings. I can't believe King Apollo wants us to get this Chi-Chi in this place."

"We have our orders--get Chi-Chi and return." Kiro said as he saw a flying car past by the ship. Smirking, he pressed a button on the control panel and from atop the ship, a laser gun emerged and fired on the air car, turning it into cinders. He looked towards his sister who was smiling wickedly. "But it doesn't mean we don't get to have any fun."

Kira rose from her seat. "I couldn't agree with you more, brother. But you had fun last time when we attacked Planet Cumulus. I want to have fun this time."

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pulled out a round device, similar to a compass and typed a few buttons. An arrow appeared on the small screen of the device, pointing in one direction and beeping wildly. "I typed in the last coordinates of Chi-Chi from twenty-six years ago. She's south from here. I'll get her and come back. This won't take long. In the mean time, you can have fun with destroying this city."

Kira smiled. "Don't worry, brother. I will."

Kiro gave his sister a thumbs up, open a side door to the ship and flew out. Kiro looked at the device in his hands that was beeping. "Look out, Chi-Chi. Here I come."

****

Chi-Chi hummed to herself happily as she put the finishing touches to Gogeta's birthday cake. It was Gogeta's favorite cake--chocolate caked covered in white icing. She had to make two large ones considering the guests that were coming. Most of the food was done while the rest of the food was cooking on the stove and in the oven. It was a huge feast since everyone--Ox King, Gohan and his family, Goten and Marron and Vegeta and Trunks were coming. Videl and Pan arrived earlier with food from their home to help Chi-Chi out. 

Videl and Pan also helped by setting the tables outside. They put two long picnic tables together and covered them with two long table cloths. The tables were to hold everyone and all the food that was going to be put on the table. Pan looked up as the Ox King's car pulled up. 

"Mom, it's great-grandpa!" Pan said cheerfully. The young teen turned towards the window where she saw her grandmother icing the last cake. "Grandma! It's great-grandpa!"

Chi-Chi finished working on the cake, cleaned her hands off on her apron and walked outside. She saw her huge father getting out of the little car he drove him. Considering his height, any car was too small for him. "Dad!" Chi-Chi called out cheerfully and hugged her elderly father. In his eighties, Ox King was still tall but his figure wasn't quite as large as he was in his younger days since his muscles were slightly fading as he got older. His hair was now a full shade of gray. Though older, his figure still poised a formidable threat even though he hasn't fought in decades. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Ox King laughed joyfully. "You know I wouldn't miss my grandson's birthday."

Chi-Chi pulled out of her father's embrace and the two walked inside the house. "Everything is almost done. Everyone should be here in about an hour or so we can get this party started."

"So, you and Goku are going to tell Gogeta everything?"

Chi-Chi nodded agreeing with her father. "Yeah, Dad. We are. We both feel it's time. Gogeta's eighteen now. He's a young man and needs to know the truth. I just hope it goes well and he's not angry at us for keeping this secret from him. He was too young to know as a child, but now as an adult, I think he's ready." 

"It'll be all right, Chi-Chi. Gogeta's a good kid. You and Goku raised him well." Ox King looked around, noticing the house was empty. "Where are they anyway?"

"Goku and Gogeta are out training with Vegeta. I know they will be here in time for the party. No way would they miss out on all this food."

Ox King laughed in agreement. "When has a Saiyan ever missed out on food?"

After finishing setting the table, Videl and Pan decided to head back in the house. Pan looked up and saw a figure in the sky preparing to land before them. "Mom, look. There's someone landing." She squinted her eyes and held a hand above her eyes to block out the shining sun. "I've never seen him before."

Videl looked up and followed the figure until he landed. She hadn't seen him before either. He was a very athletic man dressed in the strangest garbs--a white toga revealing the muscles on his arms, legs and chest with gold boots fitted for a warrior. "Who are you?"

Kiro gave Videl a charming smile. "I'm looking for Chi-Chi. Is she here?"

The smile Videl received from Kiro sent a shiver down Videl's back. 'I don't this trust this guy. I've never seen him before and his power level isn't normal. It's very high. He's not even trying to suppress it.' "Are you a friend of Chi-Chi?"

"I know someone who knows her. I've come with an important message."

'Yeah, right. I don't know who he is but he is bad news and whatever reasons he want Chi-Chi, it can't be good.'

The door to the house opened and Chi-Chi, Ox King and Pan stepped out. While her mother was talking to the strange man, Pan went inside to tell her grandmother what was going on. Curious, Chi-Chi stepped out.

Kiro looked to the door and saw Chi-Chi. At least the woman did look like the picture of Chi-Chi he had, only years older. 'Is that really her?' He looked over and saw the Ox King. 'Is he…"

"Are you the Ox King?" Kiro asked.

Ox King stepped forward not liking Kiro either. "I am. What do you want with my daughter?"

A wicked smile curled up Kiro's face. 'So, it is Chi-Chi, but she's much older. No matter what, King Apollo said to bring Chi-Chi to him. Won't he be surprised by her appearance.' He bit back a chuckle at his King's reaction to Chi-Chi. "I wasn't expecting to meet you, too, Ox King, but it is a pleasant surprise."

****

Punches, kicks and blocks were coming in from all directions. It was two on one and the fighting was intense. They moved so fast that only the sounds of their grunts, punches and battle cries were heard. The two fighters weren't showing any mercy on their single opponent…just the way Gogeta liked it. He was in Super Saiyan form fighting off Goku and Vegeta in Super Saiyan forms as well. He got in an uppercut on Vegeta and elbowed Goku hard in the stomach. Both full bloodied Saiyans were sent back for a moment but they came in at full force to attack Gogeta again. Gogeta fought hard dodging and blocking Goku and Vegeta's kicks and punches. However, Gogeta didn't come by unscathed he came in contact with tough punches from both Goku and Vegeta on his chest. Gogeta slammed into the ground destroying the perfect green grass of the valley they were fighting in by twenty feet. Gogeta jumped back up and shot to the sky again to resume fighting.

By the time the match was over, all three were exhausted and dirty. Gogeta looked at his torn uniform. It was Goku's old red fighting gi that he used in his many fights from the past. Goku had long since given up his normal red gi after the new gi Chi-Chi made for him several years ago. Gogeta's pants were ripped at the knees, his red shirt was in tatters and his blue weighted shirt was torn halfway.

"Mom's going to get me for ruining my gi like this," Gogeta said with a frown.

Goku laughed. "Chi-Chi'll be all right about it. It is your birthday. She'll give you special treatment. It's me who's going to get it."

Gogeta looked at his father and laughed. "You're a mess yourself, Dad."

Goku laughed looking at his gi. Half his light blue shirt was on him while the other half was torn in the fight, exposing half of his chest and his green pants was torn off on his right calf, leaving half his leg bare. "I can never keep my clothes from getting torn when I'm in a good fight."

"What else is new?" Vegeta grumbled before taking a sip of water by the lake. He was exhausted, too. His fighting suit had a few tatters on the ends but his clothes weren't nearly as torn as Goku and Gogeta's. 

Gogeta looked over at Vegeta and laughed. "Yeah, I guess we should get one size fits all suits like you, Vegeta. Still, it was a good training session we had. All three of us don't usually spar together."

Goku agreed with Gogeta there. Half of Gogeta's training consisted of Goku's lessons and the other half from Vegeta. It was always separate and never together. After all, there was no sense in Goku and Vegeta sharing their secrets in fighting with each other. They were still rivals after all in a friendly way. Whenever the three would get together to fight it was to test Gogeta's strength.

"It was. You almost had us that time, Gogeta," Goku said. "You're very strong. You're even stronger than Goten and Trunks. You might be stronger than Gohan, but since he doesn't have the time to fight, I guess we won't know for sure."

Vegeta looked over at his son. He was proud of his strength, too. Gogeta put more effort in fighting than Trunks and Goten did. Vegeta knew just as Goku did that Gogeta kept them on their toes. Gogeta's strength and determination to be stronger than them inspired Goku and Vegeta to keep up in their training. They certainly weren't going to let Gogeta be stronger than them. They were Saiyans after all. They had their pride.

"So, is the reason you and Vegeta kept me out of the house all this time is because of a certain birthday party for me? I noticed you and Vegeta could barely hold me off. I'm stronger than you guys. Admit it," Gogeta joked confidently.

Goku laughed. "You're getting too proud of yourself, son." 

Vegeta walked over with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I agree with Kakarot. It's gonna take more than a few cheap shots for you to defeat me."

"Uh-huh," Gogeta said not buying it. He stretched his muscles. "While you two are here, I think I should tell you something that I was going to wait until tonight. But why wait. I should do it now. I know what I want to do with my life. I'm going to open up a Martial Arts School."

"A Martial Arts School? That's great," Goku said proudly. "But I wonder what your mother would say."

"Mom's fine with it. I told her about it a few months ago. I kind of wanted her approval first. I know how Mom is about my education and wanting me to make a living. I love to fight and I had the best martial artists in the universe as teachers. I thought I'd share my teachings with others. It's a good way to make a living, too. It's something Goten and I have been talking about for a while now. He likes to fight but I like it more than him so I thought we should open up a school together."

"How are you going to get the money for that?" Vegeta asked.

"Simple. I convinced Hercule to retire and to send all his students and any new students to our school. Hercule is also going to pay for the school to be built out here."

"Wow. How did you convince Hercule to do all that?" Goku asked. "That man never wants to give up his fame." 

Gogeta smirked. "I have my ways. I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

Vegeta smiled proudly at Gogeta. There was a lot of him in the young man. "What exactly did you tell him?"

Gogeta smirked at Vegeta. "Oh, something along the lines that it was wrong for him to be taking credit for something he didn't do like defeating Cell, that he was getting a little old to be pulling the charades that he was still the champ and how I might enter in the next tournament and fight to my fullest, and when I win, I'll open up a Martial Arts School with my money. After hearing that, Hercule jumped at the idea of funding my school and sending all his students there."

Vegeta chuckled. 'That's my son.'

Gogeta tensed suddenly and looked towards the sky in the north as did Vegeta and Goku. There was an unfamiliar but powerful force felt by all three men. Gogeta took a few steps forward in the direction. "Do you feel that? What an amazing power."

"Yeah, I feel it to," Goku said. "I wonder who it could be. I never felt it before."

Gogeta floated in the sky. "Let's go check it out," Gogeta said and flew off. Goku and Vegeta followed.

When they flew to the source of the power in North City, they saw the city was in flames. People were running and screaming for their lives. Air cars crashed into each other and the occupants got out and ran for cover. Gogeta, Goku, and Vegeta looked above them and saw an alien ship firing on the city. They were under attack.

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: At the end of 'Unexpected Love', ChiChi was 41. In this story, she's 54. I think you really gonna like this one. Apollo is an evil guy.

MidnightGoddess: Yeah, how about you come in the story and be Vegeta's girlfriend? Hee. Hee. Tell him to read this story with you but tell him to skip Part Three though and jump on to Part Four because he won't like what happens in Part Three.

Danichan667: It's okay. I'm liking this story a lot and I like Greek mythology, too. I think it started when I first saw the movie "Jason and the Argonauts." It's an old movie and they brought it mythological characters.

Sadako: I hope so, too. I don't want another madness to happen with this story like the other. If it does, I plan to block and delete reviews if it does come to that because it's downright ridiculous to be complaining after all the warnings. Yay! Someone else remembers Voltron. It's one of my favorite cartoons of the '80s--the best decades of cartoons. I missed ThunderCats on Toonami, too.

Negi Ramen: Apollo is an evil guy and do what he wants to get what he wants. 

Lady Athena: I had this sequel in mind since September so while I was finishing 'Unexpected Love' I was working on the outline for this story. It's gonna get a little unexpected. Apollo is in for a shock all right, but it's not what you're thinking. Hee. Hee. I laughed my butt off during the episode where Goku fights ChiChi. It was so funny. I'm looking forward to the fight between Piccolo and Goku. I know that's gonna be good. I meant to comment on your last review on 'Unexpected Love'. You're right. I didn't expect all the drama that came to that story and I didn't know there were so many Bulma haters. I guess they have a story to read now. 

Moon Girl: You can pretty much guess what I'm going to do. Heh. Heh. Yes, I saw the show where Goku and ChiChi fought. I was laughing so hard I started to cry. Goku cracked me up with his naivety and him running away from ChiChi and avoiding her attacks during the match. It was so funny, but it was so sweet on how he propose to her. Bulma doesn't need to be in this one to mess things up.

CB: It's the sequel to the story. Thirteen years from where I left off. DB comes on at 1am where you live? Ouch! I don't suppose you have a TV in your room. 

Vampiric Entity: Yeah, in a way. They are very strong and have special abilities similar to the DBZ characters. The Gemini Twins aren't Greek Gods. They have amazing strength and agility and are pretty much based on their sign. Gemini's are childlike, playful, but have good wit and intellect and the Kiro and Kira have that in my story.

Chuquita: Nah, Gogeta's all grown up. You're really gonna like her in the next chapter.

Raquel: It's meant to be different from its predecessor. I wanted this to have more adventure and fighting to it. 

Gogirl: I don't mind you telling me about the shows you've seen but I prefer it that you don't tell me anything about the shows CN haven't aired yet. I like to wait and see for myself. I'm not saying anything about this story. You'll have to wait and see for yourselves. I saw the fight between Goku and ChiChi and I laughed my butt off. It was very sweet on how he proposed to ChiChi and cute how she wiped Goku's sweat away with a cloth and Goku pulled back. They are a cute couple. Of course the fight between Goku and ChiChi wasn't going to be long. ChiChi's strong but she is nowhere in Goku's league. He can take her out with one hit if he wanted too. I think you might not want to hold your breath about seeing Goku and ChiChi kissing on the lips because DB/DBZ isn't like that. It'll be nice to see but I doubt if they show it. In the manga, ChiChi didn't kiss Goku on the cheek and they didn't show but implied the kiss on the lips in DBZ. The show isn't like that and it's not because the animators can't draw people kissing. Some reviewer said that in one of my stories. If an animator can't draw people kissing, then they shouldn't be animators in the first place. 

I purchased the DVD of the Piccolo Jr. Saga Pt. One and Krillin was quite envious of Goku when ChiChi approached him. When Goku asked Krillin what a bride was, Krillin told him that it's a girl he marries and called Goku a jerk and asked him when he promised to marry such a cute girl and that it wasn't fair because Goku gets everything. After ChiChi kissed Goku on the cheek, Krillin was saying it wasn't fair over and over because Goku got engage to a cute girl. I wish they did that in the English version.

Solita: See, you should've finished Unexpected Love instead of jumping to the end. Hee. Hee. It's so confusing if you skip to the end especially if you last left it at chapter nine because there's a lot of things you missed.


	3. Part Three

The Past Returns 

Part Three

Iris raced to the docking area where all the ships in the royal house on Olympus were kept. She got in the pilot seat of her small ship and turned the engines on, warming it up. She used her ship several times to go to other planets to get away from her brother. Now she was using it to get to Earth. She saw one of the servants this morning preparing a room and Iris asked who the guest was and the servant told her that Apollo's fiancée was coming. 

"I can't believe those Gemini twins acted so quickly." She typed in some commands from her small ship, pulling up the fastest flight plan to Earth. Once she got the coordinates, she fired her ship and took off into the sky, leaving Olympus and going to Earth.

Iris' ship zoomed past the clouds and into the darkness of outer space. The only light in the darkness were the millions of stars millions of miles away from her. "With the large ship Kiro and Kira took, it would take them a day to get to Earth, but with my small ship, I'll get there faster. They would probably get Chi-Chi before I can get to Earth. Maybe I can help by leading Chi-Chi's family here. It's the least I can do since my brother is taking her from them."

Unaware of his sister's plan, Apollo entered the control room of his palace. He was summoned there when he received a call from Kira. "Have you found her?"

"Of course we have. Kiro is going to get her as we speak. I decided to have a little fun by destroying a city here." 

"I don't care. Just bring me Chi-Chi."

Kira waved a hand at Apollo as if dismissing what he said. She then looked as if she noticed something out the ship. "Hmm, we have some guests. Three. I wonder if they're coming to defend the city."

A worker at a panel in the control room with Apollo noticed Iris' ship leaving the planet. "King Apollo, your sister has fled the planet."

Apollo looked at his worker in distaste. "So? Like I care. The farther she is away from this planet, the happier I'll be. I wish she was dead already."

"But sire, she's following the same flight plan Kiro and Kira followed to get to Earth."

"Wait there, Kira," Apollo said and walked over to the panel and looked at the screen. He saw his sister's ship flying away and it was the same flight plan. He knew what she was going to do. He turned back to Kira on the main screen.

"Kira, we have a situation. It seems my sister is heading for Earth as well. She's following the same coordinates as you. So when you see her, kill her."

Kira smile widened. She looked like a kid in a candy store. "Great. I never liked her anyway. I have to go, my Lord. There are three guys out here helping the people of the city and I can't have that. It seems I may have fun on this trip after all." 

****

Kiro eyed the giant man. 'Hmp, maybe when he was younger, I would have difficulty fighting him but not now.' "You don't know me, but I know you. This is going to be so much fun. Stand aside and allow me to take your daughter and I might spare you."

Ox King stood in front of Chi-Chi. "I won't let you go anywhere near my daughter."

Kiro laughed. "Come on, old man. You're no match for me."

Videl looked down at her daughter. "Pan, go get Grandpa Goku."

"But Mom, I want to fight this man. He's going to hurt grandma. I know it," Pan said.

Videl shook her head. "No, I won't let you fight him. I may not be able to feel ki as well as your Dad but I know this man is very strong, stronger than all of us. I'll hold this man off as best as I can. Go get your grandpa now," Videl ordered. 

"But, Mom," Pan protested.

"Pan, go now," Videl ordered.

Pan frowned. She wanted to fight this man, but her mother was very insistent that she get her grandpa so Pan obeyed and quickly took off into the sky. 

Kiro looked up seeing Pan fly off. "Well, at least she had the brains to leave." He faced the remaining three now. Videl was standing beside Ox King in front of Chi-Chi to protect her.

"Chi-Chi, leave now," Videl said. 

Chi-Chi looked at Videl defiantly. "I most certainly will not. I'm not going to run away from this guy. I don't care who he is. He's not taking me."

"Chi-Chi, I think it's best that you leave. Ox King and I will hold him off while you go somewhere safe."

"No where on this planet is safe for Chi-Chi. She's coming with me, even if I have to take you both out." Kiro said getting in a stance. He looked from Ox King to Videl. "Hmm, who should I strike first." He eyed Ox King. "Maybe the man who started it all. How 'bout it, Ox?"

Ox King looked confused for a moment. "How did I start it all?"

Kiro smirked. "The son of the man you slain will reward me for this."

"The man I slain?" Ox said still not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

Kiro didn't waste anymore time as he ran to strike Ox King. Kiro was so fast that Ox King didn't have the time to put up a defense. He punched Ox King in the chest using a quarter of his strength. Ox King cried in pain as he felt a few ribs break instantly with that hit and a mouthful of blood spilled out of his mouth. Kiro struck Ox King on the back of his neck just as fast, just as hard with a sharp hand. A loud crack was heard and Ox King collapsed to the ground unmoving.

Chi-Chi watched it all in horror. He was too fast for anyone to strike. "Dad!!" Chi-Chi cried running to her father's side as he fell to the ground. She shook him gently. "Dad! Dad, wake up!" Chi-Chi cried, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Ox King laid there unmoving in his daughter's arms. 

Kiro laughed. "You can forget it if you think that fossil is coming around ever. He's finished."

Chi-Chi felt for a pulse and didn't find any. Tears continue to pour from her eyes. "Dad! Dad, no! You can't be dead! You can't be!" She buried her head on the back of her father crying.

"Now, are you going to come with me or do I have to slain someone else?" He said eyeing Videl.

Chi-Chi looked at Kiro, angry tears streaming down her face, her fist balled in anger. "You monster! I won't let you!"

Videl stood in front of Chi-Chi. "Leave now, Chi-Chi! I'll hold him off." Videl got in a fighting stance. "I won't let you take her!"

Kiro smirked and folded his arms. "Your funeral."

Videl let out a cry of anger and began fighting Kiro. Throughout the hold fight, Kiro kept his arms folded as he dodged and blocked all of Videl punches, kicks and ki blasts thrown at him just by moving his head, body and putting up his knee in defense to block Videl's attacks. Kiro laughed at her attacks on him. 'Is this the best the planet has to offer?' With quick reflexes, Kiro jumped behind Videl and kicked her in the back. The force of the kick was too strong for Videl to avoid slamming face and body first into a large oak tree. The tree broke in half and Videl's body hung still over the trunk that was still in the ground.

"Videl!" Chi-Chi cried and ran to her. She pulled her daughter-in-law off the trunk and saw Videl was hurt badly by that one kick. A large gash was on her forehead with blood seeping out and she could tell there were a few broken bones the way her body slammed into that tree and broke it. Chi-Chi felt Videl's back and felt blood coming through her shirt. The only good thing was that Videl had a weak pulse. She was still alive.

"Now, are you going to come with me?" Kiro asked.

Angry, Chi-Chi balled her fist and glared at Kiro. "I'll never go with you, willingly. You'll have to kill me."

"I can't do that. My king wants you alive."

"Well, I don't want him! He's going to pay for what he did!"

Kiro pointed to Videl. "That woman is younger than you. What makes you think you're stronger than her?"

Chi-Chi rose to her feet, removed her apron and got in a fighting stance. "Because I was trained by my father, the great Ox King and I'm married to the greatest martial artist ever. You don't live with a man like that for over thirty years and not learn a few tricks."

****

"Helios, Taurus, get out here."

Hearing Kira's command on an intercom from their room, Helios and Taurus walked on the bridge of the ship. Helios was a man of average height and build. He could pass as an ordinary human as long as anyone ignore that his eyes were red and on top of his head where there should be hair were flames of fire. Taurus was a tall, muscular being with the body of a bull standing upright. 

"You called for us," Taurus said. 

"I did. It seems we will have some fun here after all. Those three out there are going to try to stop us. It's up to us to show them whose boss. Have your pick at which one you want but the short one is mine."

A mother carrying her child ran down the streets to avoid getting hit by falling debris of buildings that were being destroyed. Someone from behind her pushed her out of the way, knocking her and her child to the ground. The child, a two year old cried upon crashing on the concrete street. The mother who's left leg became injured when falling on the ground, crawled to pick up and her child and hugged him close to her. Looking up, she saw a large piece of a building falling in her direction. She screamed in horror. Gogeta flew in quickly and grabbed the mother and child away from the debris and to safety. 

"It's okay. I've got you," Gogeta said.

"Thank you," the young mother said to Gogeta. Gogeta landed in a safe spot, let the mother and child go and took to the sky again. The city was a disaster and there were so many people in need of help. His father went to put out some of the flames and Vegeta was carrying some people to a safe part of the city. He looked towards the ship and knew it was the cause of the destruction on the city.

"Gogeta!"

Gogeta turned around and saw Goku and Vegeta flying towards him. Like him, their speed was slower than usual because they just finished a heavy training session and trying to reserve as much of their energy as possible. "Yeah, Dad!"  


"Whoever is in the ship is causing this. We're gonna have to stop them. The people of the city will have to take care of themselves now."

Gogeta nodded. "Right, Dad. Let's go."

All three flew up towards the ship as the doors opened and Kira, Helios and Taurus flew out to attack their opponents. Kira flew out heading for Vegeta. She flew in with lightening speed and punched Vegeta, knocking him back a few feet.

"You're cute," she said laughing.

Vegeta, not finding the situation funny one bit, wiped the blood off his mouth. "And you're ugly. You won't get away with that."

Kira only laughed and struck Vegeta hard in the stomach and flew quickly behind him and kicked him in the back. "I beg to differ on that."

Vegeta growled angrily and launched to attack Kira. When he missed her, Kira grabbed him from behind with an arm wrapped around his neck holding him back. She kneed him in the back hard, causing blood to spill out of Vegeta's mouth whenever she kicked him.

"You're so cute. I don't want to hurt you."

Vegeta grunted in pain at another hard hit. "And what makes you think you're hurting me?"

"The constant cries of your pain attest to that," Kira said and ran a hand through his hair with a free hand. "Hmm, your hair is so soft. I wouldn't mind seeing it in bed with me. What'd ya say?" She asked hotly as she licked the back of his ear.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta growled breaking free and punched Kira in the face. It didn't seem to have an affect on her.

Kira laughed and maneuvered to grab Vegeta again. "I don't know if I can do that," Kira said running a hand over his muscled body. "Your muscles are too irresistible to not be touched."

Vegeta struggled and broke out of the hold Kira had again. He started at her angrily, his breathing hard. He growled in frustration and threw several ki blasts at Kira who easily dodged. 'This is not working! I don't have much energy left from all that fighting I did this morning with Gogeta and Kakarot! If I'm exhausted, I know the others must be, too. Still, I won't lose to a woman! Not again!'

Kira moved swiftly and grabbed Vegeta suddenly, her hands wrapped around Vegeta in the front and she was holding him in a strong bear hug. "This is your last chance to come be my new 'friend.' I'm very good and I promise not to kill you when I'm through with you unless…" a wicked smile came to her face, "you die while I'm using you." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Vegeta eyes widen in shock and when Kira tried to put her tongue in his mouth, he bit it causing Kira to pull back and he spitted in her face. "The Prince of all Saiyans will not be some woman's plaything!"

Kira looked surprised. "Prince of all Saiyans?" She smiled. "Hmm, I never been with a prince before. So, you're a Saiyan. I thought you were all dead. I never fought a Saiyan but I've heard of you and I thought your kind would be a challenge to me, but you're not." 

And with that she head butted Vegeta hard as she released him. With his weakened strength and the full power of Kira's blow to Vegeta's head, the Saiyan Prince was knocked unconscious and was sent plummeting to the ground. To make sure he was dead, Kira shot a ki blast at a building and watched as it crashed on Vegeta.

"That should take care of him. Fool should've come with me when he had the chance."

Taurus and Goku were already in intense fighting with their punches and kicks going everywhere. Taurus was getting more hits on Goku than Goku on Taurus. The strong bull scoffed at Goku. "You're not that strong are you?"

Goku growled upset. He threw a punch at Taurus but missed. Taurus grabbed Goku's arm and threw him. Goku came flying back to attack Taurus but was kicked sharply in the face. Blood was flung from his mouth. Goku recovered and wiped the blood off his mouth. The fight hasn't been going for five minutes and he was already exhausted. 

'My energy is low and his is greater than mine right now. I just hope the others know about this so they can come help.'

Goku let out a battle cry and head butted Taurus in the stomach. This attacked sent Taurus back but he balled his fist and slammed it down hard on Goku's back. Goku grunted in pain and spat up blood down and then up when Taurus kneed Goku under his chin sending his face upwards.

Goku flew higher in the sky and rubbed his chin. 'I have to go about this another way.'

Helios stared at Gogeta. "Come on, boy and attack me. I'll let you get first hit."

Gogeta smirked confidently. "All right. You asked for it." He threw a punch at Helios and hit him dead on. 

Helios head fell back but when he faced Gogeta he was smirking. "That's the best you got?" Feeling insulted, Gogeta tried to strike Helios again but this time he dodged the attack. The harder Gogeta tried to hit Helios, the more he failed the more of his low energy he was wasting. "You'll have to do better than that."

Helios caught Gogeta's punch in his hand and smirked at Gogeta. Gogeta tried to pull away but Helios only tightened his hold on Gogeta. Still holding his hand, Helios kicked Gogeta in the stomach hard, repeatedly until blood spilled out of Gogeta's mouth. Helios' hand began to heat up and turned flaming red. The intense heat spread through Gogeta's hand burning it. At first the heat was mild on Gogeta's tough skin but then the temperature rose and it felt like hot lava on Gogeta's skin. Gogeta screamed in pain as he felt the searing heat tearing his skin. He tried to pull away, but Helios wouldn't let him.

"What's that? It's not hot enough for you? I can fix that." Helios concentrated and increased the heat burning Gogeta's hand even more. He turned his other hand in a flame of fire and placed it on Gogeta's stomach, causing the young Saiyan to scream out in even more pain. The fire burned through his weighted shirt and onto his skin. Helios ceased the flames on his hands and attacked Gogeta senselessly until he was knocked out. Once the young Saiyan was unconscious, Helios threw his body to the ground.

Goku heard Gogeta's scream. He turned away from Taurus for a second and saw his son being burned. "No, Gogeta!" Goku called out and started to fly to help his son when he suddenly cried out in pain as he felt Taurus rammed himself into him hard. One of Taurus' horns pierced through Goku's lower back and exit through his stomach. Goku let out a cry of pain as he felt the sharp horn tear through his skin and insides and out his body again. Taurus moved his head around allowing the horn to tear through more of Goku's insides causing him to scream in pain. Taurus pulled out of Goku who clutched his stomach in pain and slowly descended to the ground and fell on his knees, breathing heavily in pain. He saw his hands were covered in blood. 

"No," Goku whispered. His body screamed in pain and his vision was starting to blur from the pain and lost of blood but he was holding on to maintain consciousness.

Taurus landed in front of Goku. "You humans are pathetic."

Gritting his teeth in pain, Goku held one hand on his stomach and used the other to helped himself up. Taurus shook his head. "You just don't know when to quit." Goku was able to get one knee up when Taurus kicked Goku in the face hard. The attack on the head was too much for Goku as he collapsed to the ground on his back unconscious.

"Is that the last of them?" Kira asked as she landed beside him. With her was Helios.

"Yes," Taurus said.

"Too bad. Let's go find my brother. He's taking too long. We have to leave the planet soon so we can meet with Iris. With her ship, she'll be on us in no time and Apollo has given us orders to kill her so she won't reach this planet."

****

"Hey, Trunks, can you come in the lab for a sec?" Ami called.

Trunks was in the kitchen eating. He groaned hearing Ami called for him. Every time she called for him in that tone of voice, it was to use him for some experiment or have him test out a new invention. There was no one else to test the new invention out on. When Ami asked Vegeta if he could do it, he would grunt and walk away. Trunks only helped her out of pity because his Mom told him to help Ami around before she died. Plus, he was in charge of Capsule Corporation now. So, it did seem right that he test out the inventions for his company, although most weren't ever going to be on the market in the fear some people would use her inventions for illegal purposes.

Some of the inventions were cool like the hover belt she created but Trunks could fly so it was no big deal, at least that's what his father thought since Trunks could fly on his own. Others weren't like the time Ami tried to make a substitute to Korin's senzu beans and when Trunks tried it, he was sick for ten days instead of being full for ten days.

Trunks entered the lab and Ami had the TV on to some soap opera. He never could figure that out either. Someone as smart as her, watching mindless soaps. 

"What is it now?" Trunks said aggravated already.

Ami walked over to Trunks holding a large, round object with both her hands. It looked like a large platform with various colors of lights and buttons attached to the ends of it. Trunks wondered what he got himself into now. 

"What is that?"

Ami placed the round object on the floor in front of Trunks. "It's my latest invention. I call it 'The Transporter.' Yeah, I know the name is lame but I couldn't think of anything else."

Trunks looked down at the object with doubts. "What does it do?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Goku's ability to transport from one place to another just by feeling someone's energy or ki as you call it. So, I decided to create one myself. It took some time but I think I got it."

Nightmares of Trunks rolling over in the bed sick from the fake senzu bean ran through Trunks mind. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Ami called grabbing Trunks' arm and pulling him back in the room. "This won't make you sick. I promise…at least I don't think so."

Trunks pulled his arms out of Ami's hands. "What does that mean? What are the side effects of this thing?"

"Well, this invention is to transport one being from place to another. That includes transporting the human molecules to one place at rapid speed and I worked out any possible kinks. The side effect could be… well, your whole body might be disfigured like your arms be where your legs are or your clothes aren't transported."

"What?! You think I'm going to test this out and risk replacing my arms and legs!" Trunks screamed.

"I don't think it would do that to you," Ami said pleadingly. "It's just a possibility. I tested on some lab rats and three-fourth of them came out fine. I think I work out all the kinks since then. Please. Please," she pleaded gently shining her eyes innocently with her hands clasped together in a form of prayer. "I'll make a nice meal for you if you use it."

The promise of a home cook meal got to him. While Trunks' family allowed the robots to cook the meals, Ami preferred to cook her own and sometimes Trunks or his father would eat the leftovers she left in the fridge. Ami never said anything about it. It was almost as if she knew he ate it. Plus, she knew living in a house with people with large stomachs like Vegeta and Trunks, food do not last long.

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stepped on the round plate. "If I don't come out right, my father will deal with you."

Ami gulped. One thing she didn't want was to get on Vegeta's bad side. She knew about the Saiyan's temper. She silently prayed that this worked. "Uh, right." Ami knelt down and pressed some buttons on the round object. 

When she said that, Trunks started thinking. "Um, where exactly am I being transported to?"

"Oh, I forgot. I left the other transporter in the lab closet. I forgot to take it out," Ami said realizing what she had done.

"What?!" Trunks said before he vanished. 

Ami cringed. "He's going to kill me." There was a pounding on the lab closet doors. Ami remembered she had locked it. She rushed to the door, took out her keys and unlocked the door. "Please don't have a disfigured body. Please. Please. I don't want to have to deal with his father." She opened the door and Trunks stood there angry and cramped in a closet full of blueprints, test objects and electronic gadgets. She pulled Trunks out of the cramped closet, causing everything in the closet to fall on the floor. 

"I'm _really _sorry," Ami apologized. "I forgot I left the other one in the closet. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Like the fake senzu bean?" Trunks questioned angrily.

Ami sighed exasperated. "Good grief. I apologized the whole time you were sick. I even took care of you. How many more times do I have to apologize?"

"Every time we meet and I want that meal tonight," Trunks ordered. He started to leave but then he saw breaking news on the television.

A reporter was on the screen and behind her was a fire. "I'm at North City where the city is under attack by aliens."

"Aliens?" Trunks and Ami repeated watching the news more closely. The news camera pan to a spacecraft shooting lasers on the buildings of the city, causing them to collapsed, become on fire and causing panic in the city.

Ami looked at Trunks. "Shouldn't you go and help out?" 

"Well, uh, I could…hey that's my Dad, Goku and Gogeta. They're helping the people out," Trunks said seeing Gogeta carrying a woman and a young child to safety on the TV.

Ami smacked Trunks on his back. "Well, go help them! They're going to need it."

"They can handle themselves," Trunks said confidently.

Ami folded her arms. "All that strength and you don't know when to use it. I didn't know you were a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Trunks said offended. "Just watch me. I'll beat those aliens."

"Wait a second, Trunks," Ami called after him and dug in one of the drawers. She took out three white belts. "Here. Take my Hover Belts."

"I don't need those things and neither do the others."

"You never know. I was always taught to be prepared." Ami said holding them out to Trunks. "If you don't take them, I'm going to follow you using one of these until you do."

Knowing she would do what she said, Trunks snatched the belts out of Ami's hand and left the house. "Women," he groaned.

****

Kiro stared Chi-Chi down, trying to put fear in Chi-Chi but she showed none. 'Hmm, she looks fearless. Either she's very brave or stupid.' "Come on, grandma. I'll even let you attack first."

Chi-Chi eyed him trying to find the best way for attack. He had left himself completely opened but considering how fast he was, he could easily dodge her attacks. The situation looked hopeless for Chi-Chi. 'Still, I won't let him take me without a fight. Goku, where are you?'

Chi-Chi charged on Kiro throwing her punches and kicks at him. She tried tripping him a few times but nothing worked. Whatever kick and punch she threw at him, Kiro easily blocked or dodged it.

'She's impressive. Even at her age.' Kiro flinched when he felt something and jumped in the air from Chi-Chi. He touched the side of his face and felt blood. He looked at it surprised. "I'm bleeding. She actually got me." His eyes widen in surprise when he saw Chi-Chi in the air. Her legs clashed with his face hard. Kiro fell but caught himself before he landed on the ground. 

He was flabbergasted. A woman looking like Chi-Chi attacked him and actually hit him? "She actually got me."

He saw Chi-Chi running towards him in a charge. Kiro was ready for Chi-Chi this time. 'I'll have to be careful to not hurt her too much.' As Chi-Chi approached him, he swiftly moved behind her and tap her hard on her back, but not so much she will bleed or a wound would develop. Chi-Chi stiffened and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kiro picked her up and threw Chi-Chi over his shoulders. He looked up and saw his spaceship over him. He was curious as to why his sister brought the ship here. He could've easily enough flew to her. 'I'll figure her out later,' he told himself as he flew towards the ship and entered it. The ship turned towards the sky and flew out of the planet.

In North City, Goku's eyes snapped opened. He felt it for just a moment and knew it was real. "Chi-Chi," he called out in a strained voice. The pain in his heart was real and different from the pain he was feeling due to his badly body. It was far worse than that. Though in excruciating pain, Goku struggled to move. He had to get up. He had to move because he knew something bad had happened to Chi-Chi.

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: Uh-oh, in that case, avoid this chapter. Hee. Hee. No Apollo hasn't age. I'll explain that later in future chapters. Chi-Chi looks all right but I kind of prefer not to see them old you know. 

Shygurl: Hey! I guess you will have to wait and see on that one.

Sammi: Hey! I was wondering when you would review. I have to ask your guests something but first. ::Carries in 100 boxes of supreme and pepperoni pizzas and place them in front of Goku and ChiChi.:: Dig in guys and can you answer this question for me. What's it like being the greatest couple in DBZ?

XMadgirlx: Oh, you should go back and read the first chapter so you can understand the new characters of this story.

Lady Athena: ::laughs wickedly:: You might be surprise at what I have in store. Yeah, I'm not liking GT so far either. I already explain that on the message board. There are so many blatant discrepancies that it's ridiculous. I'm not surprised Athena is your favorite goddess. Oh, yeah! I'm loving the fight between Goku and Piccolo so far! I love the cliffhangers at the end of each ep!

Danichan: LOL! Yeah, I find it irritating too that people don't think they have a sex life. Just because Goku's naïve and ChiChi have a temper doesn't mean they act like that all that time. Most of the time they get along very well and act like a normal couple.

Gogirl: It's not impossible for ChiChi to defend herself but she is older and not as strong as she used to be. In DB, Goku's still trying to get use to ChiChi. They have never exchanged hugs or hand holding as children. When they were kids, ChiChi wasn't clinging to him and they were only together briefly by maybe a few hours not days or weeks or months, so that's not enough time to really get to know someone. Goku knew ChiChi was a good girl because she can fly Nimbus and I think that along with his naiveté convinced him to accept her proposal as a kid. In the Japanese version when Goku was sitting in the car and ChiChi was talking to him, ChiChi asked Goku if he would come back in a few years and marry her when she got older. Goku looked confused and said, 'Do what now?' ChiChi who was naïve to Goku's naiveté blushed, became shy and told Goku he knew what she was talking about. Goku told her he didn't know what she was talking about but if she wanted to get married, then sure. ChiChi was always so shy and blushing at him. She hit him twice but that was because she thought Goku was teasing with her and she meant to playfully hit him. Plus Goku's not used to that closeness with anyone just yet. Who would be? I know I wouldn't be comfortable if I suddenly was reunited with a boy I met briefly from my childhood and he just suddenly hug me and want to be close to me all the time. I don't consider GT apart of the Dragonball series. There are so many blatant discrepancies in the series and it wasn't created by Akira Toriyama. Yes, I have been thinking about writing a Mirai ChiChi story. I have the outline written out. I just have to write it out in story format.  


GD: Oh, yes lots of action and fighting in this series. I always thought Goten and Marron would get together when I first saw her in DBZ. She's seem so sweet and might be a good match for Goten. Also with Goku and Krillin being best friends, I thought their kids would get together. Goten is close to Marron's age anyway, a lot more than Bra. I don't consider GT as part of the dragon ball series for a lot of reasons so the personalities of those characters in that series will not really reflect on how they are in this story.

Vampiric: Cliffhangers are fun. Kira and Kiro are very strong as you can see but they have the advantage since Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta are worn out from their training earlier. 

Yukima: No, Apollo doesn't know about Earthlings aging faster than him but he'll soon find out. 

Lady Kouga: Vegeta's doing all right now. I'll go into more of his thoughts in later chapters.


	4. Part Four

The Past Returns

Part Four

Kira laughed at her brother when she saw him after he entered the ship. She noticed that he had a long scar on his left cheek. He bragged about how he wasn't going to get a mark on him and here he had a long scar on the side of his face. "You actually let her hit you? You bragged how you wouldn't get a mark on you, but she got a hit on you." She laughed even louder. "You're losing your touch, brother."

"Hey, I let Chi-Chi attack me. I didn't think she could fight in her age."

Kira stopped laughing and looked at her brother confused. "At her age? What are you talking about? She has to be, what, fifty-four? That's not old."

"To us it's not, but to Chi-Chi it is. I didn't know Earthlings had shorter life spans than us." Kiro maneuvered Chi-Chi off his shoulder until she was in his arms. "Look at her. She looks a little like the picture King Apollo gave us of her, but this woman looks older."

Kira looked at Chi-Chi in her brother's arms and noticed that Chi-Chi did look like the woman in the picture except for the few lines around her eyes and mouth. She touched Chi-Chi's skin. It felt a little dry and a little loose, not and firm as a younger person's skin would be. "She does look a little old. Is it the same woman?" 

Kiro walked out of the bridge of the ship carrying Chi-Chi down the hall. Kira followed her brother. "It's her all right. Her father was there, too."

"Ox King? He was there?" She asked. "Well, if she's aged, he certainly must look old."

Kiro nodded. "Old and decrepit." He entered a guest room and laid Chi-Chi on the bed. "I killed him."

Kira gasped in shocked. "You killed him?"

Kiro smirked at his sister. "Yep. He wasn't even a challenged. It took two hits to knock that man down."

Kira stomped her foot impatiently like a child. "No fair. You get to have all the fun."

"Did I?" He questioned as he looked his sister over. Her dark hair was a bit ruffled as was her clothes. "You looked like you came from a battle, too."

Kira smiled. "Yeah, I was. These three weaklings came to save the city I was destroying. They were pathetic. However, there was this one cute guy."

"Oh, good grief," Kiro groaned rolling his eyes. 

"He was cute! He looked proud, arrogant and I usually don't like that in a guy but it's so sexy on him. He's built up very nicely, too. I love how the way his hair stood on its end like that. I bet that's not the only thing that can stand up for a long time."

"Ugh!" Kiro groaned putting a hand over his ears. "I don't want to hear this! Go talk to Siren about that when we get to Olympus."

Kira shook her head. "You're just acting like a baby. It's probably been a while since you got some anyway." She pointed to Chi-Chi on the bed unconscious. "Why don't you screw with her to get some relief since you're in need of some?"

Kiro looked at his sister in disbelief. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to mess around with King Apollo's fiancée. Besides, she's old. I do have my limits."

"He's not going to know and as for her age…" she looked at Chi-Chi. "She's not _that_ old looking. King Apollo might kill her anyway once he sees her. You know how he is. So, you should use her while you have the chance."

Kiro let out an aggravated groan. 

Kira rolled her eyes. "Baby. I even considered taking cutie with me. He would've been a nice toy to play with but he refused and I didn't have the time to force him. King Apollo wants us to kill Iris. She's following our trail here. I guess she thought she could stop us or even lead Chi-Chi's family to us."

Kiro let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, some good news. That Iris gets on my last nerves."

"So, should we tell King Apollo about Chi-Chi being older?" Kira asked.

Kiro laughed. "No way. I'm dying to see the look on his face when he sees Chi-Chi and if he kills her, no sweat off my back."

Kira laughed. "I know what you mean. I wish I had a camera with me. It's gonna be a memorable look."

"You know I just realized something. Before she attacked me, Chi-Chi said that she was married to the greatest martial artists ever. I thought King Apollo said she was a widow."

"He did," Kira said. 

Kiro looked at Chi-Chi on the bed. "Then what did she mean? Did she get married again?"

"Possibly," Kira thought. "Hmm. Maybe we should've done a recent check on her before we came to Earth. If her husband is the greatest martial artist ever, he's a pathetic one if he's one of the guys I fought or a coward for not showing up."

****

Trunks flew into the city and saw devastation. Most of the people have gotten to safety which was good. Trunks sensed out his father, brother and Goku's ki. To his shock, he found their ki's to be very low. This made him fly into the city even faster. He searched for his father's ki first. He found Vegeta's low energy under a large pile of rubble. Trunks figured his Dad must be under there. Apparently, half a building fell on him.

"Dad!" Trunks called out. He landed at the rubble, lifted and knocked the debris away as fast as he could until he found his father's beaten and bruised body. Trunks pulled Vegeta's body out of the rubble. "Wake up, Dad! Come on, Dad," Trunks said gently shaking his father.

Vegeta groaned a bit, coughed up some blood and awakened. He saw Trunks who was looking down on him relieved. "Trunks?"  


"It's okay, Dad," Trunks said helping his father stand on his feet and threw one of Vegeta's arms over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Some aliens attacked us. They caught us off guard. I could've beaten them if I had full strength."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Kakarot, Gogeta and I weren't at our full power when we fought. We had just finished a heavy training session and we were all exhausted. Those punks we fought just got lucky. We have to find Gogeta and Kakarot."

"Right," he said. "Do you have enough power to fly?"

"No, I can barely feel my legs," Vegeta admitted. 

Trunks handed his father the hover belt Ami gave him. "You can use this to help find them. Ami gave it to me before I left."

Vegeta reluctantly took the belt, struggled to stand on his own and put it on. He had watched Trunks operated it when he first tried it so he knew how to work it. "So, this thing finally becomes of use." He said as he levitated in the sky.

Goku sat up and groaned in pain. His injury was very bad, but that wasn't going to stop him from moving. Goku struggled to stand up. Once he was on two feet, he took a moment to gather his breath. His first thoughts were of Chi-Chi and to get to her but right now, he had to find his son. He last saw him in pain having his hand and stomach burned.

"Go…geta!" Goku called out in a weak voice. He walked a few steps and collapsed. The pain he was going through was unbearable. "Gogeta!"

Gogeta lied in a rubble not far away. He groaned softly as he struggled to wake up. Vegeta and Trunks landed before Gogeta. Vegeta saw Gogeta's right hand was burned severely as was part of his chest over his abdomen. Vegeta growled in anger that someone had hurt his son. 'They'll pay for this.' Vegeta slapped Gogeta's face gently. "Wake up, Gogeta. Wake up!"

Gogeta's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw Vegeta looking down on him concerned. "Vegeta?" He turned his head and saw Trunks. "Trunks?"

Vegeta saw Gogeta's eyes were full of pain. He masked his concern for his son and looked serious. Vegeta kept quiet as he tore off a piece of his uniform and wrapped it around Gogeta's burned hand.

"Ow!" He winced in pain as his burnt skin came in contact with Vegeta's hand. Vegeta didn't say anything as he kept wrapping his wound. Gogeta looked to the sky. "Where did those guys we fought go?"

"I don't know. They might have left the planet," Vegeta answered tying the wound up. 

Trunks heighten his senses to pick up any strange powers but he didn't feel anything. "I think Dad's right. I don't feel their power."

Gogeta saw Vegeta ripped off his left pants leg from his ankle to his calf and placed that over the wound of his stomach. "That doesn't make any sense, Trunks. As much as I hate to say it, they had us, so why leave?"

"They just got lucky," Vegeta growled.

Gogeta laughed and then groaned as his body ached. "Yeah, you're right about that." Gogeta looked around as Vegeta was still patching his wound up. "Where's my Dad? I don't see him." 

"Kakarot's around here somewhere and probably just as injured as the rest of us," Vegeta said finishing wrapping Gogeta's wound. "Come on," Vegeta said as he and Trunks helped Vegeta stand. "We have to find Kakarot."

Gogeta sensed for Goku's ki. "Dad!" Gogeta called out. He winced again in the pain he was feeling but he wasn't going to stop until he found his father. He found Goku's ki and it was very low. Gogeta pulled himself from Vegeta and Trunks and took to the sky weakly. "Dad!" He found him two miles away, struggling to walk. "Dad!"

Goku looked up and collapsed on his knees. "Gogeta!"

Gogeta saw the injury on his father. "No, Dad!!" He flew to his father fast, ignoring the pain going on in his body. He helped his father to stand. "Don't worry, Dad. I got you." He placed his hand on Goku's wound. "Oh, no, you lost a lot of blood. I need to get you to Korin's Tower for a senzu bean or to Dende," Gogeta said putting his Dad's free arm around him. 

Goku groaned in pain as he struggled to speak. "Chi-Chi."

Gogeta shook his head. "No, we can't go home now. Mom would have a heart attack if she saw you like this."  


Trunks and Vegeta landed before Goku. Both were surprised at how badly beaten he was. Trunks put a hover belt around Goku. "Wear this, Goku. It's a hover belt. You can use this to fly." Trunks put the last belt he had around Gogeta.

Still in excruciating pain, Goku struggled to speak as he was losing consciousness again. "Chi-Chi's…hurt."

Gogeta looked to see his father lost consciousness. "No, Dad. Mom's not hurt. She's fine. She's at home, far from here where it's safe. You're delirious now. No more talking. You need to save your strength. I have to get you to Korin's Tower." Gogeta floated in the air with his father. Following close behind were Vegeta and Trunks. 

All of them flew to Korin's Tower. Korin, who actually had beans at his disposal right now, gave Goku two beans to be sure he will heal well and gave Gogeta and Vegeta one. Once fully awakened, Goku snapped to attention. 

"Chi-Chi," Goku said in panic once he awakened.

Gogeta was confused. Why was his Dad still thinking about his mother? "Dad, Mom's not here. She's at home."

"No," he shook his head. "Chi-Chi's hurt. I know it. I felt it."

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" 

Goku looked out over Korin's Tower and saw Pan flying towards him. "Pan?"

"Grandpa," Pan said and landed at the tower. "I've been looking all over for you. There was a strange man at your house looking for Grandma. Mom didn't trust him so she sent me to get you. I don't like him either. I think he wanted to hurt grandma."

A horrible feeling sunk into Goku. He knew it. Something _had_ happened to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi!" He cried out and put two fingers to his forehead to use Instant Transmission to get to her quicker. "Oh, no!"

"What is it, Dad?" Gogeta asked concern for his mother now.

"It's Chi-Chi," he said his voice panicked. "I can't feel her ki. I have to get home." He jumped off Korin's Tower and flew home at tremendous speed. He was gone from the others vision in a matter of seconds.

"Wait!" Korin called out to stop the others from leaving. The white cat tossed Trunks a small bag with a few senzu beans in it. "If anyone's hurt at the house, you're going to need these."

"Thanks, Korin," Gogeta said. "Let's go."

Gogeta and the others were fast on Goku's tail flying after him. Pan explained what little she knew about Kiro to the others before she left to find help. 

Listening to Pan's story, Gogeta started thinking. 'Wait a second. Could those guys father, Vegeta and I fought been a diversion while the real target was Mom? It would make sense now that I can't feel the aliens' ki. They had us but they didn't kill us. If that is the case, why Mom?'

'Please be all right, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry I wasn't there.' Goku thought as he flew home. 

When Goku got home, he saw Gohan and Goten there tending to the Ox King and Videl but Chi-Chi wasn't in sight.

"Mom!" Pan called out and flew to her mother. She saw her father had her Mom in his arms. "Dad, is Mom all right?"

Gohan looked down at Videl in his arms. Her face was bruised and she was unconscious. "She's badly hurt, but she'll be all right once I get her to Dende." Gohan looked up and saw Trunks walking to him. 

"Here, Gohan. I brought some senzu beans from Korin."

Gohan took the bean and smiled. "Thanks." He put the bean in Videl's mouth and helped her swallow it. "Come on, Videl. Take the bean."

Videl swallowed the bean. A few moments later, she opened her eyes. "Gohan?" she said weakly.

"It's okay. You're all right now." Gohan said and hugged her.

Gogeta and Goku went over to Goten who was kneeling beside the Ox King. The giant man was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Goku saw a grave look on his son's face. "Goten?"

Goten looked up at his father, a frown on his face. "Grandpa's gone."

A look of horror covered Goku's face. He knelt beside the Ox King and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find it. "Ox King…gone. He was killed?"

Goten nodded. "When I found him, he was faced down on the ground. He had a deep wound on the back of his neck. I think that's what killed him. He also has a few broken ribs." Goten sad sadly. "He was stuck twice--hard and quick." 

Gogeta sat beside his brother and placed a hand on his deceased grandfather's chest. "Grandpa," he said sadly. He always had known his grandpa to be big and jovial. He loved his grandpa a lot and now he was gone. This angered Gogeta. 

Goku clenched his fist in anger. "No." He looked around and couldn't find Chi-Chi or sense her anywhere. Even her scent was long gone. He looked around the area from Gohan with Videl to the broken tree and knew a fight had taken place here. Goku knew Chi-Chi and he knew how strong willed she can be. If they were after Chi-Chi, no way she went willingly. She fought them off as best she could. 

"Chi-Chi. They kidnapped her. What happened here?"

Gogeta felt the anger build in him, too thinking about his deceased grandfather and kidnapped mother. "It was a diversion."

Goku looked at Gogeta. "A diversion?"

"Don't you think it's strange that those aliens who got us didn't finish us off or attack the rest of the planet? That whole fight might've been a diversion so they could get Mom," Gogeta explained.

"Aliens?" Goten said puzzled. "What aliens?"

"The ones that attacked North City. It was breaking news," Trunks said as he approached them.

Goten shook his head as if he didn't know about it. "I was on Master Roshi's island and the TV wasn't on. I felt grandpa's energy vanish so I came home and found him and Videl on the ground.

"I arrived not long after Goten," Gohan said jumping in. "I was about to leave work when I felt something wrong with Videl and I came here. What were these aliens like?"

Goku rose to his feet and didn't say anything as Gogeta explained about the aliens they fought. He looked over to Videl in Gohan's arms. Though recovered, she was still a little hurt and needed some time before she can tell them everything and all she knew. Perhaps she can shed some light into this mystery. She was their only hope now that the Ox King was gone.

****

Iris sighed worriedly. She had been in space for hours now. 'I bet they captured Chi-Chi right now.' Her control panel beeped of warning. Iris looked at it carefully. She had programmed her small ship to warn her of any familiar ships coming in contact with her and only one ship could be out there now. "Uh-oh. Kiro and Kira are heading this way."

Iris maneuvered her ship to hide behind a large meteor. She knew she couldn't let the Gemini Twins find her. They might get suspicious. She decided to wait until their ship passed before moving again. 

Kiro and Kira were in the bridge of the ship. Kira folded her arms and shook her head as she spotted Kira. She and her brother were watching a large meteor they were about to blast out of their way when they spotted something go behind it. After typing in some commands to tell what it was, the infrared sensors spotted a ship behind the meteor. It didn't take them long to figure out who that was.

"Would you look at that? Iris is trying to hide from us. She's mine."

"No," Kiro argued. "I'm going to kill her."

"You got to kill the Ox King!" Kira argued.

"But I always wanted to kill Iris. She gets on my last nerve."

Kira felt the same way, but she and her brother weren't getting anywhere this way. There was only one way to resolved this. "Jaken?"

"Fine," Kiro said. He made a fist like his sister. "One…two…three."

Kira jumped in the air excited. "Yes! Paper wraps rock! I win!"

"How can paper wrap rock? A rock should be able to tear through paper," Kiro complained.

Kira stuck her tongue out at her brother. "You're just a sore loser." She jumped in her seat and pressed a few buttons, launching a missile on the meteor Iris was hiding behind.

Iris' ship beeped wilding of warnings of a missile heading her way. Iris shot passed the meteor just as the missile hit it, making an explosion and causing the debris from the exploding meteor to hit her ship, damaging the back of the ship.

"They spotted me." Iris type some commands to fire on the ship Kiro and Kira was in.

Kiro laughed at the missiles Iris had shot at their ship. "Can you believe that? Iris thinks she has a chance against us in her small ship."

Kira laughed. "She's cracked." Kira grabbed the controls and focused on Iris' ship. When she got a good aim, she fired on it. Iris tried to dodge by flying in several directions but eventually it was a direct hit on Iris' ship. "Ha ha! Direct hit!" She smiled at her brother. "She's done."

Iris' ship began spinning out of control. "All the engines are locked down. I can't get a grip." She saw a planet nearby so she maneuvered the ship so it would crash there. At least she had a chance of surviving that way, instead of crashing into a meteor in space. Iris was able to get the ship to stop spiraling and slowed down some as she entered the atmosphere of the planet. "At least I won't burn."

But she was still going in the planet too fast. Iris couldn't tell where she was going to land in the lake or the ground. Either way, she knew it would be a hard landing. She saw little specks on the planet that looked to be people but considering how high in the sky she was she couldn't tell what kind of people they were. She only hoped they were good people. 

Iris crashed hard on the planet, creating a huge crater and she was knocked unconscious as she fell on the control panel unconscious with a large gash on her forehead.

Once the smoke cleared, the civilians on the planet who ran away when the ship crashed moved closer to the ship to check for survivors. A Namek saw Iris faced down on the control panel. He looked to his fellow Namekians. 

"There's someone in here. She's injured badly." The Nameks went to the ship and with his friends pulled the door open. One of the Nameks checked her pulse.

"Is she alive, Nuri?" A namek asked.

Nuri carefully pulled Iris out of her seat and in his arms. He exit the ship. "Yes, but barely. We have to get her to the village."

To Be Continued

AN: Since Thanksgiving is next week and some of you are probably going out of town and I'll be hanging out with my family, I thought I update a little earlier. If I get a good number of reviews (20 is nice. Hee. Hee.), I might consider updating Tuesday or Wednesday, but it'll be before Thanksgiving regardless. I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving with my family and I hope you guys are too with yours. Stay safe, have fun and eat up. Forget about that diet. That's what next year is for.

Moonlight Angel: Yep, Ox King's gone. It looks bad now, but there's a ray of hope now. 

Empowered Kane: Yeah, they got beat up but the aliens got lucky as Vegeta said. Hee. Hee. I'm a meanie yes, but everyone knows how this isn't the end.

Sammi: ::brings in two hundred orders of big macs, large fries and sprite drinks:: That should fill you up, Goku. ChiChi, you and Goku shouldn't be so modest because you are the best couple. You are the most loving and loyal couple on that show. Plus, you're just so cute together. I have a question for Goku and ChiChi again. Goku, if someone wanted to take your wife like Apollo in this story, how would you feel and what would you do to this guy? ChiChi, how does it feel to have Goku's arms around you and know no one can break you apart from him considering he's the most powerful man on the planet and he probably wouldn't like it?

Chuquita: I don't think ChiChi ever forgot her martial arts. It's kind of like driving or baking your favorite cake to me. Once you learn it, you don't forget it. Plus, ChiChi always been strong for a female and with a husband like Goku she needs to be, and I think she did pick up a few lessons from Goku sometime throughout their marriage.

Xephon: LOL! Who does? You already know there is some serious payback here.

GD: LOL! Where did that third thumb come from? Yeah, I've seen GT. There are so many blatant discrepancies that I don't considered it ever followed the DB/DBZ series.

Lady Athena: Videl yes, Ox King, um, no. If ChiChi dies, I think I'll be in a lot of trouble with the reviewers here. I better consider moving to the new Namek. I love the ending of the battle between Goku and Piccolo. I was screaming and cheering through all the fights especially when Goku won. I really get into the show. I loved the ending of Wednesday's show when Goku rejected Kami's offer, called for Nimbus, grabbed ChiChi and got on out of there. I was laughing so much at that. 

Danichan: If you want bloody violence, I recommend getting the DVD where Vegeta is beaten up and eventually dies by Frieza. I can see why they edited the blood out on that one. That was a lot. Poor Vegeta.

CB: All that in a week? Is this a public or private school? In the first chapter when he saw her, Apollo thought she was pretty but revenge is top priority for him. As for the other questions, you're just gonna have to wait and see. 

Gogirl: Evil and proud of it! Heh. Heh. Will they save ChiChi? Hmm, that's a good question. I'm loving the final fight between Goku and Piccolo. I was cheering Goku on and yelling excited when Goku won. I love the fights on the show. I really enjoyed the end of Wednesday show when Goku got away from Kami as fast as he could with ChiChi. That was so funny. So, you're going to try to pull an evil cliffy huh? We'll see. Bring it on.

Vampiric Entity: I'm not sure if you have but thanks for the compliment. I'm nothing compared to the great Akira Toriyama. That's the man. About the fighting, Goku, Gogeta and Vegeta didn't expect this type of fight because they already believe they are stronger than everyone else and since it happened so fast, they didn't think to transform. It really wouldn't have done much good anyway since they weren't at full power. I got the good luck at the end of the message. What does the other words mean? 

Lady Kouga: Hmm, I guess we'll see, won't we? Hee. Hee. I'm really trying not to say much.

SSJchika: You feel sorry for Apollo? I'd like to see you say that at the end of Part seven.


	5. Part Five

The Past Returns

Part Five

Ami helped Kaori and her daughter Talia in putting the food that Chi-Chi was cooking for Gogeta's birthday party up in containers. No one would want to eat now considering what happened. They arrived not too long after Goten called them. Everyone else was outside trying to figure this all out. Gogeta sat at the picnic table with Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. 

Gogeta thought about what Videl had told them, which wasn't much in his opinion. Videl told them that they guy who attacked her, Ox King and Chi-Chi didn't mention his name, that he knew someone who wanted Chi-Chi and the Ox King started this all by killing someone's father. Goku and Chi-Chi knew Ox King was a bad man in the past but he changed his ways upon meeting Goku so they never knew about the enemies the Ox King made, especially anyone from outer space, which left them with nothing to follow on. 

Gogeta looked over to where his grandfather had fallen and saw Goku and Goten wrapping the Ox King in a large cloth. Ami had told them, she'll make a special coffin to put him in considering his size. There was talk of bringing the Ox King back with the dragon balls, but it didn't seem to be the right to do. They couldn't constantly use the dragon balls for their own needs. They had to make sacrifices and accept what life had given them. Gogeta's eyes drifted over to Vegeta and Trunks standing together far from everyone. 

Vegeta looked as if his pride was hurt. Gogeta figured it was due to how easily he was beaten in the fight. Gogeta knew pride was very important to Vegeta and to be beaten like that must have angered and hurt him greatly. It angered Gogeta as well to be defeated like he was. He remembered Vegeta always speaking fondly of pride and embedding in him that he should always have it. Looking more closely, Vegeta looked as if he was upset about something else. Trunks was talking to Vegeta and the conversation looked to be serious. Gogeta wondered what that was about.

Sighing, he looked away. 'This is my fault,' Gogeta blamed himself. 'I couldn't protect my mother. I'm suppose to follow my father's footsteps into being the next world protector and look what happens.' He stood up and walked away from the picnic table to another table by his house where his gifts were on. There were several gifts in large and small boxes all decorated and wrapped nicely in various papers and bows. Gogeta looked in the window of his house and saw all the food that was prepared for his birthday party being put up by the women in the house now. He clenched his fist as his ki began to rise in anger. 

'Some birthday this is. My grandfather was killed and my mother was kidnapped and taken to only Kami knows where.'

Gogeta's ki went even higher as his anger rose. He tried to sense out his mother's ki but he couldn't find it. Of course Goku tried and fail and he had a connection far deeper than anyone would ever have with his mother.

'I've been defeated…defeated by some aliens. I should've been stronger than this. I should've been able to handle them,' Gogeta thought to himself and his anger went even higher. This caused a ripple that everyone soon felt. The ground started to rumble violently, and everyone's eyes went to Gogeta who was causing the small earthquake.

Krillin fell on the ground as he lost his balance. Trunks and Vegeta held onto a tree to keep their balance as they looked at Gogeta in surprised. Everyone else either stumbled to the ground or held on to something or someone to keep their stability as Gogeta let out a roar of anger. A blinding light of energy escaped Gogeta's body and the earthquakes tripled.

Goku rushed to Gogeta's side. "Gogeta, stop! That's enough!" Goku ordered as he placed a hand on Gogeta's shoulder. "Calm down. Getting angry right now isn't going to solve anything!"

Gogeta lowered his ki and the earthquakes stopped. As everyone recovered from the quake, Gogeta faced his father angry. "It's my fault! I should've been stronger! I should've been able to beat those aliens! I should've been able to save my mother!"

"I know. I feel the same way. I feel I let Chi-Chi down, too, but the fact of the matter is that we were caught off guard. They were at full power when they fought us and we weren't," Goku said calmly. "Besides, we didn't know they were coming here to take her as you suspect. Trust me, if I had known they were coming after Chi-Chi, there's no way they would've gotten her."

"I know, Dad, but I should've never been caught off guard. I have Saiyan blood flowing in me. I'm part of a legendary race of great warriors and I couldn't save my own mother!"

"I know how you feel. My wife was taken from me. Don't worry, I promise we will find Chi-Chi no matter what," Goku assured Gogeta. 

****

The first thing Iris noticed when she woke up was that she was surrounded by green men with two antennas sticking out of their heads. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Moori stepped forward out of the group of Nameks. "I am Moori, the Namek elder. You are on the new Namek. Your ship crashed on our planet. Who are you?"

Iris groaned as a stabbing pain hit her head painfully. She sat up and realized she had a bandaged right arm and large bandage wrapped around her head. She then realized what Moori had said. He was a Namek. She remembered reading about the Nameks being a peaceful race. "I'm sorry. I was shot down by my brother's warriors. I was trying to get to the planet Earth. You see, my brother intends to take a woman from her family and make her his bride. I was trying to warn the Earthlings but apparently my brother found out about it and had my ship shot down in order to kill me."

"We know some people on Earth. One of our Nameks is a guardian of the planet there. Perhaps he can help. What is this woman's name?" Moori asked.

"I don't know her last name, only her first--Chi-Chi. Do you think you might know her?" Iris asked.

Moori thought for a moment. "Chi-Chi? Hmm, I have heard of that name before, but I'm not sure where."

"Elder," a Namek spoke. "Isn't Chi-Chi the wife of Goku, the man who defeated Frieza?"

"You're right," Moori said. "She was with her son Gohan when we used the Namek dragon balls on Earth all those years ago to revive their friends. I wonder if this is the same woman. I should get in contact with Dende. He would know." Moori closed his eyes and concentrated to contact Dende by telepathy.

Dende stood on the edge of the Lookout with Popo. He was inside his home earlier when he felt a strange occurrence on the planet. "Hmm, for a while, the planet was disturb with alien force. I wasn't able to pinpoint their reasons to be here but they seem to be gone now."

__

Dende. Can you hear me, Dende?

Dende stopped concentrating on the Earth and looked upwards. "Moori, is that you?"

__

Yes, Dende. A woman crashed on our planet. She was heading to Earth to prevent a woman name Chi-Chi from being taken away from her family. The only woman we know as Chi-Chi is the wife of Goku. Is she all right?

"I don't know, Elder. I did sense a strange disturbance on the Earth, but it wasn't near Goku's home. However, Chi-Chi isn't a common name," Dende thought aloud as he saw Piccolo land on the Lookout. Piccolo left two days ago to do some intense meditation. "We can check it out for sure if you like."

__

Thank you, Dende.

Dende walked to Piccolo. "Piccolo, we need to go to Goku's house to check on his wife."

Piccolo was taken back by the request. "Why?"

"I just received a message from Moori. He said a woman crashed on the new Namek. She was coming to Earth to stop a woman named Chi-Chi from being kidnapped."

"And you think it's Goku's Chi-Chi?" Piccolo guessed and turned around, heading to the edge of the Lookout. "All right. Let's go."

When Piccolo and Dende arrived at the Son's house, everyone was still outside thinking on what to do to find Chi-Chi. The two Nameks immediately knew something had happened and it was the Chi-Chi they knew that was kidnapped. 

"Chi-Chi's been kidnapped," Piccolo said stating the obvious.

Goku looked up and saw Piccolo and Dende landing before him. "Hi, guys," he said sadly. "How did you know?"

"I just received a telepathic message from Moori. He told me that a woman was on her way to Earth to stop Chi-Chi from being kidnapped. We weren't for sure if it was your wife until we arrived," Dende explained.

"What?" Gogeta said jumping out of his seat and approaching the Nameks. "Where is she?"

"Moori said her ship was shot down and that she crashed on Namek," Dende explained. 

"We have to get to her now, Dad," Gogeta told his father. "She can help us find Mom."

"You're right. I'm going to the New Namek to get this woman."

"I'm going with you," Gogeta said.

"All right," Goku agreed. "We'll go to the Lookout first. I can get a better concentration on the New Namek there with Instant Transmission." 

Goku and Gogeta put two fingers on their foreheads and disappeared, using Instant Transmission. The two appeared on the Lookout. They said hello to Mr. Popo and Goku concentrated on finding the ki to the New Namek's planet. Gogeta put a hand on his father's shoulder to be transported since he didn't know the way to the New Namek.

****

Gogeta looked around in amazement upon seeing the New Namek. He had never been anywhere outside his home planet. It looked so serene, peaceful and very bright with the strange green sky. His curious and adventurous side was getting the best of him and he wanted to travel this planet.

"Come on, son. We don't have time to sightsee," Goku said already knowing what Gogeta was thinking.

Gogeta snapped to attention. "Oh, right, Dad," Gogeta said and followed his father to the Namek village. 

Goku found Moori's ki inside a small hut. When Goku and Gogeta entered, they saw the Nameks surrounding a woman in bed with a bandaged right arm and head.

"Ah, Goku, you've arrived," Moori said. He looked passed Goku to see Gogeta and noticed an odd resemblance between Vegeta and Goku in the young man. "Who is he?"

"Hi, Moori," Goku said. "This is my son, Gogeta."

"Hi!" Gogeta said cheerfully.

"Your son?" Moori said surprised.

Gogeta's smile quickly faded into a frown as he wondered what Moori meant about that reaction. He ignored it as he noticed the bandaged woman in the room. "This woman knows about my Mom?" Gogeta asked.

"Uh, yes," Moori said still looking at Gogeta. 'Strange, he looks like Vegito when he came to Namek all those years ago.' 

Gogeta walked passed Moori to the woman in the bed. "Can you tell me who took my mother and who killed my grandfather?"

The news about Gogeta's grandfather's death startled Iris. "The Ox King is dead?"

"Yes," Gogeta answered. "Tell us what you know." 

"We can take you back to Earth with us and give you some senzu beans and then you can tell us about Chi-Chi," Goku suggested.

"Okay," Iris agreed.

Gogeta picked Iris up and walked over to his father. "Let's go." 

"Thanks for telling us, Moori," Goku said and placed a hand on Gogeta's shoulder and used his other hand to perform Instant Transmission.

The three vanished and returned to the Lookout and then to their home. Everyone looked to attention when Goku, Gogeta and Iris returned. 

"Trunks, give her a senzu bean," Goku said. 

Trunks took out a senzu bean in front of Iris. "What is that?" Iris asked. 

"It's a senzu bean. It's suppose to heal you," Trunks explained.  


Iris didn't believe it. A bean healing an injured person. "A bean? That's impossible."

"It really works," Trunks said and put it in her mouth. 

Iris chewed the bean and moments after she swallowed it, she felt her strength returning and her wounds healing. Gogeta sat Iris on her feet and she removed the bandages around her head and on her right arm. "Incredible. I'm healed. Are those beans magical?"

"Yeah," Gogeta answered quickly. "Tell us what you know about my mother," Gogeta said impatiently.

Iris noted Gogeta was an impatient person, but given the circumstances, she understood. "My name is Iris. I come from the planet Olympus. This started over fifty years ago. The former king of my planet, Ares, came to Earth in means of conquering it, but he was defeated by the Ox King. Ares return to his planet mortally wounded. As a final request, Ares told his son, Apollo to avenge his death. Apollo has been training for decades to do that. Several years ago, he checked up on Earth to see the Ox King and that was when he noticed Chi-Chi. Apollo decided the best way to avenge his father's death was to kidnapped Chi-Chi, make her his wife and force her to have his children." 

Goku's fists clenched angrily and a vein popped on the side of his head, emphasizing how upset he was and how angry he was continuing to get. Gogeta, Gohan and Goten's expression were the same as Goku's. Trunks looked to his father to see what he was thinking but Vegeta kept up the cold, solitary stance of his arms folded and his face impassive. Whatever Vegeta was thinking, he wasn't showing it. 

Iris continued. "I tried to come here in time to stop them but my ship was shot down by the ones who captured Chi-Chi."

"The first thing we have to do is find a way to Olympus," Ami said. "Iris, since you came from that planet, can you tell me the coordinates so I can plot a flight plan?"

Iris nodded. "Of course."

"There's one thing I'd like to know," Vegeta spoke eyeing Iris cautiously. "Why are you so eager to help us? If Apollo's the son of Ares, isn't he your king? Aren't you loyal to him?"

"He killed our mother. You see, Apollo is my half-brother. After his father died, our mother fell in love with another man and had me. Apollo had her killed because of that not long after my birth. He only kept me alive because I'm the only heir left. Now that he has Chi-Chi in his possession, he plans to marry her immediately, make her have his children, and once an heir is produced, he was going to kill me. Since Chi-Chi is in his possession now, he knows I'm of no use and will rush to marry and impregnate Chi-Chi."

"But that's not possible," Goku spoke. "Chi-Chi can't have anymore children."

"Why not?" Iris asked.

"Chi-Chi's too old to have any children."

Iris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How can that be? From the information we have on her, she has to be fifty-four. She's still very fertile."

"Maybe to you, but not to humans," Kaori said, sitting besides Yamcha. "Females on this planet become infertile starting in their late forties to fifties."

"Really?" Iris said stunned. "I didn't know your lifespan was so short. My people don't become infertile until much later. This isn't good. If Apollo finds out Chi-Chi is infertile, she can be in greater danger than I realized."

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"Well, if Chi-Chi can't have children, Apollo won't have any use for her, therefore he may kill her."

"I won't let that happen!" Gogeta shouted angrier than ever. "We have to get to Olympus now! I'm leading the attack in and I will take care of Apollo!"

"Gogeta, no! You're not experienced enough for that," Goku said. 

"I want to do it," Gogeta said firmly. "You told me that you wanted me to take your place as world protector one day because you won't be around forever. It's what I've been training to do all my life. I want to fight Apollo. I want to prove myself. You've been through enough fights, Dad. It's time for someone else to fight to protect the innocent and I can do it. Let me prove myself."

There was so much of himself and Vegeta inside of Gogeta that it amazed Goku everyday. Gogeta was right. It was time for him to step down and let someone else be the hero. Goku did that with Gohan when he faced Cell, but Gohan took that job on with much reluctance. Gogeta took it on willingly. He pushed himself in training just as much as Gohan did, but his will to be stronger was much different from Gohan's. Sure Gogeta wanted to protect like Gohan and his father did, but Gogeta loved to fight and wanted to be stronger than everyone else. Gohan never wanted that. Gogeta had both his father's will to be stronger than anyone else, but he had Goku's love to protect people weaker than him. Given the way he was raised by Goku and Chi-Chi, it helped shaped him in the man he was becoming.

"All right," Goku agreed. "You will fight Apollo while the rest of us will fight off his warriors and rescue Chi-Chi." 

Gogeta nodded. "I won't let you down, Dad."

"Ami, how soon can you get a ship ready to go to Olympus?" Gohan asked.

"As soon as I find the fastest direction to get to Olympus, not to mention the food that has to be stocked in the ship and packing…" she worked everything in her head. "I say it will take us a day and a half if I get started on it now."

"Once you tell Ami the coordinates, Iris, you can stay with us until we leave," Videl offered.

"Wait a minute. What about a ship?" Yamcha asked. "Do you have one ready now that will leave in a day and a half?"

"There's a ship ready at Capsule Corp. I've been remodeling the one Dr. Brief created that Chi-Chi and the others were going to use to get to Namek. I've been working on it because I wanted to travel to the new Namek planet after hearing the stories Bulma and Gohan told me. I've never been in outer space before or to another planet. It sounds like fun," Ami said. She heard Trunks groaned but continued. "Anyway, the new ship is able to seat eight instead of five. I'm going--"

"No, you're not!" Trunks argued.

  
"You need me to pilot the ship to Olympus and to fix it in case something happens," Ami explained and looked around to everyone else. "I know Goku and Gogeta are going but who else?"

"Not me," Krillin said. "I quit fighting and I'm too old. If you guys got defeated when you were tired, I don't stand a chance against them. Plus, I've been on enough outer space adventures to last me a lifetime."

"You're just too lazy," 18 snorted. 

"Are you going, Dad?" Talia asked her father.

Yamcha shook his head. "I'm with Krillin on this one."

"I'm going," Goten said. "I want to help rescue mom."

  
"Trunks and I will go as well," Vegeta said. "The rest of you will stay here. There's no need for anyone else to go. We were caught off guard today. We won't be again. I'll show those freaks what happens when they mess with Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Iris repeated. "You're a Saiyan? I thought your race was wiped out by Frieza."  


"It was but Vegeta and I are the only full bloodied Saiyans left. Gohan, Goten, Gogeta, Trunks and Pan are our descendents," Goku explained.

"This is a surprise. Wow, you might have a chance after all. Apollo and his warriors are very strong but since he's going up against Saiyans… we've heard of your race, but we thought you were all gone."

"Okay, then. It's settled," Ami jumped in. "Iris and I we'll work on finding the fastest way to Olympus while you guys get packing."

****

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone staying to eat the food Chi-Chi had cooked. They knew no matter what, Chi-Chi wouldn't want her food going to waste but no one's heart was in eating the meal. Well, only for a little while. Once Goku, Gogeta, Goten, Gohan, started eating, they went to it like there was no tomorrow while Vegeta and the others ate the delicious food more diligently. As Ami plotted a flight plan to Olympus on her mini computer. Iris answered more questions from Gohan about the type of people on Olympus and what the planet was like. Goku, Gogeta and Vegeta listened carefully as well since they were going to the planet. They need to know all they could about their enemy.

After dinner and cleaning up, Gogeta went upstairs to his room. He started packing for the trip immediately. Goten and Goku had helped him bring the gifts to his room. Gogeta hadn't bothered to open his gifts. He didn't want to do that until his mother was back. He looked at the gifts on his desk and out of all of them one stood out. It was a box in dark blue wrappings and an orange bow. He walked over and saw a letter attached to it. From the handwriting, it was written from his mother, but the gift was from both his parents.

"You're 18 now and you're and adult. I've come to terms with your decision to be a world protector like your father. I'll just have to trust in you to do your best and come home safely. Your father and I have discussed this and we both agree that before you face your future, you must come to terms with your past."

Gogeta blinked confused. "What in the world was mother talking about?" He placed his hands on the box about to open it but suddenly stopped. "No. I said I wouldn't open my gifts until Mom was back." He grabbed the box and put it his duffle bag. "I'll take it with me and open it on the ship with Mom." 

After packing, he zipped his bags up and placed them on the floor by the door. Gogeta then noticed the blueprints for his school on his desk. It reminded him of the time he told Chi-Chi his decision to tell his mother about his future. 

__

"Hey, Mom. Need help with dinner?" Gogeta asked as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Chi-Chi looked over at her son and smiled. "I can always use some help. Are your hands clean?"

"Of course," Gogeta said walking over to his mother. "I know not to come in your kitchen with dirty hands."

Chi-Chi was making cinnamon rolls for dessert. Most of dinner was ready. All everyone was waiting on was Goku and Goten to bring the fish for dinner. She had rolled the dough up in a log and was cutting it into slices. She had log on another cutting board ready to be cut. "Take that other log on that cutting board, cut it into slices and place them on that pan over there."

"Gotcha," Gogeta said. He did what he was told, and as he was cutting the cinnamon rolls his mother spoke to him.

"So, what am I being buttered up for?"

"Buttered up? I'm not doing that. I'm just helping my mother with dinner."

"Yes, as a kid you didn't mind helping me, but as you got older whenever you wanted to help me around the house you had an ulterior motive whether it was to spend an extra hour training with your Dad or Vegeta or spend more time with your brothers instead of your lessons. So, what is it this time?"

Gogeta knew his mother had him there. She could always figure him out. "You got me. I wanted to talk to you about my future."

"And?"

"Well, I've decided not to go to college. What I've learned from the books is great but it's not what I want to do. I'm not a scholar like Gohan."

"You and Goten were alike like that. At least you two did get an education unlike your father. What is it you want to do? Fight? You know you can't make a living on that," Chi-Chi told him as she placed the last of the cinnamon rolls on the pan.

"I've been thinking about that. I thought I could open up a Martial Arts School."

"That takes a lot of money," Chi-Chi said wiping her hands clean on her apron.

"I know. That's why I went to Hercule. You know he is going to retire from fighting and close his Martial Arts School."

"He is?" Chi-Chi said surprised. "Videl never mentioned that."

"Well, it's just that it's very recent. I had a talk with Hercule and he realized retiring was the right thing to do," Gogeta said casually as he finished cutting the cinnamon roll and place them on the pan.

Chi-Chi who was putting her pan in the oven looked back at Gogeta. "What exactly did you tell him?" she said suspiciously.

"I convinced him it was time he retired since he was getting too old pulling the charades he was doing. I can't believe people still think he beat Cell."

"You weren't born around that time, Gogeta and the people were very convinced that he was the champ instead of a goof," Chi-Chi explained and then laughed at the statement herself. "He fooled them quite well."

Gogeta raised a doubtful eyebrow at his mother. "Cell destroyed a whole army with a sweep of his hand and Hercule fooled the planet that he was the strongest by breaking a stack of phone books and punching a hole into a bus?" He shook his head and resumed his task. "Vegeta's right. Humans are gullible."

"Need I remind you that you're half human," Chi-Chi told him.

Gogeta laughed. "I am and proud of it. I'm a child to a smart human. Anyway, I also told Hercule I was going to enter the next Martial Arts competition and when I win, I'll open up my own school. Hercule decided it was best to retire and he's going to give me the money to open up a school. Goten is going to help me teach the students. We'll both be making a good living that way. Plus this scores points for Goten with 18. You know how she is with money and she didn't want her daughter dating a guy who couldn't support himself financially."

"That's true," Chi-Chi agreed. 'He got his persuasiveness from Vegeta that's for sure.' "If this is what you want and it makes you happy, all right."

Gogeta put his pan in the oven and closed the door. "Really? You're not mad."

"No, you're making a living and that's what I wanted for my children. Gohan's making it as a scholar and you and Goten are going to make one with this school. Plus, I know you will do your best to come home safely. It won't stop me worrying about you though." Chi-Chi said as she pulled her son in a hug. "I'm proud of you no matter what you do."

Gogeta returned the hug. "Thanks, Mom."

Gogeta stared at a picture on his desk next to the blueprints. In the picture were his parents, brothers and grandpa. "Grandpa, I promise to avenge your death. Mom, we're coming to rescue you."

To Be Continued

Joanna: My ideas are bland? I think their pretty good, different and original. I have to disagree with your review on that. I like how I write my stories and a lot of other people do to so I must have some appeal if they keep reviewing and reading it. Although I love DB, I'm more interested in the DBZ stories so I will continue to write in that time period. I seem to think I have good cliffhangers and surprises so I don't see how you're not wondering what will happen next. I try my best but I'm not good with detailed descriptions and I prefer to not to use a lot of similes and metaphors in my stories. That's just the way I write.

Raquel: Yeah, this one has a lot more action than Unexpected Love. I think in my author's notes in the beginning I labeled it Romance/Drama/Action-Adventure.

Xshiny: Now that school is out, you'll have more time.

Negi Ramen: Yeah, where have you been! Hee. Hee. Oh, you're gonna hate Kira even more. Hee. Hee. DB should be ending soon. Yeah, I feel bad about killing the Ox King off especially now seeing him on DB.

Moon Girl: You might be surprise at who fights whom.

GD: Could that third thumb be from Gohan? Maybe because you're used to seeing Inuyasha at night that it's easier to sleep? ::shrugs:: 

Lady Athena: I always liked the Nameks. I guess because they were so peaceful and helpful to Krillin, Gohan and Bulma on Namek and how they helped out at the end of DBZ.

Sammi: Thanks for the answers! I have a couple of more questions. I can't help myself. This fulfills a little fantasy of mine of if I had a chance to talk to G/CC what would I ask. Goku, when you discovered ChiChi was pregnant with Gohan, what was your reaction? Did you even know what pregnant meant? 

Jen: Thanks. Vegeta and Gogeta will have more interaction together.

Gogirl: Favorite couple has to be tortured some. It shows how much they love each other. ::reads prediction:: I won't confirm nor deny. I'll leave you in the dark. Hee. Hee. About the spoilers, while you may want to read ahead and learn what happens there are others that do not, who prefer to wait to see what happens. There was no need to tell me about DB. If I wanted to see the rest of the eps, I could easily go to CN to check the schedule. I thought you were aware I tape all DB episodes and I bought several DVDs of the show and I'm going to buy Part Two of the Piccolo Jr. Saga so there wasn't a need to tell me in advance. I don't plan to make this as long as UL but it is unfinished and yes, I've see The Princess Bride.

Chuquita: You'll find out in the next chapter about Apollo.

CB: Some christen school. You're gonna have to wait on those questions. I'll throw in sneak peaks every now and then like Apollo meeting ChiChi in the next chapter. G/CC wedding is very soon. Too bad you can't watch it, they were showing a lot of nice G/CC moments this week.

Danichan: Wow, you got a lot of people coming over for Thanksgiving. Maybe you can invite Goku over with a chance of food actually being left for you.


	6. Part Six

The Past Returns

Part Six

When Chi-Chi opened her eyes, she found herself alone in a bedroom. She immediately got out of bed and looked out the window. All she saw were darkness and stars moving at a fast rate. Chi-Chi didn't know how long she was out. The last thing she remembered was Kiro hitting her and she losing consciousness. 

'He must have taken me on his ship.' Tears shed from Chi-Chi's eyes as she thought about her father and Videl. "Dad. He's gone." She thought about all the times her father was there for her when Goku was gone during both his deaths and when Gohan was gone with Piccolo for a year and then to Namek. Ox King helped her cope when Goku died the second time--the biggest struggle of her life, and now _he_ was gone. She cried even harder and then thought about her daughter-in-law and how she fallen so easily at Kiro's hands. "Videl's hurt. I hope she's all right. I don't want Gohan to lose her." 

Slowly, Chi-Chi ceased her crying. "No, no I can't do this. I can't cry now. I'll cry when I'm with Goku again. I have to get out of here." She wiped the last of the tears from her now red, puffy eyes. "I have to find a way out of here. That's what my father would've want me to do. It's what Goku would want me to do."

Chi-Chi walked to the door. There wasn't a doorknob only a small panel with several buttons on it. A password was needed to be typed in to get the door to open and Chi-Chi didn't have a clue as to what it could be. Chi-Chi looked around her room for other options. It was a simple bedroom with a canopy bed, desk and bathroom. She went inside to look for any item she could use as a weapon. There was a toilet but she couldn't rip it apart and bash anyone on the head with it. Looking defeated, she went out the room and sighed. 

That was when she noticed it. The canopy bed. She climbed on the bed and reached out to touch the canopy. It was a long, cool piece of steel on all four sides of the canopy bed. Chi-Chi put both hands on it and lifted herself off the bed and let herself hang there. It was sturdy enough to hold her. She smiled. She had a plan. 

****

"Ah, home sweet home," Kiro smiled seeing the palace from the sky. 

"If I know our king, he's dressed in ceremonial garbs at the docking bay ready to meet his queen," Kira laughed and squealed with delight. "Oh, this is gonna be a classic."

Kiro laughed as well. "I agree." He looked over to a guard standing at the door. "Get the Earth woman and bring her here."

The soldier nodded and left the room. He made his way to Chi-Chi's room and typed the password. The door opened and the soldier gasped at what he saw. Chi-Chi was hanging by the canopy bed looking lifeless with a torn bed sheet wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, great. She killed herself." The soldier walked over to Chi-Chi and looked up at her. When he reached out to touch her, Chi-Chi grabbed his hand firmly. Chi-Chi didn't wait for the soldier to react before she kicked him hard in the face. She released the guard's hand and he tumbled to the ground unconscious. 

Chi-Chi removed the sheet around her neck and jumped down. Chi-Chi walked over to the soldier and pulled out the weapon he had--a sword. If Chi-Chi wasn't strong, the sword would've been heavy for her, but being the daughter of the Ox King and spending years cleaning Goku's weighted clothes, this was nothing even in her older age. 

She swung the sword in the air to practice swinging it. She took the sword's sheath around the guard's waist, sheathed the sword and placed it around her waist. Chi-Chi stepped out of the room and jumped as the doors automatically closed behind her. She quietly stalked the halls, came around a corner and ran into another watchman.

"You," the guard said.

Chi-Chi went in for the attack throwing punches and giving a roundhouse kick to the guard knocking him out. Chi-Chi winced and rubbed the back of her thigh. "Ow! I think I pulled something that time." 

Kira looked back at the bridge door, arms folded and tapping her right foot impatiently. "Shouldn't that guard have brought Chi-Chi in here by now?"

"He should've. Lazy guard," Kiro muttered.

Kira rose from her seat. "I'll get her and then kill the guard for disobeying taking so long." She left the room going to the room Chi-Chi was kept in. As she continued down the hall Chi-Chi was on, Kira noticed that several guards were missing. Her eyes narrowed as a strange vibe ran through her body. "Hmm, something's not right." 

When Kira arrived at Chi-Chi's room, she saw five guards lying unconscious and tied up in front of the door. Kira opened the door to Chi-Chi's room and found it empty except for a guard on the floor unconscious. Muttering a curse under her breath, Kira turned on her com link in her right ear. "Kiro, this is Kira. It seems grandma escaped and has taken out some of the guards in the process. What a bunch of weak guards to be taken out by such an old woman."

Kira cringed hearing her brother yell through the com link. "Would you stop yelling and help me? Switch the screen to the cameras on the ship and find out where she is. No, don't contact Taurus and Helios from their rooms. This one is mine. If I can't take out a simple old woman, then I shouldn't be a warrior." 

Kira continued to walk the halls alone in stealth as Kiro looked through the cameras on the ship to pinpoint Chi-Chi's whereabouts. Out of nowhere, Kira heard a karate yell and then a thud. "What the…" She went over to the sound at the other end of the hall and saw that Chi-Chi had knocked yet another guard out.

"Well, well, well, the old woman has some spunk left in her." Kira placed a hand on the com link. "I found her, Kiro, and I'm bringing her in."

Chi-Chi tied the guard up and was about to pick him up and take him to where the other guards where when she saw Kira. Chi-Chi noticed that Kira looked familiar to her. Her build was very feminine but her coloring was familiar. She thought about the man who knocked her out on Earth. Chi-Chi hadn't thought about it then but his green eyes were like the woman before her only this woman's eyes were more evil and heartless than the man's. Chi-Chi pulled out the sword she had and got in a fighting stance.

This caused Kira to laugh in an uproar. She pointed at Chi-Chi and held on to her stomach to keep her balance in her laughter. Chi-Chi wasn't finding the situation at all funny. Kira had left herself completely unguarded. There were so many places to attack but Chi-Chi remembered Kiro was the same way and feared this woman was just as strong as he. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and wondered what Goku would do. She remembered him telling her about his battle with Frieza. There were many points in the battle where Goku wasn't as strong as Frieza but he kept at it anyway. Others thought it was suicide to attack but he knew Frieza had to be defeated. 

'I have to do the same thing. I won't die because I'm wanted alive but I won't go willingly.'

Chi-Chi launched an attack on Kira with the sword. Kira was leaning over as she held her stomach still laughing. Just as Chi-Chi was about to strike Kira with the sword, Kira grabbed the sword with one hand and all humor left her face to replace with fury and seriousness. Kira squeezed the sword until it broke in her hands. The top part of the sword fell to the floor while the lower part remained in her hand. 

Kira pulled the sword out of Chi-Chi's hand and tossed it on the floor. Chi-Chi was surprised that not a single drop of blood was on Kira's hand. She was a lot stronger than Chi-Chi gave her credit for. "To knock out six guards and put a mark on my brother, I have to give you credit that you are strong, but stupid. Any smart person would realize that giving up is the best thing for you."

Chi-Chi got in a fighting stance showing she will not be taken down easily. "You're… strong but I won't let you take me without a fight."

Kira shook her head. "You're a nuisance. There are seventeen ways I could think of killing you right now, but since I'm under orders to not harm you, I won't. However," she began as she approached Chi-Chi, "if I have to smack you around to knock some sense in you and get you to come with me, then you leave me no choice, but know you won't get a hit on me."

****

"What the…" was all Kiro said as Kira returned to the bridge of the ship with Chi-Chi thrown over her shoulders. Chi-Chi had her wrists and ankles bound with a gag and tape over her mouth. His sister wasn't doing okay either with part of her clothes torn and a claw like scar on her face. 

Kira dumped Chi-Chi in the chair and looked at her twin brother annoyed. "You're not going to believe this but not only did she knocked out half the guards on the ship, but this woman was crazy enough to attack me." She pointed to the claw like scratch on the side of her face. "Can you believe she scarred my perfect face? If she wasn't Apollo's fiancée, I'd kill her."

Kiro nearly fell out of his chair. "She's crazier than I gave her credit for." He walked over to Chi-Chi where her sister was now strapping her in her seat. "You got spunk. I give you that." He looked at his sister who was taking a seat in her chair. "This is probably the only way to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," Kira grumbled. "I'll have to get borrow some of Medusa's medicines to fix my perfect face. She only got lucky because I couldn't harm her on Apollo's orders."

Kiro strapped himself in as well and prepared for landing. When the palace was in full view, Kiro and Kira noticed Apollo standing alongside his guards at the docking area. "Would you look at that? King Apollo is standing out in royal garbs. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Chi-Chi." When the ship landed, Kiro unbuckled Chi-Chi's seat belt and threw Chi-Chi over his shoulders, ignoring the muffled screaming and indignations Chi-Chi was saying.

Apollo stood outside in royal ceremonial garbs of red and gold. Being a king ready to meet his fiancée he dressed up for the occasion. He had five guards standing on each side of the long red carpet that his fiancée was expected to walk on when she stepped off the ship. The ship opened and Kiro and Kira stepped out along with Helios and Taurus. Apollo saw someone over Kiro's shoulder. He figured that was Chi-Chi. He noticed she was bound.

'Hmm, she must have put up a fight.' Apollo smirked. 'Still a fighter, eh?'

The guards on the red carpet raised their swords in the air and Apollo walked under each one as he approached Kiro and Kira. All the warriors bowed before Apollo. "Sorry, my King, but Chi-Chi put up a fight. We had to bound and gag her," Kiro said explaining Chi-Chi's plight.

Apollo only laughed. "She's a fighter. Of course she would resist. It will do well when we marry and she has my children."

"Children?" Chi-Chi said in a muffled voice. She tried to spit the gagged out of her mouth but that was difficult with a large wad of tape over her mouth. 

Kiro smirked at his king. "I'm sure you will be quite surprise about your future wife." He sat Chi-Chi down and turned her to face Apollo.

Apollo stepped back appalled as he took in Chi-Chi's appearance. "That's not Chi-Chi," he growled angrily as he pointed at her. "This is an old woman!"

Kiro removed the tape and gagged on Chi-Chi knowing she was going to give Apollo an earful. This was going to be fun. He noticed his twin sister biting her lip to hold in her laughter as well.

"I'm not that old!" Chi-Chi yelled. "And I am Chi-Chi!"

Apollo pulled out a picture of Chi-Chi when she was younger and shoved it in her face. "This is Chi-Chi. You're an old woman, maybe her elderly mother."

"That is me, you jerk when I was a teenager!" Chi-Chi roared angrily at the insults and insinuations Apollo was making. "I'm much older now! Do you know how many years ago that was?! Of course I will age! And how did you get my picture anyway?!"

"But," Apollo sputtered, ignoring her yelling. "You're only fifty-four. I'm sixty-six years old and I haven't aged."

Chi-Chi angry tirade stopped when she heard what Apollo said. She blinked surprised. "You're…sixty-six years old?" She looked him over from head to toe. Apollo looked so young and strong from his dark gold hair to his ocean blue eyes. He build was impressive but it was nothing compared to Goku in Chi-Chi's opinion. Apollo couldn't have looked any older than thirty or in his late twenties but he wasn't. He was old in age only to her apparently but no one else. She hadn't known anyone else like this other than… "Are you a Saiyan?" 

Apollo looked insulted by the accusation. "Of course I'm not a Saiyan. I may age like them but I have intelligence and class unlike those barbarians." Now that he had a second look, Apollo noticed that the woman before him did looked like the Chi-Chi in the picture only older. "You could be Chi-Chi," he began slowly. "I had no idea Earthlings aged so fast." He waved his hand as if dismissing her. "You're of no use to me. You're old, weak and must die. Kill her."

Chi-Chi didn't care who he was but his continued insults to her were making her angry. "I'm not so old and weak that I couldn't take out the guards on your ship! Let alone fight these two!"

Apollo was walking away when he heard Chi-Chi talking again. He paused at her last words and turned back to face Chi-Chi, a looked of surprise across his face. He glanced at Kiro and Kira for an explanation.   


"I have to agree with Chi-Chi there," Kiro said. "She did fight me. Gave me this scar on my face," he said pointing to the line across his left cheek. "She even had the audacity to fight my sister." 

Apollo took noticed of Kiro and Kira. Both had marks on their faces and Kira's clothes were partially torn. She looked to be in a recent fight. Apollo stared at Chi-Chi quietly as if pondering what to do with this piece of news and then a smile came to his face. "Either you're brave or stupid. Maybe I was wrong about you. You're not so weak or gutless if you fought these two and left marks on them let alone live to tell about it. They are one of the strongest fighters on this planet and to take out the guards on the ship… well, it shows you're very strong." He reached out to caress Chi-Chi's face. She responded by biting his hand. Apollo pulled his hand back and slapped Chi-Chi hard across her face. A small line appeared on his cheek and blood began to seep out. "You will learn to respect me."

Apollo rubbed his sore hand, imprinted with a sharp mark of Chi-Chi's teeth. "Feisty little woman, isn't she? I've changed my mind. I won't kill you. If you're strong at this age, then you're much stronger when you were younger. All I have to do is make you young again so we can marry and you have my children." 

Chi-Chi blinked again. He said it as if it was no big deal. Her shock quickly turned to anger. "How dare you?! Are you insane?! I'm not marrying you and I'm not having your children! I have a husband and children of my own!" Chi-Chi yelled. 

"A husband? But I thought you were a widow. When I last check on you, you were."

"Check on me?! How long have you been spying on me?!" Chi-Chi asked angrily.

Apollo waved a hand dismissing Chi-Chi's anger once more. "It doesn't matter. You're going to be my wife now. You might as well forget about them. With your youth restored, you will have my children. I have ten planets and I want a child to rule each one."

"Ten children?!" Chi-Chi shrieked. She started to attack him but Kiro held her back, leaving Chi-Chi to only kick the air as she yelled at him. "I'm not having any of your children! Get that through your head! If you know what's good for you, you'll let me go now if you don't want to face my husband!"

Apollo laughed. "Your husband? As if he's strong enough to defeat me."

"Just by making that remark shows how little you know about my husband. He is Saiyan who can change into a Super Saiyan and ascend higher. He's the greatest martial artist ever. Trust me; you don't want to make my husband mad."

"Super Saiyan? I've heard of Saiyans and I know they are strong race and great warriors, and if you're married to one, your children must posses the power as well."

"They're not that strong," Kira said confidently. "I fought the Prince of Saiyans and defeated him easily and if the other two with him were Saiyans, they're weak, too because Taurus and Helios defeated them without breaking a sweat."

Chi-Chi took in the piece of news with horror. "No," she murmured. She knew about Goku and Gogeta meeting Vegeta for a training session. They were with him when he fought Kira and the others. 'Goku defeated.' "No, that's not possible. You couldn't have defeated Goku," Chi-Chi argued. 

Kira walked in front of Chi-Chi. "Why?" she asked in a wicked voice. "Was Goku your husband?"

"What do you mean was? Goku is and always will be my husband!"

Kira tilted her head upwards and tapped her chin with her index finger, a wicked smile on her face. "Hmm, now let's see. There were three men. One of them looked younger than the other two and since I fought Vegeta, that means Taurus," she pointed to Taurus behind them and Chi-Chi looked back to see the brute bull monster, "fought Goku, your husband." She laughed wickedly. "I saw what Taurus did to Goku. He's dead. When I last saw Goku, he was bleeding heavily through his stomach and was knocked out unconscious."

"No!" Chi-Chi cried and struggled in her shackles. "Goku's not dead! He's not! He wouldn't have died to something like that!"

"Believe it," Kira said cruelly. 

  
"In any case," Apollo interrupted them, "we should get rid of them before they have a chance to get here, which is unlikely seeing as they don't know I took her. Still, I want all my bases covered. I'll just send a small fleet to fight them off and destroy the planet. That way, there is no chance they can come here and no reason for you, Chi-Chi, to think about going home again," Apollo explained.

"You can't do that," Chi-Chi said in a whisper.

"Of course I can. I can do whatever I want." He looked at Kira. "Take her to the lab for immediate youth rejuvenation and memory removal."

"Wait! What are you going to do to me?" Chi-Chi demanded to know.

"The youth rejuvenation will make you as age me and the memory removal will remove all your memories of Earth." He looked at Kira. "And get her into some better garments than those rags. My future wife will not wear such low class clothing."

"Low class?!" Chi-Chi said insulted. "How dare you?!"

Apollo turned on his heel and walked away ignoring an angry Chi-Chi. 'What a firecracker. It seems her husband couldn't tame her.' A wicked smirked cross his face. 'Good. That means I'll have fun doing that.' 

Kiro tossed Chi-Chi over her shoulders. "Come on, grandma!"

"How dare you?!" Chi-Chi screamed as she struggled even though she was bound by the ankles and wrists. "Let me go! I don't want this! You're going to pay for this!" Chi-Chi yelled. 

Kiro ignored her as he carried Chi-Chi to the lab room where a scientist was working. He watched as Kira and Kiro removed Chi-Chi's shackles and strapped her kicking and screaming to an exam table. Her wrist and ankles were bound once more. Kira rotated the table until it was standing upright.

"Mind explaining to me what this is?" the scientist asked.

"This is the fiancée King Apollo sent us to get. As you can see, she needs to go under some serious transformation before she is suited to be the king's wife. He wants her to go under immediate youth rejuvenation and memory removal," Kira explained.

"Ah, I see," the scientist said. He went ahead to get the proper medicines required for the experiment. He approached Chi-Chi holding five, large blue pills. "Open your mouth," the scientist ordered. Chi-Chi kept her mouth shut. He repeated his order but Chi-Chi refused to obey it. The scientist looked to the twins for assistance.

Kira slapped Chi-Chi hard across the face. "Open your mouth!" Kira ordered but Chi-Chi refused again so Kira slapped her once more. "Open your mouth!!" Kira yelled but Chi-Chi refused.

"Allow me," Kiro calmly said as he approached Chi-Chi. Kiro put his hands on Chi-Chi's lips and pried her mouth open. "Okay, put it in," Kiro ordered the scientist. He put the pills in Chi-Chi's mouth. The scientist and Kiro stepped back. "See that wasn't hard," Kiro said. Chi-Chi chose that moment to spit out the pills, spilling it on the scientist and Kiro.

Kira laughed seeing the pills sticky from Chi-Chi's saliva on Kiro's face. "Not hard you say?"

"Shut up," Kiro told his sister. He placed his hand on Chi-Chi's throat and squeezed it. "You will not do that again," he ordered. He tightened his hold on Chi-Chi's throat and she cried out in pain. Kiro looked to the scientist. "Get the pills and shove it in her mouth, now!"

The scientist did as he was told and when he got the pills back in Chi-Chi's mouth, Kiro put a hand over Chi-Chi's mouth to prevent her from spitting it out again. "Get me a glass of water." Kira got the water and gave it to her brother. Kiro forced the water down Chi-Chi's throat and clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. Chi-Chi was left with no choice but to swallow the pills. 

Kiro removed his hand from Chi-Chi's mouth and nose. "See? That wasn't so bad. It's actually going to help you so why fight it?" 

The scientist approached Chi-Chi holding four needles in a case. This made Chi-Chi nervous. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to shoot you up with the needles," he answered obviously.

"No," Chi-Chi said and struggled. Kiro held Chi-Chi's arms so the scientist could numb her arm before shooting the first shot in her left arm. Chi-Chi bit her lip to hold back the cry of pain as the sting of the sharp needle pierced her skin. It wasn't like getting shot from needles on Earth. The sting of this needle felt like a knife cutting into her skin. When she was shot up with the second needle, Chi-Chi dug her nails into her skin causing it to bleed. Each needle shot was worst than the previous one. For the third shot, the scientist switched arms and Chi-Chi couldn't hold back the cry of pain as she was stabbed with the last two needles. When it was over, Kiro released Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi's arms felt sore from the needle injections. Her head felt lightheaded and drowsy as the needle injections began to take affect. "What is happening to me?" Chi-Chi asked tiredly.

"The pills and first needle injections will prepare your body for the youth rejuvenation treatment," the scientist explained. "The last three needle injections will cause your memory lost so when you awakened you won't have any memories of your past."

"No," Chi-Chi argued as she fought to stay awake. "I can't…" her eyes started to blur, "lose my memories." She shook her head to stay awake.

"We're doing her a favor and she's still being resistant. Ungrateful Earthling," Kira muttered. "Perhaps, when she loses her memory, she'll be a better person. After all, she won't remember what we did to her or her family."

"No, I won't lose my memory," Chi-Chi said as her vision started to blur out and her eyelids were feeling heavier. She tried to fight it as best she could but she couldn't escape succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Finally, she's out," Kiro said.

The scientist went to the other side of the room to program an oblong shape container large enough to hold a human body. He opened the door and looked to the twins. "Hurry and put her in here. She needs to finish undergoing the youth rejuvenation treatment."

Kiro unfasten the straps on Chi-Chi and caught her limp body as it fell from the table. He put her in the oblong container. The scientist put a mask on Chi-Chi covering her nose and mouth and closed the door. Water filled up the container from the bottom to the top covering Chi-Chi completely. 

"How long will she have to stay in there?" Kiro asked.

"Considering how she looks, I say the youth rejuvenation tank will take half a day. With memory removal injections, she'll be out for twenty hours," the scientist explained.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Great. I only have twenty more hours before I call her 'Your highness' or 'my queen' and swear allegiance to her. It better be worth it because she's been nothing but a pain."

"Tell me about it," Kiro grumbled. "Well, if she looks good when she gets her youth back, it might not be so bad."

  
****

Everyone was strapped in their seatbelts as the Capsule Corp ship took off into space. Since the ship had not yet ventured out of the planet, everyone would had to stay in their seats before they could get up and walk around.

Gogeta tilted his head towards his father. "Dad, how about you, me and Goten train a little with you in the gravity room once we're able to leave our seats?" When Goku didn't respond, Gogeta looked at his father. "Dad?"

Gogeta saw Goten looking at Goku, too, a concern look on his young face. Goku's face was full on concentration and his eyes were coated in anger. Goten looked at the arm rests of his father's chair and saw Goku's hands were tightly gripping them. Goten waved a hand over Goku's face and the Saiyan warrior didn't respond.

"It's happening again," Goten noted as he looked at his brother. "Mom is going through some kind of pain and Dad is feeling it."

Gogeta and Goten just stared at their father. When Goku went into this trance of feeling Chi-Chi's pain, he shut everything around him off as he tried sense Chi-Chi. Feeling Chi-Chi in pain angered Goku and when Goku was angry, everyone took a step back from him and waited until he calmed down before talking to him.

"Okay, everyone. We're in space so you can move around now," Ami said.

Goku unbuckled his seatbelt and stormed out of the room without a word. Gogeta unbuckled his seat and grumbled angrily. "How many more times are they going to harm mother?"

"I don't know," Goten said. "But I don't like it either. We'll get them. I know we will."

"You got that right," Gogeta promised. 

Trunks looked over at Goten and Gogeta talking. The conversation looked serious at first after Goku left and then the brothers expressions became light and jovial. Leave it up to Goten to brighten things up. 

Trunks knew his father wouldn't say anything to brighten anyone's mood. In fact, Vegeta hadn't said much of anything since the fight with the aliens, but it was clear that Vegeta was very upset. Trunks didn't know if his father was upset because he was defeated, because Chi-Chi was kidnapped or maybe both. Ever since that talk Trunks had with Vegeta as a child, Vegeta never spoke about his feelings for Chi-Chi anymore. Trunks never bothered to ask Vegeta again either. He didn't want to. After all, his father had feelings for a woman that wasn't his mother. After Bulma's death, Trunks and Vegeta bonded as well as the two of them could so he had gotten a better understanding of his father. 

Vegeta was good at suppressing his feelings and right now he was doing just that. Even now as Trunks stared at his father from the corner of his eye, Vegeta didn't show any emotions on his face except an annoyed scowl. 

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta asked his son aggravated as he stared ahead.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right," Vegeta grumbled as he got up from his seat and left the room. 

Trunks looked around the room from Iris who was talking to Ami as she piloted the ship to Goten and Gogeta who were now laughing at something to the door where his father and Goku exited in anger. 'I have a feeling something is gonna happen on this trip.'

To Be Continued

Chi-Chi: Gogeta is a mixture of both his fathers in this story. Oh, my goodness, you printed 'UL' out? That's a lot of pages. That has to be a big stack in your book bag. 

Sadako: You're right about Apollo. Hee. Hee. Won't say much about it though. 

Moonlight Angel: Gogeta won't be a pushover that's for sure.

Danichan667: I'm glad you had a good Thanksgiving. Something's gonna happen but I'm not saying what.

Empowered Kane: Gogeta's gonna fight Apollo if that what you mean on taking the lead. Gohan could have the power but it's not in him. He doesn't fight like Goku or Vegeta which is why he won't have ultimate power.

Moon Girl: You're gonna hate me after a certain chapter.

GD: I wouldn't say that around Kikyo or Kagome. Gogeta's gonna fight Apollo. I didn't say he was saving Chi-Chi. I'll let you wonder on that one. Hee. Hee.

Chuquita: Yeah, I explained that in chapter two that the box contained those pictures. Chi-Chi has to suffer a bit before she's okay. Sorry, but it has to be done. 

Lady Athena: That was the plan until Apollo ruined it. I'm such a wicked person. Heh. Heh. Yeah, I was happy about the G/CC moments and thought their wedding was sweet and I was happy to see Gohan at the end. I really like Goku's expression at the end when ChiChi grabbed him at the wedding. Lord only knows his reaction was on his wedding night. LOL!

Gogirl: I don't get why you were relieve because Goku told Iris that. Apollo didn't know about ChiChi's infertility. He could've still forced himself on her. I like Pilaf and his gang. They are good humor and mainly comic relief. The only time I wasn't fond of them was when I learned they freed King Piccolo, but I laughed when King Piccolo kicked them off Pilaf's ship. ChiChi saying she didn't know how to cook is an error in the English version. In the Japanese version, ChiChi said that she and Goku were still newlyweds. I believe ChiChi already knew how to do all the duties of a housewife. She was preparing herself that since she was a child in love with Goku and went to find him because she was ready to wed and thought Goku was too. I made a mistake. I was thinking "The Princess Bride" was one of the Dragonball movies but it's not so I'm not sure what the movie is about although I have heard of the title. If you want to do your story about that and pull it off, then do it.

Lady Kouga: What will Gogeta do? Hey, Goku, should I tell her? Um, Goku told me that I shouldn't tell you. 

SSJchika: Yeah, I can't wait to Gogeta to get in on the action.


	7. Part Seven

The Past Returns

Part Seven

Goku found Vegeta in the kitchen of the ship eating at the large rectangular table that was overwhelmed with all the dishes the Saiyan Prince piled on it. The robot servants at Capsule Corp cooked hundreds of dishes that would last for everyone going on the trip. With five Saiyans on board, eight huge refrigerators were required for this trip as well as a separate storage room that stored food that didn't need to be refrigerated. 

The Saiyan Prince was enjoying the pleasant solitude of eating alone until he felt Goku's presence in the room. He looked over at the doorway and saw Goku practically drooling at all the food on the table. 

"Oh, wow. Look at all the food!" Goku licked his lips excited and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Goku grabbed several plates out of the cabinet, a six pack of soda from the refrigerator, sat at the table with Vegeta and quickly piled food on his plates.

"Kakarot, this is _my _food."

"Aw, bwut thlpre's so mwch," Goku said with a mouthful of food. 

"Swallow and then speak, Kakarot," Vegeta said agitated. "Idiot," he muttered before putting some egg rolls in his mouth.

Goku swallowed his food and smiled cheerfully. "I said there's so much." 

Vegeta watched Goku as he resumed eating. The younger Saiyan didn't eat his food. He _inhaled_ his food. 'Doesn't he know how to chew? How does she put up with it? I can't believe I put up with it for four months.'

Goku only used his eating as a cover up to what he really wanted to discuss with Vegeta. After hearing Vegeta's response that he will go on this trip, Goku was left wondering what was the real intention of the Saiyan Prince's decision to come on this trip. He never had time to ask until now where they were alone and no worries of Gogeta entering since he told his father that he was going to train alone in the gravity room. "So, the only reason you're coming on this mission is to get revenge on the woman who defeated you?" Goku asked before putting a roll in his mouth.

"Lucky, Kakarot," Vegeta reminded him. "She got lucky and yes."

"There's nothing else?" Goku pursued cautiously. At Vegeta's pause before taking another bite of his chicken casserole, Goku knew Vegeta knew exactly what he was talking about. After that talk in the gravity room nearly nineteen years ago, Vegeta never said anything about his feelings for Chi-Chi except Goku needn't worry because he wasn't one to interfere. A lot of things could be said to describe Vegeta but one of the things that went with Vegeta was that he had his pride and honor and he knew it would be shameful to pursue a woman that was already taken and not share mutual feelings for him.

Vegeta's only response to Goku's words on the delicate topic was a death glare that would intimidate anyone but Goku and Chi-Chi. He resumed his eating in silence.

Goku knew that glare was Vegeta's answer and it was for Goku to back off because he wasn't going to answer. Still, out of that, Goku knew. "Well, I appreciate you coming, Vegeta. It really helps our chances in defeating Apollo and his forces."

"Surely, you don't have any doubts about us winning," Vegeta sneered at Goku.

"No, but with you coming along, we have a better advantage."

There was another round of silence as the Saiyans ate. "Vegeta, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"It doesn't mean I have to answer," Vegeta said as he ate his food.

"I was wondering if there was some kind of connection a Saiyan has with his partner. I was the only one to have felt Chi-Chi's pain."

"It's because of the bond, you idiot," Vegeta muttered.

"A bond? Is that some kind of marking?" Goku asked.

"Not for Saiyans. It's something developed over time. Several things can happen through a bond such as telepathy, feeling the other's pain and emotions. Feeling your partner's physical pain is the first sign of the bond, then there's the reading of minds and later on you as your relationship deepens you feel the emotional pain as well. Nappa and Raditz explained the whole bonding process to me since I was taken from Planet Vegeta as a child and didn't know everything about my own people. He told me the longer you are with this person, the deeper and more powerful it becomes. He told me it can even protect a bonded couple though I don't know what he meant about that."

"Oh," Goku said. "That'll explain a few things. I guess there are still things about Saiyans I don't know about. I didn't know until five years ago about the slow aging. Is it the other way around? Can Chi-Chi feel my pain?"

"She's human, not a Saiyan, so the chances are slim."

Goku pushed his empty plates aside as a thoughtful expression crossed his handsome face. "The last time I felt her pain were hours ago. Now…I feel nothing. I know she's alive but there's something wrong. Something doesn't feel right. I was wondering if you had any ideas on what it could be."

"Considering I'm not bonded with Chi-Chi, the answer would be an obvious no."

"So, you don't know?" Goku asked.

Vegeta glared at Goku annoyed. "Idiot! Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"Oh, I thought you were being sarcastic." Goku shrugged his muscled shoulders. "Oh, well. I thought I should ask since you know all there is about Saiyans."

"Are you through questioning me? Can I eat in silence now?"

"Um, sure, but I need to ask you one more thing." Goku looked back at the door making sure it was closed and then back at Vegeta. "Do you think we should tell Gogeta about you being his father, too?" He asked in a whispered tone. "We were going to do it on his birthday."

Vegeta placed the pork chop he was about to put in his mouth back on the plate. "I think you and I can agree that now is not the time. We should wait until Chi-Chi is back. Gogeta doesn't need to know now. He's upset with his mother being captured. If he knows about me being his father…it's too much for him now."

Goku put his hands behind his head looking relaxed. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that, but I think he can handle it just fine. He'll be shock and confused but I think Gogeta can handle it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Leave it up to Goku to be the positive one. The doors opened and Trunks entered the room. "Oh, I thought you were here alone, Dad. I'll come back later."

"Nah, Trunks. It's okay," Goku said rising from his seat and leaving the room. "I was just leaving."

Once the doors closed, Trunks sat in the seat once occupied by Goku. 

"Ami told me that we should be arriving on Olympus in several days. Anxious for a rematch?"

"It won't be that," Vegeta said polishing off his pork chop and then putting another one in his mouth. "It'll be a slaughtering."

"That is why you're coming, right? To get revenge on that woman that defeated--" he saw the glare from his father, "um, got lucky."

'Not him, too,' Vegeta inwardly groaned at the thought. Vegeta raised an annoyed eyebrow at his son. "What are you insinuating?"

Trunks half rolled his eyes. "I don't need to spell it out, Dad." Vegeta stared at him as if he did. "Starts with a 'C'. Ends in an 'I'."

"This has nothing to do with Chi-Chi! First Kakarot and now you! I'm tired of these interrogations!" Vegeta roared angrily. He slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point, which led to the table breaking and crashing on the floor.

Trunks knew his father had a quick temper but there was more to it which made Trunks believe it had something to do with Chi-Chi. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, riiight," he said slowly not believing his father.

"And what does that mean?!" Vegeta asked irritably.

Trunks put his hands up to protect himself from any possible attack from his father and said meekly. "Nothing."

Upon hearing the crash, the doors opened and Ami stepped in the room. She saw the table and food on the floor. "Saiyans," Ami muttered rolling her eyes and glared at the two. "Can't you two control your monstrous strength? You two are cleaning up this mess and fixing this table." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Vegeta rose from his chair and headed for the door. "You're cleaning this up."

"Me?" Trunks sputtered. "But I didn't do it. You did." 

"You provoked me." He paused at the doorway and smirked at him. "I'll clean it up if you think you could beat me in a fight."

Trunks knew his father had him there and he regretted lacking in his training, but running Capsule Corp. took up his time. Well, dating and hanging out with Goten and Gogeta took up his time, too. "No, I'll clean it up."

"Maybe this would make you train more," Vegeta mocked before leaving the room.

****

Gogeta headed to the gravity room in plans for two hours of solitary training. With everyone on the ship for a while, it left everyone with little to do. There weren't any valleys for them to fly over, lakes for anyone to catch a fish, trees to pick apples from or take a nap under the shade trees provided. They only had each other to talk to, a gravity room, kitchen, rec room to keep their minds occupied. There were windows where they could look out in the darkness of space with several stars moving at a blur from the speed they were traveling. 

When the gravity room doors opened, Gogeta was surprised to find Iris in the room fighting alone. She mentioned about her brother being a fighter as well as other fighters but he hadn't considered her to be one. Her delicate features distracted him from that possibility.

She was very sleek and graceful in every fighting pose she made. He wondered how she would stand up against him. Fighting someone new would be a challenge he noted, even if it was a woman. 

Iris didn't notice Gogeta was in the room until she swung a leg in the air and her ankle was caught by Gogeta. Without thinking, Iris swung her other leg in the air and kicked Gogeta in the face with the full force of her leg. Not expecting that attack, Gogeta released Iris and fell back. Iris was ready to attack again but relaxed when she saw who it was. 

"Gogeta? Oh, I didn't know you were in here. I have to be on guard all the time on Olympus and when I was fighting, I was picturing myself there."

Gogeta underestimated Iris again as he rubbed the side of his face. For a delicate looking woman, she sure was strong. Gogeta smiled at the thought as he was reminded of his mother. Goku told his son the same thing about Chi-Chi as a child. "So, everyone's trying to kill you wherever you go?" Gogeta asked as he stood. "That's a lot of people."

"I'm the only one who goes against my brother's wishes and Apollo's always hated me," Iris explained.

"That's a strange brother/sister relationship you got. I couldn't imagine myself hating my brothers. They're the best," Gogeta said as he walked over to the gravity machine to read what level she was training on. He blinked in surprise as he read the level--500 times gravity. He looked Iris over who was wearing a blue Saiyan suit. Ami must have loaned it to her. No way Vegeta would. Aside from how the attire reflected her feminine but athletic figure, Gogeta noticed Iris wasn't breaking a sweat or breathing heavily. She was good.

"How long have you been at this?" Gogeta asked.

Iris looked over at the machine. "According to this machine, two hours. Why?"

Two hours and not sweating or slowing the least bit of fatigue? Gogeta was impressed. Who was this woman? "Wanna spar?"

"All right," she said and got in a stance.

The two began fighting; throwing blocks and kicks in the air. Iris got in a sharp kick to Gogeta's stomach, Gogeta got in a sharp punch to Iris' face. Gogeta noticed Iris had great agility and quick reflexes. She was giving him trouble but he was still in his normal mode and not in his Super Saiyan mode. 

Gogeta tried to kick Iris in the face but she avoided the attack with a back flip. Gogeta was fast on her as he caught her arm in the middle of her back flip and swung her towards a wall. Iris caught herself on the wall, moved her legs quickly to kicked Gogeta but he put up an arm to block her. The kicks, punches and dodges resumed until Gogeta caught Iris from behind in a bear hug. 

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"That's what you think," Iris said and elbowed Gogeta hard in the chest. It didn't faze him.

"You were saying?" Gogeta smirked.

Iris smirked as well and her silver eyes sparkled. It was fun to actually spar with someone and know it wasn't serious with her life at stake. That's all her fights were before she came to Earth--kill or be killed. She elbowed Gogeta from behind on his stomach as hard as she could. Gogeta held her firmly. She repeated it again and again. Iris heard a pained grunt from Gogeta. He was starting to hurt. She kept at it until his grip loosened under her repetitive hits. After the twelfth hit, Gogeta was left with no choice but to release her unless he wanted a broken rib. Iris used one of her legs to trip Gogeta. Gogeta caught himself from falling by balancing his body on one hand. Iris used the maneuver to her advantage by grabbing Gogeta's left leg and throwing him on the other side of the room.

Gogeta slammed hard into wall. So much so he could knew a crack formed where his head crashed. Instead of being angry like Vegeta would've been, he smiled. "Wow. You're strong. I'm impress but I'm still much stronger."

"Is that a fact?" Iris said as she approached him. 

Gogeta stood and stretched. He twisted exercising his waist a few times and then stood on his hands to do pushups. Gracefully, landing on his feet, Gogeta stretched his legs. "Dad always told me to stretch well before I get into a good fight," he laughed excitedly. "I didn't think I'd have to, but I must ascend higher in order to defeat you. This is gonna be fun," Gogeta said as he stood and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Iris gasped and stepped back. She had never seen a transformation like that. How in the world could someone have black hair and black eyes one minute and then blonde hair and teal eyes the next. "What the… what is that? What did you do? What are you?" she babbled.

Gogeta laughed at her surprise. "I transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, I'm faster and stronger than I was before when my hair was black."

Iris felt the amazing rise in power and knew Gogeta had surpassed her strength. "You're faster and stronger now…in this form?" She stepped forward calmly and touched his hair. Iris stared at his hair curiously as she ran her fingers through it. It caused a strange rush of heat to pass through Gogeta's body and he stepped back surprised by the affect. Iris didn't seem to have noticed. "Your hair and…" she looked at his face. "Your eyes. They've changed colors. This is what happens when one transforms into a Super Saiyan?"

"Yep," Gogeta said still reeling from her touch.

Iris smiled in awe. "Amazing. I never knew Saiyans had that kind of ability. I knew you were strong but… I'm now even more confident that you can defeat my brother. He is a lot stronger than me so you may have trouble fighting Apollo in this form."

"I'm not worried," Gogeta said confidently. "Being the son of the strongest man in the universe, has its perks."

"Is your father as strong as you?" Iris asked.

"Dad is still stronger. He can transform into Super Saiyan Three. I can't do that yet, but I'm trying. I can only go as high as Super Saiyan Two. That was a hard level to reach."

"Super Saiyan Two? Three? How many levels are there?"

Gogeta shrugged. "I don't know. My Dad didn't know there was a Super Saiyan Three until he made it."

"Is that transformation the same as this?" Iris asked.

"No, it takes more time to reach that power. Plus, you look completely different. As a Super Saiyan Three, Dad didn't have any eyebrows and his hair was spiky like this," he said pointing to his hair, "and it's longer stretching to his hips."

"Wow." Iris was in awe. "Since your Dad is stronger, it may be best if he fought Apollo then."

"No," Gogeta shook his head firmly. "Dad has been in enough fights to last him a lifetime. Dad told me once he can't do this forever and it's time for a new generation of fighters to be the hero. We can't keep relying on the same heroes to save the day when we can do it ourselves if we work hard enough. It struck a cord with me and I told my Dad I would take his place. Apollo would be a great challenge to me and if I can defeat him without my father's help, then I have surely taken my Dad's place as a hero and protector."

Iris took in all that Gogeta said and it amazed her that someone thought this way. "That does make sense. That's a very thoughtful and noble idea, Gogeta. Your uncle doesn't come off as that benevolent, but is he as strong as you?" 

"Uncle?" Gogeta repeated. "I don't have an uncle."

"You don't?" Iris said surprised. "What about Vegeta?"

"What about him?" Gogeta asked. "He's not my uncle. He's a friend of the family."

"You mean you're not related to him?" Iris asked.

"Related? To Vegeta? I may have Saiyan blood like him but I get that from my father, Goku. He and Vegeta are the last Saiyans left and they are not related. Why did you ask?"

"Oh," Iris began and put her hands behind her back nervously. "Nothing."

"No," Gogeta said sternly. "Come on. Tell me. You must have a reason to ask that question."

"Well," Iris started. "It's just that there's a resemblance between you and Vegeta."

"A resemblance?"

"Yes. It's very obvious. It's so strong in your face, in your eyes sometimes and then there's the name."

"What about my name?" Gogeta sounded offended. 

"I didn't mean to insult," Iris apologized. "But come on. Gogeta. Vegeta. It sounds too close to not mean anything. Did you ever ask your parents about your name?"

"No," Gogeta said. "It's just a name. Did you ask your mother how you got the name Iris?" he shot back.

Iris looked insulted and replied tersely. "My mother died when I was a newborn."

Gogeta inwardly wince now remembering. He felt bad for getting mad at her when there was nothing to get upset about. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I forgot."

"I should apologize as well for getting you upset," Iris stated as she ran a hand through her soft, sable hair. "I didn't mean to. I'm not even sure how I got you upset." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Iris spoke. "Well, I guess I'll take a quick shower and take a nap. I'll see you later."

Gogeta watched Iris leave and scratched his head completely bewildered. 'Why would she think that Vegeta and I are related?' "Vegeta. Gogeta." He said the names aloud. "Now that Iris mention it, there is a resemblance but it doesn't mean Vegeta and I are related."

Iris spotted Vegeta in the hall as she made her way to her room. 'There are some strange similarities between the two. It can't be a coincidence.' "Hello, Vegeta," she said kindly. Vegeta only grunted and walked passed her. "I was talking to Gogeta just moments ago. Is it me or is there a resemblance between the two of you?"

At Iris' words, Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head slightly in her direction. "Gogeta and I share no resemblance. Where did you get crazy notion?"

"You share similar facial traits. Have you even notice that when Gogeta smirks he looks a lot like you?"

"Stay out of business that doesn't concern you," Vegeta ordered. "You're only here to get us to Olympus and help find Chi-Chi. Once we do that, just stay out of our lives and find one of your own when we're through pulverizing Apollo and his minions."

Iris watched as Vegeta disappeared down the hall. She had a feeling something was going on and her suspicions were correct. 'Is it possible that Vegeta is Gogeta's biological father and not Goku? There's a resemblance but Gogeta also share traits from Goku. Goku and Gogeta seem to love Chi-Chi so much. She couldn't have possibly betrayed her husband, could she? What exactly is going on here?'

To Be Continued

Sadako: I'm that way. I'm worse when it comes to reviews! I may read a story and forget to review because it's so late at night when I read them. I think ChiChi will always be a fighter. She might not be as strong as she used to be but she can kick butt every now and then.

Sammi: See! I knew it! I knew it! Piccolo does like you! After all this time of saying how annoying you are, he comes back. He's just using the water as an excuse to see you. Aww! Goku, don't you think Vegeta is annoying sometimes when he goes into his ranting that he is the great Saiyan Prince and he will not be defeated over and over. ChiChi, I have never seen you in the series hit Goku with a frying pan so where did this frying pan of doom come from? Hee. Hee.

Xephon: It's coming. Not soon since I'm updating weekly. I just have to build certain things up first before we get to it. You won't be disappointed. 

Lady Athena: What's going to happen to ChiChi? She's going to get pregnant by Apollo! ::sees Goku behind me:: I was kidding. I already told you what will happen. Nope, Gohan and 18 are on Earth. With DB/DBZ I take what I can get from that show. Anything remotely romantic or sweet is a miracle to me.

GD: You're going to love the next chapter then because it involves ChiChi.

Moon Girl: The next chapter you will want to hurt me.

Gogirl: Mwahahaha! That's what you get for underestimating how evil I can be. I think I saw something about the Princess Bride on 'I Love the 80s Strikes Back'. ChiChi looked very pretty in her dress. Smack your little brother for me for saying ChiChi looked old. 

Midnight Goddess: Hey, welcome back!! I think Vegeta broke your computer after reading his butt getting kick by a woman in Part Three of this story.

CB: He doesn't to see her suffer but it's so much fun writing it. Good luck on your finals!

Lady Kouga: Wow and all this time I thought you were on the west coast reading this. East coast rules!


	8. Part Eight

The Past Returns

Part Eight

Morning light crept through the silk curtains to announce to Chi-Chi that a new day has begun. Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open. She put a hand over her eyes to protect them from the blinding rays. Looking around, she discovered she was in a bed on the softest material her skin has ever felt. The sheets were an ivory color and it felt like silk on her skin. She sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't like any other room she had been in. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last bedroom she was in. Everything around her looked unfamiliar from the large canopy bed with bed posts made of gold, to the perfect marbled floor, the fireplace, displays of various paintings on the wall to the balcony which was bringing in the light of the morning sun.

She looked at her clothes. The long gown she was wearing felt so soft like silk. It felt strange to be wearing this type of garment. For some reason, she was use to cotton, not something as fancy as this.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Chi-Chi tried to think what happened before she fell asleep but everything was a blank. She couldn't even remember her name! This feeling of not knowing sent a shiver of fear down her spine. What happened to her? How did she get here? Chi-Chi pulled her knees to her chest, shaking in fear. "Who am I? What's going on?"

The door opened and Chi-Chi looked at in fear and confusion as a man entered the room. He was smiling at her as if he knew her, but to Chi-Chi, he was a complete stranger. Apollo walked in confidently and gracefully. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. He sat on the bed, which prompted Chi-Chi to move further away from him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you. I would never harm you," he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"My name is Apollo and I'm the ruler of this planet. It's no surprise you have no memory of me, considering what you've been through."

"You know who I am?" She asked and then became eager for knowledge of who she was. "Who am I? What have I been through?"

"Your name is Chi-Chi. You are a princess and sole heir to rule your home planet Earth. As children, you and I were engaged to unite our home planets when we marry. We were good friends and often visited each other on our respected planets. I soon had to leave you to train to become ruler and protector of my planet. It was going to take several years and I was separated from you for years. During that time, your planet was invaded by Saiyans. They are ruthless killers who enjoyed conquering planets and killing the people on it." 

At the mention of the word Saiyan, Chi-Chi felt a familiar connection to it but why and for what reasons, she didn't know.

Apollo took Chi-Chi's right hand and placed it over his heart. He let out a heavy sigh as he continued his story. "Since you were a princess, you were captured and forced to be one of the Saiyans' wife. I don't know all that you went through but I heard it was torturous and volatile. When I learned what was happening to your planet several years later, I rushed to rescue you and tried to save your planet. I killed many Saiyans to get to you. When I found you, you were beaten very badly. I wasn't sure if you would make it." He looked at her regretfully as a tear shed from his eyes. "I had almost lost you. I wish I arrived sooner to stop them but I didn't know." He looked at Chi-Chi pleadingly. "I didn't know. The doctors repaired all the physical wounds. I'm not sure about the emotional ones. I've visited you here everyday for two months, hoping you would awaken and now that you finally have…" he sighed joyously. "It's a miracle." 

He swept Chi-Chi in his arms for a hug which Chi-Chi instantly flinched at, but Apollo stroke her back soothingly to relax her. The act felt familiar. She wasn't sure if he did it before or if it was someone else, but Chi-Chi knew she felt that feeling before. "I'm so glad to have you back."

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what to think. To hear that she was engage to this man, shocked her. She tried to remember all that he told her but it sounded as if she was hearing it for the first time. "I can't remember it. None of what you say triggers anything in my mind. The only thing that sounds familiar is the Saiyan. I don't know why but the name is familiar to me."

"I believe that's a blessing in disguise, my dear." He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked deeply into her black eyes. "The trauma must have been so severe that your mind chooses to block it and not ever allow it to resurface."

"What happened to my planet, Apollo? Did I have any family?" 

"Your family was killed when the Saiyans arrived and your planet was destroyed in the final battle with me and the Saiyans. It's best that it did. That way you won't have to see what horrors have happened to your once beautiful planet."

Chi-Chi finally pulled herself out of Apollo's grasp. Touching him felt alien to her. "My family was killed and I can't even remember them. I can't remember Earth. I have no identity. I can't even remember this Saiyan I was married to, but given what you say, I don't want to remember." She hugged herself closely and started to cry. "He raped me. I don't remember it but if these Saiyans came to destroy my planet, my family and made me marry one of them, then he forced himself on me. I wouldn't have gone willingly."

Apollo embraced Chi-Chi again to stop her crying. A wicked smile crossed his face. "It's the Saiyans that this to you. Don't think about it or them, my dear. It will only bring you nightmares. Just remember that Saiyans are cruel, evil people." He pulled back to brush the tears from Chi-Chi's eyes. Again, Chi-Chi got a familiar feeling of someone touching her that way but she wasn't sure who did it. "I know that this is a lot to take in. I want to marry you now to start our new, happy life together, but I'll give you time if you need it."'

"I need it," Chi-Chi said quickly and then apologized for her brusqueness. "I'm sorry. I don't have a memory of what had happened to me. You're just as strange to me as those Saiyans who captured me and destroy my home planet, but in a strange way, something about Saiyans destroying planets makes sense to me. It's going to take a while for me to let this all settle."

Apollo smiled. "Of course. I'll have a servant bring you some breakfast. Just rest and relax." He placed a kiss on her forehead, which Chi-Chi finding uncomfortable, and left the room.

"I can't believe all that happened to me. I'm partially glad I don't remember." Chi-Chi placed a hand on her face as she realized something. She pulled the sheets aside and got out of bed. "My memory is so gone that I don't even know what I look like," she said to herself as she walked to the mirror on the dresser. She gasped at the reflection staring back at her. "I don't know why but I hardly recognize myself. Why was I expecting to see an old woman?" 

Chi-Chi stared at herself. She didn't see any wrinkles or feel any loose skin. It was soft, yet tight and firm. Her arms were firm, tone and strong like her legs. She raised the gown to view her stomach and saw defining, taut muscles. Her body was sculptured like a young, feminine warrior. Chi-Chi let the gown fall and ran her fingers through her hair and examined it in the mirror. All she saw were long, shiny, black hair absent of any gray hair. She looked herself in the mirror stumped.

"Strange. For some reason, I thought I was old, but I'm young. Why did I think that?" Chi-Chi turned away from the mirror and walked across the room to the balcony.

The scene before her was amazing. The sun was shining in the morning sky, giving a golden light of beauty over city below her. The castle she was in was on a tall hill, looking down at the finely sculptured homes and buildings of glass, iron and stone blended in a unique mix of classical and modern times similar to Ancient Greece on Earth. 

"Even though I lost all my memories, I should have some familiarity being here like Apollo said, but I feel as if this is the first time I've been on this planet."

****

"Do we have to do this now?" Kira whined as she and her brother walked with King Apollo and a servant pushing a cart of food on their way to Chi-Chi's room. "I thought I'd have to wait a little looking before meeting her again."

After Kiro and Kira put Chi-Chi in the youth chamber, they went about their business while the servants tend to Chi-Chi's welfare and care from then on so they knew nothing about the transformation Chi-Chi undertook.

"So, what does she look like?" Kiro asked. "Still looking like an old granny?" he joked.

"Actually, she's quite beautiful," Apollo said with surprise in his voice. "Much better in person than the picture I have of her from all those years ago."

"She can't be that pretty," Kira thought.

Apollo paused at the door before opening. "Now, remember you must be kind to her. So, no wise cracks. She completely believes that story I told her and we're going to follow it as plan. Let her gain her trust in you. If you're out of line, then you'll answer to me."

The doors opened and Chi-Chi turned around seeing Apollo entering with a servant and the Gemini Twins. "Breakfast is ready."

Chi-Chi noticed the other people standing beside Apollo as they all approached her on the balcony. The three looked vague to her as did Apollo. Chi-Chi smelled food coming from the serving trays and realized she was very hungry. The servant bowed before Chi-Chi and began placing breakfast on the table. Once she was done with that, she left the room.

"Chi-Chi, these are my loyal warriors," Apollo said pointing to Kira and Kiro. "They are one of the strongest on the planet and will serve to protect you. Here's Kira and Kiro."

Kira smiled politely and bowed before Chi-Chi. "It's an honor to serve you."

Kiro stepped up next. He took Chi-Chi's hand and kissed it lightly. "Especially someone as pretty as you."

"Uh, thank you," Chi-Chi said nervously as she pulled her hand from Kiro. 

"Chi-Chi, I will join you for breakfast," Apollo said sitting at the table. He glanced at Kira and Kiro. "I will talk to you later."

Kiro and Kira bowed before Apollo and Chi-Chi and left the room. 

"Wow. Apollo was right. Grandma is better looking in person." Kiro said once they were out of the room. He glanced at his sister. "Now I wish I had followed your advice and gotten to her before Apollo met her."

"See? Sisters know best, but she's not that good looking. I'm so much beautiful than her."

Kiro rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

"What did you think of them?" Apollo asked Chi-Chi as they ate breakfast on the balcony of Chi-Chi's room.

"I don't know them well enough to form an opinion," Chi-Chi answered as she took a bite of her food. 

"You'll find them to be the most loyal and bravest warriors a kind king could ever have," Apollo answered. "Do you find this room familiar to you?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. Why?" 

"This is the room you stayed in when you were a child."

"It looks too elaborate for a child to stay in here," Chi-Chi thought aloud.

Apollo chuckled. "You are a princess. You lived in the finest riches. That was until the horrible Saiyans took it from you. After breakfast, I'll show you around the kingdom and planet. It should help trigger your memory." 'Or make you this was your home, too,' he thought wickedly.

****

"We have a problem."

Goku was in the gravity room doing pushups on his hands at 1,000 times gravity when Vegeta walked in and interrupted his exercises. "2,997... 2,998... 2,999...and… 3,000. Okay. I can remember that number," Goku said to himself and flipped on his feet. "What problem, Vegeta? Is it the ship?" He asked as he began doing waist turns.

"No, although I wish it was than the problem we do have."

At that, Goku ceased his exercises. If Vegeta had wished something like that, then the problem had to be serious. At first, Goku thought Vegeta might say they were out of donuts.

"What is it then?" Goku asked at full attention.

"Not what. Who. Iris."

"Iris?" Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Why is she a problem?"

Vegeta stood before Goku with his arms cross looking proud as ever, with anger in his eyes. "She's suspects something between Gogeta and I. Yesterday, she said that when Gogeta smirks, he looks a little like me."

"That's true," Goku admitted.

"That's not the point, you idiot!" Vegeta barked angrily at Goku, especially at how calm he was acting. "If she continues to gets suspicious, she may talk to Gogeta about it if she hasn't already and then he will get suspicious, and if he finds out on his own, there's no telling what will happen!"

Vegeta had a point, Goku admitted. He folded his arms and began thinking. With an idea, he smiled. "Maybe we should beat Iris to the punch and tell Gogeta now before he starts to get suspicious."

"No!" Vegeta said immediately.

"Why not?" Goku asked. "He's old enough to understand. Don't you want him to know the truth now?"

Something in Vegeta's eyes said yes. The Saiyan Prince turned his back on Goku. "Not if it's going to hurt him."

"Wow, Vegeta. You're actually showing feelings and everyone else said you had a heart of solid granite." He laughed. "I knew you had it in you."

"Shut up!!" Vegeta roared angrily. He grabbed Goku by his shirt. "If you don't shut up with that stupid sentimentality, I'm going to kick every square inch of your---"

"Okay. Okay," Goku waved a hand cutting Vegeta off. "You're no fun." He pulled Vegeta's hand off his shirt. "I still say we should tell Gogeta now."

"No. We'll wait until Chi-Chi is back. She can explain it to him better than anyone else. I can't speak on sensitive matters and you will just blab it out without thinking."

"If that's what you want," Goku agreed. "But I don't think it's a good idea to wait."

"As if you're always right," Vegeta mumbled. "In the mean time, we should keep a closer eye on Iris and Gogeta; make sure they're not together where Iris would sneak her suspicions on him." Vegeta started to leave and then looked back at Goku. "You better keep your guard up as well, Kakarot. She may question you next and we all know how gullible you are."

"Ha. Ha." Goku responded dryly. "I don't think Iris' as bad a person you make her out to be, Vegeta. She's probably curious about Gogeta's appearance and his likeness in both of us and wants to know what is going on. When Gogeta and I went to the New Namek, Moori was looking at Gogeta oddly, too. Chi-Chi was right. We can't keep this secret forever."

"We'll keep it for as long as we can," Vegeta said and stepped out the room.

Goku sighed again. He strongly believed that keeping the secret now wasn't a good thing, but Vegeta didn't seem all that ready to tell the secret now and out of respect, Goku backed down. He looked upward, thinking about his wife. 'Chi-Chi, I hope we find you soon--safe and alive. I feel you're alive, but I know something isn't right with you.'

****

"What is this?" Iris asked as she stared at the food before her--a sandwich on a large loaf of bread decorated with various meats, cheeses, lettuces, onions, tomatoes and pickles. It was stacked six inches high and it was a foot long.

"It's a hoagie sandwich."

"Hoagie?" Iris echoed with a raised eyebrow. She poked at it.

"You don't poke at it. You eat it. It's a huge sandwich stacked with all the best meat and cheeses," Gogeta explained and took a huge bite into his sandwich which was six inches high and two feet long. He swallowed his bite. "The robots at Capsule Corp. did a good job making it but it's not as good as Mom's," Gogeta said proudly and took another bite of the sandwich. "Come on. Eat it."

Iris picked up the sandwich the way Gogeta had. She had never had food like this on Olympus. Gogeta was looking at her intently as if waiting for her to eat it. She took a small bite and found it to be delicious. She smiled at Gogeta and he smiled in return and continued to eat his sandwich. Iris thought this was a good opportunity to ask about his mother since Gogeta did mention her. 

"Tell me about your mother?" Iris asked Gogeta.

Gogeta smiled. "She's great. She's really nice, sometimes strict but that's okay and a great cook." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"You love her a lot."

Gogeta swallowed a huge bite of his sandwich and washed it down with some soda. "Of course I do. She's my mother. She's done everything for me, always been there when I needed her and my brothers. She really loves and takes care of my Dad and that's a lot considering the type of person my Dad is," Gogeta chuckled. "Dad would be lost without Mom and think Mom will be lost without Dad."

"Your parents love each other a lot?" Iris guessed as she took another bite of the sandwich.

Gogeta nodded. "They've been together for a long time but they've also been separated for a long time. Still, despite the years they've been apart, they've been very loyal to each other. My brothers, Gohan and Goten told me how happy they were to be together. Gohan knows it best since they've been separated the most when he was around. Gohan always said Mom was happiest when Dad was around."

'Something's not right,' Iris thought. 'Gogeta makes it sounds as if his parents were really happy. Maybe they were happy. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe his mother didn't cheat on his husband, or maybe Gogeta doesn't know the real truth.' She watched as Gogeta happily ate his sandwich. She'd eaten a few meals with the Son Family on the ship and noticed how much Gogeta looked like Goku but then a part of him favored some of Vegeta's features. 'This doesn't make sense. How can one person look like two people who are not related?'

"Iris?"

Iris snapped out of her thoughts to look at Gogeta. He was looking at her curiously. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" Iris asked nervously as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"You were staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" 

"Oh," she looked down, trying to hide her eyes. "No reason."

"No, come on. Tell me," he insisted.

What was she to say--that he looks a little like his father and Vegeta? She remembered how he reacted before and knew he wouldn't like hearing it a second time. So, she said the first thing that came to his mind. "You have intense eyes? It's kind of deep and passionate. It shows you're an honest person. It's very commendable."

"Really?" Gogeta eyes lit up. "What else do you find commendable?"

Great. This would have to start something. "Well, men who don't pressure women into asking them what they find commendable."

Gogeta smiled and then laughed. Iris noted he had a nice smile. "Okay, I get it," he said and munched on his second hoagie sandwich. 

"Gogeta."

Both Iris and Gogeta looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. A scowl was on his face as he looked at the two. He stared at Iris bitterly and then softened his features as he looked at Gogeta. "Come with me," he ordered and stepped out of the room.

Gogeta knew with Vegeta's tone of voice, he meant now. He put his sandwich down and followed Vegeta out the kitchen door. "What is it, Vegeta?"

"You shouldn't get too close to Iris," Vegeta warned.

"Why? She seems like a nice person."

Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're just like Kakarot. Don't be too trusting of her. Remember who she is--she's the brother of the man who kidnapped your mother."

"I know that, but she's different from him," he defended Iris. "She's helping us get to Olympus to save Mom. She's good and he's evil. You heard her story--he killed their mother."

"That's all it could be--a story. We could be heading for a trap and not know it. 

The way Vegeta was making Iris out to be angered Gogeta. "I can't believe you, Vegeta. Iris risked her life coming here to tell us about my mother and Apollo's plans for her. She's told us about the warriors on the planet that we will be fighting to get to my mom. I don't believe she would do all that just to trick us in the end."

"I'm more experienced than you and I know for a fact how people can deceived others by playing on their good hearts," Vegeta said, angry and a bit surprised at how Gogeta was defying him. 

"Maybe because of your past, you only see what you want to see and you have experience playing on good people's hearts," Gogeta shot back. 

Never before had Gogeta raised his voice or shot a snappy retort at Vegeta. He was always a good kid, obeying his parents and everyone else, doing what was told him without much fussing and now he was getting upset at Vegeta, the only man beside Goku that he looked up to. The thought of it actually hurt Vegeta. 

"You put your trust in her, you're going to yourself and maybe one of us hurt," Vegeta warned.   


"The only person I'm hurt by now is you," Gogeta said and turned his back on Vegeta to go back in the kitchen.

Vegeta folded his arms angry and hurt by Gogeta's attitude right now. 'I'm only doing this because you are my son and I love you.'

****

Apollo gave Chi-Chi a tour of the castle, introducing her to his many warriors such as Hynos--the warrior who could put his victims to sleep, Morpheus--the shape shifter, Poseidon--the warrior who could command the very waters of any planet at his command and turn them in thunderstorms and hurricanes that could cause destruction, and Midas--the simple being with the cursed power that anything he touches turned to gold. 

After the tour of the castle, Apollo and Chi-Chi traveled the planet in his hover carriage. Chi-Chi took in the designs of the buildings, homes and the people who waved politely at the engaged couple. Some of the women handed Chi-Chi flowers and gave wonderful praises to her as she will be their future queen.

After hours of touring, they stopped at a lake. Apollo took Chi-Chi's hand and they walked to sparkling, blue lake. Chi-Chi wasn't comfortable in holding his hand, but since she was his fiancée she felt she should.

"We used to come here a lot as children."

"We did?"

"Oh yes," Apollo said. "I remember playing hide and seek with you here." He faced her and gripped both her hands in his. "It was a very special place for us."

"It was?" Chi-Chi said and saw the deep look on his face as if he was remembering a special moment between them.

"Oh, Chi-Chi," Apollo said softly as he released one of his hands to cupped the side of her face, caressing it. "You don't remember anything. I wish you hadn't forgotten all the wonderful times we had here. This is the spot we shared our first kiss. It's also the same spot I told you I love you."

Chi-Chi wasn't remembering anything. She wanted too, but everything was coming up blank. It was like she was hearing this for the first time and then there was the touch. The way he caressed her face. It was so intimate but it didn't feel as if Apollo ever done this to her before. He looked as if he wanted to kiss her and Chi-Chi wasn't sure if she wanted that.

"You look so beautiful, Chi-Chi. Just as I remember you so long ago." He cupped both sides of her face gently and drew her close in a slow but sensual kiss.

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: It's okay. A lot of people are going through finals now. School should be out for winter break now right? Somebody's gonna be running and I think that will be me from the reviewers who will want to choke me for this chapter.

Danichan: I suspected it was finals preventing you from reading stories. I remember teachers always gave test before Christmas break. You should be out now right? I know some poor souls who won't be getting out until next week. That sucks.

Midnight: I'm sure Vegeta isn't happy about this chapter. Hee. Hee. You will protect me from him if he comes after me in a murderous rage? LOL! Wait, you may want to strangle me, too after how this chapter ended.

Chi-Chi: Wow, you're excited. LOL! Calm down. If it happens that way, then it happens. Wow, if you were excited over the previous chapter, you must be livid over this one.

Chibi Fyrefly: I have my reasons for not making Pan go on this trip. I have enough females in this story. No, I won't have the machine malfunction so ChiChi could pretend to lose her memory. That's no fun. Bad things have to happen okay.

Lady Athena: Yes, it's best for Gohan and 18 to stay where they are. I think I better hide from you and Moon Girl after how this chapter ended. I know you're mad at Apollo now. You want him to die, don't you?

Mii-chan: Iris doesn't know what happen so of course she will be confused and think several thoughts about the situation, some right, wrong, and completely out of the question. 

Xephon: I bet you really hate Iris now. Now she's turned Gogeta against Vegeta. Hmm, I think I'm going to have an angry mob after me for this chapter. Oh, well. That's the price of being a writer.

GD: You'll have to wait and see on that one. Who doesn't love Friday?! That's one of the best days of the week!

Gogirl: Aw, why did you have to tell me that? Now I'll be wondering now until January 5th or until they show commercials on what they will be airing. Then there's the chance it might not air. CN has changed their schedules at the last minute before. I'll much rather wait until the commercials starts before knowing in advance like this. When I said I rather not know things in advance, I meant everything. It may seem weird to you but that's me. Just because you like to know things ahead of time doesn't mean everyone else does. It spoils the fun to me. I never said how old Iris was. If bad things happen, then it has to happen. Hee. Hee.

Moon Girl: I can't say. You will have to wait and see. Well, reading this, you already know. I better run and hide. Hee. Hee. 

Chuquita: You might be mad or excited at what happened to her. 

Lady Kouga: Oops. My mistake. I would say Central Regions rocks but I'm a bit biased to the East Coast. 


	9. Part Nine

The Past Returns

Part Nine

Chi-Chi felt Apollo's lips on hers. It was soft, sensual, loving, everything a woman would imagine a kiss could be, but it also felt wrong. Something didn't feel right to her. It was as if he shouldn't be kissing her but someone else. The way his arms came around her and massage the center of her back in tiny circles sent off warning signs to Chi-Chi to pull away.

And she did.

"No. This isn't right." She gently touched her lips and resisted the strange urge to wipe the kiss off her lips vigorously. "This is too fast."

There was a bit of reluctance of Apollo's face but he only smiled. He cupped the side of her face. "It's okay. You've been through a lot. It's just that being here brought so many memories back. I was just too quick to relive the moment. We'll have plenty of memories to make once we marry."

"I'd like to go back to the palace now. There's a lot that has happened to me that I need some time to myself to absorb and accept it before venturing out. Everything is moving too fast for me," Chi-Chi explained.

'Maybe I did move too fast for her, but the quicker she falls for me, the better things will be.' Apollo held a hand out to her. "Whatever you want."

They rode back to the palace with Chi-Chi being quiet and Apollo talking. When he escorted Chi-Chi back to her room, he planted a kiss on her forehead and promised to bring her to dinner.

Chi-Chi pulled off her shoes and collapsed on the bed, tired and confused. She didn't know why she pulled back from the kiss. If they were in love once, she would've welcomed the kiss. She would've kissed back but she didn't.

"I wish I could remember," Chi-Chi thought to herself. She rolled on her back and stared at the top of the canopy for endless minutes before she finally drifted to sleep. 

Apollo entered one of the fighting rooms where Kiro and Kira were fighting together. They stopped when they saw Apollo entering the room. 

"Gather our strongest warriors. It's time to begin our destruction of Earth."

****

Ten minutes later, Apollo's war room was filled his best warriors-Kira, Kira, Poseidon, Siren, Morpheus, Scorpio, Midas, Helios, Taurus, and Hynos to name a few. They all sat at a large, rectangular table where in the middle of it was a holographic image of the planet Earth.

"Since Kiro, Kira, Helios and Taurus, easily defeated the Saiyans on Earth, it's time to conquer them and destroy their planet for good. I don't want to raise the risk of the Saiyans coming here even if they are weak. I want a quick and merciless strike. I require only four of you to attack four parts of the world at the same time. Their resources would be divided and it will be an easy fight for you," Apollo explained to his warriors. "Any volunteers?"

"I wouldn't mind going to see that handsome Saiyan again, but I think I killed him so I won't go," Kira said.

Poseidon smiled greedily as he stared at the holographic image of the planet. All that water intrigued him. "Earth has a vast quantity of water. I'd love to see it under my power. I'll go." 

"I think I'll go as well," the song stress Siren said. "From Kira's story, the men there are so weak and gullible. They will easily fall under my power."

"There's no challenge for me," Helios said. "I'll stay here."

"I'll go as well," Hynos--the God of Sleep said. "I'll put the people under perpetual sleep."

"I'll go to," Midas said. "It sounds like fun."

"Very well then. Poseidon, Siren, Hynos and Midas will go. Each of you will take your own ship and attack separate parts of the planet. I trust you all to take which piece of the planet you deem fit and get it done as soon as possible. After you had your fun toying with the planet, I want it destroyed. The quicker I'm done with Earth, the better I like it. This meeting is over."

Poseidon, Siren, Hynos and Midas left together to discuss their plans on what piece of the planet they want while the others left to go about their own business, leaving Kiro and Kira alone with Apollo.

"What are you doing back so soon anyway?" Kiro asked. "I thought you were going to spend the whole day with Chi-Chi."

"She felt uncomfortable so I brought her back. I feel a part of her is resisting," Apollo said.

"If you want, Kira and I can put some cameras in her room to spy on her," Kiro explained. Apollo looked as if he might consider the offer. A wicked smiled appeared on Kiro's face. "We can put one over the bed or better yet, her private bath," Kiro joked.

Apollo grabbed Kiro out of his seat with one hand around his neck and held the man two feet over the floor. "And just why would a camera be required in her bathroom?" he asked angrily.

Kiro struggled out of Apollo's grasp but his grip was like titanium steel. He couldn't break free. "N-nothing," he said in strained voice. "It…was…a joke."

"A joke?" Apollo questioned angrily. "You think it's funny to view my fiancée in a private moment?"

"N-no," Kiro said in a rasp voice as Apollo's grip tightened. "I-it would…be wrong… of me…to do so."

"Please, Apollo," Kira requested. She saw her brother turning blue and knew she had to do something. "Kiro meant no harm. I'll… I'll personally see that Kiro does no such things." 

"You better," Apollo threatened, "Or I'll kill you and your brother." Apollo released Kiro and he fell to the floor. Kiro coughed heavily gasping for air. Apollo turned his back and left the room. Kira walked over and kicked her brother in his rear. "You idiot! What were thinking saying something like that in front of Apollo?!"

"I didn't think he would take it seriously," Kiro coughed again. 

"But you were!" Kira yelled. "This is the same man who killed his mother and had us kill his sister! Do you think he would hesitate to kill you if you annoyed him?!"

"Well, obviously no!" Kiro coughed again as he rubbed his sore throat. "Do you think I would actually say that if I knew he would've reacted this way?!"

"I don't know! You are stupid!" Kira yelled. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Brothers."

****

She was in heaven kissing this wonderful man on his magical cloud. 

Goku and Chi-Chi zoomed on Nimbus as they flew to Mt. Kiwi to get feathers from the Fire Eater Bird. It was Chi-Chi who brought up the suggestion to kiss. Goku didn't know what it was until Chi-Chi explained it to him and told him they would have to do it at the wedding. After some gentle coaxing, Goku eased into the idea.

He was startled at how close Chi-Chi was to him, but relaxed when Chi-Chi said people are close when they kiss. When he pressed his lips to Chi-Chi's, he didn't feel anything, at least he didn't think he did aside from his stomach fluttering and the odd tingles on his body. Was he suppose to feel that? While Goku was confused, Chi-Chi sounded as if she liked it and she knew what she was doing in the kiss, especially with the soft sound she made when he kissed her. 

When Chi-Chi pulled back, there was a blush on her face. "That was amazing, Goku."

"It was?" Goku said confused. "I don't understand. This is my first kiss. I don't know what happens."

"It's my first kiss, too, Goku. Some people feel the same thing while other people feel different things in a kiss. Did you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"It was okay, I guess. I'm not sure why my body tingled or my stomach feels weird."

"That's a good thing, Goku."

"It is?" Goku said surprised.

"Yes, it doesn't seem like you hate it. Do you want to try again?" Chi-Chi asked and her cheeks turned pink.

Goku shrugged. It didn't hurt. "All right."

Chi-Chi looked excited and threw her arms around Goku's neck, which startled him and almost made them both fall off Nimbus, but Goku held an arm around Chi-Chi and kept their balance. 

"Don't think about it," Chi-Chi advised him. "Just feel and let it happen." 

Goku nodded and clumsily brushed his lips over Chi-Chi's. 'Feel. Don't think,' Goku told himself. This was kind of like his training on the Lookout where he did his meditating and he had to feel everything around him and let nature take its course instead of thinking about everything. Once he let his feelings take over, Goku started to relax. He started to kiss back and like the warm feel of Chi-Chi's lips on his. His other senses were becoming alive and he started to like the way Chi-Chi smelled and having her close to him didn't feel that bad although it was still weird to be so close to someone. 'This kissing isn't so bad.'

Goku pulled back. Chi-Chi's blush was even deeper than before. "Did you like it, Goku?"

"It was nice, though it still feels kind of weird."

Chi-Chi only laughed and embrace Goku, startling him again. "You'll learn. It won't feel so weird after you get used to it."

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and sat up. Her heart was racing and she looked around confused. The dream felt so real as if she was actually there. "Was that real? Am I starting to remember? Who was that man?"

****

Vegeta sat in the rec room of the ship. He was sitting on a window sill staring out into the space. The argument between Gogeta and him rang in his mind. He had been in several arguments before but having Gogeta disagree with him really affected him.

'Kakarot's right. I have become soft. It's not a surprise. Ever since that goof Kakarot entered my life.' He shook his head. 'I need to spar with someone.'

The doors opened but he didn't pay too much attention to it as he looked out the window.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned his head slightly and saw Gogeta standing in the room. He chose to look away from his son and looked out the window. "What do you want?"  


"I came to apologize."

Vegeta looked back at Gogeta, surprised. "You did?"

Gogeta walked over and sat across from Vegeta on the window sill. "I didn't mean what I said about you. I'm sure you have your reasons for saying all that stuff about Iris although I don't understand. You never mean any harm when you give me advice. I'm not sure why I got mad like that."

"Hormones," Vegeta muttered.

Gogeta laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He sobered and said, "I never got to thank you for coming on this trip with us. It really means a lot to me that you're coming to help save my Mom… and get back at that woman," he added with a smile. "I think Iris said her name was Kira."

"That's her name," he grumbled. 

"Do you ever think about Bulma?" Gogeta asked suddenly.

Startled, Vegeta looked at Gogeta. "What?"

"Do you ever think about her? I was only five when she died so I don't remember much about her, except that she was nice and young when she died. You never talk much about her and I know how you are with your feelings so I wondered if you ever miss her?"

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked on edge.

"I just saw my Dad and he's missing mom and is completely worried about her. I started thinking about you and your wife and I wondered if you ever missed her." 

"It's none of your business," Vegeta grumbled.

"What's wrong in admitting you miss her?" Gogeta asked.

"What's wrong with you minding your own business?" Vegeta snapped back.

Gogeta knew the subject was still sensitive to Vegeta and it was best that he backed off. By his reaction, it was clear that he did miss Bulma but he didn't want to talk about it.

Gogeta sighed, giving up and looked out the window. "Goten and I were just talking to Dad and he is really upset about Mom being kidnapped. He knows she's alive but he said there's something about mom that isn't right. He doesn't know what it is. He just feels it."

"I wouldn't worry. Kakarot senses your mother is alive and since Apollo wants her as his wife, he wouldn't do anything to harm her," Vegeta assured Gogeta. 

"Those guys got us when our guard was down and our strength was low. Only a coward would attack like that. Of course they didn't know that." Gogeta folded his arms and smirked at Vegeta. "Still, I'll get them. I'll show them the mistake it is to mess with a Saiyan's family."

Vegeta smirked proudly. His blood ran strong in Gogeta. Of course it did help with Vegeta telling his son about the Saiyans and how he should always have his pride. "You're acting like a true Saiyan. We'll both get them. You're also forgetting we have the advantage. When we fought them, we weren't at our fullest strength but they think it is. They'll be the ones off guard in the rematch," he explained with wicked smirk.

It was then that Gogeta noticed that he and Vegeta had the same body posture of their arms crossed and they were both smirking. That didn't make him comfortable so Gogeta unfolded his arms. He placed his hands on his knees and looked at Vegeta with a goofy smile on his face. 

"You know, Iris said the craziest thing the other day."

Vegeta's smirk was replaced with a frown. "Such as?"

"Well, she thought you were my uncle. She said we kind of look alike. How stupid is that?" Gogeta laughed.

'Not that stupid,' Vegeta thought. 

Gogeta noticed Vegeta didn't respond. "You okay, Vegeta? Don't you have anything to say about that?"

"Of course I'm all right, but why is she so interested in you and why would she make a comment like that?"

"I don't know. I thought it was silly and thought you would get a good laugh out of that."

"I'm telling you--she is not to be trusted," Vegeta said and noticed Gogeta staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to see why she thought there was a resemblance between us. I don't see anything."

Vegeta growled and got off the window sill. "There is no resemblance! That woman is playing with your mind!"

"Why would she do that?" Gogeta asked confused.

"I don't know, but there is no resemblance between us. We're not related so the thought of it is ridiculous," Vegeta said and stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Gogeta wondered. Vegeta didn't respond the way Gogeta thought he would and that caused an unsettling feeling to arise in him. Of course his stomach growled signaling he was hungry and the thought was forgotten. He decided to go in the kitchen where he found his older brother in the kitchen eating. "Hungry?" he teased.

"You bet!" Goten said. 

Gogeta sat across from him and joined in on the eating. "Miss Marron?"

Goten nodded. "This is the longest we've been apart, but I'll do anything to save my mom and Marron understands my reason for going." 

The doors opened and Goku entered. "There you two are. I wondered where you went after our talk." He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some more food and placed them on the table. "It's times like this I miss your mother."

"I know what you mean," Gogeta said as he munched on a drumstick. "This Capsule Corp. food is good, but Mom's food was always the best."

"We'll get her back, Dad. I know it," Goten said determined.

"You got that right," Goku assured his son. 

Gogeta saw Goten and Goku sitting next to each other eating. He noticed how much they look alike even now. Their eating habits were the same, too. The only difference was that Goku's build was bigger and his hairstyle was different from his son's. Goten was an exact copy of Goku as a child and from stories by Gohan and his mom, Goten acted a lot like Goku. He remembered when Goten turned sixteen that Chi-Chi thought it was best that Goten change his hairstyle. Goten was starting to look a little too much like Goku that everyone was starting to mistake one for the other. Gogeta laughed to himself at the few times he mistook his father for his brother and his brother for his Dad. The only person who could tell the difference was Chi-Chi. 

Gogeta then thought about Gohan. Gohan didn't look exactly like Goku but he did have some favorable characteristics like his father's eyes, eyebrows and smile. In fact all the boys seem to inherit Goku's eyes and his innocence, but then again Chi-Chi can be innocent herself sometimes. Gogeta then thought about his own eyes. His was like Goku's right? 

After eating with his father and brother, Gogeta headed for his room to go to bed. He stopped by the mirror on the wall to look at himself. He thought about Vegeta and Goku. Now that he thought about it. His hair was styled like Vegeta's but it wasn't like that as a kid. Gogeta wasn't sure why he decided to style his hair like Vegeta's but kept the front bangs that Goku had on his hair. He examined his features more closely. His eyes were a little like Goku's but not completely like Gohan and Goten's eyes were. In a strange way, it _did _resemble Vegeta's a little bit, he told himself. Gogeta made several facial expressions in the mirror; sometimes he looked more like Goku and at other expressions he could swear there was a bit of Vegeta there. Gogeta looked at his build. He wasn't short like Vegeta. He was taller than Vegeta. In fact his body was shaped more like Goku's.

Gogeta shook his head. "What's going on? I'm so confused. I wish Mom was here so I can talk to her. She'd know what was wrong with me."

It was then that Gogeta noticed his parent's gift on his desk. He had taken it out when he unpacked his other things but he hadn't given it a second thought until now.

'Mom said that I have to come to terms with my past before I face the future. Maybe that gift holds the answers to my questions.' He went over to the desk to unwrap the gift. He took his time removing the orange bow, tearing off part of the blue wrappings and carefully opening the box. He looked inside and blinked confused. "What in the world?"

To Be Continued

Chi-Chi: ROFLOL! Your review had me laughing! Hee. Hee. I love it! ChiChi probably won't believe you if you say that to her. I think Goku would break it down a little more delicately than that. Lol! You can't snap out of a memory loss unfortunately. 

Jen: Thanks! I love Charlie Brown. I wish someone would smack Lucy. Hee. Hee. Cliffhangers bring you back, but I'm keeping a tight lip about that whole Gogeta/Goku/Vegeta thing. You'll just have to wait. Heh. Heh. This cliffhanger is worst than the last one.

Helga96: I think it's fun ChiChi lost her memory. Makes the story more interesting!

Royal Princess: LOL! Well, even Vegeta has a sensitive side. 

Midnight: I bet Vegeta ate all the food, too! Hee. Hee. You know a lot worst things can happen to ChiChi and Apollo. It's gonna be something when they get there. Heh. Heh.

Moon Girl: You should be midterm free now! Yea, you're not going to kill me yet. Yes, I must leave you dangling. Ooh, maybe I should've let ChiChi kiss Apollo back. LOL! I'm so mean!

Xephon: Apollo's a bad, bad man. Oh, I love it when Goku's that mad! Of course it only happened once I think. He never got THAT mad again. I wish the English version had used some of the Japanese dialogue to show just how mad he was during that battle and how much of his hidden Saiyan side came out. Of course I wouldn't want him that mad at me. I'll just point to the other person and say 'He did it.' 

Lady Athena: Actually, Apollo was honest about the Saiyans being a ruthless, barbaric race who killed lots of people and conquered planets, but yeah Apollo needs to pay. Yeah, something is happening between Iris and Gogeta but I'm not saying what. Hee. Hee. Those death glares from Vegeta are nothing but death glares. I hugged him, but I had Midnight Goddess threatening to hurt him if he hurt me. LOL!

SSJ Chika: Iris is just curious and under the circumstances I can't blame her. 

Chuquita: There's a reason about ChiChi's memory, but I'm not saying yet. I was referring about Iris when I wrote that line. Oh, well. Apollo's evil but everyone loves a good villain especially when they finally fall.

CB: I hope you're feeling better. You can't blame Gogeta for responding like that. Both arguments from Vegeta and Gogeta are justifiable. Gogeta doesn't know Vegeta's his father and that he is looking out for him. He doesn't understand. 

  
Danichan: Let the party began!! There's a reason about ChiChi's memory, but I'm not saying yet. I'm so mean! I think you already know about Iris and Gogeta.

GD: LOL! You're the only Apollo fan here. I had thought about a story where ChiChi loses her memory, but there are some here on ff.net but mine is a lot different than those versions and I'm a bit mean to Goku and ChiChi as usually in it, but it works out. Heh. Heh. 

GOGI: Thanks.

Gogirl: Really want him to die or me for writing it? Heh. Heh. You can guess what will happen but I won't say. Mwahahahaha! Hmm, Goku die? I guess someone should. Why should it always be the bad guys? We should have a sacrifice like Goku in the Cell Games. Truthfully, I have thought about killing someone good off. I haven't decided who if I should do that. I may end it differently. At first I wasn't going to kill Bulma off in UL but then I did so who knows.

Lady Kouga: It's okay. Write what you can.


	10. Part Ten

The Past Returns

Part Ten

__

Chi-Chi sighed as she looked out the window. It was another day and Gohan was gone with Krillin and Bulma to Namek to use the dragon balls to revive their friends. Goku was in the hospital again. He overdid it in his training and was sent back into the hospital. Everyday he had been trying to sneak out to get some training in but Chi-Chi and his doctors have been stopping him. 

Goku was sitting on the edge of his bed. Both of his arms were in a cast, with his left arm in a sling and his right arm was able to move, even his fingers which weren't in the cast. His legs were in a cast but he could easily walk in them. 

'Maybe I can sneak out tonight. Visiting hours are almost over and Chi-Chi will be leaving soon. Plus the doctors won't visit me after nine.' Goku thought. He stood up to stretch, trying to get some exercise in before he got away.

"Goku."

Goku jumped at Chi-Chi's voice. He sat back down on the bed and looked back. Chi-Chi had her hands on her hips looking at him firmly. She did see him. Goku let out a groan, knowing he was in trouble.

Chi-Chi sighed as if giving up and sat besides Goku. "Why won't you listen to the doctors and rest? You can't do anything in your condition."

"I can't sit here and do nothing, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "You could never sit still for long. You're like a hyper active bunny you know." She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost nine. "Time for bed, Goku."

"Okay!" Goku said a little too cheerily. 'Darn! I shouldn't act too excited, otherwise Chi-Chi would get suspicious.'

Chi-Chi didn't seem to have noticed as she helped Goku in bed and put a blanket over him so he would be warm. She sat down on the bed and eyed her husband carefully before giving him her ritual kiss goodnight like she always did before she left to go home. Instead of leaving like Goku had expected, Chi-Chi just sat there looking at him, which confused and concerned the Saiyan. 

"Chi-Chi?"

"You look like a human," she finally spoke.

"Huh?"

Chi-Chi was glad there weren't any patients in the room now. They had all left over the past few days. It was the first time Goku and Chi-Chi were really alone. "I always thought aliens were little green men with antennas sticking out of their heads like Piccolo." She reached out to caress the side of his face. "Not people who could pass for humans." 

She let her hand drop and placed it with her other on her lap. "I was stunned to learn that you were an alien from another planet. I couldn't believe it. My sweet, innocent Goku an alien from outer space who came from a race of barbaric warriors who loved to kill and fight. All these years, I was living with an alien and I had his child. I guess I should've suspected something with Gohan's tail, but I didn't." Chi-Chi thought with a shrugged. "We were very fortunate Gohan never looked at the moon. You should know it didn't matter to me what kind of barbaric race you came from because you were my husband and I love you and I always will no matter who you are, alien or not. I fell in love with who you are not what you are."

Goku hadn't thought about Chi-Chi's reaction to the news. He guessed it would be a shock to know your husband was from another planet. He was shocked himself to discover he was an alien and had an evil brother. "And Gohan?" Goku asked quietly.

"I love him, too and any other children we will have together. Maybe after Gohan gets back and you get better, we can work on another baby. Would that be okay?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully.

"Sure," Goku said as if it was no big deal.

Chi-Chi laughed as she laid down beside him on the bed. "Alien or not, you're still my Goku." 

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi and then at the clock on the wall. It was past nine. Why wasn't Chi-Chi leaving? "Um, Chi-Chi visiting hours are over."

"I know but I talked to the doctors and nurses and they are allowing me to stay. We're not going to have another incident with you sneaking out of the hospital at night like last time."

Goku inwardly groan. "Aw, but Chi-Chi, I really need to train."

"You're not ready. You're not going to sneak out on me again. Besides," she said as she moved closer to him. "It's not that bad if I stay is it?"

Goku knew his chance to sneak out and train was gone for the night, but to spend time with his wife would be okay. He smiled at her. "No, it's not." 

Chi-Chi awakened to the sound of knocking and the door opening. She sat up rubbing the side of her face. 'Goku? Gohan? Was that dream real?'

"Awakened from another nap I see," Apollo said as he approached Chi-Chi. 

Chi-Chi forced a smile as she saw him. "Hello, Apollo."

Apollo took her hand and helped Chi-Chi out of bed. "Come with me. I want to teach you to fly some our vehicles so you'll have something to do here besides staying in your room and napping." He looked her over in the outfit she was wearing. "Did I tell you how pretty you look in that?"

Chi-Chi looked down at the outfit one of the maids had given her. She was wearing a silver, silk halter shirt that tied around her neck and waist, leaving her back bare. Matching silk pants and gold sandals went with the shirt. The maid put her hair up in a ponytail and tied her long black locks in a braid with gold ribbons. The idea of someone picking out and putting together her clothes and fixing her hair felt weird to her. 

"I don't know. The outfit is a little revealing, especially in the back," Chi-Chi said. "I just don't feel like I'm used to this. I feel like I did things for myself and I didn't wear this type of clothing."

Apollo tsk as he shook his head. "You have forgotten so much. Come on."

****

Chi-Chi stood outside with Apollo on the grounds of his palace. He showed her his many hovercrafts where he allowed Chi-Chi to pick one out and followed him outside his hanger where he gave her a crash course on how to fly one. Chi-Chi listened carefully as she was being instructed. It looked exciting to fly one.

"Now that I've showed you the basics, why don't you try one?" Apollo offered. 

Chi-Chi stepped onto her craft. The hover machine was shaped like a jet ski. Chi-Chi turned on the craft like Apollo showed her and the engines hummed. Pulling on the sidebars slightly, the machine hovered slightly above the ground. Chi-Chi laughed at her success. Chi-Chi pulled on the bars harder and the hovercraft shot to the sky. Apollo got on his craft and followed closely behind her. Chi-Chi laughed excitedly as she flew through the clear, blue sky. The feel of being in the air, hair blowing, flowing freely was exciting and yet strangely familiar. The only thing missing was a pair of arms around her.

"Are you enjoying it?" Apollo asked Chi-Chi as he rode alongside with her in his craft.

"Yes! This is great!" Chi-Chi laughed again as she pulled the bars further back and she went faster. She soared higher into the clouds and maneuvered her craft into an 'l' loop. 'Why do I have a feeling I've flown before?'

Apollo watched Chi-Chi as she flew through the sky and into clouds on the hovercraft like a pro, making circles and performing stunts. 'She's done this before.'

"Whee!!" Chi-Chi said excitedly as she dive her craft towards the lake around Apollo's palace. Chi-Chi rode the craft along the water which splattered in several directions. Some of the cool water splattered on Chi-Chi and she laughed at the feeling.

She zoomed in the air again to dry off and perform several loops. 'Oh, this is amazing. This is the best thing that has happened to me since I got here.'

It was then another memory came to mind. 

__

"Come on, I want to show you how to fly Nimbus," Goku said holding Chi-Chi's hand as they stepped out of the house.

"Why, Goku? I'll just fly with you," Chi-Chi said. 

"What if something happens and you have to fly alone?" Goku thought.

"What would happen?" Chi-Chi asked, slightly worried.

"I don't know. I'm just saying what if I'm not here. What if I'm catching a fish and you were in the woods gathering apples like you sometimes do alone and you come across a wild dinosaur or some other animal and you need to make an escape. You quit fighting because of your condition," Goku said placing a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. She was four months pregnant. 

"I see your point, but I don't know if it's safe I fly Nimbus in my condition."

"Aw, don't worry. Nimbus is the safest thing to fly," Goku assured Chi-Chi and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Nimbus!" Goku called. 

The yellow cloud appeared out of nowhere in the sky, dipped down and landed in front of Goku. 

"Are you sure it will answer to my call?" Chi-Chi asked. "It is yours and you always call it."

"But you're my wife now. You said we share everything so Nimbus is yours now, too" Goku said and looked to Nimbus. "Did you hear that Nimbus? If Chi-Chi or my child calls you, you come, all right?"

Nimbus flew around Goku and Chi-Chi as if understanding him. Goku helped Chi-Chi on Nimbus and he stood behind her. Nimbus floated slowly in the air. 

"Flying Nimbus isn't hard, Chi-Chi."

"To you. You've been flying it your whole life."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Nimbus won't drop you," Goku said. "Now, I'm going to take my arms off your waist so you'll float by yourself. Okay?"

"Don't do that, Goku," Chi-Chi said.

"I'm right here. You have to learn to trust Nimbus. It's the only way you're gonna be able to fly it. You trust me right?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust Nimbus," Goku told her.

"Okay. I'll trust Nimbus."

The two flew a little faster. "Chi-Chi, I'm going to let go." Goku removed his hands from Chi-Chi's waist. "How does it feel?"

"I feel fine." Goku stepped off Nimbus. "Okay, now how do you feel?"

Chi-Chi looked back and saw that Goku wasn't behind her. She screamed and got on all fours on Nimbus. "Goku!"

Goku appeared beside her in the air. "Come on, Chi-Chi. Stand up. Nimbus won't drop you. Remember you said you were going to trust him."

Chi-Chi knew Goku had a point and she did say she was going to trust the cloud. "All right. I'll stand. Just catch me if I wall," she said. Chi-Chi slowly stood and laughed to herself when she stood on Nimbus by herself and wasn't falling. Chi-Chi held her hands out as if to balance her body.

"Yeah, that's it," Goku assured Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled some more and Nimbus went a little faster and Chi-Chi was able to hold on. She was trusting Nimbus to hold her like Goku said. Goku told Chi-Chi he was going to tell Nimbus to do a loop and when it did, Chi-Chi laughed successfully that she didn't fall off. She laughed even more as Nimbus went higher in the sky through the clouds. 

"Wow! You're right, Goku! It is fun!" Chi-Chi laughed happily.

"You're learning now, but I think after a few more practices, you'll be a pro like me."

"Chi-Chi!" Apollo called out as he jumped off his hovercraft and pulled Chi-Chi from hers just before it crashed into the water.

Chi-Chi looked confused as she found herself in Apollo's arms. "What? What happened?"

"You almost crashed into the water at full speed. Where were you? I was calling your name but it looked like you were somewhere else?"

"I was?" Chi-Chi repeated confused.

Apollo landed both him and Chi-Chi on the ground. "What's going on? I'm here to help you, Chi-Chi. I love you."

Chi-Chi thought best to tell Apollo. After all, he was her fiancé and he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He could probably help her. "Well, I've been having some strange dreams. I had a dream about me and a man on the cloud and I looked happy with him and we kissed. Then there was another one before you came to my room where I was with this same man but we were in the hospital and he was hurt. His name was Goku and it seemed we had a child--Gohan. I said I loved him and our son. I think he was the Saiyan, but that can't be right. He didn't seem evil and the Saiyans destroyed my planet, and just now Goku was teaching me how to fly a cloud."

"Those dreams aren't true," Apollo told her forthright.

"They're not?" Chi-Chi looked surprised. "I never had a son?" As she watched Apollo, he looked as if he was hiding something from her. "Apollo, what is it? Do you know something?"

Apollo sighed regretfully. "Yes."

"Please, tell me. I have to know," Chi-Chi begged. "No matter how bad it is, I need to know."

Apollo took Chi-Chi's hands in his. "I've been trying to keep this from you because you have suffered enough, but I guess I should tell you. I've been learning more about your capture and when the Saiyans took you into capture, you weren't willing to them. So, besides raping and beating you, they brainwashed you into loving one of them. They shot you up with drugs and made you think this Goku loved you while you loved him."

Chi-Chi pulled away in horror. "Brainwash? How much more did they have to punish me?" She started to cry. "You mean, none of it was real?"

"None of it," Apollo lied. "So, get those feelings out your mind. They're not your real feelings. It's fake. All fake," Apollo told her as he hugged her again. 'Something's not right. Chi-Chi's not supposed to have any memories and yet she is starting to remember her husband and son. I better do something about this.'

****

"This is it? This is going to help me?"

Gogeta looked down at the material in the box. He saw a folded fighting gi. The pants and top shirt were dark blue while the other shirt under the dark blue material was orange. The outfit was styled like Goku's old fighting gi that Gogeta now wore. He pulled the gi out of the box to give it a once over.

"I like it," he said with an appreciative nod. "Wow. Mom made me a new fighting gi. Orange and blue. Cool." He then frowned. "But I don't understand. What does this have to do with that note Mom wrote about me having to come to terms with my past before facing my future?"

Gogeta looked back at the box and noticed that it wasn't empty. "Something else is in here." He placed the gi on the table and looked in the box confused. There was a white pair of gloves along with a white pair of boots with gold tips. Gogeta knew those boots and gloves even in his sleep. "Vegeta," he murmured. Now he was confused again. 

He picked up the boots and gloves. "Why would Mom and Dad give me these? These go to Vegeta's uniform." He placed the boots and gloves by the blue and orange gi and looked even more puzzled by what he saw now.

A photo album and some DVDs? He picked the last items out of the box and sat on the bed holding them. Gogeta figured the photo albums contained pictures he never seen and DVD must hold old video footage transferred to the thin discs. Two years ago Gohan converted all footage the family had on videotapes and put them on several discs. Gogeta thought he had seen all the footage but obviously he was wrong.

He opened the photo album first. 'I've never seen these photos before.' He turned page after page of photos of Gogeta as a baby being held by Vegeta and Trunks. Some of them were funny as Vegeta held him gently in one photo, caught guard in another photo, and yelling angry in the next photo with his mouth open wide and eyes blazed in anger. 

That was typical of Vegeta to Gogeta. He knew Vegeta never liked taking pictures or having the camera on him. So, the best thing to do was to take pictures of him with his guard was down. There were also photos where Trunks held him as a baby. Trunks always had a smile on his face in the pictures. There was one where Gogeta was a baby sitting on Trunks' shoulders and Trunks walking Gogeta as a baby in another photo. With the two, was Vegeta.

'How come no one ever showed me these photos? How come Bulma isn't in these photos? She was friends with my parents,' Gogeta thought to himself. 'I knew she was busy, but couldn't she stop to take one photo with me?'

There were more pictures of Gogeta on his first birthday. He remembered seeing the footage on video tape and Vegeta and Trunks were there. He was told Bulma wasn't there because she was busy with Capsule Corp. work. Vegeta was yelling at Goku to get the camera off his face. Gogeta also remembered Trunks in a lot of the videos and him coming around the house a lot to play. As a child, Gogeta remembered him along with Goten and Trunks would play and spar together. They were an in separate trio as kids that transcended to adulthood. Even with their busy lives now, Trunks being the most busy, the three often made time at least once a month to hang out together and do whatever they wanted. 

Gogeta had a close bond to Vegeta and Trunks and loved them like family, which made him confused as to why he never saw these photos before. Gogeta closed the photo album once he was through viewing all the photos. It ranged from Gogeta's birth as a newborn to when he was four. Gogeta wondered why they stopped since he has more pictures passed that age.

Gogeta then looked at the several DVDs lying on his bed. He opened the first case labeled 'one'. He walked to the wall TV and turned it on. He pressed a button at the bottom and a DVD slot opened. Gogeta placed the DVD in it and the case closed. He sat back on the bed and watched the footage.

The DVD started with Vegeta lying down on a sofa in Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Gogeta was a newborn lying on him. He saw a smiled on Vegeta's face as he watched him sleep. Vegeta's expression changed as he realized he and the baby weren't alone. He looked at the video camera on him.

__

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!"

"I'm filming. Videl bought this for us after the baby was born. It's a pretty fun gadget. I wish Chi-Chi and I had this when Gohan was born."

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled and sat up, still holding the baby in one arm on his chest. "Shut that camera off."

"Why?" Goku asked naively.

"I don't want to be filmed."

"Afraid the camera would add ten pounds?" Goku joked.

"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta yelled. The baby stirred and Vegeta rocked the baby so he wouldn't cry. Vegeta then realize he was doing this while Goku was still filming. He looked back at Goku, an irate expression on his face. "Kakarot, shut that camera off!"

"Why?" Goku asked again.

"I told you why. I don't want to be film and it's not because I'm afraid it will add ten pounds. If you don't stop filming, I'm going to throttle you!"

"Kind of hard to do when you have a baby in your arms," Goku joked.

Vegeta rose off the sofa still holding the baby in his arms, angry as ever as he approached Goku who was still holding the camera and stepping back from Vegeta. "Give me that camera."

"Are you going to destroy it?" Goku asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I can't let you have it," Goku responded. "Did you know your nose flares when you're really mad?" Goku asked. "Wow! This zoom in is amazing!"

"Did you know that I can break your legs when I'm really mad?!"  


"Still can't see how you can do that when you have a baby in your arms."

Gogeta laughed at the interaction between Goku and Vegeta. It sounded a lot like them. He continued to watch as Vegeta changed his diaper for the very first time. This confused him anymore as to why he never seen this footage before.  


__

Vegeta was standing at a table cutting a piece of birthday cake. He felt someone tugging his pants leg. He looked down and saw Gogeta was the culprit. He smiled up at Vegeta and pointed to the cake Vegeta had on his plate. 

"No," Vegeta shook his head and walked off.

Gogeta looked up at the table as if seeing if he could get his own cake. When he saw that he couldn't, he followed Vegeta. Vegeta stepped outside to eat his cake not paying attention to Gogeta following him. Vegeta sat under a tree by the house and Gogeta sat beside him. 

"I said, no," Vegeta argued.

Gogeta whimpered and pointed to the cake. "Cake. Cake."

"No," Vegeta said sternly.

Gogeta sat on Vegeta's lap and he pouted. "Puese?"

"It's please and no."

Gogeta whimpered some more and Vegeta sighed, giving up. The child would keep bothering him if he didn't stop. Vegeta broke off a piece of the cake and handed it to Gogeta. The little boy reached for it and put half of it in his mouth while the other half was smeared over his mouth.

"Oh, you're just as sloppy as Kakarot," Vegeta grumbled as he took out a napkin and wiped Gogeta's mouth clean. "It doesn't seem you got anything from me."

Gogeta blinked confused at what Vegeta said. "Why did he say that?"

__

Vegeta looked up and saw the camera on him. He scowled. "Can you turn that camera off?"

Chi-Chi's laughter could be heard. It was clear she was holding the camera. "That's not true. He's a bit stubborn like you."

Gogeta felt his body freeze. What did his mother mean about that?

Gogeta watched as the camera shifted and it looked as if Chi-Chi was sitting next to Vegeta. Gogeta as a baby walked and sat on his mother's lap trying to reach the camera.

__

"No, Gogeta. You can't have the camera." Gogeta reached for it stubbornly anyway. "You see, Vegeta. I told you, he's a little like you. Gohan and Goten weren't stubborn."

"He's too playful," Vegeta said. "No child of mine is playful."

Gogeta's heart stopped. "Child of mine? I'm Vegeta's son? No. That's impossible." Gogeta shook his head. "It's not true." He tried to turn away from the screen but he couldn't.

__

"Well, he doesn't get all his genes from you. He has some good stock in him," Chi-Chi said proudly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gogeta continued to watch in horror at what his mother and now father said. He hoped it was a mistake, a slip of the tongue but it didn't seem so. Gogeta didn't stop watching the home videos. He continued throughout the night watching all the films on the DVDs seeing more images of Vegeta and Trunks with him as a baby. Once it was all over, he shut the TV off and sat there in shock.

"This can't be. I'm Vegeta's son. Trunks is my brother. What about Gohan and Goten? Are they my brothers? I guess half brothers now since Goku isn't my father. I can't believe it. It can't be true. It can't." Gogeta went to the mirror and looked at his image. He tried to search for any traces of Goku but he was so confused and shocked over learning that Vegeta was his father that he wasn't sure of what he saw in the mirror.

"All this time I thought I was Goku's son. My parents seemed so happy together and now it's coming out that mother had an affair with Vegeta."

The young man ran a frustrated hand through his black hair and admitted to himself that it was styled like Vegeta's. "Iris was right to be suspicious all along," Gogeta thought. "It's a lie. All I've known has been a lie. Mom and Dad. I can't believe Gohan lied to my face when we had that talk."

__

Gohan and Gogeta had just returned from going to the zoo together, where Gogeta observed monkeys. For some unknown reason, Gogeta had a fascination of them. Gogeta had a writing assignment due on the animals and he wanted to impress him Mom by researching how monkeys differ in caged places like the zoo and how they behave in their natural habitat.

When they returned to Goku and Chi-Chi's home, Gohan walked Gogeta to the door. "Think you got enough research for your paper?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Gohan. Mom will be very impressed with the research I put into it."

Gogeta opened the door to the house. He was about to say hello when he and Gohan saw their parents holding each other and heavily kissing on the sofa. Gogeta closed the door and Gohan suggested they go to his house for a while.

"Mom and Dad sure do like to kiss a lot," Gogeta noted as they entered Gohan's house.

"Hi, Videl," Gohan said and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Pan?"

"She's in her room. Hello, Gogeta," Videl smiled at the ten-year-old.

"Hi, Videl," Gogeta greeted his sister-in-law.

"Come on," Gohan said and the two went upstairs. "About Mom and Dad, well, they haven't always been together. They've been separated a lot in the years so being together to them is like a reunion."

"Why were they separated?" Gogeta asked.

Gohan paused at Pan's door wondering how he should say it or if he should say it, but he decided to go ahead. "The fights Dad had in the past, separated him from Mom a lot. I'm not talking a few days. I'm talking years. Even though they were apart a lot, it didn't stop them from loving each other. It made their feelings stronger. Take it from someone who's been in a few fights; after a huge battle, you really began to appreciate the life you have and your family and friends more. It makes you realize how special they are and Dad has seen that a lot from his battles."

"So, you're saying that since Mom and Dad have been apart a lot, it makes their feelings stronger? It makes them want to be together more and that's why when we stumble on them alone sometimes, they are kissing?"

"Yeah."

"But doesn't the separation cause problems?" The ten-year-old-asked. "When I was at Trunks house last week and we were walking the dogs and dinosaurs, one of his neighbors were arguing and I asked Trunks what was going on. He told me that his neighbor was getting a divorce. The husband had been working a lot lately and the wife was lonely so she had an affair."

"Some people, Gogeta, don't have what it takes to survive their marriages. You have to have a lot of faith and trust in each other, especially if you spend a lot of time apart. The wife should've talked to her husband about her feelings and not had an affair," Gohan said wisely and rubbed his little brother's head. "Don't worry. Mom isn't like that. She'll tell Dad what's on her mind. She's very strong willed." Gohan laughed at a few memories. "She'll tell ANYONE what's on her mind. The only person she backs down to is Dad and sometimes grandpa. Like I said, some couples have that trust and faith in each other while others don't." 

"But Mom and Dad do?" Gogeta guessed.

"You bet. You won't find a more loyal and faithful couple."

Gogeta clenched his fists in anger at the memory, thinking his brother had lied to him. "If that is true, then why did Vegeta say I'm his son?" Angry, Gogeta packed the DVDs in their cases and shoved them in the box along with the photo album and fighting gi. He closed the box and stormed out of his room.

Vegeta was sleeping soundly when he heard a loud pounding on his door. Vegeta groggily opened his eyes and stared at the clock. It was nearly five in the morning. Vegeta got out of bed and grumbled as he made his way to the door. "This better be good."

He opened the door and saw Gogeta. Even though it was dark since they were in space, there was a dim light in the hallway and Vegeta could see that Gogeta was looking upset. The young man shoved a box in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta looked at the box in his arms and saw the uniform he wore when he was Vegito.

'Oh, no,' Vegeta thought and looked in Gogeta's eyes. The young man eyes were filled with anger.

"Mind telling me what exactly is going on here?"

__

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: Hey, it's been a while. Umm, too late on Gogeta. He knows something's up now. Vegeta's trying to keep the whole thing as a secret as possible but he can't now.

Kane: Evil cliffies are fun.

Jen: Well, I think some of your questions has been answered.

Leigh: You owe me eight more reviews! Hee. Hee. Hmm, Goku and ChiChi fighting. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Kidnapping his own wife? I guess you'll have to wait and see. The fights are fun I'll tell you that.

Moon Girl: You know now! You know what will be better is that when Goku shows up ChiChi is with Apollo. LOL! This is a drama too so it could happen. Heh. Heh. 

GD: I'm biased to like Apollo since he's a character I created so yeah, you're the only one. You had a strange one? I had a weird one this week where I was going to take a shower and this bear shows up and pushed me out of the bathroom to take his shower. I live in the city no where near any bears. I don't know where that came from. I blame it all on the Christmas food. You already know why Gohan doesn't train anymore. It was never in him to be a fighter. 

Vampiric: Uh, okay. You could just say which part you like the best but it's your thing to not review.

Lady Athena: Yeah, but he's not liking those dreams she's having. Um, well, you're kind of seeing Gogeta's reaction and the next chapter…Heh. Heh. Heh. Yeah Apollo was referring to Goku and Vegeta on that part, but Vegeta was once like that. 

Chi-Chi: Hmm, if ChiChi starts to remember Vegeta, we REALLY got some problems because there is a reason for those memories. I guess you know what's in the box now.

Lady Kouga: Thanks.

Danichan: It's the next chapter that explains what's going with ChiChi and the memories. Heh. Heh. Well, Gogeta's confused now and with Vegeta's blood, he's bound to get angry. Actually, I was planning to wait a week and not Friday.

Gogirl: Who's going to defend Earth? Um, me? Or you? Apollo's not a bastard. He was born in wedlock. LOL! Hmm, maybe I should kill Goku off then. Heh. Heh. Oh, come on, you know it's fun to torture the Son family. You're doing it yourself in your story. They will get to Olympus soon.

Xephon: Yay! Gogeta's knows the truth now! Well, half of the truth. Can't blame him for being confused. Who's more evil between Apollo and Frieza? That's kind of tough because they are both evil and Apollo is gonna get worse in this story. I guess it's your own opinion when you see. I guess Apollo but then Frieza was pretty nasty himself.

SSJ Chika: You know now.

Maylar: Yeah, don't you love it!


	11. Part Eleven

The Past Returns

Part Eleven

__

Chi-Chi moaned pleasurably in the night. She could see someone on top of her moving lovingly inside her. They were as close as a man and woman could be. It's been a long time since they were this close together and they were savoring each moment. She received a kiss from the man above her and felt love and kindness in his lips. When she pulled back to look at the man, she could faintly make his face out due to the darkness of the room, but she knew it was Goku. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew love and care were in them.

Both of them were breathing heavily with their moans blending together. She writhed and moaned louder as he increased his speed in her. She clutched to his back, digging her nails in his skin and shook her head as she fought to bury her moans and cries in the pillow so she wouldn't wake Gohan, but with the way her husband was moving in her, she couldn't stop herself from screaming the name Goku over and over.

Chi-Chi bolted out of bed. Her skin was sweaty, her gown clung to her body and her breathing was coming in heavy pants. Chi-Chi noticed her whole body was aroused by that simple dream. Where had it come from? It felt so real though with the man's lips upon her skin, her hot flesh pressed on his. She was calling Goku's name as if she loved him as if she wanted him to make love to her.

"This is insane. How could I want my rapist to make love to me? Was I drugged by him? Apollo said I was but when I looked in his eyes, it was as if Goku loved me. In situations like that, you can't control your feelings."

Chi-Chi rose out of bed and put on a robe. She walked the hall aimlessly looking for some peace of mind and soon found herself in the kitchen. It was larger than she had imagined. It was like a restaurant's kitchen. The whole setting was unfamiliar. Something inside her preferred a smaller, homier setting like the ones she had seen in her dreams.

"Chi-Chi?"  


Chi-Chi jumped and spun around to meet Apollo's face. "Apollo?"

"One of my guards saw you wondering around. What's wrong?"

"I just had a strange dream."

"Goku was in it?" Apollo guessed.

"Yes." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't see why I'm dreaming about the man who has tortured me for several years." She sat on a bar stool and Apollo sat beside her and linked her free hand with his. "What was it about this time?"

Just thinking about the dream, made Chi-Chi flushed. "Oh, uh, nothing important." She didn't think her fiancé would appreciate her having a sex dream about another man--a man who already had his way with her and Chi-Chi couldn't help but be attracted to.

Apollo knew she was lying. The flush cheeks and her nervousness were a give away that something intimate happened in her dream. This angered Apollo. 'How can she still have memories of him? That injection was to remove all her memories. Why are some still lingering?'

"The nightmare is over. You soon won't be having the dreams anymore."

"I won't?" she said disappointed and then recovered herself. "I mean, I hope not."

Morning cooks entered the kitchen and bowed before Apollo and Chi-Chi. He escorted her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom doors. Apollo left Chi-Chi and went to Medusa's room. The sorceress was already up reading. She stood in attention when Apollo entered the room. "What can I do for you, my king?"

"Do you remember the memory removal medicine you created and gave to my scientists?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I used it on Chi-Chi. The medicine worked on her for a while but now Chi-Chi's memories are coming back. You said it was permanent!" He argued angrily.

"It is permanent. We've tried it on several test subjects and they haven't regained their former memories." Medusa bit her lip as she thought carefully. "She _is_ the first human we tried it on. That can be an explanation for her relapse and then there's the possibility of her being the wife of a Saiyan. Kira told me they live on Earth, too."

"What does a Saiyan have to do with this?" Apollo asked irritated. 

"Saiyans have a certain bond to their partners."

"What, you mean they mark each other like vampires?" Apollo asked. "Disgusting," he muttered.

Medusa shook her head. "There's no marking but a special connection is made between a Saiyan and their partner from their first intimate encounter. It develops over time and if there are obstacles in the Saiyans way, say if they were separated for a while, one of the mates fell ill or they recover from a near death experience, it strengthens the bonds. The memory removal medicine is very strong so this Chi-Chi must have been bonded with her husband for a long time and they must have gone through several obstacles in the past to have a bond so strong."

"Great," Apollo said agitated. "Where does that leave me?"

"You could try drugging her again but that would mean she'll forget you and everything else she knows so far. You will have to try harder in convincing her that she was brainwashed by the Saiyans. Maybe you could move up your wedding?" Medusa suggested. "Once she marries you, she may be committed to you and forget about those dreams. I'll work on making a stronger medicine."

"Move up the wedding?" Apollo thought and a wicked smile crossed his face. "Yes, that would work."

****

Trunks rolled over for the tenth time tonight. He had awakened an hour ago for some unknown reason and had tried to go asleep but nothing worked. So, he tossed over his covers and left the room, heading for the kitchen for some warm milk in hopes that would put him to sleep. 

That's where he found Ami in some pajamas with her black hair up in a ponytail fixing something. Cooking? At five in the morning? Living with Ami over the years, Trunks picked up on her habits and if she's up this early cooking, Trunks knew she had to be worried or agitated about something. 

"What's wrong?"

Ami jumped and looked back at Trunks. "Don't scare me like that. What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you that," Trunks said as he made his way across to room to see Ami powdering donuts. He reached out to grab a few doughnuts on a plate and stuffed them in his mouth. 

"You're up early, too," Ami pointed out as she powdered another donut. 

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here for some warm milk," Trunks answered. Once he polished the donuts, he got himself a glass of cold milk to wash his donuts down.

"We're going to be approaching Olympus soon and I'm worried. I can't fight and I doubt those laser guns I brought will do any good. I don't want to die," Ami admitted.

Trunks stared at her softly. He didn't want her to die either. Even though she annoyed him with wanting to use him as a test subject for her experiments and ordering him to clean up after himself when he left dirty dishes in the kitchen or do things on his own instead of letting the robots servants do everything, she was still good company around Capsule Corp. At least there was someone near his age he could talk to. "I told you not to come on this mission."

"I have to come," Ami said decisively.

"I don't see why," Trunks thought aloud. "You could've easily showed me how to work the ship. I'm not a technological genius like my grandpa or my mom, but I do know some stuff."

"Maybe you can teach me some skills," Ami suggested.  


"No," Trunks argued before placing another donut in his mouth.

Ami snatched the donut out of Trunks' hand and ate it right in front of him much to Trunks' surprise. "Jerk. Why can't you? I'm a fast learner."

"You don't have the discipline. Besides, with us approaching Olympus soon, there isn't anytime to teach you anything."

Ami knew he had a point so she changed the subject. "How's your Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know about Vegeta and his feelings for Goku's wife and I know about Gogeta. I'm not stupid. Bulma told me all about it before she died. Besides, Gogeta and Vegeta kind of look like each other. I'm curious as to how he's doing."

Trunks rolled his eyes. Ami never said anything about it and he hoped she didn't know but he guessed anyone seeing Vegeta and Gogeta together would pick up on the fact that there's blood shared between them. Everyone except Gogeta. Despite his amazing fighting skills from where he learned it from Goku and Vegeta, knowledge which he learned from being home schooled by Chi-Chi, and his natural intelligence, Gogeta really was innocent like his other father, Goku. 

"Dad's all right. Not that it's any of your business."

Ami finished powdering her donuts and set them aside. She dusted her hands off and looked up at Trunks concern. "How do you feel having a brother and never being able to acknowledge it?"

Trunks glared at her. "What's with you and these questions?"

"That glare doesn't work on me and you know it, Trunks. Remember I've known you since you were a kid."

"You were a kid yourself when we met," Trunks said.

"I was a young woman."

"You were twenty," Trunks said deadpanned.

"So? Since when is twenty a kid? I was still older than you and I still am."

"Only six years, but I'm taller now and I've always been stronger than you."

Ami folded her arms. "Like that's going to intimidate me. Your mother warned me about you and Vegeta."

Trunks put both hands on both sides of Ami who was back to the counter. He looked down at her with a menacing visage. "How about now?"

He had a good stare and his larger, imposing body could intimidate anyone, but Ami couldn't help but laugh. Trunks soon broke out in laughter, too. Ami pushed him away with a light hand. The two stopped laughing when they heard the sound of a door slamming hard. 

"What was that?" Ami asked.

"It sounded like a door slamming," Trunks said. 

"This early in the morning?" Ami questioned and left the kitchen followed by Trunks. They saw Gogeta go in Vegeta's room. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know," Trunks said and the two went down the hall. Trunks pressed his ear to the door. 

"Wait. Wait. I wanna hear, too," Ami said and pressed her ears against the door too.

"No more lies. I know you are my father and I want to know how this all came about!" Gogeta argued.

The door was made of thick metal so neither could hear well and only looked at each other to ask. "What did he say?" 

Inside Vegeta's room, Gogeta's ears perked up. "Did you hear something?" he said turning to the door. 

Trunks and Ami looked at each other. "This is your fault." They whispered to each other. 

Vegeta was too busy trying to think of what to say to Gogeta to know if anything was out there. "I didn't hear anything." 

Gogeta opened the door and found nothing. He ran to one end of the hall and found nothing. He went to the other end and found nothing. He stepped inside the room and closed the door. "I must be mistaken." He then sniffed. "I smell donuts." He shrugged. "It's not important."

Trunks breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he and Ami floated in the air above Vegeta's door. Trunks had an arm around Ami's waist to hold her in the air. He slowly landed without making a sound. "That was close," Trunks said and looked back at the door. "I need to know what's going on in there, but the walls are too thick."

"There may be a way, but you're taking me. I wanna hear, too."

"Fine. Fine. What is it?" Trunks said quickly.

"Vegeta has an air vent in his room. The only way we can get there is through the air vent in Goten's room." She said pointing to the room across from them. 

"Let's go."

"Wait. Goten may hear us," Ami said.

"Goten is dead to the world when he sleeps. Come on." Trunks said. 

He quietly opened the door to his room and the two walked in quietly. Goten slept soundly in his sleep. He mumbled something about food and rolled over. Trunks put his hands on Ami's waist and the two floated to the ceiling where the vent was. Ami turned the two screws to open the vent. Ami climbed in carefully and then Trunks. They crawled the short journey to Vegeta's room. The shaft was cramped where they could follow each other and not crawl side by side. So, Trunks climbed on her so he could see through the vent, too. To say that Gogeta was upset would be considered an understatement. The young man looked to be lion ready to attack his prey. 

"Gogeta, this isn't easy to explain."

"Find a way," Gogeta ordered.

Vegeta folded his arms and huffed. "It's true. I am your father."

"You forced yourself on my mother didn't you, you monster!" Gogeta prepared to punch Vegeta but the Saiyan Prince caught his son's punch. 

"You have my short temper." He said as he squeezed Gogeta's hand. "Listen before you attack. I am your father, but so is Kakarot."

Gogeta pulled his fist away, snarling. "I know that. He's the father I've known all my life and he will always be my father though he isn't biologically. I consider him as the father I want, not you!" 

Vegeta punched Gogeta and he fell back against the door. "What have I told you about listening before you attack? If you care for your father, Kakarot and your mother then you'll sit down, shut up and listen!" 

Gogeta wiped the blood off his lips still glaring at Vegeta angrily. "Fine, but I'll do it for them. Explain."

"As I said before, Kakarot is your biological father, too." 

Gogeta looked at Vegeta wryly. "I had the talk with my parents and I got an A in biology. There is no such thing as two biological fathers to the same child. Unless it was some weird science experiment like that movie I watched of two twins--one a huge muscle guy. I think he runs a country or some kind of state and this--"

"No, it wasn't a science experiment!" Vegeta interrupted and calmed himself. "Do you remember when Kakarot told you about Majin Buu?"

"Yeah," Gogeta jumped in. "He said the Old Kai granted him a new life so he can go help defeat Majin Buu. He said you helped him when King Yemma sent you back. What, you're gonna tell me that's not true?"  


"Kakarot only told you the half truth. You see, Kakarot and I couldn't defeat Majin Buu on our own. He was too powerful. When Kakarot left the Supreme Kai's planet, the Old Kai gave Kakarot earrings where he could fuse with anyone he wanted, but it would be permanent. Since I was the only one left, Kakarot fused with me. We became Vegito." Vegeta looked at Gogeta to see him listening closely. He continued. "As Vegito, we defeated Majin Buu. The victory came with a price. Kakarot and I were fused together forever. We accepted our fate and so you know the rest."

"You went to Namek to revive everyone who died, but why didn't you ask the Namek dragon to try to separate you and Dad?" Gogeta asked.

"At the time, Kakarot and I thought it was permanent and we didn't think it would work. The dragon's power has its limit, too. We returned to the Lookout and our wives weren't too happy about our permanent fusion. Bulma yelled and Chi-Chi fainted."

Gogeta laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like Mom."  


Vegeta continued on to explain how it was decided that Vegito stay with Chi-Chi and Bulma's decision to revive the dragon in four months. He left out the parts where he was starting to fall for Chi-Chi. Gogeta was mad enough already. Instead, he went on to talk about the time Gogeta was conceived. "During that time, Kakarot and Chi-Chi were feeling needy for each other. They haven't been together for seven years. The time passed for Bulma to ask the dragon balls to separate Kakarot and me, and so thinking the wish didn't work, Kakarot and Chi-Chi gave in to each other."

"Are you saying I was conceived that night?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered. "And the next day, Bulma separated us. With me out of Kakarot's body, I thought I would return to the Other World but when we made that wish to Porunga to revive everyone who died, he must have revived me too, so I was able to go home to Bulma."

Vegeta looked at Gogeta's reaction and saw that he was looking guilty. "What's with you?"

"It's not your fault. It's my parents. You had no part in this. You didn't force my Mom. They wanted to be together. I didn't know you had such honor in you, Vegeta. To still spend time with me even though you didn't have any part in the union, but because I'm your son. How could they do this to you? You were innocent in all of this."

That reaction was unexpected. "Forget it," Vegeta waved it off. "Your parents just wanted to be together."

"Were you upset when you found out?" Gogeta asked cautiously.

"I wasn't very accepting of being a father, especially how this was coming out," Vegeta admitted truthfully. "However, your mother talked to me and it didn't seem so bad."

"You were married to Bulma then. How did she take it? I bet she wasn't happy," Gogeta noted.

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked.

Gogeta snorted. "Come on. I'm sure Bulma was a nice person and all but I doubt she would be happy to learn that her husband was the father of a child that wasn't made with her. So, how mad was she?"

"Very."

"At my parents," Gogeta guessed. "She couldn't be mad at you."

'That's what you think,' Vegeta thought. 

"This is all so weird. I'm still having trouble with it," Gogeta thought. "What were my parents thinking when they realized you were the father, too?"

"Your mother didn't care. She was happy to be pregnant. She and Kakarot knew the risk. She knew it was strange for me, but she welcomed me in to be apart of your life." Vegeta smiled a little as he thought back to that day with Chi-Chi, sitting outside her home, talking about the baby and his involvement. "She actually apologized for getting me in the middle of this."

"Did she apologize to Bulma?" Gogeta asked.

Vegeta remembered Chi-Chi feeling guilty and that was one of the reasons why she wanted to tell everyone the truth. She had been prepared to apologize to Bulma, but that was before Bulma had hired someone to push her out of the car and lose Gogeta. After that, she despised Bulma with reason and the two didn't come to terms until Bulma was sick. He couldn't tell Gogeta that. "Yes," Vegeta lied. "She did." 

Gogeta frowned. "Bulma was really nice to me. I remember Goten, Trunks and I went to his house for a second and they were taking too long to return. Bulma invited me in for a snack. The few times I saw her, she was happy but a little sad. I wonder if it had to do with me."

"Don't blame yourself," Vegeta said.

"Then who should I blame. My parents?" Gogeta asked.

"Get angry at me if you want or Kakarot, but not your mother. Your mother was looking out for you. Everything she did was for your safety. She wanted to protect you from any out lash. It was her ready for the burden--a burden that wasn't hers but…" He turned away from Gogeta. "It wasn't your mother's fault and I won't allow you to think otherwise."

Gogeta had never heard Vegeta speak that way before. Something wasn't right. Why would Vegeta talk about his mother that way? Why would Vegeta protect Chi-Chi? Vegeta never protected anyone unless… "You love my mother?" he said disgusted.

"Where did--" but his words were silenced when he met with one of Gogeta's punches and was suddenly slammed against the wall. "Is what you told me right now a lie or did you really force yourself on my mother?" he growled angrily.

"If I had forced yourself on your mother, do you think I would be living now? As much of a soft moron Kakarot is, he wouldn't spare my life if I had harmed his wife."

Gogeta released Vegeta. He had a point. "But that doesn't change the fact that you love my mother. What kind of man are you to love one woman while married to another?!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at his son agitated. "Even if what you say is true, I am not a man to get involved with a taken woman and if you make that accusation again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. I've answered your questions. Anything else you have to say, you say it to Kakarot."

Gogeta didn't believe Vegeta one bit, but he chose not to push it…for now. "I have one more. Who else knows that I'm your son? I know Gohan, Goten and probably even Trunks know."

"Everyone," Vegeta answered.

"Everyone!" Gogeta shouted. "Including Pan? My own niece! She's twelve! How could she know?"

"She just noticed our resemblance a year ago and Gohan had no choice but to tell her before she questioned you about it."

Gogeta ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "This is giving me a headache. I can't believe everyone knew but me. It's like this is a big joke that everyone knew on my life! I should've been told about this!"

"We were going to tell you on your birthday but then your mother was kidnapped."

"Very convenient," he said sarcastically. "After this huge lie everyone kept from me, I don't see how I can believe anything you all say." He grabbed his box that was on Vegeta's desk. "I can't speak to any of you now." Gogeta held the box under one arm and storm out of the room.

Vegeta folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Great. Just what we needed. More drama."

****

Ami and Trunks watched the whole scene in disbelief and now it was over, they decided it was time to leave. Trunks slowly slid off Ami and moved down the vent to Goten's room. Trunks floated down and held Ami after she came out and closed the vent. The two landed quietly on the floor. 

"How are we gonna face Gogeta in the morning?" Ami asked. "He's mad at everyone."

"Hey, who's there?" Goten asked groggily.

Ami pushed Trunks down on the floor and looked back at Goten who was rubbing his eyes. She sat at the edge of the bed. "Hi, Goten."

Trunks tried to rise, wondering what the big idea was but Ami stepped on his back forcing him back down.

"What are you doing in here?" Goten asked.

"Me?" Ami thought fast to say something. "Oh, I was…making donuts and I thought you might like some."

Goten looked at the clock on his nightstand. "It's five-thirty in the morning. Isn't that a little early?"

"I'm an early bird," Ami said and heard Trunks mumble something against that so she pressed her foot on his back even harder. 

Since it was partially dark, Goten didn't see that but he heard something. "Did you hear something?" Goten asked.

"That was my stomach," Ami lied.

"Your stomach sounds strange when it's hungry," Goten said innocently.

"Yeah, it does. Say, why don't I get started on breakfast and you help me?"

Trunks looked up at Ami wondering what she was up to while Goten masked a similar expression. "Huh?"

"Well, you are with Marron now. How is that going?"

"Great," he said. "But what does making breakfast have to do with Marron?"

"Don't you want to marry her?"

"Yeah. In fact, after Gogeta and I get our school started, we're going to get married. Her mother doesn't want her to marry a man who can't support her and with the money from the school, that will be enough for us to live comfortably," Goten explained.

"I think that's a good idea. You and Marron are going to be so happy together, and what a surprise it will be for her if you cook for her. Women love men who could cook. If Trunks wasn't so arrogant and lazy, he would learn, too, and finally get a girlfriend," she joked.

Trunks scrunched his head up in annoyance. "You should talk. You don't have a boyfriend." He grunted when he felt Ami's foot on his face.

Goten didn't hear since he was too busy laughing. "Yeah, Trunks does need a girlfriend. He works too hard running Capsule Corp."

'Some of us have a multibillion dollar empire to run instead of running around playing all the time,' Trunks thought.

"As I was saying, women love men who can cook. It will be a great surprise for your mother, too," Ami added. "She does so much for you and your Dad. I bet she would love it if you cook for her sometime."

Goten rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess Dad and I could help out more and it would be something great to do for her when we get Mom back."

"Exactly. Why don't you wash up first before we go?" Ami suggested.

  
"Okay." Goten said pumped up and got out of bed. He stretched a moment before he went into his private bath for his shower. 

Ami sighed with relief with the bathroom door closed. "That was close."

Trunks rose from the floor, angry and with a footprint on his face. "What was that for--stepping on me like that?"

"If Goten saw you, we would have to explain about Gogeta," Ami explained.

"We could've told him the truth," Trunks said reasonably. "He's gonna find out anyway."

Ami started to say something but stopped. "Oh, you're right, but he's so sweet. I didn't want him to learn about it now."  
  
"Goten sweet? He does have a girlfriend," Trunks reminded Ami.

"I know, but he's still sweet. It's cute for him, but I don't want him though," Ami said simply.

"And what was that crack about me not having a girlfriend?" Trunks said upset. "You're single, too."

"Yeah, but I'm not heir to Capsule Corp. I don't have to have kids."

"First, you trick Goten into making breakfast with you and then you call him sweet and cute?"

Ami looked at Trunk puzzled. "What is your problem? I only said that so he could leave and we can get out of here, which is what we should be doing now," Ami said as she moved past Trunks and walked out the room.

Trunks followed her and as they stepped out of the room, they saw Vegeta stepping out of his. He glared at the two suspiciously. "What are you two doing up?" 

Ami knew they would be in serious trouble if Vegeta learned they snooped on his conversation with Gogeta. "Nothing," Ami answered in a squeaky voice.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. You two are up in your sleepwear at five in the morning doing nothing?"

"Of course!" Trunks argued. 

"Hmmp," Vegeta grunted and walked away. "There are too many women on the ship. First Gogeta and now Trunks."

****

__

His screaming woke her up from her dreams. Chi-Chi's eyes snapped opened and she saw Goku was screaming in pain and his left hand clutched on his chest over his heart. Chi-Chi frantically looked around for the medicine. It was so hard to see in the night.

Lucky for her, Gohan turned on the lights. Chi-Chi quickly made her way to a desk where she had placed the medicine. She quickly got it, elevated Goku's head and poured some of the medicine in his mouth.

"Gohan, quick, I need a cold towel!"

"Right!" Gohan said and ran out the room.

Chi-Chi held Goku with his head in her lap. He swallowed the medicine and his screaming waned into heavy breathing. Chi-Chi felt his forehead and it was burning. The door opened and Yamcha and Krillin entered.

"Is everything all right in here?" Yamcha asked.

"Goku's having another attack and he's running a fever," Chi-Chi explained. "Oh, where is Gohan with that towel?"

Right then, Gohan pushed through Yamcha and Krillin with the towel and gave it to his mother. Chi-Chi placed the cool towel on Goku's forehead. Soon Goku's heavy breathing became more restful. "I think he's more restful now."

Yamcha and Krillin relaxed and left the room. Gohan turned the lights off and snuggled back in the covers of his blanket. Chi-Chi rested Goku's head on the pillow and laid down beside him. She watched him carefully. Several minutes later, she felt Gohan was sleeping.

Goku's hand slowly fell off his chest and on the futon. "You're getting better, Goku. You're not in much pain anymore." She took his hand and locked it with hers. "Maybe I should get a needle. That would wake you up." She felt her hand being squeezed by Goku. Chi-Chi laughed softly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I would never do that to you." She kissed his cheek. "Just get better."

Chi-Chi stood out on her balcony feeling the morning sun on her skin. Her eyes were closed as she recalled the memory. She then opened them and looked out on the land below. "Something's not right. Goku--the Saiyan was sick and I was taking care of him. I had a son with him. I keep having these dreams and visions about him and I'm happy with Goku. It can't be fake. It doesn't feel fake. No. Apollo's wrong. I was never brainwashed by Goku. I fell in love with him."

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: Yeah, and Apollo became an even bigger jerk. Gogeta still has some trouble accepting it but a talk with Daddy Goku and someone else will set it straight hopefully. Hee. Hee.

A Girl: It's the evilness in Apollo that makes you like him, isn't it. You hope Apollo doesn't die? You're in the minority.

Vampiric: Aw, thanks. You're so nice. This isn't a bad cliffhanger.

Danichan: Well he did get a few punches in. Heh. Heh. However, Vegeta had to set him straight a few times. I'm so happy. I'm finally getting near the fights! We're almost there!!

Chi-Chi: Aw, Apollo's not that bad. ::screams as a dagger is thrown at me and misses::

GD: Well, Gogeta had the talk…with Vegeta and it went mildly well. You're probably anxious for the next chapter now. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of angst either. I like happy stuff. It's okay for a story to have angst in it if the ending is going to be happy like what I did in "Healing Old Wounds."

Lady Athena: Well, Gogeta understands. Somewhat. Ooh, you want Apollo to die now don't you, especially with him talking about a wedding? Oooh, the suspense. Heh. Heh. I'm so cruel. Good news, they're getting close to Olympus and the fighting is coming! ChiChi's also remembering now and realizing Apollo is wrong. That's another good thing.

Moon Girl: Well, you got your answers now.

Empowered Kane: Thanks. Hope you like this one.

Leigh: You have to understand that ChiChi lost her memory and she is lost. She doesn't know anything but Apollo seems to know. She believes Apollo because he showed her nothing but kindness to her and his story seems credible. However, she is having suspicions that Apollo is mistaken. Not lying, just mistaken. Don't underestimate Apollo or you'll be sorry.

Sadako: Yep, and G/CC have a powerful connection. I'm being evil with this story for some reason, but hey there are some good parts to this chapter.

SsJ Chika: Vegeta did as best he could.

Gogirl: He's gonna be fighting one of them that's for sure. As for getting his butt kicked, we'll see. Heh. Heh. How do you know I won't have ChiChi sleep with Apollo. She slept with Vegito and some people didn't think that would happen? I'm so cruel. I'll let you keep guessing but I'm not saying anything.

Chuquita: That's what good imaginations are for. Earth? Hmm, I guess you'll have to see and we're getting close to the fights. Very close. As a kid, Gogeta's hair was styled like Gohan's when he was a kid because ChiChi fixed it like that. The reason Gogeta's hair is styled like Vegeta's now is because Gogeta styled it like that. Subconscious reasoning. Gogeta still has human blood in him so he can style his hair whatever he liked. Look at how Gohan's hairstyle changed. Full bloodied Saiyans are born with their hairstyle. If it's cut, it will grow back to the same hairstyle. Ignore Vegeta's new hairstyle in DBGT. It's an error the creators made. That show has too many discrepancies.

Lady Kouga: Gogeta's knows now and he isn't too happy with everyone.


	12. Part Twelve

The Past Returns

Part Twelve

Gogeta entered the dining room last that morning to find everyone sitting at the table eating breakfast. The room was silent as all stares turned to him. Judging by the quiet looks on everyone's face, Gogeta knew that everyone knew the secret was out. He turned around and exited the room.

It wasn't long after he made his departure that he felt a hand around his shoulders. He knew it was Goku. "Son, we need to talk."

"There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"You've been slacking on your training lately. I think it's time you and I have a training match," Goku said confidently.

"Dad, I don't--"

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun," Goku cut his son off and escorted Gogeta to the training room. 

Gogeta stood across his cheerful father as he stretched his body in preparation for the match. "You know, we haven't had a good match together since we started this trip."

"Yeah," Gogeta said dryly. 'How can he be so cheerful after what he did?'

After his warm-up, Goku looked to his son. "Ready?"

"Sure," Gogeta said deadpanned and got in a stance. 

They started with Gogeta barely blocking most of Goku's attacks, getting hit several times in the face. He felt blood coming from his nose and his upper lip. 

"Come on, Gogeta!" Goku yelled as he threw a punch. "You're slacking. You're starting to fight like Vegeta. That's why he can't ever beat me. It must be something you inherited from him."

Gogeta eyes filled with anger at Goku's words. How dare he? How could Goku say something like that? It angered Gogeta that his father talked to him this way. Gogeta roared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged on Goku.

Goku powered up as well and prepared himself for Gogeta's angry attack. Gogeta threw a punch at Goku, which he blocked. Fists, kicks, and ki blasts were throwing everywhere. They were moving faster than the normal eye. Goku grunted as a punch was thrown in his face and a sharp knee to his stomach. Goku attacked back with a kick to Gogeta's back. The attacks were hard on his body but Goku was taking it like a pro.

"That's it!" Goku shouted. "Come on! Throw your anger at me! Fight me with all you got! Make me pay for keeping this secret from you and while we're at it, attack your mother when we get to Olympus!"

At that, Gogeta stopped in his attacks and pulled back. "Why would I want to hurt mother?"

"You're angry at her aren't you?" Goku asked as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Angry at both of us for keeping this secret." Goku gestured Gogeta to step forward. "Beat us to a bloody pulp. Show us how angry you are."

Now Gogeta knew Goku was up to something. Goku never talked to his son this way before. Gogeta powered down. "What are you trying to say Dad?"

Goku powered down as well. "Vegeta told me all about your conversation this morning. You're angry at your mother, me and Vegeta for keeping this secret. So, what are you going to do about it? Stay angry at us as we reach Olympus which is in less than forty-eight hours and ruin this mission to rescue your mother or accept it and move on? Make your decision quick because I won't let anything jeopardized rescuing Chi-Chi."

Gogeta stared at his father, knowing he had a point. If Gogeta was angry now, then he will be when they reached Olympus, it would jeopardized this whole mission. Could he really risk losing his mother forever over this? "Did you really have to make that Vegeta comment?"

Goku laughed. "I had to get you fighting to get to this conversation. It was the only way. Sorry." 

Gogeta waved the apology off. "It would be stupid to risk everything now since we're so close to saving Mom. I still want to fight Apollo, Dad, but I'm confused everything."

"Well, I'm here to talk to. Ask."

"I understood what Vegeta explained to me, but some things don't make sense. Is it true Vegeta has feelings for Mom?"

Goku looked hesitant to speak on the matter but he knew he should tell the truth. There have been enough secrets. He was kept from knowing as a child that he turned into a giant monkey and killed his adoptive grandfather, destroyed Pilaf's castle as well as the 21st tournament grounds, but during his battle with Vegeta on Earth, he learned it was he who did those things. Now it was time for Gogeta to know all the secrets kept from him. "Yes, it's true."

Gogeta didn't look surprise. "I should've known. Bulma knew about Vegeta feelings for my Mom?" he guessed.

"Yes," Goku answered slowly.

"I know she was upset. What did she do?"

"Gogeta…" Goku began.

"Dad," Gogeta spoke firmly. "I need to know everything."

"All right, but you'd want to sit down."

Goku went on to explain to Gogeta about everything that happen with Bulma including his death, which Gogeta took as a surprise and her redemption. Goku included Vegeta's idea to revive him and his relationship with Bulma until her death. Oddly enough, everything was becoming clear, especially Bulma's behavior and why he had never seen her around his house as a kid.

"You may hate Vegeta now, but he is your Dad, too and he's been there for you. He allowed you to see him whenever you wanted. He even took care of you sometimes. Those footage to the video proves that he care for you a lot. You also have another brother. I've seen how you interacted with Vegeta and Trunks. They're like family to you. Why throw it away now that you know the truth?" Goku asked.

Gogeta sighed unsure how to respond. Goku was right. Gogeta did treat Vegeta and Trunks like family. He remembered the times he spent at Capsule Corp. for a weekend and he would train with Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks would take him out to the movies and sit through the kiddie cartoons with him instead of watching the violent movies Trunks wanted to see. Gogeta also remembered all the stories Vegeta would tell him about his Saiyan heritage and how he should never hate his heritage but be proud of who he is. They treated him like family so why turn his back on them now?

"I guess you're right. Good thing I did spend time with them as a kid, huh?"

Goku smiled glad Gogeta's attitude was changing. "Well, you have your mother to thank for that."

Gogeta smiled brightened. "Really?"

"Yes. It was Chi-Chi's idea to let you spend time with Vegeta and Trunks. That way when you got older and knew the truth you would know that we didn't keep you from them. We wanted you to know about your entire heritage," Goku explained.

"I see."

Goku stood from his sitting spot on the floor. "I think I'll leave you alone to think through all this and maybe later on, we can have a real sparring match."

Gogeta smiled and gave his father a thumb up. "Sure, and I'll show you what I plan to do to Apollo."

Goku laughed. "Then this will be a real match. I can't wait!" Goku said cheerfully as he left the room.

****

"So, that's what happened," Iris noted.

She had found Gogeta in the training room meditating when she had decided to spar by herself. She started to leave but Gogeta invited her to stay. Iris began talking to Gogeta and the next thing she knew Gogeta was telling her what had transpired in the past twenty-four hours. It was nice talking to her since she didn't have anything to do with this and would give an objective opinion. Plus, she was great company.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Gogeta asked.

"It sure is, but everything makes sense now. They had good reasons keeping it from you," Iris told him. "What they did was out of love for you and for your own good. I see why Vegeta was upset with me when I questioned him."

"I wouldn't let him know that you know," Gogeta advised her with a chuckle.

Iris laughed as she pushed of lock of dark hair behind her ear. "I don't want a death sentence."

"I was so angry with Vegeta when I learned the truth, but after thinking about it, I'm beginning to see why they did it. There were times I couldn't see why Dad was so cheerful at times, but Gohan and Goten could. I'm beginning to see that it was Vegeta's blood in me that caused that. It didn't seem that bad once I thought about it. Vegeta has been like a second father to me and Trunks has been like a brother. I have no reason to be upset anymore."

"Are you going to call Vegeta Dad?" Iris asked.

Gogeta was at a lost for words. "Uh, I don't know. I can't say it now. It's still all new to me. We'll see."

"What about that fighting gi your mother made? Are you going to wear it?"

"It would be rude if I didn't, and wearing it means I accept my heritage without regrets," Gogeta said with a smile. "We'll see."

"In the mean time," Iris said standing up. She pushed her long hair back and wrapped it up so it wouldn't get in the way. "How about a sparring match?"

Gogeta smiled as he stood and stretched. "I promised my Dad one later today and I think you'll be good warm up."

Iris laughed. "Warm up? I'll put up a better fight. Watch and you'll see."

****

Chi-Chi stepped out of the bathroom after a nice long shower. She had spent over two hours working out and practicing her martial arts skills. It was something she did often to pass the time on the planet. She knew the people on Olympus could fight and defend her if need be but she wanted to defend herself. Chi-Chi had been on Olympus for three weeks now and it wasn't feeling like home at all. She still felt a stranger here and nothing was triggering her memory. The only time she felt at home was when she was having dreams of Goku. 

__

Goku carried Chi-Chi to a spare bedroom on the Lookout. It was the room where Goku spent as a child when he was training on Kami's Lookout. This was a rough day for both of them. Today, they lost a son and under the stress of the news, Chi-Chi passed out. 

Goku decided to take her away from everyone and to a quiet room. He tucked her in bed and stared at her regretfully. The day hadn't turned out how he wanted it. He was only back for twenty-four hours where he thought he would spend at the tournament and his family and it was turning into a nightmare with Majin Buu threatening the life on this planet whom taken the lives of Gohan and Vegeta. He wished he could comfort her but he couldn't. There was no time. He had to train Goten and Trunks so they could defeat Majin Buu. He got up to leave when he heard her voice.

"Gohan, no," Chi-Chi murmured.

Goku went back to Chi-Chi's side. He took one of her hands in his and rubbed it. "Just rest, Chi-Chi."

Her eyes slowly opened. "Goku?"

"Get some sleep, Chi-Chi."

"Gohan's not really gone, is he? Please tell me he's not and that you're mistaken," Chi-Chi begged.

Goku shook his head. "I wish I was but I can't feel his ki."

Chi-Chi began to cry and Goku embraced her. "Our son. He's gone. Gohan."

"I know, but he'll be back. We can revive him with the dragon balls," Goku assured her.

"Are you going to fight this Majin Buu?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't plan to. I want to train Goten and Trunks into learning this new technique I learned in the Other World. It will increase their strength to defeat Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi wiped her tears away to look up at Goku. "Train them hard. Make them make Majin Buu pay for killing Gohan."

Goku was surprised at Chi-Chi. At first he thought she was going to protest but he knew she had changed. He remembered earlier that day while the others were training in the locker room, he talked with Goten and his son told him that Chi-Chi trained him and then Gohan. That comment almost made him fall over in shock, but then Goku remembered asking Chi-Chi if he could take Gohan to the Time Chamber to train for the Androids and Cell. She allowed him and told Goku to make Gohan as strong as possible.

"I promise," he guaranteed his wife. He gently pushed her back on the bed and pulled up the covers. "Until then, I want you to get some rest. Close your eyes." Chi-Chi did as he said and Goku smiled. "I'll take care of everything." Chi-Chi nodded slowly and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Goku placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Chi-Chi stood there thinking about the dream. "I lost Gohan? My son is dead as well as my husband?" 

She heard knocking at her door and yelled out for who it was to come in as she quickly put a robe on. She was surprised to see Apollo enter. Lately, she wasn't sure what to think. Every time she was with Apollo, a memory of Goku would appear. Every time he tried to kiss her, she would back away. Chi-Chi wasn't comfortable with him not with the feelings she had for Goku in the past. She had to tell Apollo the truth.

Apollo reached forward to kiss Chi-Chi and once again she stepped back. "Apollo, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I've been having more dreams about Goku again. More memories keep surfacing and I discovered something. You were wrong. I wasn't brainwashed by him. I fell in love with him."

Apollo looked startled. 'Does she remember?' "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry," Chi-Chi apologized. "I know how much you love me and rescued me and that I was promised to you, but I fell in love with another man." Apollo looked confused. It wasn't what he thought. Chi-Chi continued. "These visions I had of Goku felt so real that it can't be brainwashing. He was a Saiyan and I loved him. I had his children."

"You actually think that?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi said. "The only problem is that it's the only memories I have--it's just of Goku. Sometimes I have memories of him when we're with our children, but that's it. I can't remember anything else. I can't remember any friends we had. I can't remember the world around us except a home in the mountains."

Apollo inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 'It must be that bond.' "But he's gone now, Chi-Chi. You can't dwell on the past."

"I don't know what happened to him," Chi-Chi said frustrated. "He's dead because I have a memory being pregnant to our second child and he's not there and then I had another dream where he was back but he wasn't alive and he said our oldest son is dead."

Apollo gripped Chi-Chi's shoulders, losing patience. "That part of your life is gone. It's time to move on to me. It's time we marry."

Chi-Chi eyes widen. "Marry?"

"Chi-Chi, we've been separated for so long. You loved this other man. It's hard for me to accept but I will because I love you."

"Apollo," Chi-Chi tried breaking out of his fierce gripped but couldn't. "Why would you want to marry me, knowing that I loved another man?"

"Because I want to. It's our destiny."

"Destiny can be changed and even though Goku is dead and so is my older son, I still have another child and…" Chi-Chi stopped in her words, suddenly becoming suspicious. "Wait. How come you're taking this so easily? You told me I was brainwashed into loving them. Why aren't you defending your claims? A part of what you say about Saiyans is true but Goku wasn't like evil like them." She raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. "In fact none of what you told me makes any sense and my dreams feel real."

Apollo snarled and his gripped tightened on Chi-Chi's shoulders, digging sharply into her skin. Chi-Chi screamed. "Apollo, what are you doing?"

"Curse your bond!" he snarled.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go!" Chi-Chi ordered. With her arms bound by Apollo, Chi-Chi tried to hit him with her leg but he easily blocked her attacked. He easily turned her around with both arms behind her so roughly that he almost dislocated her left arm from her shoulder. He pinned her roughly on the bed on her stomach with him sitting on top of her. Chi-Chi continued to struggle and yell at him.

"You leave me no choice," Apollo said as he pulled a sharp needle from his pocket and stabbed Chi-Chi's backside. Chi-Chi gasped in pain as the liquid from the needle slowly entered her body. Chi-Chi looked back at Apollo dazed. "Apollo… what did you," she slurred before she passed out. 

Apollo pocketed the needle, got off Chi-Chi, picked her up and carried her out of the room. "When you wake up, you'll hate the Saiyans and be my bride." 

__

Apollo was in his study when Medusa entered. "Sire, I've created the perfect solution that would rid Chi-Chi of her memories." Without waiting for Apollo to say anything, Medusa opened up a case in her hands. Inside was a needle. "This will knock Chi-Chi out and paralyze her mind where I will have full control of it. Bring her to my room, where I will implant images in her mind of the evil Saiyans and tell her what you told her. My spell is very powerful but not tested. It's sure to break her bond with that Saiyan and erase her memories with him."

Apollo smirked sinisterly. "Good, but I'll use it as a last resort."

Apollo carried Chi-Chi to Medusa's room. The ugly sorceress saw Apollo entering with Chi-Chi and knew he had used the needle. She watched as he laid Chi-Chi in an oval, clear case. He closed the top over her. "I'll take over now, sire."

"How long will it take?" Apollo asked.

"Until she submits," Medusa explained as she looked over Chi-Chi's unconscious body. "I sense a strong spirit in this one."

Apollo nodded and left the room. Medusa looked over the case Chi-Chi was in. She touched the case and her hands glowed. A dark aura surrounded Chi-Chi's body as if trying to take over her mind and body. Chi-Chi grunted and moved her body as if she was fighting with herself or a being trying to take over her.

"Saiyans are evil," Medusa said.

"Saiyans…are…evil," Chi-Chi muttered.

"Saiyans destroyed your world."

"Saiyans… destroyed…my world." Chi-Chi mumbled.

"Goku is evil."

Chi-Chi grunted and shook her head. "Goku…is…good."

Medusa frowned. "Goku is evil."

Chi-Chi shook her head violently. "No…he's…not."

An evil smirked crossed Medusa's face as she increased her power and the aura around Chi-Chi darkened. "You can't fight it for long. I'll break you yet."

****

Forty-eight hours later Kiro and Kira walked in the throne room. It was beautifully decorated with streamers, balloons, flowers and candles. From the double doors to the alter, was a long white tarp that the bride was to walk on to meet her groom.

"Can you believe it?" Kiro asked his sister. "Our king is getting married."

Kira laughed. "Yeah. He had to steal a married woman and drugged her to get her to marry him. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." She broke off a white fresh flower from a bouquet of flowers and put it in her hair. 

"Have you seen her since Medusa got through with her?" Kiro asked.

"No. You?"

"No, but I talked to Medusa. She had a hard time breaking Chi-Chi's spirit and had to increase the power to the max to get her to submit. She told me that Apollo said after she awakened again, Chi-Chi was very quiet, but happy to be away from the Saiyans and agreed to the upcoming wedding."

"Has he touched her?" Kira asked.

"Nah, Apollo's too honorable if you excused the fact he stole a married woman and is going to wait until after the wedding." Kiro snorted. "Wimp."

Kira laughed. "Tell me about it."

The doors burst open and a soldier ran in. "Kiro, Kira, there's an emergency. You must come to the control room."

"What's the emergency?" Kira asked once she and her brother entered the control room.

A soldier at the main control panel pointed to the large screen in front of him. "The early warning system warned us of a ship 100 miles away. Our satellite picked up images of the ship. I have it on the screen."

The Gemini twins looked at the screen and saw a large, round ship heading for the planet. "Capsule Corp," the twins read the name on the white and black ship. They looked at each other and asked. "What's that?"

"We don't know but it's heading for this planet."

"Send out a ship to blow it up," Kiro ordered.

"Already on it," the solider said and typed in some commands. "I have three out." A visual of outer space came up of the capsule ship and the three ships from Olympus. 

Kiro and Kira watched as their ships fired on the capsule ship. The ship maneuvered out of the way and fired back.

The alarms in the Capsule Corp. ship went off wildly. Already in the room were Goku and Trunks. When the alarms went off, Goten, Iris, Vegeta and lastly Gogeta entered. Everyone looked in surprise to see Gogeta was wearing the outfit once worn by Vegito.

Gogeta eyed Vegeta and Trunks and gave them a noticeable smirk which Vegeta and Trunks countered, saying all that was need to be said. Gogeta then got everyone off him and asked Ami what was the trouble.

Ami quickly explained about the ships firing on them. Goku, Gogeta and Vegeta quickly volunteered to go and destroy the ships. They put on protective spaceships and stepped out of the top hatch and easily destroyed the ships. Kiro and Kira watched the three beings fly out and attack their ships with no problem.

"Give me a close up on one of the people in the suits!" Kira ordered. She watched as the screen froze on one person. Once the zoom in came through, Kira gasped at the person she saw. "The Saiyan Prince," she whispered.

Kiro looked at his sister. "From Earth? I thought you killed him."

"I thought I did. Quick, zoom in on the pictures of the other two!" Kira ordered. The soldier did as he was told and soon images of Goku and Gogeta were on the screen. "How could they still be alive?! They were killed!"

"Are you sure or did you just leave them for dead?" Kiro asked.

"They were so badly beaten that we thought they would die!" Kira explained yelling. "This means they've come for Chi-Chi!"

"On the day of King Apollo's wedding," Kiro said matter factly. Then he laughed. "Kind of funny if you ask me."

"I'd like to see how funny you think it is when Apollo is throttling you!" Kira screamed.

Kiro laughed at his sister. "Calm down. You, Helios and Taurus defeated them before and left them for dead. Just make sure they're killed this time."

Kira realized her brother's simple answer. "You're right. We defeated them before. We can do it again." 

Kiro nodded at her and then looked at the soldier. "Turn the defenses down and let them come. We'll let them think they have a chance and crush it." He gazed at his sister with a wicked smirk. "Of course you'll have to tell Apollo."

"Me?!" Kira shrieked.

"You're the one who let them survive. Your mistake. You have to tell him."

"Jaken?" Kira offered.

"Forget it," Kiro said walking out the room. "I'll have to warn the warriors that a fight is on the way. I'm sure Helios and Taurus will want a rematch."

****

Once Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta entered the ship again, Ami was able to safely enter the planet without anymore trouble. Iris pointed to a place outside the forest fifty miles away from the palace.

"Whew!" Ami said relieved after she made a smooth, safe landing. "That was close."

"You got lucky," Vegeta said removing his seatbelt. "They know we're here and they're waiting for us. Why else do you think they back off after Kakarot, Gogeta and I defeated their ships?"

"Oh," Ami realized. "Good point."

Ami pressed a yellow button on the panel. "I just place a holographic image projected around the ship so no one will spot our ship." She turned around in the chair. "What's the plan again?"

"We knock them down and get Kakarot's wife back," Vegeta said as if it was no big deal.

Ami looked reluctant to agree to that plan. "Vegeta, I'm not sure that is the best plan."

"Why not?" Trunks argued. "Dad already said they know we're here so there's no reason for a sneak attack."

"I can lead you in," Iris spoke. "Apollo will have all his warriors out ready to fight. I can get you in and we can all split up to find Chi-Chi while Gogeta fight Apollo."

Ami stepped out of her chair with a box in her hand. She opened it in front of everyone revealing small ear pieces. "This is a com link," Ami said as she raised herself on her toes to touch Goku's ear. "I have one for everyone," she said placing one on Goku's ear. "We can all keep in contact with each other when we separate." She quickly placed one on Vegeta's right ear since he was glaring at her and then the others. "All you have to do is press your index and middle finger on your lobe and you're open to talk to anyone."

Afterwards, everyone stepped out of the ship and that was when Trunks noticed Ami was coming out. She was wearing her hover belt over uniform similar to Vegeta's but it was green army camouflage and black boots. She also had laser gun on her hip. "Where do you think you're going and what are you wearing?!"

"With you guys," Ami said. "And I'm wearing camouflage. That way I won't get noticed."

Trunks ran a frustrated hand through his lavender hair. "We had this talk!" Trunks argued. "You don't have any fighting skills! You're not equipped for battle!"

Ami smiled and pulled out a small package. "I have many capsules in here that will aid me and I have you guys. I'm coming no matter what!" Ami yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl."

"You're not going. You're the weakest and not needed. You should stay and guard the ship!" Trunks yelled.

"If you don't let me go, I'll find a way!" Ami yelled back.

"That's enough!" Goku yelled silencing them and causing everyone to look at him in shock for losing his temper. "There's no time for arguing with Chi-Chi's life at stake! I have an idea how we can do this," Goku said in a calmer voice. "Iris will lead us to the palace where we will separate. Vegeta and I will search by ourselves. Iris will take Gogeta to Apollo where he will face him. You three," he said pointing at Trunks, Goten and Ami, "will go together and search for Chi-Chi. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the three said.

Goku looked to Iris. "All right. Let's go."

Iris nodded and took to the sky leading everyone to Apollo's palace. Gogeta flew alongside with Goten. "Goten," he whispered. "How long have they been dating?" he asked gesturing to Trunks and Ami.

"They haven't," Goten said.

"That explains it."

****

Apollo stood in royal ceremonial armor in colors of red, blue and yellow with a long white cape, red armor boots that met at his knees. He was preparing to leave when he heard knocking at the door. Kira burst into the room without waiting and nearly stumbled over Apollo. 

Apollo pushed Kira off him. "What are you…?"

"King Apollo, we have an emergency!" Kira yelled.

Apollo glared at Kira angrily. "This had better be a good emergency to interrupt my wedding!"

"It is otherwise I wouldn't risk my life coming here. The people my brother, Taurus and Helios fought on Earth are here. They've come for Chi-Chi," Kira explained and stepped back seeing Apollo's anger.

"I thought you had taken them out!" Apollo roared.

"We did! At least we thought we did. They must have survived. They landed somewhere and they are headed here," Kira explained.

Apollo fists clench so tightly that blood seeped through his fingers and onto the floor. "This is exactly what I didn't want! What about my warriors that were going to Earth?! I thought they had taken them out!" Apollo punched a pillar in his room. 

"They did leave not too long ago," Kira said. "Maybe the Earth people left before that."

"But how did they know Chi-Chi was here?!" Apollo snarled furiously. "No one knew about her unless…" he then glared at Kira and with swift speed grabbed her with a hand around Kira's slim neck. "Iris. I told you to kill her!"

Kira put both hands over Apollo's that were choking her, trying to pull him off. "I…did. We…shot her…ship down," she said in a strained voice.

"Did you check to see her body was dead?" Apollo asked.

Kira realized her mistake. "I…thought she…was dead. She…crashed on…the…planet."

Annoyed, Apollo lifted Kira and threw her into a wall, burying her head in it. "Idiot!" he bellowed.

Kira pulled her head out of the wall and shook it to get the ringing out. "If she survived, I'll personally make her and all the Earth people pay." She rubbed her sore neck and already felt the bruises on it. "Kiro's getting the other warriors. I'll check on him," Kira saluted and rushed out. She took a moment to recover and realized something. "That Vegeta is here as well. Hmm, I think it's time borrow something from Medusa. It may be my last chance. If we don't defeat them, I'm as good as dead."

****

Gohan smiled as he found the perfect spot. He had purchased a book for his paper at a book store and gathered himself some lunch. He decided to eat in the city park at a bench. With one hand, he read the book and with the other, he put two packages of fries, three boxes of chicken nuggets, a couple burgers in his mouth before settling on some soda to wash it down. 

It was bright and warm out. The weather man predicted a sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. So, when a dark shade appeared over his book, Gohan frowned and figured the weather man to be wrong. However, the sky was darker than a cloud blocking the sun and he heard people gasping about the sky so he looked up and gasped.

A large spaceship filled the sky. The outline of the spaceship looked familiar as he remembered seeing it on the news when the aliens attacked his father, brother and Vegeta and kidnapped his mother. 

'What are they doing here?' Gohan pulled out his cell phone and dialed out. He heard Videl's voice on the line. "Videl. It's Gohan. Get Pan out of school now and meet me on Master Roshi's island." He listened as Videl answered back. "I don't have time to explain right now. I will. Bye."

Gohan put his phone back in his jacket pocket and looked up in the sky. "This is bad."

To Be Continued

GD: I'm sure you liked this chapter. You won't be through with homework until you graduate high school and then college. 

Leigh: Fusion? No. I think we caused enough trouble with that in "Unexpected Love." Besides, it wouldn't be fair to ChiChi. She doesn't love Vegeta and as I stated before Goku wouldn't want to share his wife with anyone. 

Candace: Thanks. Glad you like it. ChiChi's one of my favorites, too.

Danichan: Gogeta just needed a little talk with Daddy Goku to understand. Yes, Trunks is a little jealous. Heh. Heh. If ChiChi didn't get it, Apollo will be after you for that comment. He's not a good person when he's angry.

Vashfan: Thanks.

Jen: LOL! I think that punch got through Gogeta. Nope, ChiChi was taken out by Apollo again. Doesn't matter. The cavalry is coming. 

Moon Girl: You know now. You'll have to wait until next time to see. Fight time!! Whoo-hoo!! Mmm…donuts? You wouldn't happen to be a fan of the Simpsons are you?

Sadako: I don't go for the GT pairings. I'm not sure Akira Toriyama would've paired them up if he had created the series. When I first saw Marron on DBZ on Roshi's island, I somehow thought Marron and Goten would get together. After all, Goku and Krillin are best friends and it would seem likely their kids would get together just like Grandpa Gohan and Ox King's kids got together. 

Chi-Chi: You know now and you're probably mad now, too.

Lady Athena: Break for Vegeta? Hmm, maybe I should kill him off. I think Goku got through Gogeta. Yeah, the next generation doesn't interest me much either. I like the older ones with Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma as kids in DB. Hmm, ChiChi's lost her memory again. Worst this time so I know you're not happy about that. Yay! Fight time! I'm so excited I'm finally getting ready to post the fights. Lots of fun there!

SSJ Chika: ChiChi lost it all now! More drama! Yay! I guess I'm the only one to like that. Oh, well.

Chuquita: Miss two chapters? No idea. Yep. Gogeta is a lot like Vegeta when he's angry. The fights are gonna be so much fun. Well, to me anyway. Yes! Stop the wedding! Or not! Wouldn't that be better?! Add more drama into the mix.

Gogirl: ChiChi forgot about him now! Heh. Heh. Don't you love it?! And the wedding is approaching as well as the fights! Whoo-hoo!! This is so much fun!! Wouldn't that be ironic if I broke them up in the end? 


	13. Part Thirteen

The Past Returns

Part Thirteen

Gohan was quick to round up Piccolo, call Krillin to call Yamcha and find Tien and Chiaotzu which was the hardest since they were so far off from everyone else. After telling them to meet at Master Roshi's house, Gohan flew to his home to change clothes and put on his fighting gi. It had been a long time since he had worn the outfit, but it was just the one he needed to wear since he was going to fight again.

Gohan was last to arrive at Master Roshi's island. Everyone was standing around the TV watching the news of the four strange beings on the four corners of the planet blowing up and destroying cities. It was surreal and familiar to see the whole gang together again. Everyone was so busy with their own lives that it was a rare opportunity for everyone to get together. 

Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha were older now. They all had noticeable wrinkles around their eyes and mouth. Krillin and Yamcha had a few gray hairs while Tien kept his head bald and looked younger that way. Chiaotzu had his single hair covered with his small cap and despite his diminutive stature, he looked older as well. Still, they were in great shape considering their age.

Also older were Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar. Well, Master Roshi has always been old and he looked the same. Oolong had some wrinkles and Puar's fur was lighter. One who hadn't changed was Piccolo. He was after all a Namek and wouldn't age for a long time just like him since he was half Saiyan.

Gohan wished they were reunited for better times and not a battle. He was also aware the four men were older and not as strong during their youth. That will be a disadvantage to the battle. Still, they were the Earth's strongest forces now the strongest fighters were gone and it was up to Gohan and the others to defend Earth until Goku and everyone else return.

"I guess you all know why I had you meet here," Gohan said.

"Why are they back?" Krillin asked turning his eyes away from the TV. "They're suppose to be on Olympus."

"This can't mean Goku and the others lost, can it?" Yamcha questioned.

"No! Dad and the others wouldn't lose to the likes of those cowards," Gohan said. "I don't know why they are here, but we're the only defenders of Earth now with Dad, Vegeta, Gogeta, Goten and Trunks gone."

"Us as in you, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, 18 and me?" Krillin said startled. "Half of us are too old to be fighting! It's been years since I trained!"

"Old or not, it seems we're the only ones the Earth can depend on with Goku and the others absent," Tien said. "I'm in."

"Me, too," Chiaotzu said though he was scared to fight again. The last fight he was in was with the Ginyu Force on King Kai's planet many years ago.

"Are you in, Yamcha?" Gohan asked as he watched the older man stand beside his wife and daughter.

Yamcha looked at Kaori who nodded quietly. He was just as reluctant as Krillin if not more to fight. He and his wife watched the breaking news of the attacks and when Yamcha heard Krillin's voice on the phone, he already knew that he would have to fight again. Kaori sensed it as well and didn't want her husband fighting for numerous reasons. 

Just as Krillin was feeling, Yamcha didn't want to fight because one--it's been years since he fought. After Cell, Yamcha stopped fighting for good and continued his career in baseball, bargaining with the coach at how much money he wanted for each homerun. He knew he wasn't the strongest fighter, life was peaceful again and it looked to be for good so he gave up fighting. The second and the strongest reason he didn't want to fight again was because he was married and had a child of his own now. He didn't want to die and leave them. 

His daughter Talia was thirteen now. She still had many years to go that he wanted to see. She was a strong child, too. Yamcha taught her some of his fighting skills and Talia actually perform the Wolf Fang Fist. He wanted to see his own daughter married one day and seeing Goku play with Pan made Yamcha want to be a grandfather and not miss those moments with his own grandkids. However, Yamcha loved his family and if he had to die protecting them, then he was willing to do that. 

Yamcha looked away from his wife and daughter. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay, here's the plan. We pair up in groups--Tien and Chiaotzu, Krillin and 18, Piccolo and Pan--"

"Pan?!" Videl interrupted. "Gohan, you can't seriously want our daughter to fight! She's twelve!"

"I've been fighting a lot younger than that and she has Saiyan blood in her."

"I can handle them, Mom. I won't let those bad guys get to me," Pan said confidently. "I can fight them off."

"I trust Pan and besides, Piccolo will be with her. She'll be in safe hands," Gohan assured his wife.

Videl frowned, not liking it, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Fine," she conceded and looked in Piccolo's direction. "Don't let her get hurt."

"She'll be fine," Gohan assured Videl and looked at the group again. "As I said, Piccolo and Pan will team together while Videl and Yamcha will be with me. We each should decide now where we will go to fight."

"Chiaotzu and I will go to north to fight this guy in the dark cloak," Tien said.

"18 and I will go south to fight that woman destroying the city there," Krillin said.

"I want to face the guy causing problems on Papaya Island," Gohan said. "That will leave Piccolo and Pan to fight that guy in gold."

Videl hugged her daughter. "Be careful and do what Piccolo tells you."

"I'll be fine, Mom," Pan said boldly.

Gohan patted his daughter on her head. "Of course she will. I trust Piccolo."

"Take care of yourself and come back alive," Kaori told Yamcha as she was embraced in his hug.

Yamcha gave his wife a kiss. "I will." He stepped away from her and hugged his daughter.

"Be safe, Daddy," Talia said hugging her father. 

Yamcha ran his fingers through Talia's long, wild black hair that reminded him of his youth and look into her sparkling green eyes that reminded him so much of his wife. "I will."

Marron hugged both her parents. "Come home, safe," Marron told her parents.

"We will," 18 assured her daughter. "They won't defeat us."  


Krillin looked up at his daughter with a reassuring smile. "You got that right…I hope." He received a smack on the head from 18. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding," he told 18. His daughter looked at him concerned. She was taller than Krillin now with long, blonde hair from her mother, his eyes and was soon to be engaged to Goten. Krillin knew how well smitten his daughter was of Goten and he couldn't pick a better man for her daughter. 

"Look after him, Mom," Marron told her mother.

18 gave a sly smile to Krillin which made him blush. "He knows I will. Come on. Let's go." 

Tien and Chiaotzu were the first to take off. Krillin and 18 flew off next and then Piccolo and Pan. Yamcha gave a wave to Kaori and Talia and flew off with Videl and Gohan.

****

Siren laughed to herself at the scene created before her. The city she had conquered was in flames from her energy blasts and her seductive powers. She turned the men against one another sending them to destroy their own city.

Krillin and 18 arrived to find men fighting each other, causing damage by setting cars and buildings on fire, vandalism and looting. The women and children had long since abandoned the men after they turned on everyone. 

"There she is," 18 said seeing a women floating in the sky.

Siren felt a high power approaching and turned to see Krillin and 18. Krillin didn't admit it outwardly but Siren was beautiful from her youthful features, long, white hair and sapphire eyes to the silk green dress she wore that revealed most of her legs and accentuated her feminine figure.

"Seems I have visitors," Siren spoke in a sultry voice. She looked over at Krillin and 18. "You're not the fighters I was expecting. Oh, well. Are you two planning to stop me?"

18 glared at Siren. 'What does she mean that we're not the fighters she was expecting?' 

The songstress ignored her and looked over at Krillin. "I assume you're a man and you're here to stop me," Siren spoke to Krillin.

"What's that suppose to mean about me being a man?! Of course I am!" Krillin yelled annoyed.

"You're not like any man I know. You're short, turning gray with wrinkles. You're also too old and weak to defeat me but what about your lady friend. Can you defeat her?"

18 raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'What's that suppose to mean?'

Krillin wondered the same thing and that was when Siren looked at Krillin and began singing. Her voice was soothing, hypnotic, and seductive. Krillin couldn't turn away. She sang so beautifully. He stood in the air mesmerized by her and the song she was singing.

18 heard Siren singing and while she admitted to herself Siren sang beautifully, she couldn't help but wonder _why _she was singing. She expected the woman to fight them not sing. "Krillin, what do you think her angle is?" 18 asked but her husband didn't answer. She looked at her husband and saw that he was staring at Siren as if he was entranced by her or rather her voice. 

At first, 18 was furious with Krillin gawking at Siren. He was her husband and he always had eyes for her but then she picked up on why he was acting this way. "Krillin! Snap out of it! Don't listen to her!" She yelled. "It's her voice!" 18 flew to put her hands over his ear. "She's using it to control you!"

Siren stopped in her singing to laugh at 18 attempts to stop her seducing her husband. "It's too late. Krillin is under my power now."

It was at that moment when Krillin pulled himself away from 18 and punched her. 18 was more shocked than physically hurt that her husband punched her in the face. She had always known Krillin to be kind towards her and he never laid a hand on her outside the sparring matches they had. In fact, she was the one to hit him. In their courtship when Krillin tried to ask her out, 18 responded with a punch to Krillin's face. Of course that didn't stop him from pursuing her.

This Krillin wasn't her husband. He wasn't in control of himself. The way his eyes was now was never the way Krillin looked at her. Krillin always looked at 18 as if he was the luckiest guy on the planet and he always treated her well. Now he was looking at her as if he didn't know her and it was because of Siren's influence.

18 snarled at Siren. "I'll make you pay for this!" She flew towards Siren to attack her. Krillin jumped in front of Siren and hit 18 again in the face. 18 fell back and wiped the blood on her lips. "Krillin, how could you?"

"Whatever he is to you, he's not anymore," Siren told her. She rubbed her fingers through Krillin's hair and he seemed to have enjoyed the action which angered 18. "He's mine now and if you want to get him you'll have to defeat me but since he's my protector, I don't see how." 

Siren leaned over and kissed Krillin's cheek. 18 was seeing red with fury. "Ah! He _is _someone to you. Maybe a boyfriend or a husband," she said as she rubbed a slow hand up and down his right arm. "He's someone special that's for sure." Siren kissed Krillin again on his other cheek. "And he belongs to me." Siren whispered in Krillin's ear. "Kill her."

Siren floated back and Krillin went in to attack 18. 18 dodged and blocked Krillin's attack. She and her husband sparred together before but it was only for training and for fun, never to the death. 18 knew she could easily kill Krillin since she was part Android and always stronger than him. Also Krillin was older now and with an unfortunate thanks to Dr. Gero turning her and brother in these half machine beings, she would live forever without worrying about aging.

But could she really harm her husband?

****

Tien and Chiaotzu arrived in the north where Hypnos was having his fun. Hypnos flew over the city casting his sleeping powers and one by one everyone in the city fell under his power and went to sleep. Cars crashed into each other in the middle of rush hour. Planes and helicopters fell from the sky as they fell under the God of Sleep powers causing heavy explosions and several deaths when the machine and vehicles crashed. Those who survived the crashes and those who weren't in dangerous situations when they fell asleep were suffering from nightmares where it would eventually kill them. 

Tien and Chiaotzu arrived in time to stop another plane and helicopter from crashing into each other. Tien caught the airplane and landed it safely on a plain grass field and Chiaotzu used his powers to control the helicopter and have it make a safe landing. 

Tien and Chiaotzu saw a man in a dark blue cloak laughing over the destruction. The cloak covered Hypnos from head to toe. The only thing Tien and Chiaotzu could make out by the strange being were the black boots and a strange red glow from his eyes. 

"He must be causing this," Chiaotzu said.

"You're right."

Unbeknownst to Tien and Chiaotzu, Hypnos already felt their presence. He turned to greet his new arrivals with a smile. "What have we here?"

"I have a strange feeling about him, Tien," Chiaotzu said.

"I do, too, Chiaotzu. Stay back and let me handle this."

Hypnos pulled back away from Tien. "Such an eager fighter. You don't want to tamper with my power."

"I'll show you!" Tien said and tried to punch him but ended up punching air. 'He's fast.'

"Over here, three eyes!" Hypnos called. 

Tien turned and saw that Hypnos standing over Chiaotzu. Hypnos had a hand on Chiaotzu's head and he was unconscious. "Chiaotzu!"

Hypnos laughed and tossed Chiaotzu's sleeping body to Tien who caught him. Tien looked down at his best friend and saw that he was sleeping. Chiaotzu soon cried out in pain. "What have you done?"

"He's having a nightmare that will soon kill him. He never wake up just like this city and the part of the world I am to conquer," Hypnos explained confidently. 

Tien looked down at the death of several people, fires and back explosions of cars, planes and helicopters that continue to surround the city and if he didn't stop Hypnos, a quarter of the world would be this way.

"Of course. You can't stop me either," Hypnos continued. "Anyone, who comes to close to me will fall under my power."

Tien landed and placed Chiaotzu in a safe spot. Around them were people--some were screaming and writhing, trying to fight the horrific nightmare they were suffering while others lied dead from the nightmare. Tien then flew up to Hypnos angry at what he did to his best friend as well as the city. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Tien put his two hands together to form a triangle. "Tri-Beam…"

Hypnos said Tien and the strange aura surrounding the three-eyed man. Whatever attack Tien was preparing, it wasn't going to be good for Hypnos so he flew swiftly out of Tien's eyesight.

Tien blinked in confusion as it appeared Hypnos vanished. "What? Where did he…" Suddenly he felt sleepy. He looked up to see Hypnos above him casting a strange aura around Tien. 

Tien felt his energy draining as he slowly drifted to the ground. He collapsed on his knees trying to fight the sleepy spell Hypnos cast on him. "No! I won't give up!"

Hypnos increased the power over Tien. "You will." 

Tien's eyes grew heavily, his muscles tired. He couldn't stop himself as he felt himself giving in and falling into a deep sleep. Soon he was consumed with the nightmares Hypnos filled his mind.

****

Poseidon's laughter boomed over Papaya Island. The people below him on land and in the water were screaming as they tried to avoid getting hit from the powerful water waves he was creating. He raised his left hand and part of the ocean waters on rose in the air like a giant wave and crashed over the people in the waters who were swimming and the ones who were in their boats. There were several boats in the waters at this time and they all capsized at the strength of the water. The people in the water not wearing life preservers drowned from the force of the water. The people who were in their ships when it capsized were able to make it out and swim in the waters where the sea animals began to strike. 

Using his mental powers, Poseidon summoned sea creatures such as sting rays, octopuses, squids, piranhas, sharks and even the gentle dolphins that were nearby to attack the people in the water.

To his right, he saw people in the waters who weren't hit with the wave trying to speed their ships back to shore. As he saw one man on the deck while the other controlled the boat, a dolphin jumped out of the water and tackled the man on deck into the water where he was attacked by a school of piranhas. 

The unfortunate people in the water were victims of the sea creatures attack. Some got shocked by sting rays, others eaten to death by piranhas and sharks, some getting choke by the many arms of the octopuses and squids and others being hit by the dolphins. Poseidon held in his trident in his right hand and pointed at the water. He moved the trident in a circular motion as it glowed and the waters interpreted the same action. As the trident rose so did the water rising over a hundred feet in the air. With a swing of his right arm, the water crashed over Papaya Island, flooding it. This was the scene that welcomed Gohan, Yamcha and Videl.

Gohan looked down and saw some people in the water trying to get away from the dangerous sea creatures. "Go help the people!" Gohan ordered Videl and Yamcha. "I'll deal with the guy controlling the waters!"

Videl and Yamcha split up to fly down and help the people. Yamcha was able to turn several ships over and help the survivors in the ships all the while avoided the attacks from some of the sea creatures. Unfortunately, one of the sharks bit Yamcha on his butt as he got a group of people out of the water, but thankfully, he wasn't hurt that bad.

"Ha!" Videl yelled as she created an energy blast that destroyed several piranhas as it was about to attack a couple that was surrounded by them. She grabbed the couple and helped them in a boat.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you stop this destruction," Gohan told Poseidon. He looked over the water God and he appeared to be a powerful opponent. He could control the very waters around him. Poseidon was a big God with long white hair, a wide muscular chest and green pants with fins on the end.

"I am Poseidon, God of all the Waters. This planet has a vast quantity of water going to waste by you humans who pollute it as if it was your giant trash can."

"And that gives you the right to kill innocent humans?" Gohan accused angrily.

"Innocent?" Poseidon scoffed. "You don't appreciate the gifts this beautiful planet offer you. You abused it." He raised a hand and the waters rose behind Gohan. "But I do. So many things can be done with water."

Videl looked upward and saw a giant wave of water behind Gohan. "Gohan!"

Poseidon took noticed of Videl screaming for Gohan. He noticed Videl and Yamcha were helping the people he was trying to kill. "Hmm."

Gohan felt the waters rise behind him. "If fighting me with water and the sea creatures all you got, then you have lost."

Poseidon waved a hand and the waters sunk back to the ocean. This causing a wave that pushed Videl, Yamcha and the other survives farther from them. "Is that so? Are you really that powerful?"

"Yes," Gohan answered.

"Waters come into several shapes and forms, I'm sure you can't defeat everything made of water."

"Try me," Gohan offered and got in a fighting stance.   


Poseidon smirked. With a simple gesture, Poseidon's trident vanished. The Sea God clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in deep concentration. His long white hair flowed gently in the air. Poseidon opened his eyes and gone were his blue sea water eyes but pure snow white eyes.

Videl and Yamcha looked upward as the winds picked up unexpectedly; the darkening skies and the large bolts of lightening appearing everywhere. 

"What's going on?" Videl asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Yamcha said. "We've got to get the people to shore."

"Right," Videl agreed.

Rain began to fall in buckets and the winds blew even more violently as it howled. "You think a few lightening bolts and heavy rain will stop me?" Gohan asked unimpressed.

Suddenly Gohan heard a scream, a familiar scream and he looked behind to see two hurricanes appears out of the waters and it was heading straight for Videl and Yamcha who had gotten the survivors to shore. As Gohan was too focused on his wife and friend, he didn't see Poseidon moved his hands in a gesture that signaled the hurricanes to come closer and focus only on two people. 

Yamcha saw the hurricanes and noticed something different about them. "This is no ordinary hurricane! That guy is creating it!" He grabbed Videl's hand. "It's after only us! Let's go!" 

Gohan watched in horror as Videl and Yamcha were sucked into the two hurricanes just as they made their escaped. "Videl!!" Gohan screamed. "Yamcha!"

Poseidon laughed evilly. "I doubt if they are too powerful to survive being in the middle of a hurricane much longer and given the amount of time they have left, you can only save one."

Gohan looked at Poseidon in anger. He was right. With Videl and Yamcha spiraling out of control in a powerful hurricane like that as it got stronger as it moved further and further from the island, he could only save one. He had to act fast and now. With an angry cry, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan and flew into the hurricane. 

****

Midas hummed to himself as he walked among the streets of the city turning everyone and everything in his site into gold. "Pathetic humans." He thought the mission was going to be fun but it was turning into a boring one. "Maybe I should've stayed on Olympus."

Piccolo and Pan arrived on the scene to see find half the city in gold. The two landed by a tree and Pan touched it. "This tree is completely gold." She paused when she and Piccolo saw Midas. "It must be from that thing down there. He's covered in gold, too. What kind of monster is he?"

Piccolo glared at Midas as Pan continued to look around. She saw many statuettes of what were humans. There were several poses of people frozen in gold. There was a man kissing a woman, a mother pushing the carriage of her baby, children chasing each other in joy. Also were water fountains pouring liquid gold, cars, buses and buildings frozen solid in gold where the people inside were gold as well.

"You did this to all the people haven't you?!" Piccolo yelled.

"I did," he answered. "Let me guess. You're going to fight me. I heard about the fighters on this planet and I heard they are very weak and dimwitted. I didn't know Nameks lived here as well."

"You just got lucky last time. You caught those guys off guard and I'm fully charge." He got in a fighting stance. "Pan, stay back!" Piccolo said.

"But I can fight him, too, Piccolo!" Pan argued.

"Pan, do as I say! I have to get you back to Gohan!" Piccolo yelled back.

Pan folded her arms, grumbling and stood back. Midas jumped to the air so did Piccolo. The two circled each other and started the attack. Piccolo hit Midas first with a punch to his face. Midas smirked as he pulled back. Piccolo stared at him wondering why he was smiling and then he noticed something. His left arm was freezing up as it turned to gold.

"What?!" Piccolo said startled.

"You see. Whenever someone touches me, they turned to gold just as your arm," Midas explained and saw that Piccolo's arm was turning to gold slower than it should. 'Must be because he's a Namek.'

"Piccolo!" Pan called out as she saw Piccolo's left arm turning to gold. 'What did he do to Piccolo? He's going to need my help.' "I'm coming, Piccolo!" Pan yelled as she flew into the air.

"Pan, stay back!" Piccolo warned.

"Another volunteer! This mission just became fun!" Midas said excitedly.

Pan didn't listen to Piccolo's warning as she flew him to attack vigorously. She threw several kicks and punches at Midas who only took the hits. Pan flew back to perform a Kamehameha. "Ka… me… ha… huh?" Pan noticed as she noticed her legs and hands freezing up. "What's…what's going on?! I'm turning to gold!!"

"Pan!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Pan's body turned to gold.

"I… can't…" Pan got out as her body was now completely covered in gold. 

Piccolo watched in horror as Pan's gold body quickly plummet to the ground. If it crashed on the street, he knew it would shatter and Pan would be dead. "Pan!" 

Piccolo started to fly to Pan but Midas grabbed a hold of Piccolo's left arm to speed of the process and touched one of his legs causing them to turn to gold preventing Piccolo to get to Pan. Piccolo knew there was no way to save her. "Pan!!"

To Be Continued

Moonlight Angel: Yeah, where have you been? Hee. Hee. Yeah, next chapter should be interesting. Yeah, Gogeta needed that talk with Goku. If you hate Apollo now… Heh. Heh. I'll let you see and wait for yourselves. 

Gogeta's Nemisis: I'm rushing it? I feel like I'm not moving it fast enough. I'm ready to get to the fights and I know a few who are as well. 

Nisha: Thank you. ChiChi's my favorite female character and I can relate to her a lot. I don't have a husband who saves the world but I can understand her feelings and it makes it easier for me to write about her. 

Danichan: I can talk to someone like Goku too for fatherly advice. He's no scholar but he knows how to give the right advice where it really counts. Part of it is the age thing that gets me with Trunks and Pan and then other times, I always pictured him with someone else outside the DBZ gang. When I first saw Marron on DBZ as a little girl, I always figured she and Goten would get together but Trunks…I always thought it would be someone else and not Pan.

Chi-Chi: Poor Chi-Chi. Or rather poor me when everyone gets through with me. Happily ever after? Let's hope so.

Sadako: I can't wait for you guys to read the fight of Apollo and Gogeta. Trouble will be brewing for me if Goku and ChiChi don't get together, especially by you, Gogirl, Lady Athena, Danichan, Chi-Chi and Xephon will kick my butt if I don't deliver a good fight.

Lady Athena: Yeah! Action time and what a way to start off! Yippee! I'm having some fun with this and that's not really a good thing for you guys. I often wondered if ChiChi woke up and had a little chat with Goku because we did see Goku in the hallway when he met Goten and Trunks. Maybe he took her to her room. Who knows. Wishful thinking. That whole scene with ChiChi asleep during Goku's transformation…I almost find that hard to believe. The whole planet was shaking including the Lookout when Goku changed into a SS3 and everyone felt it but ChiChi. She was in a room not the Time Chamber. I know people can be dead to the world when they're asleep, but that's ridiculous when the whole planet is shaking. I'll have to check my tape to be sure but I don't think when Cell transformed into his final form he caused the Lookout to shake. Gogeta needed that tough love. Yes, relationships are forming. Now to the fighting!

Carrie2sky: I really want to respond to that, but I'll hold it in a little longer. I guess I want more threats against me. About G/CC and Gogeta and Vegeta. Hmm, maybe I'm a little crazy. However, you're we my stories so pretty much know what I'm going to do.

Chuquita: What did Medusa make to use on Vegeta? Who would find ChiChi first? Heh. Heh. 

Gogirl: See, I told Carrie2sky that you and a lot of others will beat me up so I better do good. Or maybe I won't. It's not like you guys can find me and beat me up. ::sees Goku with my driver's license in his hand:: Don't you dare give out my address! Anyway, I thought it was kind of different for Piccolo in the tournament since it was still going and Goku knew he shouldn't have left his guard completely down since he wasn't dead. I don't know. I just thought after all those years, Piccolo would want a better defeat. Like the Joker with Batman. Sure he could easily shoot him or fire a cannon but he's been fighting against Batman so long and hates him so much that he wants him to suffer first. The Necklace was a while ago and I'm in such a crazy mood with this story, I may do something insane.

Moon Girl: I'm a huge fan of the show. Too suspenseful? I say it's a lot of fun! Gogeta of course. 

Lady Kouga: It's gonna be so good fights. Well, I think it's good and I hope you all like it. 

SSJ Chika: Oh, thank you so much. That's really nice. You're gonna have to find out next time for that one. I thought it would be kind of fun to keep you guys in suspense for another week.


	14. Part Fourteen

The Past Returns

Part Fourteen

Explosions were heard throughout the castle by the invasion of the warriors from Earth. Several floors of the palace shook as if an earthquake was happening due to explosive fights that were now taken place. It was as if there was a full scale invasion on the castle. 

Chi-Chi was in her room looking at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a long white wedding gown that was cut modestly at the top, leaving her shoulders bare with a long bell skirt. Her hair was down nestled with white roses and a crown encrusted with a large ruby in the center and attached to a white veil on her head. The explosions almost cost Chi-Chi to lose her balance so she held onto one of the posts of her bed. She wondered what was going on.

Over twenty-four hours ago she had awakened to learn that she was 'rescued' by Apollo where she only had faint memories of being abused by the Saiyans and Apollo coming to save her. She had learned more about the violent past of what the Saiyans did to her and her people. The images she 'remembered' and what Apollo told her was so disturbing that Chi-Chi agreed to go ahead with the wedding in order to erase her past. She wanted to start anew that could begin by following her so call promise to marry Apollo. 

While it was apparent Apollo had feelings for her, Chi-Chi didn't at all feel the same but since he did save her and she was promised to him, she would try. Arranged marriages were held often and it was no surprise if one person didn't share the same feelings as their future spouse, but over time those feelings would develop. Chi-Chi assumed the same would happen to her.

The doors to her bedroom opened and Apollo entered startling Chi-Chi from her thoughts. She wished he had knocked but he was going to be her future husband so why would he have to do that? 

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" The room shook again as another quake rocked the palace. "What's that noise I'm hearing?"

"We're being attacked. The Saiyans are here," Apollo answered.

"Saiyans?" Chi-Chi gasped surprised and stepped back in fear, knowing exactly who they were. "They're here?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I won't let Goku get to you. I have to go fight them, but I'll be back." He gave Chi-Chi a kiss while she just stood there and let him, not returning it at all. When Apollo pulled back, there was a frown on his face. He took Chi-Chi's hands and gave her a box. "Just in case the Saiyans make their way here, you might want to protect yourself."

Chi-Chi nodded quietly to Apollo's suggestion. He released her and left the room. Chi-Chi looked horrified as she hugged herself in fear. "Goku is here." She only had faint memories of the Saiyan on her home planet where he abused her and took advantage of her. It made her shudder. "I can't let that monster get near me again."

__

Chi-Chi was slapped hard across the face by Goku. So hard that she lost all balance and tumbled to the floor. "You're my wife now so you will do as I say!"

__

Chi-Chi could feel the bruise on her cheek and blood coming from her cut lip. She looked back him full of hate. "Only because you forced me to be your wife! Otherwise I never would've married you!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

Goku kicked Chi-Chi in the stomach, ignoring her cries of pain. "You don't have any choice in the matter so deal with it!" He smirked at her. "You're mine now and you will submit to me." He knelt beside her pulled her from the floor by her hair. "How about we try it now? It is our wedding day."

Chi-Chi struggled with all she had and pulled herself out of Goku's arms. "No! Get away from me!"

But Goku's figure was tall and opposing. He merely smirked. He grabbed Chi-Chi off the floor with one arm and tossed her on the bed. He quickly mounted himself on her where he was attacked viciously by her. She slapped him hard, scratched his face and in return she was hit back, had part of her dress ripped in the struggle with him. She was easily defeated. Goku removed the blue sash around his waist, grabbed both of Chi-Chi's hands in one of his strong ones and tied it together onto the bed. 

Chi-Chi tried to fight back. "No! Please don't do this!" she tried kicking him away but he was holding her down with his own.

Goku smiled evilly and kissed Chi-Chi's neck. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm only doing what a husband does to his wife on their wedding day. Relax and you'll enjoy it."

But Chi-Chi didn't enjoy it. It was the worse pain she had ever felt being used and abused by this monster of a man.

Chi-Chi shook her head trying to get the horrible image out of her head. "No. I can't let him get me. I'll kill him before he abuses me again."

****

The fighting began the moment Goku and the others arrived at the castle. Soldiers were armed at the entrance with laser guns and fired on the Saiyans which they quickly avoided the shots and easily knocked the guards out. Afterwards, everyone split up in four different directions like Goku advised. 

Gogeta and Iris round another corner and found it empty. So far, since they split up, they had very few encounters of the palace guards and the warriors. Iris and Gogeta worked together to defeat Morpheaus. He pulled several shape shifting techniques on the two but he was ultimately defeated. Gogeta spared his life where Iris frowned upon that decision. Now with it being so quiet, Gogeta took this moment to talk to Iris about something that had been on his mind.

"Iris, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"After I defeat your brother, are you going to stay here? You said this place has never been home to you since everyone hates you. Why would you want to stay here?"

"I don't like it but I don't have any other place to go," Iris explained. "It might change once my brother is dead, though I don't have any desire to rule."

Killing someone wasn't what Gogeta wanted. He wasn't raised to kill only to defend. Even though Apollo was evil for all the things he has done--killing Gogeta's grandfather, kidnapping Gogeta's mother, wanting his own sister dead and numerous thing he doesn't know about, Gogeta didn't feel it was right for him to take anyone's life no matter how rotten they were.

"Why don't you stay on Earth with my family?" Gogeta offered.

"And do what?" Iris asked.

"Hang out with me and my parents, my brothers. Actually enjoying life for once instead of wondering when the next assassin is coming. You said yourself this place never felt like home. You don't even know what having a home is. I can show you a home on Earth." He smiled cheerfully. "It'll be fun."

Iris smiled touched. She had never met someone like Gogeta before. He was so nice, cheerful and caring. During her hard life, she never thought someone like him existed. "That's very kind of you, Gogeta, but I don't want to impose."

"By coming to Earth to help us, you've saved my Mom's life. There is no way you will be imposing on us." He told her and then thought for a moment. "Of course I'm not sure Mom would want a pretty, unattached female staying in our house. She would find that improper." He shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Maybe you can stay at Gohan's house then. They have room."

Iris couldn't help but laugh at Gogeta's cheerful optimism. It was charming. He also was determined but in a kind way. She placed a hand over his and smiled. "I'll think about it. In the mean time, we have pressing matters to attend."

Gogeta squeezed her hand. "Right. Let's go."

But they didn't move. Gogeta stared in Iris' silver eyes and noticed how beautiful they were. He reached out to cupped the side of her face and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Gogeta stroke her face softly. He tilted his head and closed his eyes as he neared her. Iris closed her eyes as well and picked up on something approaching. She had felt this feeling before, being in the palace all her life and getting threatened several times. 

"Get down!" Iris yelled as she knocked herself and Gogeta to the floor. A ball of fire passed over their heads. The two looked back and saw Helios. 

"Helios," Gogeta growled as he rose to his feet. He remembered Helios on Earth and their battle well. Gogeta had hoped to see him again to pay Helios back for what he did to him.

"So, you're back. I didn't believe Kira at first. I thought I had killed you." Helios then noticed Iris besides Gogeta. "So, you're still alive? You traitor. How could you side with these weaklings?"

"How could I not?" Iris shot back.

Gogeta stepped in front of Iris. "We have a rematch."

"Fine. The sooner I'm done with you, the faster I can kill her," Helios said. He formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at Gogeta and Iris. They both jumped out of the way as the fire passed them set fire a stone wall which caused the fire to slowly die out. 

Gogeta swiftly went in for the attack and struck Helios in the stomach with a strong punch. Helios fell back at the sharp punch. Last time Gogeta couldn't get a hit on him and now he did and the pain was horrendous. Helios knew at least three ribs were broken from that single attack.

Helios managed to hold up on weak legs. He held an arm around his stomach. "How did you get so strong so fast?"

Gogeta smirked. "I've always been this strong. You just caught me off guard." Gogeta moved faster than Helios eyes could see and delivered a roundhouse kick and several punches to Helios' face. Gogeta remembered his first battle with Helios and knew to be careful not to touch Helios hands.

Helios staggered from the attack. His left eye was welded shut from Gogeta's attack while blood dripped from the other and altering his vision as he could only see red literally. It wasn't fair that Gogeta easily pound him like this. "I'll get you." He put his hands together to create a giant fireball, larger than the other. He fired it on Gogeta. Iris floated to the ceiling to avoid the attack while Gogeta vanished before Helios and struck him on the back of his neck. Helios instantly collapsed to the floor. 

Iris landed and looked down at Helios. "Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious. He'll be out for a while. He won't be fighting again though."

"I hope you're not planning to go so easy on my brother," Iris said not pleased that Gogeta didn't finished Helios off for good.

"Your brother will have to pay for what he did, but I won't kill him. I'll hurt him enough that he won't fight again."

Iris frowned once more on Gogeta's idea. She thought, he of all people would want him dead, but just as she suspected on the ship, he was soft hearted. "Why not?"

"For one, he's your brother."

"Only by blood," Iris explained. "He did try to have me kill. He killed your grandfather! Kidnapped your mother!" She yelled trying to get through Gogeta. "I have no feelings for him but hate. Don't let your good heart get the best of you. He's a cruel, evil man."

"I've always been taught not to kill unless it's a last resort. Even though, he is evil, he has a right to live just as the rest of us."

Iris knew just where Gogeta gotten those ideas from and it wasn't from Vegeta. "It will come to that," Iris told him. "Let's go." She brushed passed him angrily.

Gogeta followed her until Iris stopped at the throne room. "He's in here. He's waiting for us."

Gogeta paused at the door. He felt tremendous power in the room. "He's in there. Wow. His power _is _high and I suspect it can get higher."

"I warned you," Iris said and opened the doors. 

The two were surprised to see the throne room heavily decorated. "What's all this? It looks like a wedding was going to take place here."

"There is," Apollo said stepping out of hiding. "Your mother and my joining."

"What?!" Gogeta said enraged. "That will never happen. My father and I will see to that."

Apollo scoffed and noticed his sister. "I see you have joined them. I'll kill you for your betrayal once I'm done with this boy." He removed his cape and sword and tossed it to the ground. "I know that won't work on you, Saiyan." He got in a stance and taunted Gogeta. "Come on."

"There's no sense in going easy about it," Gogeta reasoned to himself. "I know your power. Might as well start big." 

Iris stepped back knowing what will happen. Gogeta began yelling in rage, powering his body up. The room started to shake as the floor trembled from an earthquake by Gogeta. Chairs and decorations flew to one side, windows broke and parts of the very high ceiling started to crack and collapsed to the floor. 

Feeling warmed up, Gogeta started off with a charge to Apollo. He flew to him as well. The two clashed together. In their first attack on each other, Gogeta blocked a left knee from Apollo and Apollo blocked a left punch from Gogeta. The two strained as they tried to pushed the other back. So far it seemed to be at a standstill. 

Gogeta used his right arm to try to punch him but Apollo blocked it with his right punch. The two began storm of swift punches at each other to which they both blocked, caught and ducked from. With each punch and kicked, they moved faster and faster that Iris was having trouble keeping up. Gogeta threw a right punch at which Apollo caught with his left hand. Apollo began squeezing Gogeta's hand, trying to break his bones. Gogeta put his other hand on Apollo's arm to use as leverage as he tried to pull away. Apollo gave a sharp uppercut to Gogeta's chin knocking him away.

Gogeta screamed in pain as he was knocked several feet. He started to crash to the floor but Gogeta caught himself by balancing his hands on the floor and doing a smooth back flip and landed on his feet once more. Apollo was quick to approach him from behind but Gogeta was ready for him as he kicked him from behind in the face. Apollo grunted in pain as fell back but balanced himself effortlessly on his feet. Gogeta was ready for him. The two charged on each other again and nearly vanished before Iris' eyes. She looked to right but couldn't see anything only her the sound of punches, kicks and grunts. A gust of wind passed her and she looked to the left as she struggled to find them. 

"They're moving so fast. I can barely keep up with them."

Gogeta got a hold of Apollo's right arm and threw him towards the high ceiling. Gogeta threw a force of wind at Apollo, knocking him back further as he crashed into the ceiling. Gogeta flew up to attack him but Apollo caught himself and shot a ki blast at Gogeta. 

Gogeta screamed as he was enveloped by the blast. Apollo attacked again and again shooting more and more blasts on him. Gogeta plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Iris watched carefully. That was a tough blast but she knew Gogeta was stronger than that. Apollo shot several energy blasts from both his hands on Gogeta head on. Iris lost count at all the blasts that were fired on Gogeta. Smoke from the blasts and debris from the chairs, decorations and floor scattered all over the room. Iris sheltered her eyes from the debris.

Once the smoke filtered and debris settled, Iris removed her hands from her eyes. She saw Gogeta lying on his back with his eyes closed. Parts of his clothes were torn on the ends and some dirt was on his face as he lied a foot deep in the floor. These special floors were line with three feet of concrete so there was no worry of him falling through just yet.

Apollo smirked as he landed. From his view point, Gogeta was gone. "This is the best a Saiyan can do?" He scoffed and looked at his sister. "Pathetic."

Iris only smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

Apollo looked back and saw Gogeta jumped up cheerfully. The young half Saiyan began stretching his arms and legs. "That was a good warm up! Really got the blood flowing!" Gogeta flipped upside down to do some pushup on his hands. He landed back on his feet and struck a pose. "Ready to begin for real now?"

Apollo look slightly amused than irritated. "Huh. Seems this won't be as easy as I thought."

****

Goten, Trunks and Ami walked around an empty corner. Ever since they split up from Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta, the trio was attacked by guards. Goten and Trunks easily knocked them out while Iris fired back with her little gun, stunning them. This annoyed Trunks to no end that she came.

"Playing heroes is kind of fun!" Ami said cheerfully. "Going into unknown territory." She whipped out her laser gun and aimed it to no one in particular. She moved it around as she seen famous TV detectives. "Fighting off the bad guys with good and justice on our side. It's like one of those adventure movies."

"Will you shut up?" Trunks said. "Someone may hear us."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood," Ami said. "We're kicking butt so far."

Trunks rolled his eyes and Goten snickered. They checked several rooms in the halls and floors they walked on only to find frightened servants. Not too long ago, they heard large blast. Goten and Trunks knew it was Gogeta fighting a large power which could only be Apollo. 

Ami, who couldn't feel ki, didn't notice. She did notice two decorative double doors. "What do you think is in there? Ami asked as she walked to the doors. "It looks fancy. Chi-Chi may be in here."

"No," Goten said as all three stood in front of the doors. "I don't feel Mom's ki. It's not here." 

Suddenly the doors opened and all three stood on their guard. Trunks pushed Ami behind him and held a firm stance. Curious, the three cautiously walked in. Trunks was in the lead, Ami was behind him and Goten was on the end. The two half Saiyans kept their guard up, readying themselves for anything. Once they all stepped in, the doors closed behind them. 

"A trap," Goten noted. 

"Indeed it is."

The trio looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a woman wearing a gold mask floating over them.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked as the woman landed.

"I'm Medusa. I'm the one who erased Chi-Chi's memories," she cackled evilly. "She was a tough one but after my severe therapy, I broke her spirit."

"Erased my mother's memories!" Goten repeated and his anger rose. Goten remembered his father telling he did sense Chi-Chi being hurt and confused. He didn't know this is what they did to her. "You will pay for that! Where is she?!"

Medusa laughter continued. "What business is it of yours? You won't get to live to see her anyway."

As Goten and Trunks faced Medusa, Ami looked around the room. One of the things that stood out in the vast room were the many statues around the room. Ami stepped away from the men to take a look at one of them. It was a stone statue of male looking frightened. She touched it. It felt like stone and of something else that Ami couldn't quite pinpoint. "This doesn't fell exactly like stone or hardened clay," she murmured to herself. She took noticed of the other statue across the room passed Medusa and saw it was of another man looking frightened. As Ami took noticed of the other statues, they were of the same thing--men looking frightened.

"What is this woman's problem? She got some kind of strange fetish about men looking scared?"

Ami looked back at Goten and Trunks who were ready to fight Medusa. It was then something occurred to Ami. "Didn't Iris mention her? I know she told me about some of the people on Olympus. I'm certain she mentioned Medusa. She said…she had some kind of trick. Now what was it?" Ami asked herself.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my Mom!" Goten yelled in anger.

"No, wait!" Trunks interrupted as he held Goten back from attacking Medusa. "I'll deal with her."

"No way! She hurt my Mom!" Goten argued. "I have to fight her."

"You're angry, Goten! She might use it against you. I've seen that happen with my Dad plenty of times so I know what I'm talking about!" he argued.

"I have to fight!" Goten said.

There was only one way through this. Trunks put his fist up. "Janken?"

"Fine," Goten agreed.

Medusa watched perplexed at Goten and Trunks used rock, paper, scissors to decide who will fight her. "What in the world?" She grew angry at how they stalled to fight her. It was an insult. "I should finish them both now for what they are doing." Medusa then saw Ami looking at the statues puzzled. 'What's she up to?'

"Yes!" Trunks said triumphantly. "I win! I get to fight!"

Goten folded his arms and grumbled. "Fine, but if you lose, I'm up next."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, right. If I lose to a woman, then I don't deserve to be a fighter." He then saw Ami looking at the statues. 'What is her problem?' "Goten. Keep an eye on Ami. No need for her to get hurt by falling debris while I fight."

Goten nodded and stepped back. He walked to Ami. "What are you doing?"

"Iris told me something about Medusa. I can't remember what. She said Medusa had this special technique."

"It can't be that good since she will be going against a Super Saiyan," Goten said confident of Trunks' fighting ability. "Come on. Let's watch Trunks fight."

"Okay," Ami gave in but she was still thinking about Medusa's technique.

"So, the lavender haired lad will fight first," Medusa guessed.

"That's right."

The two floated in the air, circled each other and began fighting. Kicks and punches were thrown at each other. The two suddenly broke apart and landed. Now Medusa stood with her back to Goten and Ami. "I'm not the most skilled fighter, but I do have a technique that never fails."

"Oh, and what's that?" Trunks asked cockily. Trunks noticed her hair were full of snakes hissing at him. "Is your ugly snake hair going to poison me? I wonder what's behind that mask. Maybe I'll knock that out next."

"How about I just show you?" Medusa offered.

Trunks folded his arms. "Saves me the trouble."

It was then that Ami remembered what Medusa's special technique was. "No, don't look at her face Trunks!!"

Goten looked at Ami confused. "Why not?"  


"If he looks at her, then he will turn to stone like these statues here," Ami explained. "Iris told me about Medusa. She said she had this technique that will turn anyone who sees her ugly face into stone!"

Goten looked around at the statues of frightened men. He didn't know what was going on exactly but he believed Ami. "Trunks, don't look at her face!"

But it was too late for once Medusa removed her gold mask and allowed it to drop to the floor, Trunks gazed upon the most horrific and ugly face a woman could have. His body froze in horror as his body turned to stone.

"Trunks!!" Goten and Ami yelled.

Trunks stood in stone with a shock image on his face. As Medusa turned to face Goten and Ami, Ami turned them both around so they won't see her.

"Don't look or we'll turn to stone!" Ami reminded Goten.

"You can't hide from me forever," Medusa said. "You will have to open your eyes sometime." 

Goten and Ami kept their eyes shut. Goten pulled Ami close to him. "Hold on," he told her and did a back flip in the air over Medusa. He slowly backed up until he felt stone. "Ami, turned around and opened your eyes. Check and see if that's Trunks."

Ami turned her body to make sure she was facing stone. She opened her eyes to see Trunks stone face in front of her. "It's him."

"Keep him safe while I'll fight Medusa."

"With your eyes closed?!" Ami yelled. "How can you fight someone you can't see?!"

Goten smiled back confidently with closed eyes. "You forget I'm the son of Goku. You don't think I've been trained this way?" Goten met up to Medusa holding a pose. "I won't lose."

"That's what they all say," Medusa said. "Come on."

****

Vegeta paced the hall without care. The others may go about it cautiously to find Chi-Chi, but not him. He was strong, a warrior, a Saiyan Prince. He had easily defeated the guards and took off on his own to find Chi-Chi. He heard Goku's warning to be careful and control himself for he knew how get in a fight. Who was Goku to say that? How could Goku stay calm when he was finally near his wife that was kidnapped Vegeta wondered. Funny, Vegeta thought to himself, how he was risking his life to save a woman that can never be his and yet he cared for her even after all this time. Vegeta shook his head feeling like an idiot. No sense thinking about that. Besides finding Chi-Chi, there was someone else he was looking for. He had a score to settle.

He began searching out for Chi-Chi's ki and felt she was nearby. He continued on and stopped when he saw a figure in white come from around the corner. Vegeta blinked. He studied the person and recognized her immediately. "Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi stopped when she saw Vegeta and gasped. She ran to him and threw his arms around him, startling Vegeta. "I'm saved! I'm so glad you found me! It was horrible here!" She began crying happy tears as she looked at him with happy eyes. "I heard the explosions and I knew you would rescue me. I just knew it!"

Vegeta was baffled by Chi-Chi and her actions. Something wasn't right. She wouldn't throw herself on him like this would she? No, of course not. Chi-Chi wasn't like that. He pulled her from him. "Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, it's me," she insisted. "I escaped my room during the attacks. I was hoping I'd find Goku, but he didn't come. You did, though and I'm so happy about that."

While Vegeta was trying to figure out what was going on, Chi-Chi did something he didn't expect. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. What was she doing? Vegeta pulled her off him. 

"Chi-Chi, what are you doing?"

"You're the only one who cares for me. I know you want me. You've wanted me for a long time. Now I'm willing to see the truth." She caressed the side of his face. "I know you feel for me. All these years. All these years you had to watch me kiss another man, love another man, be a wife to another man. Bulma is gone. She's been gone for a long time." She stepped closer. "Goku doesn't have to know." Chi-Chi put her arms around Vegeta again and kissed him. 

This time Vegeta didn't resist and allowed her to kiss him. He kissed back wrapping his arms around her. Feeling relax, Vegeta grabbed Chi-Chi and threw her through a stone wall.

Vegeta wiped the kiss off his lips and spat. He crossed his arms and scowled at her. Chi-Chi pulled herself out of the wall she was thrown through and looked at Vegeta confused. "Vegeta, why did you do that?"

"Did you actually think I was so foolish to believe that you were Chi-Chi… Kira?"

The woman dusted herself off and smirked. "So, you figured it out? How?"

Vegeta laughed arrogantly. "For one, your ki is different from Chi-Chi's. I figured you were Kira the moment I saw you. Two, your repulsive stench. You smell nothing like Chi-Chi. Three, I know Chi-Chi a lot better than you and there is no way she would say the things you were saying or throw herself at me like you did. She's not a whore whereas you are."

Kira tossed her hair back. "Maybe not, but I bet a part of you were tempted."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the thought. "How do you know so much about me anyway? How do you know Bulma?" Vegeta asked. 

"Medusa helped me with that earlier. She told me some interesting things about you." Kira raised her ki and façade of Chi-Chi faded off and her true form came to light. "You naughty man, pining for a married woman. And I thought Apollo was pathetic." She stretched, happy to be in her normal form. "You know, we could've worked together. I could've stayed being Chi-Chi forever."

"As if I would've wanted that," Vegeta sneered at the suggestion. He then smiled at Kira. "I was hoping to see you anyway--to make you pay for what you did to me, the great Saiyan Prince!"

"All right," Kira said tearing off the long length of her dress so she would have more leg room. "I'm ready, but this time I will kill you."

****

He felt her ki. She was close. So close. The faster Goku ran, the closer her ki was getting and the closer he was getting to her. Goku could even smell Chi-Chi's scent. Her scent was always sweet and comforting.

'I'm coming, Chi-Chi.' 

Suddenly, he stopped feeling another presence nearby. This wasn't friendly at all. He remembered exactly where this ki came from. He was on Earth and he was defeated by Taurus. Goku's fists clenched in anger as he thought about it. He turned around and saw the half human/half bull smirking at him. 

"I thought I had finished you off. You should've stayed down. This time I will make sure I kill you."

Goku smiled confidently. Compared to Goku now at full strength, Taurus' energy level was Captain Ginyu's when Goku fought him on Namek so long ago. "I'd like to see you try."

Taurus charged to attack Goku. He swung a punch at the Saiyan and only found himself hitting air. Taurus looked at his fist confused. He turned and met with Goku's fist straight in the face. Taurus stumbled back in pain and his head started ringing. 

"I don't have time for this so I'm going to finish this off quickly," Goku said. He attacked throwing multiple punches at him on Taurus' face, chest and stomach. Taurus was too slow to dodge any of Goku's hits. Goku grabbed Taurus' horns and kneed him in face hard. 

Taurus fell to his knees and coughed up blood and spat some teeth out of his mouth. Still, despite a broken jaw, blood running down his mouth, half his teeth gone, six broken ribs and a stomach ready to throw back his lunch, Taurus rose to attack Goku. Goku was growing impatient, hoping that attack would make Taurus stay down and give up. He didn't have time to be fighting him. He had to find Chi-Chi. Goku decided to end this with a nearly fatal attack, stabbing Taurus in the center of his chest with his elbow. Taurus gasped in air as more blood spat out of his mouth and onto the floor where Taurus crumbled to the floor in unconscious but not dead. 

Goku dusted his hands. That was the end of that. No way would Taurus be able to fight again. Forgetting him, Goku ran to find Chi-Chi's room. When he approached the room, he could feel Chi-Chi's ki in the room. She was there. He felt out her feelings and he sensed fear. Well, no more, Goku told himself. Chi-Chi was safe now. He opened the doors and prepared himself to welcome Chi-Chi with open arms.

Chi-Chi gasped seeing Goku enter the room. He was coming back for her. It was horrible to her that she was confronted by him again. Strange that he was smiling as he approached and not the angry scowl she was expecting. Maybe he was smiling now that she was in his possession again. Chi-Chi was going to make sure that was never going to happened.

"Chi-Chi, you're all right." He smiled seeing his wife alive and well. Goku stopped as he finally took noticed of her. She didn't look the same when he last saw her. She was young again. What had happened to her while she was here? And why was she wearing this white dress. Chi-Chi never wore anything so fancy except on their wedding day. It hit Goku that Apollo really was going to marry Chi-Chi. That angered Goku but he soon calmed himself, knowing that was never going to happen. "Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi stepped back from him. "Stay away from me!"

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said concerned as he stepped towards her and she continued to step back. She looked afraid…of him. "What's wrong?"

"Monster," she called him.

"Monster?" Goku looked around confused. "Where?"

"I'll kill you before you lay another hand on me again, you monster!"

She looked at him with so much hate and anger. It was as if she didn't know him as her loving husband but a horrible person who hurt her and by the way she was looking, it was physically and mentally pains she think he caused her. All this hate was directed him which left Goku to stare and wonder. What had happened to Chi-Chi?

To Be Continued

AN: Yeah, I know that was a bad cliffhanger. I'll make it up to you next time.

Chi-Chi: Calm down. Goku and ChiChi aren't the actual stars of this story. They are a major part of this story though. The star of a story doesn't have to appear in every chapter. 

Moonlight Angel: Wow, you're one of the few people who commented on Tien and Chiaotzu. Everyone was screaming about Gohan, Yamcha, Videl, Piccolo and Pan and I'm thinking what about Tien and Chiotazu. Yeah, of course I have to save the best for last to have you scream that I end it there. Hee. Hee. It's cruel I know. 

Saiyan Goth: I just assume since Poseidon is the God of Water he would have a great appreciation of water and not like what some people have done with it. In mythology, he loved the water and created the many creatures that lie in the water. I wasn't expressing my opinions for a clean environment. Goku and the others are on Olympus. Why would you be disappointed if the whole chapter focuses on them? 

Danichan: Yeah, there you go! Cheer them on! They need a cheering squad now. I know I did that several times with the TV show. LOL! As for Trunks and Pan, I haven't seen anything spark or chemistry between that would make me think there's something romantic there. It seems so far their relationship is like big brother/little sister to me. Anyway, you said you rather be platinum than gold how this--If you were killed by Majin Buu, which way would you rather go--turned into an egg and crushed or into chocolate and eaten. None of them are pleasant, but I would rather be turned into an egg. At least I wouldn't have been eaten and turn into well…moving on. Hee. Hee. Yes, Apollo's in trouble now.

Sadako: I did start the fight here. That's a good thing, right? LOL on Videl! I think it's a little of both. 

Lady Athena: Hmm, what will Gohan do if something happened to Pan? Kill me? ::sees Gohan:: Oh, hey! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Pan right? Seems I'm doing nothing but getting members of the Son Family mad at me. I got some G/CC moments here but not of what you want. I had to bring the other characters in because I missed them and though they're not strong as the Saiyans, they are still fun and I like them all.

SSJ Chika: Eep! I better make sure it's a good fight then! Isn't it always the case that you don't want it to happen to you but it's okay if it's someone else.

Xephon: That's how it is in the story of the Sirens. Once the men hear the women's singing voice, they would soon be entranced by them. It wasn't that fast I don't think. You really think beating Poseidon is that easy?

Moon Girl: Thanks.

Chuquita: Yeah, isn't all this trouble fun! Okay. Maybe I'm the only one to see it as fun. You'll have to wait and see what Piccolo does. Don't worry I know to make it work out. Thanks. I like the other characters too and its fun to bring them in. No way was I going to leave them out. 

GD: Thanks. I find K/18 cool. 

Gogirl: What about Tien and Chiaotzu? Hee. Hee. Everyone forgets about them. LOL! A sacrifice? How about waiting to see what happens? I'm not sure you would want to be doing all this guessing ahead because you may be disappointed things didn't turn out how you expected. I understand about the parents. I explained the email thing in the review of your story.

Lady Kouga: Thanks. The fights are of the main things I like about the show.


	15. Part Fifteen

The Past Returns

Part Fifteen

Kaori looked out the window of Master Roshi's house. Seagulls flew over the island, the sea waters were calm, and the sun was out. It would be considered a beautiful, warm day if it wasn't for the fact her husband was out there risking his life. The news stations had shut down from the alien attack when the news crew were blown away, killed or ran for their lives. No one was sure. 

Kaori became extremely worried. This was the first time she had to worry about the safety of her husband. When she met Yamcha, he had quit fighting and was using his time enjoying life and making a living playing baseball. He would hit homeruns for the team for a high price and came and went as he pleased.

She never had to worry about him fighting since times were peaceful and she forever thought it would be so. Kaori didn't want Yamcha to fight. She wanted to argue like Videl had over Pan fighting, but she knew that was foolish. Ever since Krillin called, she knew Yamcha would have to fight. She hated the idea of it. There were so many things against Yamcha now. He was older, hadn't fought in years, not as strong as he used to be and the most important thing to her was that he had a family now. He couldn't leave that. 

Her heart was filled with pain. What if something happened to Yamcha? What if he died today? What if that smile he gave her and Talia were the last smile she'd ever see from him? What if…

"Don't worry, Mom," Talia said as she approached her mother. "Daddy's going to be all right. He's really strong."

'Not as he used to be,' Kaori thought. She smiled and put an around her daughter. "You're right. Daddy is strong."

"Your daughter's right," Master Roshi said. "I trained him myself. He can handle himself. Besides, Gohan is with him and Videl. They'll be all right." 

Master Roshi stared at the jeans Kaori was wearing. It hid her legs but it did bring out their shapes and curves of her hips. 'Hmm, nice and tight. Just right for the squeezing.' He breathe a little heavy making his mustache and beard ruffle. 'Calm down, Roshi. This is an easy attempt. Kaori doesn't know martial arts. All you will get is a slap and you can handle that.' 

Master Roshi looked over at Oolong, Puar, Turtle and Marron. They were playing cards. 'Now's my chance.' He took a few steps closer to Kaori. He was close enough to touch her when…

"Hee-ya!" Talia yelled as she sent a karate kick to Master Roshi's face sending him into a wall.

Kaori looked back at Master Roshi confused. "Huh?"

Talia dusted her hands off. "Daddy warned me about you, Master Roshi."

Oolong shook his head as the rest of them watched Master Roshi. "Old man will never change."

"That's for sure," Marron agreed. "He tried to pinch Mom this morning."

Puar floated over to Master Roshi who was recovering from Talia's attack and scolded at him. "How could you think of doing something like that at a time like this?"

"Can't an old man have some fun?!" Master Roshi asked.

"NO!" Everyone answered back.

****

Gohan controlled his body from spiraling out of control in the hurricane. The wind speed of the hurricane was over one hundred miles. "Videl!" Gohan yelled. There was so much debris flying around that he had to avoid that to see clearly and look for his wife. Plus with the loud howling of the wind, it wasn't feasible Videl heard him.

Gohan flew further down in the hurricane until he was in the center. There, he found Videl with cuts on her body and a large gash on her forehead. The debris spinning around in the hurricane injured her. Gohan grabbed hold to Videl. He dispersed a large amount of ki from his body and used it to destroy the hurricane. Keeping an arm around Videl, he flew in the other hurricane. 

"Yamcha!" Gohan yelled in a garbled voice. He found Yamcha and he was unconscious like Videl but seem to have suffered more damage from the debris. From the look of Yamcha's right arm, it was twisted and obviously broken. He had a piece of metal that came from a boat Poseidon damaged in the water above his abdomen and blood was leaking out heavily. 

Gohan grabbed Yamcha, diminished the hurricane and flew the two to Papaya Island and landed them on the beach of the island. He checked over his wife first.

"Videl," Gohan called softly. He checked for a pulse and found it. His heart skipped a beat in joy. She was bruised up kind of bad but she was going to be all right. 

Gohan went to check Yamcha next. His pulse wasn't as strong as Videl's, and he was bleeding badly. Gohan gently pulled the piece of metal out but that didn't stop the bleeding. Gohan tore off a piece of his shirt and applied pressure to the wound. The bleeding slowly stopped so it wasn't severe anymore. Still, it was bad. If he could get him to Dende then Yamcha would be all right. "Hang on, Yamcha. You have a wife and child. You don't want to leave them. I'll deal with Poseidon."

Gohan glared at Poseidon. "You will pay for this!" He roared in anger as he flew up to Poseidon. 

Gohan threw a Super Saiyan punch to Poseidon to which the God of the Waters caught. Gohan was stunned. Although, he hadn't trained in years, he was still one of the strongest around having his power released by the Old Kai several years. He was even stronger now in his Super Saiyan form and to have this being catch it as if it was nothing proved Poseidon will be a tough adversary.

Poseidon elbowed Gohan in the face. Gohan fell back with a cry of pain but Poseidon wouldn't release him. Gohan wiped the blood from his busted nose with his free hand and threw another punch but Poseidon caught that too. He then kneed Gohan hard in the chin and delivered another hard knee blow to Gohan's stomach, causing the Saiyan to spill out more blood. His hits were worst than Cell according to Gohan. 

Gohan felt himself being released out of Poseidon's grip. Before he could compose himself, Gohan felt a sharp punch in his side. He screamed in pain but he quickly recovered. Gohan was amazed at Poseidon's strength. "He's fast."

Gohan attacked throwing multiple ki blasts at Poseidon. As it appeared Poseidon was busy with those attacks, Gohan quickly flew behind to attack Poseidon from behind. He delivered a strong kick to his back, hitting his spine. Poseidon yelled in pain and plummeted toward the ocean. Gohan flew to meet up with Poseidon and delivered him a sharp uppercut. Poseidon shot up to the air, blood spilling out of his mouth.

Poseidon caught himself in midair. He rubbed his chin with one hand and the other was rubbing his sore back. That punch hurt badly. He growled angrily that he was attacked that way and Gohan made him bleed. To Poseidon, Gohan was a mortal who could never be as strong as him. "No one attacks me like that and lives!"

Gohan smirked, having angered his powerful opponent. "Come on then!" Gohan challenged. 

The two resumed fighting each throwing kicks and punches at each other. Poseidon couldn't create ki blast like Gohan so he had to avoid the strong ones if possible and take the weak ones. Poseidon was able to deliver a powerful punch to Gohan's face. The attack left Gohan's head ringing. Poseidon throttled Gohan and the two plummeted in the ocean water at enormous speed. 

When they crashed in the water, Gohan struggled to break out of Poseidon's grasp. He was phenomenally strong. Still, he had to get this man off him or he would drown underwater. Soon, Gohan was able to break free by kicking Poseidon in the chest. Gohan tried to swim up to the surface to get oxygen in his body but Poseidon grabbed hold of Gohan's left leg and slammed his head against a large boulder as if he was trying to crack Gohan's head. Gohan laid motionless and Poseidon released him.

Poseidon used his magic to make his triton appear again. He aimed it at the ocean floor. Beams of light shot out of the three prongs on the floor, creating a minor earthquake and a fissure opened up where Gohan's body laid. He fell into the fissure. Poseidon used the powers of the triton to close up the fissure with Gohan inside. 

The fissure started to close but stopped halfway. Poseidon looked on in wonder. It should be closing. Why was it stalling? Poseidon shot more power from his triton to close the fissure but it wouldn't move. In fact, it was widening. 

"What is going on?" 

  
Poseidon looked in the fissure and saw Gohan pushing it apart with his hands. He thought he had knocked Gohan out. Poseidon increased the power in his triton but it was nothing compared to Gohan's strength. He pushed the landed apart and swam out of the water at super speed. He shot out of the water breathing heavily.

Maybe feigning knocked out wasn't a good idea Gohan thought. If it wasn't for the strength and abilities Gohan inherited from his father, he would've been a goner now. Gohan could feel Poseidon coming to the surface so Gohan prepared himself. He had to finish this battle fast. Yamcha's life was on the line. 

"Ka…me…ha…me…" A giant ball of energy formed in Gohan's hands He kept powering himself up waiting for Poseidon to appear.

Poseidon flew out of the water. "A mere mortal will not defeat me!" 

And that was when Gohan struck.

"HA!!!" He yelled firing a powerful Kamehameha Wave.

Poseidon was hit with the wave at full force. His triton was destroyed in the blast. Poseidon tried fighting back by deflecting or pushing the wave off him but it was too much for him and like his triton, he disintegrated in the blast. Gohan sent a blast upward destroying the ship Poseidon came in.

Afterwards, Gohan flew to Yamcha and Videl. His pulse was still weak. Gohan carried Videl in one arm and carefully carried Yamcha in the other. He flew as fast as he could to the Lookout. He hoped Yamcha would hold on.

****

Piccolo watch on in horror of Pan falling to the ground. There was no way Piccolo could save her with his left arm and leg slowly turning to gold. Even if he tried, his body wouldn't be quick enough to get to her. 

Nearly giving up hope for Pan, Piccolo noticed something in the distance. It was someone in an air car and he was speeding towards them. He looked familiar.

"I don't believe it," Piccolo whispered once he realized who it was.

Yajirobe sped to the scene in his car. He was older as well with his mustached and his balding black/gray hair. Yajirobe parked his car just under where Pan would fall. He stood with his arms held out and caught her and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Yajirobe! What are you doing here?!" Piccolo yelled. He was grateful for the save but he wondered why Yajirobe was here. He would be the last person to volunteer in a fight.

"Korin made me!" The man yelled. "He said you would need my help and it's true since I'm the secret weapon in the group!" He said proudly.

Piccolo laughed. Yajirobe was a coward, but he did come through when he participated in a fight. 

Midas just stared as he released Piccolo and glared at Yajirobe. "Who's the chubby guy? I better deal with him."

"No! You have to fight me!" Piccolo yelled getting Midas' attention.

Midas laughed at Piccolo. "You? You won't be a bother much longer."

Piccolo smirked. He touched the skin on his left arm that hadn't turned to gold and yelled in pain as he ripped his arm off. He did the same to his leg. Midas looked disgusted and slightly frightened at all the blood leaking from Piccolo's arm and leg.

Yajirobe looked up at the scene. "Disgusting." He stuck a finger up his nose. "And everyone says I'm nasty."

Midas looked in horror as well. He stuttered. "You… what… What kind of green freak are you?"

Piccolo only responded by screaming. Midas' eyes widened in shock as another arm and leg appeared where Piccolo pulled it off. The man with the gift of gold stuttered. "I'm the one who's going to kill you."

Midas hadn't expect the limbs to grow back. He never bothered with learning how to fight since whoever touched him would turn to gold, but from the way Piccolo was looking at him, Midas was scared, not only that he would lose but that he would die.

Piccolo took in the joy of seeing Midas quivering in fear. He laughed evilly as he put his index and middle finger to his forehead. Sparks of gold energy and white electricity surrounded the Namek as he powered up. Midas tried to move but his body froze up in shock and fear. He knew it was over and he was too scared to move.

"Special Beam Cannon!!" Piccolo aimed his fingers at Midas, firing his attack.

It was a direct hit as the cannon pierced through Midas' chest leaving a huge whole. Piccolo decided to finish him off with another of his attacks.

"Masenko HA!!" The powerful blast left Piccolo's hands and completely destroyed Midas' body.

Everyone and everything in the city that was touched by Midas turned from gold to flesh. The people murmured, shook their heads and wondered what was going on. 

Pan's body in Yajirobe's car seat turned from solid gold to flesh. As she recovered, she saw Yajirobe. "Yajirobe?" She thought about the last thing she remembered and jumped out of her seat and saw Piccolo in the sky. She flew to him. "Piccolo! What happened?" She saw that he was normal. "Hey, you're back to normal, too!"

"I killed Midas," Piccolo said simply.

"That's not surprising," Pan said knowingly. She saw Midas ship was hovering in the sky. "Can I finish that off then since you defeated the bad guy?"

A small smile curved Piccolo's face. "Go for it, kid."

"Yes!" Pan jumped for joy and flew head on into the ship, tearing through the windows and levels of the ship. She sent small blasts through the ship destroying the rooms. When she left the ship, Pan formed a Kamehameha Wave to destroy the ship. Pan dusted her hands off. "That takes care of that. We did it, Piccolo!"

Yajirobe met the two in the sky with his air car. "Don't you mean _I_ did it?If it weren't for me, Piccolo would've turned gold and you would've been scattered all over the street."

Pan half rolled her eyes, knowing he was right. "Okay, you deserve some of the credit, too, Yajirobe."

  
Yajirobe grumpily folded his arms. "'Bout time I get respect here."

"Have you ever earned it?" Pan asked humorously.

"Earned it?!" Yajirobe yelled. "Of course I've earned it! I've saved your grandpa when he was kid and I saved the world when your Dad was a kid!" 

Pan glanced at Piccolo who was smirking and laughed. "Yeah, sure you did," Pan teased.

"Of course I did! Tell her Piccolo!"

"Saved them and ran when danger appeared you mean," Piccolo joked as he flew off.

Pan laughed at Piccolo's remark and follow him.

"Oh, yeah! See if I help you next time!" Yajirobe yelled back.

****

__

Tien awakened to find the world in peril. There were fires and destruction all over the city. Buildings toppled over and laid on each other in a heap of mess. It was like a giant toddler stepping over his toys and not cleaning the mess. All his friends laid dead in the ground, dying from blood loss or missing wounds. 

"Chiaotzu!" Tien called out searching through the rubble for his best friend.

The world was very diverse. There were animals that stood on two legs, walked, talked and had jobs like humans and there were animals on four legs living in the forest and couldn't speak. Dinosaurs still walked the planet. When people were around Tien, some looked at him oddly because he had three eyes and everyone else had two. Tien himself wasn't sure why he had a third eye, but it never bothered him. However, he did isolate himself from others and grew angry with the world. He soon found himself under the training of Mercenary Tao and his brother, Crane. The training was brutal with the physical and verbal abuse he received from the two.

Still, it toughened Tien, made him give no mercy to his enemies. It almost turned him into a completely evil person himself. It was also because Tien was taught by Tao and Crane, he met Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu was the first person who wanted to be a friend to him. They quickly became the very best of friends and accepted each other for who they were. Chiaotzu was so small and innocent. He was like a little brother to Tien and promised to look out for him. To Chiaotzu, Tien was the big brother he never had but always wanted. _Tien looked out for him, protected him from anyone bad and not let anyone say anything bad or dishonor him with paying for it._

Through his searching, Tien soon found Chiaotzu in a rubble face down in his own blood. Tien turned his best friend over to see his face badly mangled up. Blood was spilling from an eye he lost in battle and his right arm was gone.

"Chiaotzu!!"

Above them was Hypnos laughing at the destruction he created. Tien was angry. Not only did this monster kill his best friend but he destroyed the city and killed all the people. He couldn't let Hypnos continue this.

"No!!!" Tien yelled as he awakened from his nightmare. 

Hypnos nearly fell over in shock seeing Tien awakened from the nightmare he created. It never happened before. No one ever had the strength to break out of his nightmares. "That's not right. He should've died from the nightmare, not awakened."

Renewed, Tien flew in the sky keeping a safe distant from Hypnos. If he got too close, Tien knew he would fall under that dream again. "I won't let you hurt my friends or destroy this planet!!" 

Hypnos was still stunned Tien broke through his attack that he wasn't ready for what Tien planned for him. Tien put his hands across his face. "Solar Flare!!"

A blinding light filled the sky and Hypnos shielded his eyes from the bright light. For someone used to darkness, this was horrible to him. "I can't…see!"

"Tri-Beam…"

Hypnos heard the words and squinted his eyes since he was still seeing dots from the Solar Flare attack. Tien was above him performing the Tri-Beam attack. "HA!!" Tien screamed.

Hypnos scream was silenced when the bright mass of energy swallow him, completely destroying his body. Tien breathed heavily. The Tri-Beam attacked always took a lot out of him. The vein popping off the top of his bald head was slowly going down. 

Tien observed the city below him. Most of it was destroyed but the survivors were emerging. He saw that the people who fallen asleep and survived the nightmares Hypnos gave them were waking up as if it was no big deal. 

Tien flew down to check on his best friend who was still sleeping. "Chiaotzu?" 

The short emperor opened his eyes. He saw Tien smiling with relief. "Tien!" He yelled and hugged his best friend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I had the most horrible nightmare, Tien. It almost killed me," the little man spoke in his soft voice.

"I know, Chiaotzu. I almost died too, but it's over now." He looked around at the people who were recovering. "Let's help the rest of the people and join the others on Roshi's island."

****

18 grunted in pain again as she received another punch from Krillin. She wiped the blood from her lips. She didn't want to fight her husband, but nothing was working and all other options were telling her to fight back. Every time 18 tried talking to Krillin, he would attack her viciously.

Siren laughed at the scene and 18's desperate attempt to get her husband back. "Give up! You can't talk him out of that spell I created. He's under my control now! Krillin stopped stalling and finished her!" the songsters ordered.

Krillin looked at 18 with cold eyes as if he was fighting an enemy. He put a hand in the air and slowly moved it in circles. "Distructo Disc!" A yellow round disc appeared over Krillin's head. He threw it at 18. 

18 moved out of the way in time so it wouldn't cut off her head. She almost congratulated herself from getting hit when she saw how Krillin maneuvered his hands. She looked back to see the disc was coming back towards her. 18 ducked again but not fast enough for the disc cut some of her blond strands. 

18 could kick herself now. Krillin's distructo disc could never be maneuvered to turn around if it missed its target. She encouraged Krillin to train and control it. Now she wished she had kept her mouth shut.

There was only one way to stop this and that was to knock Krillin out. She didn't want to hurt her husband but there was no other choice.

18 felt the disc coming back at her so she shot out a ki blast from her hands to destroy the disc. She then turned to her husband who was coming in to attack her again.

"I'm sorry, Krillin," 18 flew and punched Krillin so hard in the stomach that the one blow was able to knock him out. He clutched his sides, groan in pain and fell unconscious. 18 caught Krillin and flew him to the land nearby.

Siren looked up in concern for herself. This wasn't right. Krillin wasn't suppose to get hurt. He was suppose to kill 18. Her only power was to use men to do her work. She barely had any fighting skills. 'That's what I get for relying on a stupid, old man.'

Siren decided to fly back to her ship and attacked from there. 18 saw Siren fleeing to her ship; 18 glared at the woman in anger for what she was responsible for. How dare this woman turned her husband against her?  


18 flew up to Siren before she had a chance to get in her ship. "Where do you think you're going?"

Siren used what powers she had and tried to punch 18. 18 easily caught her punch and punch Siren in the face hard, breaking her nose.

"That's for putting my husband under your power."

Siren covered her nose feeling the blood leak out. Her bleeding? A beautiful woman like her bleeding? That made Siren angry. "How dare you?"

18 responded by kicking Siren in the stomach and continue punching her repeatedly, giving her two black eyes and mangling her once beautiful face. 

"And that was for sending my husband to attack me."

Siren looked at 18 pleadingly. "Let me go. I promise to not come back."

18 looked at Siren pathetically. Without her powers over men, Siren was nothing. She would never return knowing there were strong women here ready to beat her. "Fine! Go! But before you do, free the men from your spell and don't show up here again!"

"All right," Siren said admitting defeat. She began singing a song that passed over every man she infected, freeing them from her spell. "Everyone's back to normal now," she told 18 and flew in her ship. Siren was embarrassed, humiliated. How dare 18 does this to her? "I'm going to make her pay for that."

Siren typed in a few buttons from her control panel. A laser beam warmed up and fired it on 18. 18 saw a huge blast from Siren's ship coming towards her. "Stupid woman!" 18 held her hands and repelled it back to Siren and sent some of her own energy blasts on the ship.

Siren saw the beam and 18 blasts coming back towards her. She fired up the engines of her ship and tried to escape but wasn't quick another when the blasts and beams hit the ship destroying the ship and her. 

18 snorted and flew to Krillin. She shook him awake. "Krillin? Are you all right? Say something." 

Krillin looked at 18 and she smiled seeing the look in his eyes. It was full of the love he had for her and not the coldness she saw earlier when he was under Siren's power. "Yeah, I am. What happened? The last thing I remember was that women singing to me."

18 smacked Krillin on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked confused as he rubbed his head.

"That was for attacking me and falling under that woman's power."

"I did that?" Krillin spoke confused. "But I don't remember."

"I do!" 18 yelled and began flying off.

"Aw, come on, babe. I wouldn't have done that if I were in control of my mind," Krillin tried to explain as he flew beside her.

"It didn't help that she kissed you and you did nothing about it!" 18 argued.

"I wasn't in control!" Krillin argued, trying to reason with his wife.

"So? You still did it. You think I liked seeing that? Men," she groaned. "I bet Goku wouldn't fall under her power. You know how slow he is."

"Now you're comparing me to Goku?!" Krillin rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was arguing with his wife over something he wasn't responsible for. "Women. Hmm, I guess it could be worse. You could compare me to Vegeta. That's an insult."

Krillin saw a smile appear on 18's youthful looking face. "Yeah, there's that pretty smile."

18 frowned. "I wasn't smiling."

"Yes, you were," Krillin cooed as he placed an arm around her.  


"No, I wasn't."

Krillin moved closer and kissed 18's right cheek. He tilted 18's head in his direction, looking at her softly. "Yes, you were."

****

Vegeta's eyes wondered for a moment as he faced off with Kira. The ceiling was high and halls were spacious so it left room for a good fight. "I would say ladies first but you're not exactly a lady."

"The same can go for you being a man!" Kira started it off flying to Vegeta. She threw a punch at him but Vegeta blocked it with his arm. 

This was the battle for the past minute--Kira throwing punches and Vegeta blocking them. Kira threw one punch at him but Vegeta dodged and Kira ended up punching a hole in the stone wall. Vegeta took this opportunity to grab Kira's arm and throw her body against the wall and kneed her in the stomach.

Kira winced in the pain she felt when Vegeta's knee slammed into her stomach. Kira flew upward to distance herself. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'What's this? Last time we fought, Vegeta could barely get a hit on me. Now he's causing _me _pain.' She saw he was smirking at her. 'Arrogant bas--' she was cut from her thoughts when Vegeta came at her. 

She moved out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Vegeta was quick behind her and punched Kira square in the face. Kira quickly recovered and with swift speed appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back; her sharp heel pierced his skin. Kira appeared before Vegeta suddenly and kicked him with both her legs into his chest.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in pain at the hits. He was reminded of a hit from Cell in his perfect form and how it made his body staggered. A wad of blood spat out of his mouth and splattered on the floor and part of what was left of Kira's dress. Vegeta fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. The bleeding caused by the shoes was minor but his pride was starting to shake. He would not get beaten by a woman again. Vegeta had come to one startling conclusion, something he would never admit to anyone else. Kira didn't just get lucky with him on Earth. She really _was_ strong and was toying with him.

Kira didn't wait for Vegeta to recover. There was something different about Vegeta this time and wasting time would get her killed. She moved in to kick Vegeta in his face, causing more blood to spill out of his mouth. She threw more punches at him, repeatedly at his stomach.

Vegeta took the attacks and put his fist together and smacked Kira. She was sent flying upward. Vegeta then threw several ki blasts at her, making a direct hit. Kira screamed as the blasts hit her body. 

Vegeta wiped the last of his blood out of his mouth disgusted. She was good. Once the smoke cleared, Kira stood in the air with parts of her clothes torn, revealing more leg and parts of her muscled abdomen that she cared to. She was furious at Vegeta for hurting her this way.

She pushed her hair out of her face. "It seems I underestimated you. How did you get so strong?"

"I've always been strong!" Vegeta boasted. "However, I've underestimated _you_. It seems I will have to raise my power to defeat you."

"Raise your power? You can't get any higher."

"Oh?" Vegeta said smugly. He roared as he raised his power level and changed into a Super Saiyan.

Kira gasped in the new Vegeta. His hair was blonde, eyes teal and he was glowing. "What the…"

"I won't be going too easy on you anymore."

Kira gasped as Vegeta came at her with tremendous speed that she didn't have time to block Vegeta hitting butting her. Kira fell back a few steps. She groaned in pain. Her head was ringing. A large gash was above her right eyebrow. The blood slid down over her eye distorting her vision in seeing red. She wiped it away.

"Why you…" Kira snarled. Her teeth resemble fangs.

Vegeta laughed at Kira's frustration. "Well, it seems you're not as confident as you used to be."

"I'll kill you!!" 

"Try it!" Vegeta challenged.

The two landed and Kira ran, charging on Vegeta. She threw a punch but Vegeta grabbed Kira by her wrist. Kira tried to pull away from Vegeta but the Saiyan Prince wouldn't let her. He squeezed her wrist so much that Kira could hear her bones cracking. She screamed in pain as she felt her bones shatter. Vegeta released her and Kira tumbled to the floor. 

Vegeta smirked arrogantly. "And I'm just getting started."

Kira's right arm was completely crushed. She was never this hurt before. Though prideful, Kira was a smart woman. She knew when she was beaten physically. She couldn't fight with one arm. There was only one thing that could help her. 

Kira smiled at him flirtatiously. "You don't want to hurt me, do you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta left eyebrow rose. What was she trying to pull? "I most definitely do!"

Kira smiled seductively at Vegeta. "Come on. You don't want to do that. We could put our differences aside. I know your history Vegeta. Your wife has been gone for years now. Surely, you've been lonely in that time."

"You just don't quit."

Kira smiled sweetly at Vegeta. "How can I to such a handsome man? You've gotten a dirty hand all your life, Vegeta. Medusa told me a little about your past; from Goku always being better than you to Bulma and what she did to your son and how you have feelings for Goku's wife. I can fill the void. I'm certain it's been a long time for you and I can please any man. I'll even use Medusa spell to make me look like Chi-Chi again. Come on. What do you say?"

Vegeta's scowl never left his face. He put his hand up in front of Kira and fired a large ki blast on her. Kira screamed as she was absorbed by the blast.

Not far away, Kiro felt a pain in his heart. He clutched it. He knew what had happened. "Kira…she's gone."

Kiro began running, searching for the spot Kira was. Being twins, they had a special bond. When one was severely hurt, the other felt it. He couldn't believe it. His sister was gone. Who could've done it? He round the corner and saw Vegeta surrounded by dust and ashes, no doubt the remains of his sister.

"Kira!!" Kiro yelled in horror. "What did you do to my sister?!"

Vegeta raised his hand at the falling dust. "_That's _what I did to her."

"You're going to pay for killing my sister!!" Kiro roared as he charged on Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked seeing Kiro come at him. "Come and die then!"

****

Apollo stared at his opponent. Gogeta was unlike any person he met before. He was excited, happy about a fight, a fight he would ultimately lose. "You're a strange one."

"Everyone says that about my Dad and he's very strong so I guess you complimented me," Gogeta smiled cheerfully.

"He must be weak to send you here. I thought I would be fighting him since I took his wife."

"Actually, my Dad wanted to fight you but I convinced him that I can do it. He's stronger than me too, so you wouldn't stand a chance," Gogeta said confidently.

Apollo scoffed. "After I kill you, I'll kill him." He looked over to his sister standing afar. "And then I'll kill you, you traitor."

"I'm not a traitor. You're the horrible person who took a wife and mother from her family!" Iris shouted back.

"Iris, I think you should leave now," Gogeta said as he kept his eyes on Apollo.

"Why? You might need my help." At that Apollo laughed.

"There's no need. I can handle him, but it won't be easy. It'll safer for you if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt," Gogeta explained. 

Iris gave in. "All right. I'll go."

Apollo smirked as he got a hunch on what was transpiring between the two. "My sister must be smitten to take orders from you. She's very defiant. I'll definitely make sure to kill you if only to cause more sister pain. In fact, I'll keep her alive so she can suffer for a long time mourning your death."

"I have no problem with you doing that," Gogeta said freely. "_IF_ you beat me, which you won't."

"Don't get kill, Gogeta," Iris warned as she left the room.

"I don't plan to," Gogeta replied.

Gogeta and Apollo stared each other down as they growled lowly, raising their power levels. The room began to shake as pieces of floor tiles broke apart and rose off the floor. An aura of electrical red energy surrounded Apollo while an aura of electrical yellow energy surrounded Gogeta. The two came at each other to fight. They clashed as their arms slammed together.

The next was a furry of punches Apollo and Gogeta threw at each other. Each blocking and dodging the others attack. Apollo got a punch in Gogeta's stomach to which he countered with a punch to Apollo's face. Gogeta tried to kick him from the side to which Apollo put up a knee to block it. He raised his leg to kick Apollo's face but he blocked it with his left arm.

The two seem to be getting no where as they threw punches faster than the eye could see. Finally, the two gripped their hands together. The warriors tried to push the other back but no one was moving. At one moment it seemed Apollo had the upper hand but then in the next second it was Gogeta. 

Unable to break free from Apollo's grip since the two was in a lock hold, Gogeta flipped his feet off the floor and kicked Apollo in the face. Blood spat out of Apollo's mouth and forced him to release Gogeta. Apollo quickly recovered and looked around to find that Gogeta was no where in site. He shifted his eyes in one direction and then the other.

'He's hiding himself with his speed.'

There was complete silence in the room. The only thing that could be heard were sounds of birds flying outside over the castle. Apollo concentrated as his eyes continued to move. He felt Gogeta for a moment but then it vanished again until…

Apollo elbowed Gogeta from behind in the face. The Saiyan warrior was sent flying into a thick wall made of concrete. "Got him," Apollo said and turned to see his handiwork only to find Gogeta gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind ya!" Gogeta said and kicked Apollo in the face. This time he was sent flying across the room. Apollo caught himself by touching the floor with one hand and landing on his feet. Gogeta was right with him and elbowed Apollo hard in the stomach. 

The quick punches and kicks started once more with Gogeta getting more hits in than Apollo. He had no choice but to take to the air. With the ceiling, the room was fifty feet in height. It may get destroyed in the fight to provide more room. That didn't matter now. Apollo was angry. He considered himself to be the most powerful being in the universe and he was bleeding by hits from a kid in his eyes. Apollo wiped the blood from his busted lip.

"You're gonna pay for making me bleed!"

Gogeta only laughed confidently. 

Apollo put his hands forward. A red aura surrounded them as Apollo yelled summoning his power.

Confused, Gogeta looked on. "What's he doing?" 

Apollo's hands turned into a red ball of energy. It increased to the size of his hands then to the size of wheels and then bigger than his own body.

"This isn't good," Gogeta said seeing all the power aiming for him. 

Apollo let loose, firing his power on Gogeta. It was like an explosive bomb aiming for one person. It was too big for Gogeta to avoid.

"Uh-oh! I won't be able to dodge this!" Gogeta said seeing the energy coming towards him.

There was only one thing for him to do. He put his hands back in a familiar technique he learned from Goku. "Kame… hame…" A ball of white energy formed in his hands. It soon grew to the size of the energy blast heading for him. When Apollo's blast was halfway near him, Gogeta fired his attack.

"HA!!!" Gogeta screamed firing the gigantic wave.

The two energies of Gogeta and Apollo met each other in the middle. Gogeta's wave started to push Apollo's back but he screamed louder pushing down the Kamehameha Wave. Both of Gogeta and Apollo's screams echoed throughout the room as they tried to crush the other with their power. The very room began shaking with the blast that was being fired.

Apollo's energy began crushing Gogeta's Kamehameha Wave but the son of Goku and Vegeta wasn't going to lose. He had to prove himself. He yelled even louder, pulling more energy from his body in the wave. The Kamehameha Wave pushed forward, knocking Apollo's blast back and sending it directly towards him.

"No way!" Apollo screamed as his and Gogeta's explosion of energy deflected on him. He tried to protect himself by putting his hands in front face to prevent his head from getting knocked off. There was no way around. He was going to get hit by this attack.

The room was breaking apart by the earth shattering blast. The ceiling cracked and caved in. The walls began to crumble and break apart. Gogeta dived under a pile of debris to protect himself from more falling debris as the power Kamehameha Wave and Apollo's own attack hit him dead on. 

To Be Continued

Sadako: Thanks! I love fighting! Cliffhangers? Gotta love them. It gets you coming back doesn't it?

Lady Athena: Well, I wanted Gogeta to do it to prove himself as following Goku's footsteps. I'm trying to keep it in what the message near the end of the series was saying how Goku can't always be the hero. He can't always be the one who everyone looks up to. It's time for someone else to take his place and I chose Gogeta. I swear, I wasn't even thinking about that thing in X-Men. I haven't seen that movie since it came out last year. I better have Goku win out if I want to live a long time. Hee. Hee.

Xephon: Goku didn't used Instant Transmission because I didn't want him to use it. Besides, if he showed up like that, he might startle her. He knows she went under some changes and who knows how she would react seeing him like this. I thought that since the Saiyans are powerful why not have them face some strong opponents. They can't have it easy all the time. It's no fun that way. So I made some of the Greek characters stronger.

SSJ Chika: I updated so I get to live longer. Thanks for the Emmy! I like to thank my computer for saving my stories, fanfiction.net for letting me post when it works, Akira Toriyama for creating this wonderful series and all the readers and supporters of this fic. 

GD: X-Men never came to mind when I wrote that scene out. Let's continue with the action and bigger cliffhangers. 

Lady Kouga: Later on, he will fight like Vegeta. I'm trying to blend it both in. 

Moon Girl: What's gonna happen? Have to wait and see. Will ChiChi ever remember? I have many threats against me so I better do something right. 

Saiyan Goth: Oh, I see! It's okay. Thanks! I love fighting too!

Chuquita: I had thought about leaving the chapter with them kissing but I figured you guys would figure it was Kira and question me on why Vegeta didn't figure it out sooner so I changed it. Better watch out on what you say before Apollo comes after you. I already have Goku, ChiChi and Gohan looking over my shoulder with this story. Ooh, the climax. Heh. Heh.

ChiChiko: Why do I keep torturing you with these cliffhangers? Because I can, I'm mean, it's fun and you know you love it. 

Gogirl: It wouldn't have been that bad if the Vegeta and ChiChi locked lips. ::clang:: Ow! Who did that?! Oh, hey, Goku. Anyway. Really? I haven't even seen that movie. Maybe I should.


	16. Part Sixteen

The Past Returns

Part Sixteen

"Mom! Dad!" Marron yelled happily through the window as she saw her parents land on Master Roshi's island. She ran out the house and hugged her parents. "I'm glad you're safe."

Krillin laughed. "Come on, Marron. Give your parents _some_ credit. We weren't going to lose."

"That's right. I had to save your father," 18 said dryly.

Marron looked at her mother amazed. "You did, Mom?" She giggled as she saw her father rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Daddy lost again."

"I did not lose!" Krillin argued. "I just got tricked. That's all. What do you mean again, Marron?"

"I remember those stories Goku and Gohan told me about you," Marron said. 

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Great."

Marron hugged her father. "You're still the greatest to me, Daddy."

Almost everyone had returned after their battles from the warriors from Olympus. Piccolo and Pan were the first to arrive back on Master Roshi's island safely. Tien and Chiaotzu were next. It was a happy reunion so far to see everyone return alive and uninjured. All there was left to return were Gohan, Yamcha and Videl. 

Piccolo felt Yamcha's energy drop dramatically when he and Pan were returning to the island. He thought to keep that matter to himself since Yamcha's wife was extremely worried. Piccolo wasn't sure Yamcha was dead, but he wasn't sure he wasn't alive either.

Footsteps were heard outside. The door opened and everyone turned to see Gohan and Videl standing at the door. Both had grim expressions on their faces. Everyone's heart sank as they only saw two people return.

Kaori was the first to notice that Yamcha wasn't with them. She rushed to Gohan. "Gohan, please." Tears streamed down her eyes. "Tell me it isn't true. Yamcha's not dead is he?"

No one was making a sound in the room. All were shocked by the fact that Yamcha was gone. 

"Not dead, just late," Yamcha said standing at the door, ending the silence.

Kaori rushed into Yamcha's arms and hugged him as she cried. Yamcha stroke her hair softly. "It's okay. I'm here. He felt Talia's arms around him, too.

"Sorry. Yamcha thought it would be a good joke that everyone thought he died since he had many close encounters before," Gohan apologized.

Kaori pulled from Yamcha's arms and slapped him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! That's not funny!"

"It was a joke! I thought it would be funny," Yamcha tried to assure Kaori even though she was still angry at him for pulling a stunt like that.

As Kaori continued to argue with her husband, Gohan and Videl checked on Pan, happy to see her well again. Afterwards, Gohan stepped outside to clear his mind for a moment. 

'Earth is safe but what about Dad and the others on Olympus? Are they all right?'  


****

Goten had his eyes closed as he focused on Medusa's energy. The aura she represented was right in front of him. He was trained this way by his father years before when he was a kid. Goten felt out her energy. She was strong he admitted that, but she wasn't stronger than him. However, Goten knew it wasn't always the strongest who win a fight.

"I'll let you go if you free Trunks and tell me where my Mom is."

Medusa laughed. "Never."

Seeing no other choice, Goten charged on Medusa first. Medusa grabbed Goten's left arm and threw him. Goten caught himself on a wall and flipped back on his feet on the floor. Goten went in for the attack again, throwing punches and kicks at her. Medusa blocked it but she couldn't avoid the swift punch Goten delivered to her face. 

She stumbled and got her bearings. "Insolent pest."

Goten felt her presence close and so he hit her on the back of her neck. Medusa stumbled to the floor again. She wasn't looking good losing like this. Every time she attacked, Goten knocked her down and attacked her.

When she was close on Goten, she tried using the poisonous snakes in her hair to bit Goten and turn him into stone, but he smartly avoided her hair when he heard the hissing of the snakes. In fact, he used a ki blast to set her hair on fire and turn the snakes into burnt sticks. Now she had no possible defense against him except to get him to open his eyes somehow and turn him to stone.

After another brutal attacked, Goten approached Medusa who lied on the floor. When he was close enough, she grabbed Goten's legs and flipped him over on his back. She pounced on him and attacked with several punches until Goten threw her off him, causing her to knock her back against the wall. 

Ami was listening to the sounds of the fights from the punches, kicks, grunts and groans. She couldn't look otherwise she'd turn to stone, but it sounded as if Goten was winning. 

"Yay! There you go, Goten! Beat that stone lady!" Ami cheered.

"Give up and free my friend," Goten told Medusa.

"No! I'll find a way to win."

"I have a question. If you die, does that mean my friend Trunks would be free?" Goten asked.

"It is, but I'll find a way to win."

Goten frowned. "I don't want to kill you, but you leave me no choice. I'll make it quick." Goten jumped in the air while Medusa looked on confused. "Kamehameha!!" He said quickly as he fired on Medusa.

Medusa saw the blast heading her way. She ran to avoid it, going in Ami and Trunks direction. Goten felt her presence moving and heading for the two. He could hear Medusa cackle evilly, but Goten was ahead of her as he maneuvered the Kamehameha Wave on Medusa faster.

"Ami, Medusa is heading for you! Move out of the way!" Goten warned.

Ami screamed in fright. She tried to push Trunks stone statue out of the way but instead trip. To not let Trunks break, she maneuvered for herself to fall on the floor with the Trunks statue on top of her.

Medusa screamed as her body was swallowed by the wave and turned to dust. Goten rubbed his forehead in relief. Trunks' body turned from stone to flesh. He grabbed his head as it throbbed with pain. It was then he realized he was under something. 

Ami struggled under Trunks. "Move! You're heavy!"

Trunks pushed himself off Ami and rolled over. He sat up. "What happened?"

"You took one look at Medusa and turned to stone," Ami explained as she sat up and smile mischievously. "I guess this means you don't deserve to be a fighter. Goten beat Medusa for you."

"What?" Trunks said alarmed. Goten landed in front of him smirking. "She's right. You don't deserve to be a fighter."

"I was caught off guard!" He yelled and Ami laughed even louder. "That's not funny!"

"Of course not," Ami said as she continued to laugh. "Not when it happens to the mighty Trunks Briefs!" Ami laughed hysterically and Goten joined in the laughter.

"It's not that funny! I--"

Trunks was cut off and Ami and Goten stopped laughing when the room started to shake as if an earthquake was rattling the place. 

"What's going on?" Ami asked. She rolled over to avoid a piece of the ceiling from falling on her.

"It's an earthquake!" Trunks yelled. He grabbed Ami's hand and the two got in the doorway.

Goten struggled to keep his balance as he felt the power of the quake. It wasn't an ordinary earthquake. This was a shockwave caused by a tremendous blast. "Gogeta," Goten murmured. "He's causing this."

****

Vegeta watched as Kiro foolishly charged on him. As Kiro approached Vegeta, the hallway began shaking and rumbling around them. The whole area shook like a gigantic earthquake taking place. The two fought to hold their balance instead fight each other. 

Vegeta felt out the energy, wondering what was causing this. 'That's Gogeta's power I'm feeling. What is going on? Gogeta doesn't usually pull out this much power. Apollo.'

So distracted by what was going on with Gogeta, Vegeta didn't hear Kiro approach to sucker punch him. The Prince of Saiyans stumbled and was knocked to the floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Cheap shot."

"Any way to win." Kiro didn't want to admit it but that was the toughest punch he had to throw and it felt like he was punching the toughest metal on Olympus.

Vegeta rose. "You're an idiot to think I will lose to you by cheap shots or any other way you fight." Vegeta vanished before Kiro's eyes and hit on the back of his neck with his elbow.

Kiro fell to the ground but he rolled over and tripped Vegeta. With quickness, he grabbed Vegeta's left leg and spun him around two circles before he threw him and shot a ki blast. Vegeta caught himself with his feet on the wall and shot a ki blast to which Kiro avoided.

Vegeta laughed to himself. "Is that the best you can do? You don't stand a chance." 

Kiro felt his pride being insulted. As he charged on Vegeta once more, Vegeta grabbed one of Kiro's arms and kneed him in the chest, cracking a few ribs. Kiro felt his whole body tremble from the attack and he fell to his knees in pain. He coughed up a small pool of blood from his wounded insides. He heard Vegeta's footsteps on the tile floor becoming louder and louder as he approached him.

Vegeta smirked and kicked Kiro in the face. More blood spat out of his mouth and Kiro was knocked back to the end of the hall. Kiro sat up and wiped his mouth. His face and clothing had several spots of his blood on it. He had never been so humiliated. He was strong so how could he lose so easily to someone that his sister defeated without breaking a sweat on Earth?

Kiro slowly pulled himself up with his body leaning on the wall. Vegeta smirked as he approached him. He could see the fear in Kiro's eyes. Vegeta thrive on that. He loved to see an opponent in fear of him and always wanted to make them pay for whatever they did. After all, he was humiliated by his sister and he was the one who kidnapped Chi-Chi. Both siblings had to pay.

"I will not lose to a barbaric Saiyan!" Kiro roared.

"It seems you don't have a choice," Vegeta smirked. 

Kiro threw a weak punch that Vegeta caught. He took his arm and twisted it around and around until a loud popping sound filled the empty hallway. Kiro cried out in pain as he felt his left arm break. Vegeta smirked and put an arm around his neck. "If I didn't have to find my son, I'd make you suffer more. You and your sister are nothing against a Saiyan. Die with the fact, that you can beat us when we're at our weakest." Vegeta pulled Kiro's neck swiftly hearing a crack. He release Kiro and let his lifeless body drop to the ground. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked back as he heard someone familiar approached. He could only scowl in annoyance when he saw Iris approaching. She paused and looked down and Kiro's dead body. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked annoyed. "I thought you were with Gogeta!" 

"I was but he told me to leave. He said it could get dangerous, and it did with that blast he caused. The whole castle shook from it. I fear this is only the beginning. If he thinks that blast will finish Apollo, then he has another thing coming."

This worried Vegeta. That was a lot of energy that Gogeta used and though Vegeta knew that wasn't all of Gogeta's power, he couldn't help but be concerned about his son. He fought vigorously against him and Goku in the past when they sparred, but it was never to the death as it appeared to be now. "I want to see this Apollo. You're taking me to him!" He decreed.

"But…" Iris started.

"But nothing! You're taking me!!" Vegeta ordered. "And you're taking me now!"

"Fine," Iris gave up. She knew Vegeta still wasn't fond of her. "Come on."

****

Goku stared at Chi-Chi confused. Did she just call him a monster? She looked so frightened and angry at him. Goku stepped forward and Chi-Chi stepped back.

"Chi-Chi, what's the matter? What did they do to you? Don't you recognize me?"

"I recognize you all right and it's not what they did to me but what _you _did to me! You think I want to come with you?"

"Chi-Chi, whatever they told you… it's a lie."  


"You deny you're a Saiyan, warrior from a monstrous race?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"No. I am a Saiyan," Goku admitted. "But I wasn't a monstrous warrior as my ancestors. You know that, Chi-Chi. I was raised on Earth."

"Liar!" Chi-Chi accused Goku. "You came to conquer my planet! You killed my family and forced me to be your wife. I'll kill you first before you lay another hand on me!"

Chi-Chi started attacking Goku. Whatever punch she threw at him, he caught or block. The same happened when she tried to attack him with her legs. "Chi-Chi, why are you trying to fight me? You can't win."

Chi-Chi didn't listen. She continued to try to attack Goku which he easily avoided. He suddenly pulled her close so she couldn't fight him. "Chi-Chi, I won't hurt you. Stop struggling."

Chi-Chi's attacked on Goku worsen as she fought more feral than a wildcat to get free from Goku. It didn't hurt him but he thought if he held on to Chi-Chi she would listen and stop struggling. Chi-Chi finally gave in and stopped fighting but she started crying, looking at Goku in fear, begging to be let go. Goku didn't see any other choice but to let her go. She was frightened of him. They had brainwashed her he figured and did a good job of it. Goku wondered what he could do now to prove to Chi-Chi that what she was told was a lie. 

Suddenly the room began shaking violently. Furniture moved, mirrors cracked, painting and vases fell to the floor shattering on impact and cracks formed on the walls and ceiling. Chi-Chi rush to her bedpost to keep her balance. This wasn't good for her. First, her estranged husband found her and now an earthquake was happening. 

Goku was wondering what was going on, too. He looked above Chi-Chi and saw a chandelier, decorated with sharp glass spikes above her on its last leg. As it fell, Goku rushed and knocked Chi-Chi down on the floor beneath him.

"Get off me!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

But Goku wouldn't. He shielded her whole body with his own. Chi-Chi saw his eyes fill with concern as the sound of something crashed above them. He was protecting her? That wasn't the Goku she knew. Or maybe he was protecting her now so when he got her home, wherever that may be, he'd make her pay viciously.

Pieces of the ceiling fell on him, too after the chandelier and its sharp spikes stabbed into his back. Still, Chi-Chi couldn't get the look of his eyes out of her mind. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he protecting her? Why did he smell so good? 

Chi-Chi blinked, wondering where that had come from. She stared at his features. He didn't look so cold and evil as he did in her memories. Now, he looked kind and gentle, especially with those eyes. They were so ardent and caring and _he_ was looking at her this way.

When the quakes stopped, Goku still held himself over her protectively. "That was close."

Chi-Chi kneed Goku's groin. The Saiyan groaned in pain as he doubled over. He never got hit in that area before and he never noticed how sensitive it could be when hit like that. Chi-Chi pushed him off him and tried to make her escape, but the dress was too long so she ripped off the bell-like ends to the dress. She made her way to the door until she felt a hand on her left ankle. She looked down and saw Goku. He was on his knees, pain still filled his eyes. He tripped her, causing her to fall and pulled her towards him.

"That wasn't very nice, Chi-Chi," Goku said, his voice in pain still. "But I know you're not in your right mind so I forgive you."

"You've done worst to me," Chi-Chi said bitterly. She saw Goku looking at her softly again. Why was he looking at her like this? Goku cupped the side of her face.

"I've missed you a lot," he whispered tenderly. "I was so worried about you, Chi-Chi. They've done something to you…to make you forget about me, to make you young again."

"What are you talking about? I've always been young." The look in Goku's eyes was telling Chi-Chi something else. Why did he expect her to look old? Before she had a chance to ask, she felt Goku's hand stroking her face. A shiver ran through her body and it wasn't bad at all. Why was she feeling good about this? These new feelings frightened her so she pushed Goku off her and jumped to her feet.

"Don't touch me like that," Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Goku asked as he rose to his feet. The pain between his legs was getting better. "Afraid you would remember who I really am…or remember that you liked it as you had before?"

"I already know who you are. You're a horrible Saiyan who conquered my planet! I remembered it. I remember all that you did to me. I remember how you force yourself and hurt me! I could never like how you touch me."

"I never did any of those things, Chi-Chi, and if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would've by now?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to argue and then realized he had a point but that could be a lie couldn't it? This was becoming confusing to Chi-Chi. She gasped when she felt Goku's hands on her shoulders. "Don't you remember me at all?" 

"Only how rotten you were to me."

Goku frowned. "So, you don't remember me doing this?" He touched her face softly. "Or this?" He ran a hand down her spine and Chi-Chi jumped at the touch. "You used to like it when I did that." Goku moved closer to Chi-Chi until she had no other place to move since she was backed to a wall. 

"I never liked that and you never did that. Stop touching me," she said slapping his hand off her face.

Goku smiled down at her. He knew her a lot better than that. If he could kiss her, he thought he could get her to remember. He also remembered Vegeta's words about the bond and how powerful it was. If he could make a crack into the hold Apollo has over her, then he could break it for good and bring Chi-Chi back to him.

'There's only one thing to do,' Goku thought. He moved in quickly to kiss Chi-Chi and hopefully bring her back.

****

Gogeta pulled himself from a pile of rubble and debris that covered him through the blast. He stood and looked around. The room was a complete mess. The walls surrounding the room had crumbled and as Gogeta looked up, he saw the ceiling was completely gone and all he could see was a blue sky filled with haze and smoke from Gogeta's Kamehameha Wave and Apollo's blast, and in the mist as it slowly evaporated, he saw Apollo.

He was very much alive but parts of his clothing were torn from his pants and parts of his top. Smoke singe from all over his body and the look on his face told Gogeta he wasn't all that happy.

"He looks ticked now," Gogeta told himself with a smile.

Apollo crossed his arms and landed a few feet from Gogeta. "That…hurt."

Gogeta laughed. "I bet."

"You don't understand. No one hurts me and gets away with it," Apollo said irritably.

"I heard that one before."

Apollo huffed. He stared at Gogeta. His eyes started to glow red and once he put a hand forward, a blast of invisible energy left his hand and hit Gogeta. 

Gogeta thought Apollo was pushing him back by force but as he tried to move to counter Apollo's 'attack', Gogeta realized he couldn't move. Something wasn't right. 

"I…can't…move," Gogeta grunted as he tried to move his arm.

"That's right," Apollo smirked. "I'm in control of your body now and before I kill you, I shall humiliate you first." 

Apollo slapped Gogeta hard on both sides of his face. He then punched Gogeta so hard in the stomach that he spat blood. "I bet you're wondering why my sister didn't tell you this because I know she blabbed to you my powers, but the truth is," he said as he punched Gogeta's face, making his nose bleed. "She doesn't know about all the abilities I have."

He grabbed Gogeta and threw him to the floor. Apollo jumped in the air and landed hard on Gogeta's stomach with his knees. Gogeta screamed in tremendous pain. Apollo punched Gogeta repeatedly in the face, laughing at Gogeta's torment and the blood spilling out of his mouth, cheek, and nose.

"You're…cheating," Gogeta said through punches.

"No…I'm winning," Apollo laughed evilly. He got off Gogeta and threw him in the air. Gogeta tried getting control of his body but it wasn't working. As Gogeta came down, Apollo kicked Gogeta in the back as if he was a football, sending him in the air again. When Gogeta came down once more, Apollo allowed him to crash on the floor. Apollo picked him up by one leg and slammed his body on the hard floor back and forth like a rag doll. He swung him around and threw him in a pile of rubble. He shot out several ki blasts that caused Gogeta to scream in pain.

Gogeta once more focus in summoning his body to obey but the force Apollo had over his body was strong. Apollo had complete control. His clothes were getting torn in this unfair fight from the ends of the blue material, to his orange shirt which was partially torn in the center to the rip on his left calf. Blood was on Gogeta's lower lip, running from his nose, and leaking out from where his clothes were torn.

'I've got to find a way to beat him. What would Dad do?' Gogeta thought of his father Goku. 'He'd find a way out. I've got to summon my energy to break this spell Apollo has over my body, but how?'

Apollo picked Gogeta up. Apollo slapped Gogeta endlessly. "Pathetic. Hopefully, your father would put out a much better fight."

Gogeta looked at Apollo with one eye, as he was squinting the other in pain. "I'll get…you…for this."

Apollo laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He raised a right hand creating a large blast. He put it at Gogeta's stomach. The blast would surely put a hole through Gogeta if he didn't get away. "But it seems you can't."

Iris and Vegeta arrived to see Apollo holding a wounded Gogeta. Vegeta saw Gogeta getting ready to get blast away by Apollo. Vegeta formed an energy ball in his hand and fired on Apollo. The blast hit Apollo on his face and Gogeta was dropped to the ground unmoving.

Vegeta ran to Gogeta once he fell to the ground. He held his son up. Gogeta looked up at Vegeta confused. "Vegeta? What--" he started to ask but he had to warn him before anything else first. "No, get out of here! Apollo has this trick that he can freeze anyone! That's how he got me. I can't use my body because of him."

That didn't faze Vegeta. He was showing fatherly concern over his son and helping his son was more important to him now. "Never mind that. I'll get you out and fight Apollo. You did well."

Iris was on Gogeta's other side, helping him up. "I'll help you, too."

"You'll do no such thing!" A recovered Apollo yelled as he threw the same attack he did on Gogeta on Vegeta and Iris

Vegeta didn't feel any different at first but then he felt his body freezing up. "What is going on?!" He looked to Iris and noticed she was going through the same problem.

Iris gasped as she tried to use her muscles to move her body but they wouldn't obey her. "I don't know! I never knew Apollo could do this!" 

"Idiot!" Vegeta called Iris angrily. "Don't you know anything about your brother?!"

Apollo laughed wickedly. "Now this is fun! Watch, sister as I destroy your boyfriend."

Iris summoned her powers to break her brother's spell on her but nothing happened. It seemed the more she tried, the more tired she gotten. It would take a tremendous amount of strength or Apollo's defeat to free them of this she thought to herself.

Apollo approached Vegeta who was struggling to control his body. "I wonder who you are." He punched Vegeta. "No one important." He fired a ki blast on him and Vegeta growled in anger from the cheap shot attack instead of quivering in fear as Apollo wanted. Not pleased with Vegeta's response, he attacked Vegeta with several punches to his face. 

When he was done pounding Vegeta, Apollo walked over to a large pile of rubble and kicked some of the debris off. After much searching, he found his cape and sword he dropped on the floor as he prepared to fight Gogeta. He picked up his sword and swung it. "I wonder how much it will hurt if I stab one of you with it."

Gogeta eyes widen as he thought about Iris. Apollo had always hated his sister and wanted her dead. Gogeta then quickly realized Apollo wouldn't kill Iris because he wants her to suffer. He told her that as much several times. Apollo approached Gogeta with the sword. He used the sword to cut a line down his arm where blood seep through the open skin. 

"I can kill you right now, but I want _you_ to suffer as well. So I'll kill your friend here." Apollo threw the sword directly at Vegeta where it pierced through the Saiyan Prince's stomach before Gogeta's eyes.

"NO!!!" Gogeta yelled. 

Vegeta cried in pain as he felt the sharp piece of metal tear through his skin, insides and out through his back. It hurt so much that a mouthful of blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Darn. I meant for it to go straight through his heart." he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "He won't be living long anyway." 

Apollo let his spell go, freeing Gogeta, Vegeta and Iris. Vegeta collapsed to the floor in pain as more blood spilled out of his mouth. Gogeta was at Vegeta's side in a flash. The Saiyan Prince was hurt badly with the sword buried in him as deep as it was. Gogeta carefully pulled the sword out, doing his best to avoid anymore damage organs. Blood was spilling out of Vegeta's stomach and back and another large amount of blood spilled out of his mouth. Gogeta tore off his blue shirt, split that in two and placed it on Vegeta's wounded stomach and back. He applied pressure to stop the bleeding but it was still coming out and soaked his shirt. Iris took Gogeta's hand off Vegeta's back and replaced it with her own as she applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Iris looked at her brother hatefully and saw no remorse in his eyes. He was in fact enjoying seeing Vegeta lie on the floor wounded as he was. 

"Vegeta," Gogeta said softly. "You're going to be all right."

"Do you actually think that?" Vegeta asked ruefully and coughed up more blood.

Gogeta saw his hand was becoming saturated in Vegeta's blood. He felt moisture on the edge of his eyes. This was not happening. Vegeta was not dying. Vegeta wasn't hurt badly like this. "Of course you are. You're Vegeta, Saiyan Prince. You're my Dad," he added proudly. "You can beat this."

Vegeta smiled feeling accepted by Gogeta. This wasn't the way he wanted it be--to hear his son call him Dad and truly accept him as his father, but if this was the only way, then so be it. He weakly put a hand over Gogeta's that was saturated in his blood. "I wish…that were…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he closed his eyes.

"Vegeta?" Gogeta called hopefully. Vegeta didn't respond. He just laid there. No, this wasn't possible. Gogeta shook his head in denial. This wasn't happening. "VEGETA!!" Gogeta screamed.

To Be Continued

AN: Uh, yeah. Hmm, there's Goten flying by on Nimbus. Hey, Goten take me with you and get me away from this angry mob! ::grabs Goten shirt and I hold on for dear life as I'm taken away:: Let's go to Australia, Goten! I can hide for a week there and see Sydney Opera House! Bye, everyone!

Jen: Glad you like the chapters. I'm not sure how you will feel about this one. Yamcha made it. That's a good thing right?

Danichan: Yeah, Vegeta did kill Kiro and now…uh, well, Goku and ChiChi had there moment. I'm gonna go hide now.

Chi-Chi: So? I made mistake. I do that a lot. It's no big deal. You understood what I meant right? You got your G/CC moment.

Lady Eldaelen: That's nice to here about my stories getting your weekend off to a great start although I think I just ruined your weekend now. 

Lady Athena: Yeah, that's where I got the idea from! I thought why not bring Yajirobe in again. Well, Goku is working on winning ChiChi back and as for Vegeta…uh, I gotta hide now. I think Midnight Goddess told Vegeta where I live and I have to relocate.

SSJ Chika: What happened to your Mom and Dad Goten? Daddy is working on winning Momma back. Until next week, Goten, can I stay at your house. There's an angry mob after me.

Xephon: I don't think you were looking forward to this chapter. I wanted to shock and I think I did and I need to relocate.

GD: Hey, do you think you can talk to Inuyasha into protecting me for a week? I need to hide from the Vegeta mob. I can talk to Kagome for Inuyasha and get him in good with her.

Moon Girl: I think I was really evil here. Gogeta is okay now, just very upset. I think I'm gonna get more threats now. Can I stay at your house if you promise not to beat me up?

Saiyan Goth: Thank you for the compliment although you may hate me now. 

Gogirl: Wow. Are you a cheerleader? LOL! Vegeta…well, him, he's not kicking it now. As for your story, good start on the outline. That's always best because in case you forget you can always check your outline and remember what you were doing. As for deciding ideas, I decide which one is best for the story. When I have several ideas, I think of each one and how far it can go in the story and blend with what I'm writing about. If it doesn't go far, I drop it. If it does go far, I'll keep it.

Chuquita: I don't think you love it now. Apollo didn't grow huge. He just created a large energy blast in his hands. Thanks. I'm trying to keep it like an episode, except for the romance part since none of that is in the show. Yay! I finally got to Goku and ChiChi! That's about the only good thing.

ChiChiko: I'm a terrible meanie now. Thanks for the compliments of the story although you probably hate me now.

Carrie: Yeah, another cliffhanger and the worst one yet in this story! Yamcha made it. Gohan got him to Dende in time. Goku and ChiChi are working on being together again. I think you're the only one who might not want to strangle me. I'm in so much trouble with this chapter.

Maylar: Thanks.

Lady Kouga: I think having Goku and ChiChi was the one of the few good things I did. The reviews are gonna be bad on this one. 


	17. Part Seventeen

The Past Returns

Part Seventeen

After leaving Medusa's room, Goten, Trunks, and Ami walked the halls and search the rooms in finding Chi-Chi. So far, they hadn't come in contact with anyone. The palace was virtually abandoned except for the warriors and soldiers Goku and the others defeated over an hour ago. Any servants or whatever defense that was left in the palace, fled during the battles.

"It's been so quiet for so long now. We should be able to find your Mom in no time, Goten. I don't think anyone is here anymore," Ami said. She was grateful for no more fights since she, Trunks and Goten were going to be safe from now on.

"We should find Mom soon. I feel her nearby and I think…" Goten, who was in the lead, stopped suddenly. He closed his eyes in concentration finding the exact presence of his mother's ki. Ami looked to Trunks for Goten's sudden change in behavior and he could only answer with a shrug. 

"YES!!" Goten shouted.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

Goten turned around facing Trunks and Ami. His eyes were lit with joy, looking like a kid in a candy store. "Can't you feel it?!" He was trembling in excitement and Trunks could've sworn that any moment now, Goten would be jumping up and down in enthusiasm. 

"No," Ami said, not following Goten.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't feel anything. What's going on, Goten?"

"It's Dad!" Goten exclaimed and jumped in the air joyfully. He soon landed to finish what he was saying. "He found Mom! He found her! I know it! I can feel their ki together!"

Ami clasped her hands in relief and elation. "That is wonderful news! Great! Once your Dad gets her, we can contact Gogeta and Vegeta and get out of here!"

"NOOO!!!"

Ami and Goten looked back to see a horrified Trunks screaming in anger and torment. In his rage, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan with such force that he created a giant blast that knocked Goten and Ami nearly twenty feet to the wall at the end of the hall. Goten crashed into wall first and then Ami as she used Goten's body as a cushion to crash in before they both slid to the floor.

Trunks was fine less than a minute ago when Goten said his father found his mother. He was going to express his joy and relief when he felt something in his heart. His father--Vegeta had fallen, struck with a deadly blow. Trunks could feel his father's pain flowing through his own body. He could feel two other people with his father--Gogeta and Iris. There was another power source, too. It had to have been Apollo. He was the one who hurt his father.

Goten and Ami were still clueless as to Trunks' outburst. Ami pulled herself off Goten and went to Trunks. He so enraged and scary right now that he didn't look like the Trunks he knew, but she cared for him and was going to risk approaching him. 

"Trunks," Ami spoke softly as she slowly approached him. It didn't seem he heard her. "Trunks." Ami repeated. This time she was in front of him and he still wasn't hearing her. She touched his arm gently. Trunks locked his eyes with hers, finally noticing her presence. "What's the matter?"

Trunks was in such a rage that he didn't hear Ami calling for him until she touched his arm. He saw her concern and compassion for him written on her face. "It's Dad," he spoke in a pained voice. "He's been…" He didn't want to say what he feared. "I can't feel his ki! Something's happened to him. His power dropped dramatically!"

"No," Ami gasped, having a horrible feeling what that meant. 

Goten sensed out for Vegeta's presence too. "Yeah, I feel it, too. Something's bad happened."

Ami didn't want to ask but she wanted to know for sure, but to ask Trunks this required for her to go around it delicately. "Trunks…is Vegeta…is… he alive?"

"I don't know!" Trunks said in more anger than panic. Ami still didn't flee. She held Trunks hand and gently rubbed it, trying to calm him down. "I can't tell if he's alive or not. His ki is too low! I need to get to him!"

"Is anybody else with Vegeta?" Ami asked the half Saiyans since they understood ki and she didn't.

"I feel my brother," Goten said.

"We can contact him with our com links to find out what's going on and where exactly they are," Ami suggested.

"Dad!" Trunks screamed in a delusion panic that he hoped his father to respond to his com link. "Gogeta! Anybody come in!" Trunks' face scrunched in confusion. "Goku?" With all that was happening with his father, Trunks completely forgot about Goku. 

"Dad?" Goten spoke in through his com link. "Do you feel it, too?" He listened as his father told him he did. Goten had to ask the next thing that was running in his mind. "Mom is with you right, Dad?" Goten asked to be sure. He smiled when his father confirmed Chi-Chi was with him. "How is she?" Goten's smiled turned to an immediate frown. "Yeah, I know. I had to kill the woman--Medusa--who erased Mom's memories. She wouldn't tell me where Mom was and she almost killed Ami and Trunks."

"Goten! Shut up!" Trunks blasted angrily at his best friend. "Your mother is all right! She may not have a memory but she is all right!! But my father…" he couldn't say what he didn't want to feel. 

Goten started to argue about his concern for his mother but Trunks had a point. Chi-Chi may have lost her memory but she was alive and in a better condition than Vegeta was right now.

"Gogeta! Iris! Anyone come in!" Trunks shouted in the com link trying to talk to anyone who was near his father. "Why isn't it working?!" Trunks glared at Ami upset. "Why aren't your com links working?! You're a technological genius like my mother! What's wrong?!"

Ami remained calm since Trunks was upset about his father. That's why he was shouting at her even if it did hurt Ami consoled herself. She had to forget about her feelings now and think fast. She designed the links so everyone would be in contact with the other. "It must've gotten damage in the fights the others were in," Ami said, coming to a reasonable solution to the problem. "We can't get in contact with them now. You and Goten will have to find them with ki."

Goku began speaking through the com link. He was telling Trunks to calm down and ordered them all to find Vegeta and get back to the ship. Goku asked about senzu beans. 

"No, Korin didn't have anymore," Goten said. "I went to him before we left but he and Yajirobe mainly ate most of them and we couldn't wait until Korin grew new ones."

The situation looked hopeless. Even if Vegeta were alive, there was no nearby hospital to take him. That was until Ami had an idea.

"I'm a scientist but I am familiar with some medical matter even if it is very little. We do have a sickbay on the ship," Ami added. "There are medical supplies there. I might be able to do something."

The three again listened to Goku's orders on finding Vegeta and getting him back to the ship. Goku added he'd join them as soon as he could. 

****

Chi-Chi pressed her hands on Goku's chest as if trying to push him away, but Goku tightened his hold on Chi-Chi and as they continue to kiss, Chi-Chi felt a familiarity in the kiss. In her nightmares when Goku kissed her, it was rough and emotionless, but now she was feeling care and dare she think it love? It was a different feel to what she had in her nightmares. Somewhere inside herself, Chi-Chi felt something--a part of herself Chi-Chi wasn't aware of--coming alive and a new stream of emotions and memories pouring into her. A different life--a life far different of the darkness and evil she thought she suffered--was coming to surface.

Chi-Chi was seeing herself on a cloud with Goku in the sky and they were kissing. Chi-Chi was shocked to see she was enjoying it. She saw herself in a wedding dress happy about marrying Goku. More images poured in. She saw herself pregnant with Goku's child and they were both very happy about it. She saw herself happily playing with the newborn with her husband. Many more happy memories followed from Gohan's first steps, the family flying on Nimbus and passionate images of Goku making love to her. Then she learned of Goku's death and Gohan being kidnapped and Chi-Chi saw herself shocked and horribly saddened by the news. The last image she saw of herself in the hospital with Goku tell him she accepts him being a Saiyan and doesn't care because he wasn't the barbaric type like his ancestors but she loved him for who he was.

What was this? All the memories she had of Goku and her were herself suffering, in pain. Where did these happy memories of her and Goku come from? What about the child--Gohan? She never remembered having a child. Was this some type of spell Goku placed on her? That had to be it.

Chi-Chi broke away from Goku and slapped him hard across the face. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Goku was lost. That was a weird question. "I'm trying to get you to remember me. Don't you remember anything now?"

"No, it's lies. You're planting false memories in me." 

Goku blinked in confusion. "False memories? What are you…" Goku then smiled at the realization. "Are you remembering something?" Goku saw in Chi-Chi's eyes that she was remembering. 'Wow. Vegeta was right. Our bond is powerful.'

"No," Chi-Chi said quickly shaking her head. 

"Chi-Chi, you've never lied to me before. Don't start now."

Chi-Chi started to say something but Goku's visage changed before her. He suddenly looked horrified as he felt something horrible happened. To Chi-Chi, it looked as if Goku knew someone close has died. Chi-Chi felt a pain in her heart. For some reason, she didn't want Goku to look this way. 

"Vegeta," Goku whispered. "His ki…"

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked completely baffled.

Goku stared at Chi-Chi. She of all people should know who Vegeta is. 'They completely wiped her memory out, didn't they?' "Vegeta…" Goku stopped himself. He was going to say he was the father of her third child but Chi-Chi was confused enough already. "He's one of our friends. He--" He was cut off from speaking anymore when he heard Trunks' voice screaming in the com link.

Goku placed two fingers on his ear and talked like Ami instructed on how to use the com link. "Trunks?" He then heard Goten speaking. "Yeah, I just felt it." He stared at Chi-Chi pensively. "Your mother is with me. She looks all right, but the people here erased Chi-Chi's memory." Goku listen as Goten explained about Medusa. "Medusa? So, that's how Chi-Chi's memory was erased."

Chi-Chi stared at Goku. It looked as if he was talking to someone with some device in his ear. What was he talking about her memory being erased? Her memories weren't erased and why was he mentioning Medusa. She remembered seeing the woman once and it gave her an odd shiver and made her completely uncomfortable. Wait. Goku addressed her as mother. 

'Could those memories I was having when Goku kissed me be real? Am I really a mother? Was I really happily married to this man?'

This was all so confusing right now that Chi-Chi was getting a headache from all the flooded memories and thoughts running in her mind. She was having doubts on believing which memory was real--the one where Goku was kind or evil?

"Trunks, I know you're angry. Calm down," Goku told Trunks after he yelled at Goten. He listened to Ami speaking. "Since their com links are broken, you will have to find them as Ami suggested. Once you find Vegeta, get back to the ship. If Vegeta is still alive, he may be revived by senzu beans. Did we bring any with us?" Goku listened to Goten explaining about them. All hope of reviving Vegeta, if he was alive, seemed lost until Ami brought out her suggestion. "That's a great idea, Ami! Okay, boys. Get Vegeta and go to the ship. We'll wait for Gogeta. I think he can handle himself now. I'll bring Chi-Chi."

At the thought of Goku taking her with him to a ship, Chi-Chi panicked. She didn't know this man and he was going to take her with him to whatever this ship was with whomever he was talking to. Chi-Chi tried to make a run for it, but Goku easily grabbed her and threw Chi-Chi over his shoulders.

"Put me down!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"I can't. It's time for us to go. We have to get to the ship and get you home!"

"There is no home! You destroyed it! Earth is gone!" Chi-Chi screamed pounding Goku on his back with her fists.

The pounding didn't hurt him, but Goku did place Chi-Chi back on her feet. "Oh, Chi-Chi," he spoke softly, "what did they do to you? Earth isn't gone."

"Of course it is!" Chi-Chi argued. "You Saiyans destroyed it!"

"Chi-Chi, what they told you was a lie. Earth is safe. It's not destroyed. It's been peaceful since Majin Buu." Maybe he shouldn't have said that since Chi-Chi wouldn't have a clue about him thanks to Apollo's minions erasing Chi-Chi's memory.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not taking me anywhere without--" Chi-Chi yelped in surprise as Goku threw her over his shoulder again and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"You'll find out once we get home. I promise," Goku assured a very reluctant and protesting Chi-Chi. "For now, we got to go."

****

Gogeta held Vegeta in his arms. This wasn't happening. Vegeta couldn't be… Gogeta shut his eyes stopping any tears from falling. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He was to get to know his other father. He never got a chance to apologize to Vegeta for his behavior towards him when he learned he was his father as well.

"Enough already," Apollo said impatiently. "Can't I get on with your death now?"

Gogeta glared at Apollo. His teeth were clenched in anger as he growled at his most hated adversary. "You're going to pay for this!!"

"What, you're going to cry me to death?" Apollo taunted. "Toss that worthless human in your arms aside and let me kill you."

Iris took notice of Gogeta's stature. He was trembling. It wasn't in fear but anger. She felt the aura around Gogeta and it was getting higher and higher. Even Iris was getting frightened of Gogeta. She never felt this much anger let alone this much power rise from him. She nearly jumped when Gogeta turned to her, holding Vegeta in his arms.

"Take him and go!" It wasn't a request but an order. 

Iris started to say something but the look on Gogeta's face told her not to question. She took Vegeta's body from Gogeta's arms. As she rose, she took one last vengeful look at her brother. Iris knew this would be the last time she saw him and she was glad. Still, it was upsetting that it came at this high price for Gogeta to take this battle seriously. With one last glance at Gogeta, Iris left the room.

Gogeta's death glare at Apollo was ferocious. He wanted the man dead. Gogeta's fists clenched in anger as he stared at Apollo like a prey, and with this prey, he was going to enjoy killing. "You're dead," he swore to his enemy. "Do you hear me?! You're dead!"

Apollo laughed arrogantly. "I've heard that before and my enemies always die after they said that. You will be no different."

Gogeta trembled in anger. Once more the floor began shaking, the tiles broke and pieces of the hard floor floated in the air. Gogeta's hair floated in the air gently as a yellow aura surrounded him. Gogeta hated Apollo so much. First, he killed his grandfather, kidnapped his mother and now he killed Vegeta in front of his eyes. It infuriated Gogeta well over the boiling point. When he last spoke to Vegeta it was in anger. He was upset to learn that he was his father as well as Goku. Goku was able to calm him down, leaving Gogeta time to think and slowly accept it but that was mainly because his mother was in danger and needed to be rescued. He wasn't going to be angry with Vegeta on this mission with his mother's life at stake. After Chi-Chi was safe and sound, Gogeta wanted to talk to Vegeta and tell him his thoughts but now it seemed he won't get the chance. 

"That 'worthless human' was the greatest Saiyan Prince ever!" Gogeta yelled in emotional anguish. "He was my father!!"

Apollo was surprised. "Your father?" He soon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No wonder you're not much of a fighter. You're just as pathetic as he is…no was," Apollo corrected with an evil smirk.

Gogeta's eyes were red in anger. No more he told himself. No more was he going to take Apollo insulting his family. It was time for revenge. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Gogeta roared. 

Apollo shielded his eyes as a blinding light surrounded Gogeta. Gogeta's screaming and ki rising was causing yet another violent tremor to shake the room. This time the surrounding rooms fell apart and crumbled to the floor. When most of the blinding light faded, Apollo saw Gogeta standing with gold hair and surrounding his body was a bright yellow aura. 

'What enormous power,' Apollo thought it awe. 'I've never seen this transformation before. This must be what a Super Saiyan looks like. He's not holding anything back this time.' Instead of being scared, Apollo smiled. 'He's still gonna lose. All that anger he has for me is sure to spoil his mind.'

Apollo got himself in a stance, ready to take on Gogeta in his highest form. "Come and kill me if you think you can, boy!"

Gogeta let out a battle cry, directing a punch at Apollo as he came towards him. Apollo grabbed Gogeta's arm, pulled him forward and punched the back of his neck. The hit rang through Gogeta's head and upper back causing blood to spit out of his mouth. Gogeta fell to the floor, near shaking in pain. He jumped up to attack again.

Gogeta flew at him with quick speed to attack. Apollo was quick to dodge and send Gogeta back into the wall again. This continued over and over for several minutes. Whatever attack Gogeta threw at him, Apollo was quick to respond and attacked even harder.

Apollo laughed at Gogeta's obvious frustration. "All that power and you don't know how to use it. Your father was a pathetic man if he taught you how to fight."

Gogeta felt his lip and nose bleeding. His vision started to blur and his muscles were starting to ache. 'What's wrong? I know I'm stronger than Apollo now but I keep losing. He's had the upper hand so far. How can I get past that?'

This fight was reminding Gogeta of how he fought Vegeta when he was younger. He tried time and time again to defeat him and always ended up losing badly. 

__

Gogeta's back smashed against the steel wall of the gravity room hard before he fell to the floor. He was training with Vegeta in the gravity room and they were both in Super Saiyan forms. Gogeta put up a fight as best he could, but as usual, Vegeta beat him up.

"You're no match for me now. Our training is over. Go home," Vegeta ordered and powered down to his normal level. 

Gogeta rose halfway off the floor. "No! I have to keep trying! I have to be stronger than you!"

Vegeta laughed at that. "You've got years before you can reach my level. Though I admire your goal." He kicked Gogeta in the stomach leaving the fourteen-year-old to clutch his stomach in pain. 

"You've had enough for today. You're worn out, which is causing you to slack in your movements. You can't keep up with me that way but your biggest problem is your anger. You're angry now that you can't defeat me. You're a child. I am man. It's as simple as that."

"Gohan was stronger than my Dad when he beat Cell," Gogeta said sharply as he managed to stand.

"That may be true but you're different from Gohan. The times were different as well. Gohan and Kakarot were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they did nothing but train for Cell. You're not training all the time." Before Gogeta could speak, Vegeta stopped him. "Don't you say that you should train all the time! The last thing I need is your mother coming after me." Gogeta laughed. Not even Vegeta wanted Chi-Chi mad at him. Heh, no one did. Vegeta smacked Gogeta on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Gogeta whined as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"It's not funny," Vegeta said. "As I was saying, there's no need to be angry because you're not stronger than me. You're taking your time, which is fine." 'Besides, it gives me more time to stay ahead of him. The last thing I need is for my child to be stronger than me,' Vegeta added to himself.

"When you're angry, it blinds your judgment and causes you to make careless mistakes--more mistakes than when you're just tired. You have to be calm in a fight and not let anything outside the fight distort your concentration."

Gogeta listened intently at what Vegeta said like a student to his teacher. "You're right, Vegeta."

"Of course I'm right," Vegeta said pompously. 

After taking a shower at Capsule Corp. and saying goodbye to Trunks and Ami, Gogeta flew home. He met Goku as he was walking home with a large fish thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, son," Goku said. "How was training with Vegeta?"  


"Pretty good. He can still beat me."

Goku laughed and put a hand around Gogeta's shoulders. "Of course he can. You got some serious training ahead of you. Once you're through with your schooling, you can train as much as you want."

"Yeah," he admitted lamely since his thoughts were still on his conversation with Vegeta. "Vegeta said my anger can distort my training. He said I'm not concentrating properly because of it."

"I agree with him there. If you're angry in battle and not in control of it, then you already lost. Your enemy will see your anger and use it to his advantage. Even I goofed up a few times in battle because of my anger."

Gogeta looked up at his father surprised. "Really? When?"

"When Krillin was first killed, I ran into battle too angry to realize how exhausted I was and I lost when I went up against Tambourine. Once I recovered, I was able to defeat him. That's just one of many mistakes I made. Controlling your anger is one of the many ways to victory, Gogeta."

'They're right. I've been letting my anger of what happened to Vegeta get to me. That isn't a way to win. I won't make that mistake again.'

Gogeta rose to his feet. He wiped the blood from his lip and nose. "I won't let you defeat me! This time you will die! This is for my family!!" Gogeta powered up again and charged into battle once more. One way or another, this was going to end now.

To Be Continued

AN: I finally got in! YES!!! I've been having trouble getting on ff.net all week and it's so late now I haven't been able to reply to the reviews of the story and I'm just too lazy to sift through my email for them. Maybe next week. I know some people are wondering about Vegeta's fate since I didn't confirm nor deny if Vegeta is dead or not. I promise to do so in the next chapter as well as more action fights from Gogeta and Apollo. It's time to wrap this story up!


	18. Part Eighteen

The Past Returns

Part Eighteen

Iris carried Vegeta's wounded body in her arms delicately. She was searching for her way out of the castle but with the palace as damaged as it was with floors collapsing on top of each other, hallways destroyed and blocked by numerous debris, it was difficult for _her_ to find a way out of the place she grew up in all her life. Iris knew this palace as she did the back of her hand but in its damaged condition, it was more like a maze now. Iris was sure the guards, servants and maids had long escape the castle, knowing it was no longer safe for them. With the blasts and violent earthquakes Gogeta and Apollo creating, Iris knew the castle itself won't be standing for long.

A loud, trembling thunder shook the palace again. Iris hid herself in a doorway and covered Vegeta's body with her own to prevent it from getting hit with the falling ceiling and other fragments. It was Gogeta raising his power even higher again. She wondered how he was doing. A large chunk of the ceiling fell on her back, but it didn't hurt her. When Iris opened her eyes, she stared at Vegeta's face which was mere inches from hers. She thought about how he didn't like her when she questioned him about Gogeta and their similarities. Iris didn't hate Vegeta for that. She understood. If she was in that situation, she would've responded the same way. It was a shame to her that it had to come to this.

'I told him. I told Gogeta not to take Apollo lightly, but he wouldn't listen. Now, his own father is gone. I should've gotten through to him. There's only one thing I can do for you now.'

Iris placed a hand on Vegeta's wounded stomach. Her eyes glowed silver as did her hand. Slowly the wounds on Vegeta's stomach and back were sealing up. The skin healed as if nothng had happened. She couldn't bring back the dead but she could heal the wound so it wouldn't look so horrible. "You may be dead but at least your wounds are closed up now."

Iris' sharp hearing picked up something familiar and very faint as she felt Vegeta's body pressed to hers. She placed her ear to his chest. Quietly, she listened and felt a weak thump. It was gone again. Iris kept her ear on his chest to listen for it again. There it was. A tiny thump, but it was getting weaker.

"Oh my…he's alive," Iris gasped. Vegeta's heartbeat was very weak but it was there. She couldn't believe it. Vegeta was still alive! In all the confusion, anger and emotions going on between Iris and Gogeta when Vegeta had fallen, it was likely they would fail to hear his heart slowly beating, especially with his ki nearly gone. "You're a stubborn man, aren't you?" She laughed on an insane high of joy. "But even someone as strong as you won't hold out much longer unless I do something about it."

Iris placed a hand on Vegeta's chest where his heartbeat grew slower and slower with each passing second. Her hand glowed silver like eyes and that strange aura soon surround Vegeta's body. Once it dissipated, Iris placed her ear to Vegeta's chest. His heart beat a little livelier. "Oh, good. It's beating a little faster but his ki is still low."

After the quakes stopped, Iris rose and looked in the direction where the battle was taking place. "You've got to come out alive now, Gogeta. Vegeta is still with us." 

Trunks was in the lead as he ran to his find his father. Goten and Trunks felt Gogeta's rise in energy on the other side of the castle but felt Iris' ki much further away. If anyone was with Vegeta, it would be her. 

"I feel Iris nearby," Trunks said as they ran around the corridor. Trunks stopped in his running when he saw Iris holding Vegeta in her arms. "Dad!" Trunks called out and raced to Iris. His face paled when he saw how badly hurt his father was. It was worst than what he had imagined. When he met Iris' eyes with his own, he noticed she was smiling. His father was dead and she was smiling?!

"How can you smile at a time like this?!" Trunks snapped at Iris. 

"He lives," Iris spoke relieved. "I thought he was dead myself but I felt a faint heartbeat. I gave him some of my ki. It's stabilizing him."

Trunks pressed his ear to his father's chest. "I hear it! It's faint but steady!" He took his father out of Iris' arms. "Ami has a room where my Dad can be healed. Let's go!"

"How do we get out?" Ami asked. "We have to get Vegeta to the ship fast."

"I'll make a way for us," Goten said. He put his hands back performing his father's infamous technique. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" He aimed the blast at a nearby wall. It created a giant hole that tore through the wall, making enough space for all of them to get out. This of course caused a minor tremor. The castle was on its last legs now and couldn't take anymore hits.

"That's one way of doing it, Goten, but we could've been hurt. This castle is going to crash in soon," Iris pointed out a little upset. "Let's hope the other are all right."

Goten smiled confidently. "Dad has Mom. He'll keep her safe and I'm sure Gogeta will come out alive."

"Let's hope so," Iris said and flew out the giant hole first. Trunks was next as he carried his father. Ami flew out thanks to her hover belt and Goten was last.

****

"Let me go, you barbarian!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku as she pounded his back with her fists. "Is this how you always carried me?!"

"No, but you leave me no choice. I don't want to do this, Chi-Chi."

"Then why are you?!" Chi-Chi yelled. 

"Because I have no choice. Apollo viciously took you from me. He's the evil one not me." As Goku said that, a troubling question came to mind, He placed Chi-Chi down on her feet, desperately needing the answer. "Were you going to marry him?"

Chi-Chi suddenly felt embarrassed and disgusted at the thought of marrying Apollo now. "He said that I was promised to him as children, but you took me from him. Seeing I was promised to him, I felt I should go ahead and marry him. My father wouldn't have betrothed us if he felt it was wrong. Everything may be confusing now, but I have a strong feeling of my father promising me to someone."

"He did," Goku nodded in agreement. "He promised you to me."  


"I don't remember that."

"You would've if Apollo hadn't erased your memory, but if you think hard enough and concentrate, you will remember I was promised to you."

"Yeah, right." Chi-Chi scoffed. Somehow, Chi-Chi felt he was being honest, but with her memory wiped, Chi-Chi still had doubts. "How in the world I got promised to you?"

"Your father promised me to you if I found you since you left to get help to save your father's castle. I didn't understand what he was talking about when he said you can be my wife, and later after we were married, you felt I initiated the thought of marriage when I touched you."

Chi-Chi looked lost. "Touch me? Touch me where?"

"Here," Goku said and placed his hand on Chi-Chi's crotch. Chi-Chi's face turned a dark shade of pink. She couldn't believe he would be so bold. "Do you remember now? Concentrate, Chi-Chi."

His touch felt familiar that she wasn't repulsed by him. Goku forced Chi-Chi to stare in his eyes and concentrate on searching for the truth. She felt herself remembering an old childhood memory that through the bond she shared with her husband was finally coming to surface.

__

Goku and Chi-Chi were flying fast on Nimbus. Chi-Chi held onto Goku's hand because she felt with the speed Nimbus was going, she would fall off. With Goku's help, Chi-Chi hoped to save her father's castle.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi confused. Was this human holding his hand a girl or boy? Only one way to find out. Goku place a foot on Chi-Chi's crotch and gently patted her. He smiled, discovering who she was.

"You don't have a boy's wee-wee, do you? You must be a girl!" Goku thought cheerfully.

Chi-Chi, embarrassed Goku touched her in such an intimate spot, screamed. She then pushed Goku off the flowing cloud. "Get your hand off me!!"

Goku screamed and fell to the ground and Chi-Chi crashed into a giant rock boulder. After getting their bearings, the two kids were back on Nimbus onto Roshi's island. Chi-Chi was still fuming upset and kept a good distance from Goku so he wouldn't try that again. Goku rubbed his sore head confused at why the girl pushed him off the cloud like that.

"Oww! What did I do to deserve that?" 

"You did plenty!" Chi-Chi yelled back. While Goku's back was to her, Chi-Chi blushed. 'Since he touched me there, it must mean I be his wife.'

Chi-Chi gasped in shock at the memory. She look at Goku in disbelief that he did that to her when they were kids. "What kind of child were you?!"

"A naive one," Goku said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So, you _do_ remember."

Before Chi-Chi could respond, they heard and felt a large trembling around them. The 'quakes' were starting again and debris from the floor above them. Goku put his arms around Chi-Chi protecting her from falling debris. Chi-Chi buried her face in Goku's chest and he held her closer to him. "What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked scared.

Goku knew exactly what was causing these quakes. Gogeta must be in a tremendous battle with Apollo to reach the ascended Saiyan level. "Gogeta. He's doing this."

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked baffled.  
  
"Gogeta? He's our son, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked at him astonished. "I thought Gohan was our son."

Now it was Goku who looked confused. "We do have a son named Gohan, but I didn't tell you about him." He then smiled as it dawned on him. "Chi-Chi, you're remembering!" 

Chi-Chi pulled herself from Goku's embrace, despite the risk of heavy debris falling on her. She shook her head in denial. "No, I'm not. I'm not remembering anything."

But that smile never left Goku's face. "Yes, you are." As the room continued to shake, Goku saw that floor above Chi-Chi was going to crash on her. "Chi-Chi!!" Goku cried out and with tremendous speed pushed Chi-Chi out of the way.

Chi-Chi fell on the ground several feet from Goku and watched as the floor above Goku came crashing in on him. Heavy pieces of metal and concrete fell on the Saiyan. Once it all fell in, Chi-Chi couldn't find Goku's body anywhere under the heavy pile. Chi-Chi looked up at the giant hole in the floor caused by the earthquakes and realized she would've been dead if Goku hadn't pushed her out of the way.

"He…he did it again." Chi-Chi thought back to when they were in her room and the ceiling and chandelier came crashing in and Goku saved her by shielding his body over hers. "He saved my life. Saiyans are cruel and vicious. Why would he risk his life for mine… again?"

Chi-Chi stood and stared at the pile of the debris over Goku. 'Go! Now's your chance to get away from the Saiyan! He's going to kill you when it's over!' Chi-Chi took a step back as if following that voice in her head.

  
"No!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled out to no one in particular. Chi-Chi wasn't sure why but something inside her was ignoring that evil voice in her mind that ordered her to leave. "I can't…leave him." Where was that strong emotion to stay with Goku coming from? An hour ago she hated him. Now, she was caring for him and didn't want to leave him hurt like this. 

Chi-Chi rushed to the debris and began pulling it off Goku. She knocked away heavy concrete and metal floors, tiles and furniture that crashed in above on Goku. She didn't care how heavy it was. All she knew was that she had to get it off Goku. After much digging, Chi-Chi saw a hand. "Please…be all right." 

Chi-Chi kept pulling the debris away until she was able to pull out Goku's body. She saw part of his shirt was torn and his eyes were closed. "Please be unconscious and not dead," Chi-Chi begged and felt for a pulse. She laughed in relief when she felt one--a strong one at that. "He's just knocked out." Chi-Chi leaned against him feeling his strong heartbeat against her ear. "You're going to be okay." 

Chi-Chi stared at Goku's face musing over her feelings thus far. "Why am I so worried about you? I thought I hated you, but I'm not feeling hate towards you. How can you do this to me?" 

There was another rumble not as strong as the previous one and Chi-Chi felt the floor below her give away. Chi-Chi screamed as she and Goku fell through the floor below them and the floor below that. The whole palace was coming apart with these attacks on the castle. Chi-Chi shielded her body over Goku's protecting him, but oddly as they fell, Goku's body was shielding hers from the debris and rubble.

They passed through the rest of the floors of the palace and were now falling through what looked to be the final floor. Chi-Chi saw they were going to crash into the pool and with the height they were falling, it was going to be a hard fall. Chi-Chi screamed even louder and in the air Goku's unconscious body was maneuvered so he would fall first breaking the fall and taking most of the blow. Chi-Chi didn't understand it since she didn't move Goku. She figured the air was doing it.

As they crashed in the water, so did the other debris that was coming with them. Goku and Chi-Chi were separated once they crashed in the pool. Chi-Chi swam over to Goku and moved his body out of the way so it wouldn't get hit with any heavy debris. Chi-Chi put one of Goku's arms over her shoulder and swam the two of them to the surface. She pushed Goku's body out of the water and then her own. 

Chi-Chi looked over Goku as it appeared that his body was still unconscious. "He might have breathed in some of the water." She looked nervous at what she had to do. "I…guess I should breathe air into him."

Chi-Chi placed her hands over Goku's chest and pounded on it three times. She then elevated his head and breathed air into his mouth. Chi-Chi ignored the warm feelings she got from placing her lips on Goku's and concentrated on reviving him. She pulled away and pounded on his chest again. Chi-Chi breathed air into his mouth once more and Goku coughed. Chi-Chi moved back, thinking Goku would awaken but he laid there with his eyes closed.

Ten minutes passed and Goku still lied unconscious. Chi-Chi pushed a wet bang off his face worried. "Oh, Goku." She saw his skin was cut on his right arm. It must've gotten cut when he fell through all those floors. Chi-Chi tore a scrap off the ends of her already torn dress and wrapped the wound on Goku's arm.

"He said I lost my memory. I don't understand, but the memories I had of you hurting me are becoming faint. I'm having trouble remembering them and the more I'm with you, the more I feel comfortable with you. It doesn't feel like a spell is on me. Something in my heart is telling me that I can't leave you."

Chi-Chi took Goku's right hand and held it in her own. "You risked your life for me--twice and I haven't shown the least bit of gratitude. I could leave right now, but I can't leave you. Where would I go anyway? I didn't want to marry Apollo. I felt I had to because he said I was promised to him, but now… promise or not…I don't want to be with him. I want to stay with you."

Chi-Chi ran her fingers through his hair. "You have beautiful black hair. How comes it sticks out everywhere but feels so soft? You're kind of cute. I don't know all that has happened between me and you, but my gut is telling me to stick with you."

There was another tremble and Chi-Chi held Goku close to her crying because Goku had not awakened. She feared he would never wake up. "Please wake up," Chi-Chi begged and buried her face in his chest. "Please." 

Chi-Chi felt a strong hand in her black hair, running gently through her soft tresses and massaging her scalp. Chi-Chi pulled back immediately and saw Goku opening his eyes. "Goku?"

Goku smiled at Chi-Chi and let out a sigh of relief. "I think Vegeta was right. A bond between a Saiyan and his partner is strong. I wasn't sure I could get through you."

Chi-Chi looked perplexed. "You mean that you weren't unconscious? You weren't hurt?"

"Well, yeah I was hurt, but you didn't want to admit your feelings for me. I thought if I pretended to be unconscious something may happen and you would remember or show your feelings for me. That way you can't deny it." He saw Chi-Chi starting to get angry. That wasn't good but then it was as it proved his Chi-Chi was coming back. "Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back any screaming? That really hurt falling through all those floors and then crashing in the water."

"You tricked me?" Chi-Chi asked angry. "I was worried about you and you tricked me?!" Chi-Chi starting hitting Goku with her fist though it wasn't having any affect on him. "This is just how you scared me when you fought Piccolo! It's not funny scaring me like that!"

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's fists. "Whether you realized it or not, but your memory is coming back." He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately as if he thought he was never going to be with her again. Even if she fought him, Goku wasn't going to let her go. He was too happy to see that she was coming back to him. 

Chi-Chi was startled by the force of the kiss. It held such passion and love so much like the kiss he gave her in her room. Chi-Chi still wasn't sure about Goku since her memories were slowly coming back in different pieces but her heart was telling her this was right and she was going to follow it. 

****

Gogeta flew at Apollo with such speed that Apollo didn't have time to dodge when Gogeta delivered an uppercut that sent Apollo flying upwards. Gogeta flew with quick speed to catch up to Apollo in the air. He grabbed Apollo by his left arm and leg and bent Apollo's body on his knee. Apollo cried out in pain. Gogeta slammed Apollo's back on his knee again this time drawing blood from his mouth. Gogeta swung Apollo over his head and threw him to the floor. 

Apollo sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "So, you are strong when you fight with your head. Just because you've wised up in battle doesn't mean you will defeat me!" 

"Oh, yeah? Well, you seem to be fighting as worthless as before."

"That's because I'm letting you fight at your top level." He smirked evilly at Gogeta. "How about we even it up and you let me fight at my top lever? That way we will know who's the strongest. You wouldn't want to defeat me thinking I didn't give it my best, would you?"

Gogeta knew this trick. Both his fathers made this same mistake before with Frieza and Cell. Gogeta himself always thought he wouldn't fall for the trick but the temptation to fight someone with great power was too tempting. Like Goku told him once--'You can win if you think you can win. It doesn't always come from brute strength, but with knowledge and strategy.' Besides, what kind of Saiyan would Gogeta be if he and his opponent didn't fight at their best? 

"If you think that would make you fight better, then go ahead. I'll still win."

'Sucker,' Apollo thought smugly. 'These Saiyans are nothing but idiots.' Apollo screamed rising his power level to its limits. Gogeta watched as Apollo's muscles on his arms, chest and legs doubled in size. His power rising caused an earthquake around his castle. Apollo knew it was coming apart but he didn't care. He just wanted his opponent dead. 

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief relishing his power released. He could feel his renewed strength throughout his whole body. No one was as strong as him Apollo thought. He had fought countless warriors over the galaxies while this young man had only fought a handful. Apollo was more experienced, older and knew to do whatever it took to win. Gogeta on the other hand Apollo felt didn't. "Now I'm ready."

Gogeta snorted. So what if Apollo was bigger in size. It certainly didn't mean anything to Gogeta. He had the strongest Saiyans' blood flowing in him. There was no way he could lose. "You don't look that impressive to me."

"Who cares if I don't look the part, you will _feel _it!" Apollo roared and charged on Gogeta.

This time it was Apollo who was quick on Gogeta. He swiftly flew in and punched Gogeta in the stomach. Gogeta felt the wind knocked out of him as he spat up blood. Apollo grabbed Gogeta's head and slammed it on his knee. More blood came out of Gogeta. Apollo attacked repeatedly with punches to Gogeta's face and chest. Gogeta took the tough blows with painful grunts and groans. Apollo's punches _were_ a lot tougher than before. Apollo grabbed both of Gogeta's arms and kicked him in the chest with both his feet. 

Gogeta started spiraling to the floor when Apollo flew in slammed his feet on Gogeta's back to put more pain to him. Before Gogeta crashed to the floor, he flipped and landed on his feet instead of his face. He looked up to find Apollo gone. "What? But I just saw him up there a second ago."

"Behind you!"

Gogeta looked back to get Apollo's boot on his face and get slammed onto the floor hard. Gogeta sat up and shook his head to get his bearings. He felt Apollo approaching. Gogeta stood and put his arms in front of himself protecting his face and body from Apollo's punching. Gogeta watched carefully with quick eyes to see when he could strike. 

He found it as he grabbed one of Apollo's arms and then the other. Gogeta was smirking so arrogantly it would make Vegeta proud. "So, this is your full power? I'm not impressed."

Apollo looked startled. "What?" That was impossible to Apollo. Those were his best punches. It had to have hurt Gogeta. Apollo laughed as if catching on to what Gogeta's was trying to do to him. "Yeah, I see what you're doing. Your bluff won't work on me! I see the fear in your eyes."

"Fear?" Gogeta laughed at the thought. "If you say so. Shall I show you what I'm made of now?"

"Go ahead."

Gogeta head butted Apollo hard. Apollo's head began to ring in pain. He felt Gogeta release him and the young Saiyan elbowing him hard in the chest. Apollo grabbed the right side of his chest in pain and cried out. A rib was broken. Before he can rise and fight again, Apollo felt Gogeta grabbing one of his legs from behind. Apollo felt his whole body rising in the air.

Gogeta began to swing Apollo around as if he was nothing. He slammed Apollo's body on the cold, broken tiles once. He slammed body again over and over. It was as if Gogeta was holding Apollo's body like a bag of solid ice and slamming it on a counter to crack it.

Apollo yelled out as he felt his body being used like a rag doll. Gogeta then swung him around a few times before tossing Apollo's worthless body in a pile of rubble. 

"Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled and fired his powerful attack on Apollo. It hit the king dead on. 

Gogeta walked over to where Apollo's body lied. The man was near defeat. His clothes were in tatters, blood was trickling down his mouth, chest, arms and legs. 

  
"You're worthless," Gogeta spoke. "You call yourself a great king but you're nothing but a coward. You're not that strong after all."

"At least I'm proud to admit it," Apollo said weakly. "You will. I lost. Can you forgive a coward?"

The suggestion made Gogeta's blood boil in fury. "Forgive you! After all you done, you expect me to forgive you?!"

Apollo made a 'come here' jester with his hand. Assuming Apollo meant him, Gogeta stepped forward, but it was actually the sword Apollo used to stab Vegeta that Apollo was commanding.

Apollo smiled at Gogeta. "Would you really kill your girlfriend's brother?"

"That won't work on me!" Gogeta yelled. Since he was caught up in his conversation with Apollo, Gogeta wasn't noticing the sword rising above him. "You killed my grandfather, father and kidnapped my mother! Do you actually thing I would forgive you?!"

Apollo smiled and moved his hand. 'Ah, youth. How foolish they are.' "But it still means the same thing."

"And what is that?"

The sword came down, aiming for Gogeta.

"That you're a fool!" Apollo yelled and laughed loudly in arrogance. 

Gogeta frowned in confusion wondering what Apollo meant and then his senses picked up on something coming down on him. It was too late for Gogeta to move as he saw and felt the sword sliced through him. 

Apollo laughed wickedly at how he tricked Gogeta and how much in pain the young Saiyan warrior was in now. "Young fighters. They will never learn."

To Be Continued

AN: Well, I can't make it too easy for Gogeta to win. After all, this is Gogeta's first fight with a bad guy and he needs to make mistakes like both his fathers did when they were in their first major fight with an enemy. I promise the fight will end in the next one.

GD: Let's hope it end with a bang! Hee. Hee. You got that right about being a girl. We rule! Bad, GD wanting Apollo to win. Hee. Hee. No need for the Dragonballs. He's still alive!! Good luck on the homework!  


SSJ Chika: Gogeta's showing what he's made of even if he is a bit arrogant. Guess where he got that from.

Son Oliver: Thanks a lot! Yeah, Apollo getting pounded but came out in the end! About time I say and yes Goku and ChiChi are working it out. It's that bond after all.

Danichan: Glad you're feeling better. No, I'm not annoyed with the review. I'm sure you love the Goku and ChiChi moment here. Goku tricked ChiChi into remembering. Heh. Heh. I'm glad I'm not Apollo. I don't like snakes either. Nah, Vegeta made it. He's still living with a little help by Ami.

Lady Athena: Yay! Vegeta's alive! Gogeta's getting his revenge but he's in trouble now. Nah, Gogeta's got regular power, but it's very strong considering he has Goku, Vegeta and ChiChi's blood running in him. Yeah, ChiCHi getting her memories back just by being around Goku. It's the bond working around them. From this chapter, I saw Goku is doing a very good job getting ChiChi to remember.

Carrie: Yep, Vegeta lives! G/CC are getting back together as you see. Hee. Hee. Yeah, Apollo getting much deserve payback. That's for sure! Heh. Heh. Will Gogeta get to talk to Vegeta? That's the real question.

MoonGirl: ChiChi's starting to remember a lot now thanks to sneaky Goku. 

Gogirl: Using the dragon balls seems like a cop out. I don't think they should use the dragon balls every time. It wouldn't be right and seems they are using the dragon balls as a crutch and not depending on themselves and accept life for what it is. That's why I'm not bringing Ox King back. Nah, I decide to let Vegeta live. I've got something to do. Heh. Heh. G/CC are working it. Hee. Hee. I guess something's happening between them. LOL! No, no sequel to this one. This is it right here. I made a mistake. I meant to comment on your question with my other story, but I forgot. Sorry about that. I like the idea of your story. It's good. 

Chuquita: LOL! Yep, Goku dragged ChiChi out of there and it's working for them. 

Lady Kouga: Vegeta's all right and ChiChi's doing well. Thanks to Goku.


	19. Part Nineteen

The Past Returns

Part Nineteen

"Finally," Ami said in relief as she saw their spaceship emerge after she removed the hologram. She opened the doors and everyone rushed inside. "This way," Ami said leading Trunks to the sick bay.

Trunks never entered all the rooms on the ship so seeing the sick bay room was a complete surprise, especially at how it resembled Ami's lab room at Capsule Corp. He laid his wounded father on an exam table. He stared at his father. Trunks hadn't seen Vegeta this badly beaten since his fight with Majin Buu so many years ago. 

'I should've been there. I could've stopped this. Gogeta, you better be making Apollo pay.'

Ami tugged on Trunks' arm, pulling him out of the room. "Okay, Trunks. Time to leave."

Trunks saw what Ami was doing. "W-What are you doing, Ami?"

"I need you out," Ami told him. "You will only be a distraction." 

"He's my father. I'm not leaving him!" Trunks argued.

Ami looked at Trunks sympathetically. "I know you care about your father, but I need to see if I can fix him up and I can't concentrate on him fully with you here."

Iris and Goten were standing in the doorway listening to the conversation. She stepped in the room quietly. "I'll assist you, Ami. I feel partially responsible for Vegeta being injured anyway. It was my brother who did this."

"I need to be here!" Trunks argued.

"Be here and do what?! Watch us fix your father? What if we can't revive him? Do you want to see that?"

"She's right," Goten jumped in. "You may want to be here but not being in here is best now." He pulled on Trunks' shoulder. "Come on. We'll wait for my parents and our brother."

Trunks really wanted to stay with Vegeta but the others were right. It would be best if he left. "All right," Trunks reluctantly agreed. He turned and walked out the room with Goten.

Ami shut the door and walked over to Vegeta. She tore off the top of Vegeta's uniform and looked over his chest for wounds but didn't find anything. Ami was confused. "Where are his wounds? He had so much blood on him."

"I sealed up the wounds," Iris admitted sadly. "But I did it too late. I thought Vegeta was dead after my brother stabbed him, but when I felt his faint heartbeat, I knew he was still around so I sealed up his wounds and gave him a little of my ki to get his heart beating a little faster."

Ami took in the information as she looked over Vegeta. "So, what you're saying is that you sealed up the wounds after his massive blood loss and he's still in critical condition." Iris nodded but with a frown on her face. Ami smiled to cheer Iris up. "Hey, don't look so glum. If you hadn't sealed up Vegeta's wounds or give him some of your ki, he would be dead right now. Your powers saved him." She looked at Vegeta. "Of course I wouldn't tell _him _that. He has a strong amount of pride in him and to know he was saved by two women…" Ami shook her. "I don't want to think about his reaction. He'd deny it to his dying breath."

"What can we do then since bandaging him won't do anything?" Iris asked.

Ami looked reluctant to share what she had in mind. "I know of someway to help him…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "But it's never been tested and my batting average of making things that deal with magic or Saiyan technology hasn't been good. The only thing I have made that works is the armor that Vegeta wears and that was based on Bulma's blueprints."

"We don't have a choice. You better use it or Vegeta may die," Iris suggested. 

"Okay," Ami said as she opened the large double doors in the room. Inside, it was shaped like a giant walk in storage room. Her voice echoed as she got further in the room. Iris stood by the doors waiting for Ami. "When I was talking to Gohan about his adventures on Namek, he told me about this rejuvenation tank his father was in and how it healed him in an hour. I asked Vegeta about it and told him I wanted to try to make one. He told me I couldn't do it."

"Why?" Iris asked as she waited for Ami to come out of the closet. Ami was out of Iris' eyesight so the noises she heard was a bit disturbing. What was Ami doing in there and was this strange invention of hers that she was going to test on Vegeta?

"He said with me being a human, I would be too dumb to comprehend anything Saiyans used. Still, that didn't stop him from telling me as much as he knew about it, so using his knowledge and my scientific expertise, I created this!"

Iris watched as the noises in the storage room got louder. She saw Ami was pushing out a large object in the shape of a giant washing machine. Iris blinked confused. Ami wasn't suggesting they put Vegeta in that was she? "What is that?"

Ami giggled excitedly. Although nervous about this invention, the thought of her finally showing it made her excited. "_My _rejuvenation tank."

Iris looked on bewildered as Ami hooked the hoses up the sink in the exam room and babbling on how excited she was to try this out. "What the…" 

"Come on. Let's put Vegeta in," Ami said excitedly. "I can't wait to try to this out."

"Um…sure," Iris said as she carried Vegeta from the examine table to the strange invention Ami created. Ami lifted the top and help put Vegeta in. Iris put a mask over Vegeta's nose and mouth and Ami closed the top. Iris was certain this contraption looked more like a washing machine than a rejuvenation tank. The strange dials on top were further supporting her theory, especially when Ami set the dial that was label 'load' to large, the 'water' to warm/warm and the 'species' had buttons of humans, Saiyans and Namek under it. Ami pressed Saiyan. Iris watched as water begin to pour in and covered Vegeta until his whole body was submerged. 

"Ami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you make this out of a washer machine?"

Ami smiled surprised Iris guessed it. "Yeah, I did. How you'd figure that out? We have so many at Capsule Corp and I didn't know how to make a rejuvenation tank from scratch so I made one using parts of a washing machine. Cool, huh?" 

Iris laughed half heartedly. "Uh, sure. What about the cycles--wash, rinse and spin? He won't be thrown around in there will he?"

Ami laughed at the thought. "Oh, no, of course not." She became quiet and thought for a moment, wondering if she was right. "Um, no definitely no. I'm sure I took those parts out. I'm not crazy. I wouldn't put Vegeta in a machine where will he get tossed over and over." 

Iris wasn't too sure about that. One thing was certain by Ami. Not only was she a genius, she was a bit strange.

Goten and Trunks stood floating in the air above the castle from a safe distance. Most of it was crashed in from the outside and the rest of the palace was on its last leg. It had been nearly an hour and there was no sign of Goku, Chi-Chi or Gogeta.

"They should've been out by now."

"Don't worry, Goten. If the building falls on them, your parents and Gogeta will be all right. A collapsing building can't stop Saiyans."

Goten smiled agreeing with his best friend. "That's true…" But a serious demeanor took over his carefree face. He looked more like his father now in intense battle. "But I'm worried about Gogeta."

"Why is that?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know how I know this, but I know my brother is hurt."

The two were startled by the large rumbling of the palace and flew even farther away. They looked back to see the palace crumble to the ground. It was like watching a building being demolished by bombs and dynamite collapsing. Smoke, dust and heavy debris filled the sky. Trunks and Goten had to fly further away to not get caught in it. Who knows what they will be inhaling if they got caught up in the smoke.

When the smoked cleared, all there was left of the palace were heavy piles of rubble. All the fascinating interior of the palace were useless wreckage now and no where to be found were Goku, Chi-Chi or Gogeta.

That was until Goten saw some specks coming towards them and getting larger. One appeared to be a man with wild hair and another was female. "It's them! It's Mom and Dad!" Goten cheered. "Mom!! Dad!!" Goten screamed waving in the air. They were coming closer and their faces were becoming clearer. Goten was glad of his Saiyan heritage for it gave him eyesight stronger than 20/20 vision. The dots were coming towards them but they stopped suddenly and turned around looking at the rubble. "What?" Goten thought confused. "Why aren't they--No!" Goten screamed as he realized something was wrong with his brother. "Gogeta," he whispered.

****

The longer she stayed in Goku's arms the more right this felt. More memories awakened inside her as she remembered the birth of her second son Goten and raising him alone with Gohan. Then she remembered Goku as Vegito and the conception of her other son, Gogeta. Chi-Chi pulled back from Goku suddenly. 

"Gogeta has two fathers?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded. "So, you're remembering that."

"It's faint but I'm seeing visions of all that has happened. It's not complete yet but they are slowly coming together." She looked at him puzzled. "Did we actually made love in the barrel days after your de-fusion with Vegeta and almost got caught by Goten?"

Goku laughed nervously as a slight blush appeared on his face. "Yeah, well Goten woke up in the middle of the night, scared of a nightmare and was looking for us. He thought we were taking a bath and play fighting and wanted to join in--"

"But you said that it would be kind of cramp with him, too and you got out to talk to Goten about his nightmare. After you calmed him down, he went back to bed and we finished what we started," Chi-Chi finished blushing.

"Yeah," Goku admitted. Just thinking about that night made him blush. "We never did it again though because you thought the next time we wouldn't be so lucky."

"Really?" Chi-Chi was surprised. "I can't remember saying that but I may reconsider it when we get home."

Goku could feel his excitement rising but everything went cold when the palace began shaking again. Walls and ceiling pieces crashed in. Goku quickly grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and the two raced out of the room seconds before it crashed in.

"This place is coming apart!" Goku said as he ran with Chi-Chi beside him. "We've got to get out of here now!"

Chi-Chi looked around in hopes that she and Goku made it out before the building crashed in. Chi-Chi held a hand over her head as she ran alongside with Goku to avoid the debris flying over the palace as it was about to come down.

Goku gritted his teeth in frustration. There was no way they would get out of here now by running. "We're gonna have to fly out of here," Goku said. He put Chi-Chi in front of him and placed an arm around her waist. Her head was just under his chin. He lifted the both of them and flew out of the hall at tremendous speed. The floors above them were collapsing just after they passed. 

Parts of the ceiling fell on Goku's back and head as he flew but since he was holding Chi-Chi protectively in his arms, she never got hit. Goku flew around another corner of the palace zooming down another hall. Goku halted suddenly as the floor above them crashed in. Goku stopped just a few inches from getting hit with the heavy material. Looking for another way out, Goku flew upward to the next floor and continued his flight. Chi-Chi looked back to see the palace falling on them. She wondered if they were going to make it out in time.

"Don't look back!" Goku told Chi-Chi. "Keep looking forward."

The corners were endless and Chi-Chi wasn't sure how they were going to get out.

"I see a way!" Goku said. "We're going through the window! Close your eyes Chi-Chi and keep your head low." Goku instructed.

Chi-Chi did as she was told. Goku lowered his head and closed his eyes so he wouldn't get glass in them. He extended his right arm and tore through the window. Chi-Chi felt the wind flowing through her hair and clothes and knew they were out.

"We made it!" Chi-Chi cheered. She heard a large rumbling and looked back to see the palace crumbling to the ground. She saw the heavy smoke and dust caused from the buckled fortress coming at them. 

Goku flew higher in the sky avoiding the dust and debris from swallowing them. He waited until the dust and remains of the castle settle before flying again, heading towards the ship and then home. As he flew further away from the demolished castle he saw two figures in the sky. Goku smiled with relief seeing it was Goten and Trunks.

"It's over?" Chi-Chi asked as she floated in Goku's arms towards two dots in the sky. She couldn't make them out but judging from the look on Goku's they were people they knew.

"I hope the others made it out." Goku said as he flew to Goten and Trunks. Something inside him twisted badly, letting him know something was wrong. He stopped in mid-flight and turned around facing the wreckage. Something was terribly wrong. "Gogeta."

****

Gogeta let out an ear splitting scream as he felt the sword slice through his arm. The sword tore through Gogeta's left arm so badly that it was nearly cut off. Blood poured out of his arm like a river. Gogeta clutched his left arm in pain in hopes of slowing the blood flow, but it wasn't stopping as it oozed from the fingers that were trying to stop bleeding and making a small puddle on the floor.

"You tricked me!" Gogeta hollered as he fell to his knees in pain.

Apollo rose to his feet despite being weak from his attacks by Gogeta. "Any way to win," he sneered. "Your pride got the best of you and it cost you your arm." He laughed arrogantly and kicked Gogeta in the face, causing blood to spit out of his mouth.

Gogeta grunted in pain as he collapsed on his loose arm and screamed out in pain even more. Gogeta breathed heavily as he examined the wound. His left arm was nearly torn off at the junction of his elbow. He never felt so much pain in his life. Gogeta tore off the last remnants of his shirt and wrapped his wounded arm holding in place. The last thing he wanted was to lose an arm. 'This isn't good. I can't fight like this.' Gogeta shook his head refusing to submit. He wasn't going to quit. His fathers wouldn't. 'No! I won't give up! I'll kill him even at the cost of my own life. He's done so much damage and can't get away with it any longer!'

Apollo laughed at Gogeta fixing his wounded arm. "How hilarious! Your arm is as good as gone! There's no way it would be the same again!"

"As long as you die, I don't care," Gogeta told him as he struggled to stand. "I won't give up!" He smirked confidently at Apollo. "Shall we continue? I still have a lot of fight in me."

Apollo was surprised at Gogeta's behavior. He _still _wanted to fight? Apollo thought for sure Gogeta would cower and begged for his life like so many fighters he defeated. Apollo wasn't in good fighting condition as well. He was beaten badly with Gogeta's sudden attacks earlier, but if Gogeta can still fight so can he. After all, he still had two working arms while Gogeta only had one.

"Since you have a death wish, let's resume."

Apollo started to strike Gogeta, but Gogeta summoned the bulk of his draining energy to move swiftly behind Apollo and knocked him to floor with a sharp elbow attack that hit the center of his back. Apollo stumbled to the torn floor. Gogeta quickly grabbed Apollo's right arm with his good arm and twisted it until a loud popping sound was heard and a terrible cry pain escaped Apollo's mouth.

Gogeta released him, but not before giving Apollo the same treatment Apollo bestowed upon him and kicking his face causing him to bleed out of his mouth and knocking a few teeth loose. "Now you have one useless arm like me." He glared at Apollo evilly as he spoke in a cold voice. "Consider us even."

The room began to shake violently as the tremors rose. The fortress was on its last leg as it was slowly collapsing. The two knew it was going to give away soon, but they weren't caring about that. All that mattered to them was the battle and their opponent's death. 

Apollo rose and held onto his broken arm. He was in hundreds and fight and was defeated before he came back to conquer all his enemies, but never was he so hurt that he had a broken limb. This boy was going to pay. Apollo spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at Gogeta viciously. He screamed summoning his power and attacked Gogeta head on. 

The two began fighting their best with single punches at each other. Several times there were blocks with the right and left arms colliding and at other times, they made hits on each other. Apollo got a blow on Gogeta's face, while Gogeta got a blow on Apollo's guts. Apollo tried tripping and kicking Gogeta, but the young half Saiyan flipped himself on his good arm several times before he was backed in a wall. Gogeta jumped in the air and kicked Apollo in the face knocking him back. Though with a very injured left arm, Gogeta was still putting up a good fight. 

After a while of dodging Apollo and hitting him, Gogeta could feel his energy draining fast. With the heavy lost of blood taking affect on his body, Gogeta's eyes were becoming blurry and his reflexes weren't as quick as before. He was slowing signs of his slipping when he jumped to avoid Apollo but Apollo was able to grab Gogeta's right leg and slammed him on the floor. His left arm came in contact with the floor hard. Gogeta screamed out in pain as the horrible stinging shot through his body like a shockwave.

Apollo walked over and stepped on Gogeta's injured arm. Gogeta screamed out even louder as his arm was being tortured. "By the time I'm through, there won't be any arm to save!"

Gogeta was determined to not lose this way. He was after all the son of the greatest Saiyan ever, and he told his father Goku that he could do this on his own. If he failed and die, then his father would've been wrong about him. He then thought about the pain Goku felt Chi-Chi was in, the last moments of his grandfather and Vegeta. He couldn't give up. Gogeta scream summoning his life power. He wasn't going to lose. A golden aura surrounded his body and exploded knocking Apollo back. Gogeta rose with a bright blinding light oozing over his body.

Apollo looked on in horror at the power in Gogeta. How could he summon this much power in his weakened state? It wasn't possible to Apollo, but he felt it as Gogeta have him a super punch that slammed into a column summoning another tremor in the castle. Each blow was tougher than before. This angered Apollo that he might lose.

'There's only one way to beat him and get out alive,' Gogeta thought as he focused his energy on the Kamehameha Wave.

Apollo retaliated throwing punches and ki blasts at Gogeta and missing. Gogeta began to perform the Kamehameha Wave with one hand. Seeing Gogeta power up this amazing attack with a single hand infuriated Apollo at Gogeta's power and that he was going to lose. "I'm older, stronger, and smarter than you!! I will not be defeated by an amateur!!"

"Considered it done! HA!!!" Gogeta screamed and put all his Kamehameha Wave punch straight through Apollo's chest. The whole wave shot in Apollo's chest destroying all this vital organs in his upper body from his lungs to his stomach. The villain's blood ran on Gogeta's lower right arm and hand. When the wave faded, Gogeta pulled his arm out of Apollo's body to see a gaping whole in Apollo's chest. 

Apollo gasped weakly as he realized what was down. He fell to the floor and looked at Gogeta in disbelief. "Impossible…to be defeated…by an amateur." His eyes fell shut as he was finally dead.

Gogeta was left breathing heavily from the attack. That was all his energy. His body went from Super Saiyan Two to his normal state in seconds and collapsed on his knees exhausted. He didn't have anymore energy to give. Gogeta was glad that Apollo was gone because if he had survived that, Gogeta knew he would've died.

Unfortunately that last wave Gogeta created, triggered the final beams and foundation of the castle to give away. The whole palace was falling now and there wasn't a way to stop it. Gogeta holding on to his injured arm, slowly rose and made his way out of the room. His body was giving away of exhaustion but Gogeta managed to hold on. He ran as fast as he could but he was getting hit with heavy debris on his head. Even though he tried to escape in time, his weakened condition couldn't get him out as the floors and eventually the whole palace falling on him.

To Be Continued

Sara: Thanks. Well, you don't have to suffer much longer since this story is almost over.

Chi-Chi: YES! YES! YES! They both got hurt but hey Apollo is gone now. 

Chuquita: I had to scare you for a moment with Vegeta. I love G/CC. They are the best couple in DBZ after all. Iris' power only closed up the wound and she gave him some of her life energy, but he still has ways to go so he's not healed, just in critical condition.

Lady Athena: LOL! Yes, there is one for letting me post. Ah, go ahead and beat those Vegeta lovers up with a crowbar. Apollo's gone for good now. I wouldn't have gone easy on Frieza either but then again I'm not so pure hearted as Goku or his sons. 

Moon Girl: Nope, Gogeta didn't die by Apollo, but yes, Vegeta is alive and sadly Apollo's gone. Hee. Hee.

Carrie: Yeah, you knew about Vegeta with that hint I gave you. Hee. Hee. I guess you'll have to wait on that talk. Hey the story is almost over anyway. 

Saiyan Vamp: Gogeta is in SS2 form. That's to show how powerful Apollo is. 

SSJ Chika: Yeah, Goku actually did that to ChiChi in the anime, Uncut English version and manga. That's the reason why ChiChi pushed him off Nimbus and not that boyfriend and clothes thing in the English version. I always knew Goku did something besides make that comment because it didn't sound like him and it didn't sound like ChiChi to push him off Nimbus for that comment. 

Gogirl: When I learned Goku did that, I wasn't too surprised because I always had a feeling he did something to ChiChi that we couldn't see on TV. It didn't sound right to me for Goku to comment on ChiChi looking for a boyfriend and her clothes because he would walk around naked if he had to without a problem. He almost did at the 21st tournament. It also didn't sound right for ChiChi to push him off like that. When I learned what he did, it made sense.

Lady Kouga: Thanks. I'm happy I'm getting them back together too.


	20. Part Twenty

The Past Returns 

Part Twenty

Goku and Chi-Chi looked on at the wreckage that was once a great castle. It had collapsed moments ago with Gogeta still in there. All this time, Goku had thought his son had made it out like Goten and Trunks did but as the building fell, something inside Goku told him he was wrong. As he and Chi-Chi stood in the air, Goku sense out for Gogeta's ki and to his horror, he discovered it was very low.

"Gogeta," Goku whispered.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku confused. She only had faint images of him but from what she was learning of her resurfacing memories, Gogeta was her son. "What about him?"

Goku clenched his fists as he tried to calm down. "The castle fell on him! He's trapped under there and he's hurt."

"Dad!"

Goku looked back to see Goten and Trunks flying to him. Goten stopped in front of his parents and looked at his mother. Knowing about the memory loss of his mother, he chose his words and actions carefully instead doing what he wanted to do and that was to hug his Mom joyously. "Mom, do you remember me?" He stared at her features, noticing the youthful and tightness of her skin, wrinkles that were on her face when he last saw her were now gone. "Mom, you look younger."

Chi-Chi stared at Goten. There was something special about this young man that reached out to her. Aside from the shaggy hair and the slightly smaller build, he looked just like Goku. Chi-Chi had faint images of him as a baby and her being sad at that point in her life but something about him, helped her get over that. Yet, she wasn't sure about him completely because all of her memories haven't come back.

"Goten?" 

A smiled graced Goten's visage. Despite the fact Chi-Chi was unsure of what she said; all that matter to Goten was that she recognized him! "Yes, Mom. It's me," Goten assured his mother. The will to embrace his mother was stronger than before but since Chi-Chi was still looking at him more as an acquaintance she had not seen in a long time than a son, he held his ground.

In Goku's arms, Chi-Chi reached out to touch Goten's face. She ran her fingers over his eyelids, nose, mouth and in his hair some. "I remember giving birth to you."

Even though the moment between mother and son were nice, Goku had a serious matter to attend to and that was finding Gogeta. "Goten, take your mother back to the ship. I'm going to find Gogeta." As he said this put Chi-Chi in Goten's arms. 

"Wait!" Trunks interrupted. "I want to come with you, Goku. He's my brother, too."

Goku wasn't going to deny Trunks. After all, with the two of them looking for Gogeta, they would find him quicker. "All right. Let's go."

Goku and Trunks flew to the castle and began their search for Gogeta under the tons of the rubble that covered his heavily wounded body. Goku sensed out Gogeta's ki to find it was very low. "Over there!" Goku pointed to the debris where the back end of the castle stood. The two flew to the rubble where Gogeta's body was and worked together lifting the heavy shards that weighed from mere hundreds of pounds to tons. Gogeta was very deep in the rubble and the longer he was the there, the higher the risk he could die. 

Several worried, heart wrenching minutes passed before Trunks lifted a heavy piece of what was once concrete wall, tossed it callously away from him and noticed a patch of black hair. "Goku, I see something."

The two worked diligently removing the rest of the debris from the area and found Gogeta's body lying face first on a cold, broken tile unconscious. Goku and Trunks carefully pulled him out of the rubble. Trunks gasped in horror seeing how wounded Gogeta's arm was. It was nearly amputated. The rest of his body wasn't faring well either. He had severe bruises on his chest and back with several cuts and blood dripping from parts of his legs, right arm and of course his severely wounded left arm. Trunks couldn't help but wonder if it was the fight with Apollo and the palace falling on him that caused these injuries. "Goku. His arm."

Goku saw the blood on Gogeta's arms, the wounds on his body and knew it didn't bold well for his son. "I know. Let's get him back to the ship and see what we can do." He threw Gogeta's good arm over his shoulder, a firm arm around his son's waist and the three flew back to the ship as fast as they could.

When the three entered the ship, Iris was waiting for them with Goten and Chi-Chi, all anxious for their return so they can finally get out of here and head for home. Goten gasped at how wounded his little brother. He never saw his brother this badly beaten before. Chi-Chi rushed to his side. There was a motherly instinct that she had with him as well as Goten. She cried seeing how badly injured he was and feared the worst.

Iris rushed to Gogeta's side as well. She examined his left arm. "His arm is almost torn off."

"Yeah. It looks as if he may lose it," Goku mentioned grimly. He had to hold his emotions in and be realistic about the situation even though he didn't want to.

"Maybe not," Iris said as she carefully unwrapped Gogeta's arm. When it was completely unwrapped, she saw how it was only centimeters from being torn off. Iris firmly locked the limbs together by placing a hand on his lower and upper arm. "Hold his arm together like this," she told Goku. When he did, Iris put a hand on where Gogeta's arm was nearly severed. Her eyes and hands glowed silver as before when she sealed Vegeta's wounds. Goku and the others viewed the scene in curiosity, wondering what Iris was doing.

When Iris pulled her hands away, Gogeta's arm was locked in place as if it was never cut. Goku beamed in amazement at what she did. "Wow! You're a living senzu bean!"

Iris was lost at what Goku was referring to, but quickly remembered Gogeta giving her a senzu bean when they first met to heal her injuries. "No. My powers don't heal. I can only close wounds," she corrected Goku. "Gogeta will have to heal on his own. I would keep his arm in a cast until it does," she suggested.

"But you did save his life," Trunks said. "And my Dad with those powers of yours."

"Vegeta's really alive!" Goku was happy to know that everyone made it out. They were all coming home victorious and safe. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "We couldn't have done this without you." He looked at Chi-Chi. "Let's patch him up in his room." Chi-Chi agreed with a nod of her head and walked out with him. 

"Now that everyone's here, we should leave before something happens," Trunks said. "I'll find Ami."

With everyone gone, only Goten and Iris remained in the room. "Aren't you staying here?" Goten asked out of the blue. "This is your home planet and their king is gone. You can rule it now."

Rule? Her? Iris scoffed at that. She had no intention on ruling. In fact, after all the bad memories she suffered here, she didn't want to ever see this planet again. Let someone else rule it. "No. This isn't the place for me. I wasn't very liked about anyone."

"You can change that now by being the ruler and restoring order so they do respect you," Goten suggested. "I think you would make a great leader."

Iris smiled, appreciating the compliment. "Thanks, but this isn't the place for me."

"Oh, I see," Goten said as he caught on to what was going on here. He smiled slyly. "You don't want to leave my brother, do you?"

Iris recalled the talk she and Gogeta had before meeting Apollo. Just thinking about the moment where they almost kissed, caused her face to heat up and a pink color to paint her cheeks. She tried to hide it of course by playing dumb. "Excuse me?"

Goten saw flushed face and knew she was terrible at hiding anything. His wily smile broadened. "I can see it on your face that you like my brother. Gogeta likes you, too. I've seen you two on this ship and my brother has never acted that way around women the way he's had with you. If you're worried about being accepted, don't. Dad will since you helped us save Mom and you're a good person. Mom might be the toughest to convince. She is protective of all of us, but I'm sure she will like you."

"And Vegeta?" Iris asked knowing how the Saiyan Prince felt about her.

Goten threw a hand behind his head. "Oh, yeah!" He forgot about Vegeta. "He might be tough but you did save his life so you earned a few points there."

"Gogeta did invite me to stay on Earth with him," Iris confessed. Even if she was leaving her home planet to go to Earth, she had her doubts and concerns. "But I don't know where to stay or how to make a living on my own. I don't want to impose, and from what Gogeta told me about his mother, there isn't a shadow of a doubt in my mind she would refused me in her home. She's right of course," Iris spoke truthfully. "A woman her son is interested in shouldn't be living with them. Besides, I do have my morals as well. I will not live with a man I'm not married, too."

Goten was impressed with Iris and knowing how morally strong Iris was knew it would impress his mother. "I take it back. You and Mom are going to get along just fine. Vegeta's your only worry."

Before Iris could respond to that comment, Ami's voice was over the com that spread throughout the room. She was telling everyone to get to return to the bridge of the ship and get their seats now so she can take off. Iris let her thoughts go on Vegeta and returned with Goten to the bridge where they along with everyone else buckled up and flew away from Olympus forever.

****

An hour after the ship was in space, Ami entered the sickbay to check on Vegeta's progress. She looked Vegeta over in the makeshift rejuvenation tank she created; still surprised to see him in there. When she made this device, she never thought about Vegeta being in there but someone else. She read the numbers on the panel of the tank. "Your vitals are looking well. I think in a few more hours, you should be ready to come out."

She sighed as she took a seat in front of him. Through the clear glass that gave a view of Vegeta from the waist and up, she saw the scars on his chest were healing. Seeing him like this, created a strange need for Ami to confess to Vegeta something she never thought she would say to him. He was unconscious and unaware of what was going on so she could say what she wanted. "This may sound strange and even rude but I am glad it's you in there and not Trunks. I brought this tank with me because I was worried he would get himself hurt. Let's face it--Trunks doesn't train as much as when he was a kid because he's busy with Capsule Corporation." 

Ami threw her hands behind her head and leaned back in the chair as she stared at the ceiling. "I should give him more credit because he's your son and all. Trunks' very strong and a pretty good negotiator. I've seen him in meetings with board members at Capsule Corp. He's great at intimidating people." She smiled at him. "We know where he gets that from." She frowned and held her arms around her as if protecting herself. "But sometimes I see him and feel a need to protect him.

"I've known him since he was 14. He was a good help after your wife died. He helped test my experiments. Some were successful, others were disasters, and even though he got mad at me for the experiments that went bad on him, he continued to volunteer for the next one. I think our friendship worked both ways. He tested the inventions and I taught him about the technology in a way it was interesting to him."

Ami chuckled as she watched Vegeta heal. "It's funny talking to you and you're not saying anything. I can finally get my words out without being told to shut up. It's surreal because even as Trunks grew to be a young man, I kept seeing a boy who loss his mother, but something happened one day after he turned 21. I stopped looking at him as a boy but as a handsome, young man. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I work for him. There's a six year age difference between us but that's not much, considering how people with a much bigger gap in ages come together. I knew I should've stopped feeling this way for Trunks, but I couldn't. 

"The more my feelings became for him, the more I became protective of him, which is stupid sine Trunks is one of the strongest people on Earth," Ami reasoned. "But then Chi-Chi was kidnapped and Trunks was going on this trip. I had to make sure he was okay." The room was silent except for the air bubbles and the hum of Vegeta's tank. "I can't believe I admitted that. Well, it's not like you can say anything," Ami laughed.

"So, that's why you came on this trip and insisted you come with me into the castle."

Ami felt her heart dropped at the sound of that voice. She slowly looked back quickly to see Trunks standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His facial expressions weren't readable and that scared Ami since she always had a good idea what he was thinking. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He uncrossed his arms and strode in the room. "Do you realize how stupid it was of you to come on this trip and in the castle because of me?!"

Ami wasn't sure how Trunks would react to her confession, but that wasn't it. So, she fired back. "I don't need to repeat it since you eavesdropped on me, but I was worried about you!"

"I can handle myself! For crying out loud, you could've gotten yourself killed and what good would that have done me!"

Ami didn't want to admit it, but Trunks did have a good point. Still, he didn't have to be so angry with her. "Well, then why didn't you try to stop me?! You're stronger than me! You could've tied and gagged me!"

"Knowing you, you would've found a way out, tried to find me and ended up getting yourself killed in the process! I can't leave you alone for a second without you doing something ridiculous stupid!"

"Is it so stupid that I care about you?!" Ami yelled.

This time it was Trunks who shut up. Ami was right. It wasn't stupid that she cared about him, but there was no need to worry about him since he could take care of himself. "No, it's not stupid," he admitted quietly.

"Then what is it?" Ami asked cautiously. Her secret was exposed and she had hunches of her own about Trunks, but with him, she could never be so sure.

Ami studied Trunks features carefully. If she didn't know any better, she could swear a hint of a blush on his face. "Are you blushing, Trunks?"

"What?! Of course not!" Trunks said flustered. 

Ami giggled. "You're blushing."

This was embarrassing Trunks. Like his father, he wasn't one to be open with his feelings. Hearing Ami confessed her feelings, was a relief off his shoulders. He wasn't sure how she felt about him. To him, it was foolish for him to like her. After all, he was a kid when they first met and she was an older woman. Well, to a fourteen-year-old kid, twenty was old, especially one who was a little goofy even though a genius. In any case, she wouldn't have feelings for him. Now he had to admit his feelings and was finding that difficult. He felt it but how could he say it?

Trunks felt a hand gently stroking his. He tilted his head slightly to see Ami smiling at him. From the look on his face, she knew what he knew. She raised her hand to caress his cheek. "You don't have to be shy with me, Trunks."

"Uh, I know," he said nervously. He reached out to take her hand and squeeze it gently in his own. "See, I'm not shy with you." 

"Then prove it."

Trunks tilted Ami's head upward and kissed her softly. He pulled Ami closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. When Trunks pulled away, Ami looked disappointed. "That's it? All this time of wondering and that's it?"

Trunks felt shock and insulted. That's it? What did she mean that was it? He felt something and he thought she did to. "What?"

Ami laughed. "You're so gullible." She jabbed him gently in his stomach. "You're too serious. You need to loosen up." 

Trunks did a leg sweep and tripped Ami. Ami yelped in surprise as she fell but Trunks easily caught her. Ami wasn't looking pleased. "That's wasn't funny."

"But you said I needed to loosen up."

"Tripping me doesn't count," Ami told him.

"What about this?" Trunks whispered and kissed Ami once more.

****

Gogeta awakened to find that he was in his bedroom on the ship. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Apollo's castle crashing in on him. He thought he was a goner for sure.

"You're finally coming around."

Gogeta looked over to the right and saw Iris sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Iris?" He rose and grunted when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. "Ow!" He looked at his arm wrapped in a bandage. "My arm feels whole. I thought it was gone."

"Your parents fixed you up, but you're still wounded and need to rest to get your strength back. You lost a lot of blood."

"My parents are here?!" Gogeta said happily. "Dad got Mom back. Where is she?"

"She's with Goku and Goten right now," Iris explained. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now with the news of my Mom, but if you're asking physically, my body's still sore." Gogeta smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks…for the arm. Who got me out of the castle?"

"Goku and Trunks."

The mentioning of Trunks reminded Gogeta of Vegeta and what happened to him. The horrible image of Vegeta getting stabbed and dying in his arm flashed in his mind. He felt wracked with guilt for not saving his father and now his brother Trunks didn't have a parent anymore. The guilt tripled at that. "Oh, no, Trunks! I've got to tell him about Vegeta. I've got to tell him Vegeta's dead."

"No, it's okay," Iris interrupted him. She felt excitedly suddenly since she couldn't wait to tell him the good news. "Vegeta is alive."

Gogeta's face changed from horror and guilt to surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Vegeta's alive? How?"

"Like you, I thought Vegeta was dead, but I felt his heart beating slowly. So, I sealed up the wounds my brother caused and gave him some of my ki to get his heart beating steadily again, and Ami put Vegeta in a rejuvenation tank. It's healing his internal wounds now. He should make a full recovery."

"That's great!" Gogeta said excitedly. "I have to see him and Mom!" Excited, Gogeta pulled Iris to him with his good arm and before she realized it Gogeta was kissing her. 

Iris' eyes widened in surprise. Gogeta was kissing her. Her mind was in a whirlwind of confusion as she felt Gogeta's lips on hers. Her eyes slowly droop closed, her heart pounded and her body heated up. To her disappointment, she felt Gogeta pulled back. A lock of her black hair fell across her cheek and Gogeta swooped it back behind her ear.

Iris could feel her cheeks flushed from the kiss. "Um, what was that for?"

Gogeta gave her a knowing look. "I think you what that was for."

Iris felt like a shy teen in love. Sharing affection and feeling vulnerable for good reasons were new to her, given her background and she liked it. She could feel the blush still on her cheeks and not feel shameful about it. She didn't mind Gogeta made her feel this way, especially how his hand was stroking her cheek. 

"Since you didn't stay on Olympus, I guess that means you're coming home with me."

Iris blushed deepened. "I, uh, um--" She had never been this tongue tied before in her life. She was always serious, level headed and straightforward, but Gogeta was easily changing that.

  
This was the first time Gogeta saw Iris was flustered and it pleased him in a strange way that he was causing this. "You know what's strange. We've known each other for a while and I don't know that much about you. I don't even know your age. What is it?"

"You should never ask a lady that."

"I know, but you're no ordinary lady," he replied back smartly. "You said Apollo was in his sixties and he looked so young. What about you? Are you in your sixties or fifties? My mother would want to know if I'm getting involved with an older woman."

Iris chuckled and gently shoved Gogeta. "Since you're that nosy… I'm 23."

Gogeta blinked. "You're 23? Wow! I thought you were older since Apollo was in his sixties. How old was your mother when she gave birth to you?"

"Seventy-one." She said it as if it was no big deal.

Gogeta's eyes tripled in size. "Seventy-one?!" He shrieked. "But that's old!"

Iris frowned, not happy with Gogeta referring to her mother as old. "Only to you because you only know about women on your planet to age fast, but there are thousands of worlds out there with different societies that you don't know about." She thought wistfully being to the planets that amazed her. "There are many animals you have never seen before, fighters of amazing techniques that you never met, foods that are a hundred times better than what you may consider your favorite. Some worlds are like fantasies in storybooks and others are nightmares. There are so many worlds outside your blue planet that you know nothing about."

The worlds Iris talked about amazed Gogeta. "Really? I'd like to see them."

"Maybe I'll take you one day," Iris said. "Once you get better."

Gogeta stole a kiss on Iris' cheek. "I'll hold you to it."

The door quietly opened interrupting Iris and Gogeta. Gogeta wondered who it was until he saw Goku and Chi-Chi entering the room. The young man's face lit with joy seeing his mother alive and well. "Mom!"

Chi-Chi quickly went to Gogeta's side and hugged him. Iris saw this as a moment for the family and quietly left the room. "How do you feel?"

"Physically sore, but otherwise okay," Gogeta said as he pulled back to look at his mother's face. His face scrunched up in confusion. "You look different."

Chi-Chi smiled a little. "So, I'm told. I was made younger. I still don't remember everything but from what I was told, Apollo made me younger so I could bore his children."

The way Chi-Chi sounded, how she couldn't remember was odd to Gogeta. "Mom, don't you remember that on your own?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No. I had my memory wiped and thanks to Goku, it's slowly coming back." She saw Gogeta's fists clenched in anger. She placed a hand on one. "It's okay. I'm starting to remember. Goku says it's this whole Saiyan bond thing. Do you like chocolate cake with white icing? I have a strange feeling that you do."

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Really? Um, I'll make you one when we get back."

The sound of cooking from his Mom made Vegeta's mouth water. "Thanks!"

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry you got hurt," Chi-Chi said.

"It's okay, Mom. You're all right now and so is everyone else."

"You did us all proud," Goku said joining in the conversation. A look of pride was on his face--the same prideful look he had of his son, Gohan when he defeated Cell. "It was a tough fight, but you won. You challenged yourself to a powerful opponent and won. I'm proud of you, Gogeta," Goku said.

"Thanks, Dad. I really did try," Gogeta said pleased at his father's words. Even he felt he stepped out of his father's shadow and proven himself to be the hero like his dead, he wasn't going to stop in his training. He would continue training until he was the strongest.

"I think that's enough talk for now," Chi-Chi said motherly as she fluffed Gogeta's pillow. "We should let him rest." She whispered in his ear, "I like your friend. Will I have to train her like Videl to be a good wife?"

Gogeta looked at his mother blushing. He could hear his father snickering. "Mom! It's too early. We haven't been on a date yet."

Chi-Chi sat back on the bed. "It's never too early to start marriage. Your father and I were marriage when we were your age." She frowned for a moment as she thought. "At least I think so."

Gogeta looked more like a kid being forced to do something embarrassing than an injured hero. "Mom!"

"At least she's remembering," Goku said. He took Chi-Chi's hands and pulled her off the bed. "Come on, Chi-Chi. Let's let him rest and not think about marriage." He escorted her out of the room, despite her confusion on what was wrong with marriage. Goku knew better at how this made Gogeta uncomfortable. She was like this with Gohan and Videl and was starting on Goten and Marron. Chi-Chi would never change on the subject of marriage and her children.

****

Vegeta changed clothes in his room after he was revived in the rejuvenation tank. He didn't say much after he awakened. Trunks was there with him as he explained what had happened and how Iris helped save his life. He heard a knock at his door and told whoever it was to come in.

It was Iris.

Vegeta was curious. Why did she come to see him? "What do you want?" He said picking out a shirt in his closet.

Iris stood her ground as she stepped in the room. "Hi. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He put his shirt on and buttoned it. "As you can see, I'm fine."

'I can see his attitude hasn't change,' Iris thought sardonically. "All right. Gogeta's very happy to know that you are alive. That's all I have to say." She started to leave when she heard Vegeta say something. She paused at the door looking lost. "I didn't hear that."

"I said thanks…for saving my life."

"Oh!" Iris was surprised. Vegeta thanking her? "You shouldn't thank me. I'm partly responsible for you getting hurt. If I had known about my brother…"

Vegeta glared at her. "You got that right."

'Boy, he holds grudges. Not that I blame him.'

"I know how you feel for my son and how he feels for you. I also know you have no place to stay on Earth and Chi-Chi will not let you live with her and her son." He spoke so low that if it wasn't for Iris' sharp hearing she wouldn't have heard him. Where was he going with this?

In any case, she stood her ground in spite of anything negative Vegeta might say. "I don't plan to. That's not how I conduct myself. It's true I have no place to stay, but I'll find something."

Vegeta sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret it but this was for his son and only temporarily. "You can stay with Trunks, Ami and myself at Capsule Corp. We have plenty of room." 

"I can?" Iris was startled. Vegeta helping her? Maybe all that water his body was submerged in from the rejuvenation tank did something to his head. Whatever the case, Iris wasn't complaining. "I must admit--getting help from you was the last thing I expected."

"Things change." Was all Vegeta said before walking out the door.

Iris was speechless. He was the one who didn't trust her and now it looked as if she gained respect from him. She shrugged. "I guess nearly dying would do that to you."

Now that he was well, Vegeta wanted to check on Gogeta. The last time he saw his son, he was badly beaten. He opened the door to Gogeta's room and found his son in bed, thumbing through pages of a martial arts magazine. He looked up and smiled, happy to see him alive and well with his own eyes.

The way Gogeta looked at Vegeta reminded him of the times Gogeta smiled at him admirably as a kid--the look where a child looked at parent with adoration and amazement at all the things a parent could do. Vegeta studied Gogeta's physical features from the large bandages wrapped on his left arm to the small bandages on his face to hide the cut and bruises there and on his other arm. He even had a white bandage wrapped around his head. 

"You looked you've been through a garbage disposal."

Gogeta laughed at Vegeta referring to all the bandages and wounds that were still healing. He winced suddenly and clutched the left side of his waist. "Don't make me laugh. My body's still sore."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You were always a whiner of feeling pain."

"I guess I get that from you," Gogeta shot back. "Seriously, I'm glad you came to see me. I want to talk to you."

Vegeta knew what Gogeta wanted to talk about. He took a seat at the chair besides Gogeta bed, crossed his arms proudly over his chest and waited for Gogeta to speak. "Talk."

"Do I call you Dad?"

"Call me whatever you want, but I think Vegeta is best so there's no confusion."

Still putting up the strong front as usual, Gogeta noticed of Vegeta. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night when you told me you were my father, too. I don't feel all that well knowing how you feel for my mother, but I know you won't do anything."

"There's nothing to apologize about," Vegeta dismissed the apology. Vegeta always knew Gogeta wouldn't take the news well. Who would? Certainly not Vegeta. "I would've killed a man for making a confession such as that to me." 

"Knowing you, I'm not surprised. The point is--you're my Dad, too and I want you to know that I'm proud to be your son. I feel very honored that I'm carrying your blood. I'm also proud of Trunks being my brother, too. I saw him earlier and we had a long talk." He smiled humbly. "It's pretty cool that he's my brother. He was always like one to me. I'm glad you, my mom and my other Dad planned this out so I can spend time with you and Trunks and become close with you."

"It was your mother's idea," Vegeta reminded him.

"I know. You told me, but you and Dad agreed to it." A spark of innocence appeared on his face. "Hey, does this mean I'm a prince now?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. "What?"

"You're a prince even though you should be king but I guess you can't since you never had a coronation, so does this mean Trunks and I are princes, too."

"NO! Only I'm the Prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta barked. He may lose a lot of things in his life--his pride, his title of being the strongest Saiyan but no way was he going to lose or share his title as prince. That was his alone.

Gogeta laughed at Vegeta being upset. He remembered asking Vegeta that question as a kid about Trunks being Prince and he went berserk. "All right. I won't ask to be prince, Dad."

Vegeta remained still as a look of genuine happiness peek through the eyes of his stone face. It was the second time Gogeta said that to him. It really did touch him that Gogeta called him Dad. Even Gogeta could see it now. He wanted to see more like this than the tough exterior all the time. An idea came to him. "How about this--when I'm with my other Dad I call you Vegeta so there's no confusion but when it's just us I call you Dad?"

Vegeta didn't need a long time to think it over. He knew what he wanted. He held a hand out to Gogeta and smiled. "Deal."

Gogeta shook Vegeta's hand smiling. "Deal, Dad."

****

__

Kiro didn't waste anymore time as he ran to strike Ox King. Kiro was so fast that Ox King didn't have the time to put up a defense. He punched Ox King in the chest using a quarter of his strength. Ox King cried in pain as he felt a few ribs break instantly with that hit and a mouthful of blood spilled out of his mouth. Kiro struck Ox King on the back of his neck just as fast, just as hard with a sharp hand. A loud crack was heard and Ox King collapsed to the ground unmoving.

Chi-Chi watched it all in horror. He was too fast for anyone to strike. "Dad!!" Chi-Chi cried running to her father's side as he fell to the ground. She shook him gently. "Dad! Dad, wake up!" Chi-Chi cried, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Ox King laid there unmoving in his daughter's arms. 

Kiro laughed. "You can forget it if you think that fossil is coming around ever. He's finished."

Chi-Chi felt for a pulse and didn't find any. Tears continue to pour from her eyes. "Dad! Dad, no! You can't be dead! You can't be!" She buried her head on the back of her father crying.

"No!" Chi-Chi screamed as she bolted in bed in a cold sweat. That couldn't have happened. Her father was dead. She thought with her memories coming back, she would learn that her father was alive. 

Goku kept a safe distance from Chi-Chi in bed so they weren't touching. She hadn't got all her memories back yet, so Chi-Chi wasn't comfortable becoming intimate with him even though Goku wanted to be. When he opened his eyes after hearing her scream, he saw she was crying.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said sitting up in bed and putting his arms around her. "What's the matter?"

"My father," she finally got out after heavily crying on Goku. "I dreamed he died by Kiro." She looked at Goku pleadingly. "Please tell me it's a dream and that he's alive." Goku was hesitant to respond and she took his silence as the truth. Chi-Chi even louder and Goku held her close to sooth her.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not coming back, is he?" 

Goku rubbed her back soothingly, trying to prepare her for the awful truth. "No, he's not. After Buu, we all agreed to never use the dragon balls for personal use again. It was a crutch to us. We promise to accept the hand life gave us--whether dying in battle or dying by accident. There are people all over the world who have to accept the card life dealt them, no matter how unfair it might be, while we, who are no more important than anyone else, have used the dragon balls to constantly change life to suit us. We can't do that. It's not fair to the other people who can't change anything."

Chi-Chi had stopped crying as Goku talk. He was right. She recalled that day faithfully when Goku made the announcement they shouldn't use the dragon balls anymore. It was at a reunion for them all when Pan was a newborn. "I remember." She pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Dad is probably happy where he is anyway. I know he was a good man. He's probably with Mom now or your Grandpa Gohan."

Goku was glad Chi-Chi was accepting the matter on her father so calmly. "When we get to Earth, we'll give your Dad a proper funeral and then we'll see Baba. She can tell us about your Dad in Other World."

Chi-Chi sniffed as she agreed to the idea. "I'd like that."

****

For the rest of the trip home, Chi-Chi's memory slowly came back as she spent more time with her husband and sons. It was also during this time that Chi-Chi learned of Gogeta discovering the big secret that was kept from him for eighteen years. She was relieved Gogeta wasn't angry about it anymore. When she met with Vegeta and Trunks on the ship, she thanked them both for coming to help rescue her. Trunks accepted her thanks while Vegeta was just pleased that she was alive and well and left the matter at that. Chi-Chi also talked with Iris more and told the woman if she was going to be Gogeta's wife, she would train her on being a good wife. This caused Iris and Gogeta to fluster and Goku and Goten to laugh at them. That was until the question was shot at Goten at when he and Marron would marry.

On the day of their return, everyone waited outside Capsule Corp. Gohan was standing with Videl and Pan, Yamcha was with his family as well and Krillin with 18 and an anxious Marron wanting to see her boyfriend. She had worried about him since he left and couldn't wait to see him again. Only then would she know he was safe.

The ship came to a smooth landing on the grounds of the large capsule corporation. Marron watched as the smoke from the ship's landing cleared and the door slowly opened. "Goten! Goten!!"

Goten was first to step off the ship with a luggage bag over his shoulder. His face lit up with joy seeing Marron's face. The journey to save his mother was even more worth to see the loving look Marron was giving him. "Hey!" he said with a wave. Marron screamed and ran to Goten. He dropped his bag and held his arms out for her as she jumped into them. He swung her in his arms as he hugged her tightly. "I told you I would be back."

"I know, but I was so worried," Marron said with a frown but smiled seeing Goten's cheerful grin. "It doesn't matter now. You're home." She buried her head in his chest. "You're home."

The next to step off the ship were Vegeta, Trunks and Ami and last but not least, Goku, Chi-Chi and Gogeta.

"Grandma!!" Pan screamed and ran to her grandmother for a hug. "I missed you!"

Chi-Chi returned the hug. "I did, too, once I got my memory back."

Pan looked up confused. "Huh?"

Chi-Chi patted her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Mom," Gohan greeted his mother and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're safe." 

"I'm glad to be back."

"Um, Mom, why do you look younger?" Gohan asked confused.

"Long story. We'll tell you later," Chi-Chi promised.

More hugs and congratulations were spread through the group as friends and family were reunited after being apart for weeks. Goku and Gogeta told the others what had happened when they were on their ship and their fights on Olympus. Gohan had an adventure of his own to tell about Apollo's minions coming to attack Earth and how everyone worked together to defeat them. 

It was a surreal feeling, but everyone knew that this would be the final major fight for them. Gathered together and talking as friends and family gave a pleasant feeling to them all that peace had returned to Earth for good. All their enemies of the past were now gone and a new life was beginning for everyone. Chi-Chi was younger again, therefore extending her life with Goku longer for many years to come. Gohan had Videl and Pan and were talking of expanding their family. Goten and Gogeta had their school to build and their romantic lives ahead of them with Marron and Iris. Yamcha was going to be around to see his daughter grow up in a young woman and marry a nice man and continue to rest of his days with his wife. Krillin had his wife and daughter. Trunks was starting a new life with Ami as they pursued their relationship. Vegeta had Trunks but a new life with his son, Gogeta as they would be spending more time together, getting to know each other more and possibly traveling to other planets that Iris promised him. No more wars, no more fights to save the world, just tranquil peace.

The End

AN: YAY! I finished!! Finally! Five months this story has been up. Can you believe it? I sure can't but what a ride! Thanks for the reviews, the rational ones anyway, and a special thanks a war didn't break out over this one! Whoo-hoo! I'm done!! Time to party!!

Saiyan Vamp: Well, no more cliffhangers. It's over. Yes, Gogeta went SSJ2. Thanks for reading. 

Lady Athena: Yay! Everything worked out! Well, castle for Gogeta but his Dad helped him out and Gogeta is still the hero. Ami and Iris always gotten along. It's just now that Iris thinks Ami is a little strange. Hee. Hee. The idea of the tank came from those Sagas. It kind of looked like a washing machine to me. This is it! No more sequels. Everyone is living in happier times from now on in this story.

Carrie: Yeah, Vegeta made it out. I decided not to kill him off. Yep. G/CC are going to be just fine from now on. Gogeta makes it out and he's going to have a happy life just like the rest from now on. No more dramas for them in this saga.

GD: LOL! The only Apollo fan. Poor you. I understand about the protagonist dying. It does work for some stories. Goku was supposed to have died after killing Frieza and that was how DBZ was suppose to end but the fans wanted Goku to continue so Akira Toriyama did. Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you liked it. 

Sara: What resolution between ChiChi and Vegeta? They got that worked out in 'Unexpected Love'? She's been friends with him since. 

Moongirl: LOL! You said please don't die Gogeta and then say at ChiChi's safe. Oh, wow!

Sadako: That manga scene is so like Goku. Yep, Gogeta made his Mom proud. 

Chuquita: Not for a while Gogeta wasn't with that nearly torn off arm but it's all good now.

Gogirl: ::Vegeta storms in the room:: You will not watch anymore Wizard of Oz!! ::Me:: Oh, come on. It was a good movie. ::Vegeta glares at me:: You're going to pay for what you did to me in ChiChi's Surprise!!! ::Me:: (Screams and runs around the house looking for Goku) What I put G/CC is nothing to what you may do. It wasn't that bad and it's certainly not OOC and ridiculously stupid as some authors make it for G/CC stories.

Lady Kouga: Yep, they'll fine and they made up. Thanks for the compliments on the G/CC moments.


End file.
